


The Romy Files

by BabyMelancholie



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drama, Episode Related, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, Love, Ohana, Pining, Romance, Soft Steve McGarrett, Those two, two idiots in love, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 137,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMelancholie/pseuds/BabyMelancholie
Summary: After Catherine stayed in Afghanistan, Steve returns to Hawaii alone. Insert Romy, on assignment in O’ahu for only a year. Trying to keep it casual, both of them end up deeper than they ever thought.Disclaimer: All familiar dialogue is from the TV Show Hawaii Five 0 - belonging to CBS - no copyright infringement intended. I just play in their sandbox.
Relationships: Five-0 Team (Hawaii Five-0 2010) & Original Female Character(s), Kono Kalakaua & Original Female Character(s), Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 56
Kudos: 110





	1. Dammit - this was supposed to be a fling

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 5 - episode 1  
>  Inviting her over for the first time, was supposed to be different, and it definitely should not involve gunshot wounds.
> 
> I know I should be updating Opposite Attracts, but these two would just not leave me alone.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Thanks, Jerry. But I had enough today getting shot at.” Steve said as Jerry closed the door on his car.

He felt the phone buzzing in his shorts and wiggled around to get it out of the pocket. 

‘No worries, happy to come to yours. See you later’

Steve smiled, first the drone and then getting shot, it seemed like the universe was out to stop him to meet up with her. 

He scrolled up through his text messages to double check that he had sent her his address.

He tried to get out of the car and rid of Jerry quickly, as much a he loved the guy he didn’t want him around when she came. 

The guys where on himabout Catherine all the time, he didn’t need their meddling with whatever he had with her. 

Steve hobbled up the front porch and into the house, turning quickly around to wavegoodbye to Jerry. 

As soon as the car backed out of his driveway he let out a breath, now he could prep. 

Sighing he opened the fridge and couldn’t find much in it, that didn’t need him to let go of the crutches.Maybe he needed to resort to Kamekona’s garlic shrimp. 

Not for a date, man! He swear the voice in his head sounded just like Danny. 

Still contemplating the insides of his fridge, the doorbell rang.

Son of a bitch! He wanted to at least have dinner on it’s way before she came. 

* * *

Making his way to the front door, he struggled briefly with the crutches before opening the door. 

“Hey!” She grinned at him widely before it slipped right of her face, as she noticed the bandage and crutches “What happened?”

“Hi Romy.” Steve stepped to the site and let her in his living room “you’re looking great. Green is definitely your colour.” He smiled appreciatively

Romy smiled quickly and then focused back on his injury. 

“Should you be standing? Better shouldn’t you be in the hospital.”

Steve gave her a half smile “just a through and through, didn’t hit anything major.” 

Romy just gasped, what the heck!

Steve laughed at her facial expression “Comes with the job.” He shrugged. 

He showed her the way to the lanai.“Can I get you a beer?”

“A beer would be great.” Romy stood and marvelled at the view. 

Steve shuffled around with his crutches and hit one of the chairs, bringing Romy out of her trance. 

She twirled and stared at Stevetrying to make his way inside.

“How do you think you are going to carry two bottles and your crutches?” She cocked her head to the side.

“Ehem.” He grinned.

“Just point me in the right direction.”

“Kitchen, first to the left and then in the fridge.”

“Ok.” Romy turned around in the door “and do me a favour and sit down.” 

Thankfully Steve sank down in one of his lanai chairs and let out a breath. He didn’t realise that it would still hurt so much. 

* * *

A bottle appeared in his peripheral “Thanks.”

Romy sat down next to him and they clinked bottles. 

“You have the most amazing place.” Romy sighed while she took in his garden and beach “your own little slice of paradise.”

Steve looked over, the setting sun making her red hair appear to be on fire. 

“Yeah, until I was about 16.” 

He took a sip of his beer “then my mother faked her death, which at that time we didn’t know about, and my dad sent me and my sister away cause he couldn’t deal with it. McGarrett men aren’t great with feelings.” he muttered “Sorry, we Said weren’t going to do serious.”

Steve referred to the conversation they had during their first date, RomyRomy told him that she wasn’t good at relationships and she was here on a year long temporary assignment and he told her he wasn’t ready for anything serious after 

Catherine. 

Just some fun, dinners, dates and sex nothing more and nothing less. 

It seemed he had broken one of their rules already. 

“Doesn’t mean you can’t talk to me.” Romy smiled and covered his hand with hers “it’s easier sometimes to talk to someone, who had absolutely nothing to do with it.” 

Steve flipped his hand and laced their fingers and squeezes appreciatively. 

They sat for a couple more minutes in silence, before Steve cleared his throat “I don’t have much for dinner, but we can order in.” Romy pulled a face “or I’ve got garlic shrimp in the kitchen.”

“Kamekona’s garlic shrimp?”

“His get well present. He was actually disappointed that I didn’t hurt anything worse.”

Romy chuckled “Well his bedside manner could use improvement, but I love him just for his garlic shrimp.” 

  
  


The two headed into his kitchen and Steve tried to be useful, but with his crutches he was more hinderance. 

Romy parked him on top of the kitchen counter.

“You’re my guest!” Steve argues while swinging his legs like a pre schooler “you shouldn’t be cooking.” 

He watched as Romy took out some veggies and started to make a salad. 

“You’re hurt, you should be relaxing!” She said indignantly “also I’ve been living in a hotel for over a month, I miss my own kitchen.” 

She found some pasta and set that to boil before Steve pulled her between his legs and kissed her. 

“Thanks.” Kiss 

“For what?” Kiss

“Taking care of me.” Kiss 

“I’m literally putting pasta into water, it’s nothing.” Kiss

“Nobody has told me to sit down after getting hurt, since I’m 16.” Kiss

“You are going to make me cry, McGarrett. That’s horrible.” Kiss

“It’s life.” He shrugged and started to press kisses down her neck. 

Romy shook her head, she couldn’t quite believe what she heard. So instead of voicing her displeasure out loud, she concentrated on cooking dinner. 

Kamekonas garlic shrimp joined the spaghetti in a pan for a quick sauté and minutes later they sat back on the lanai enjoying dinner.  
  


Romy twirled some spaghetti on her fork while staring out on the ocean. 

“You truly have a paradise here.” 

“Your always welcome in my paradise.” Steve grinned. 

* * *

She was biting her lip again, it must have been the third time in the last 10 minutes,and Steve couldn’t help himself he captured her lips with his. Romy slid her hands into his hair and pulled him closer, until Steve lifted her completely on his lap. 

“I think we should move this indoors.” Steve mumbled while kissing down her neck and suckling on her pulse point softly. “Yeah.” 

Fumbling with Steve’s injured leg and still being attached by the lips, it took them awhile to make it inside the house. Moving towards the stairs, Steve tried to hoist her up to carry Romy up the stairs, but as soon as she had wrapped her legs around him, he groaned and almost let her fall to the floor. 

“I don’t know if I should take this as a dig to my weight.” Romy giggled. 

Steve pressed his forehead against hers “definitely not. I really like your curvy body. But I don’t think I can...” 

“You got shot today, I give you a pass and you have loads of floor space down here.” 

“Oh the German practicality, I knew it’d become handy one day.” Steve dragged her over into the study. 

The patio doos were still open, a light breeze blowing and the Waves were crashing soothingly in the background. 

Steve threw a blanket on the floor before lowering himself and Romy down to the floor. 

When Romy objected “You’re hurt and I don’t want to injure you any further.”

Steve’s only response wasto pull her on top of him, “Not when you do most of the heavy lifting.” 

His hips ground up into her, and Romy’s head fell back with a groan and he hips grinned into his. Then both of them were lost in a haze of hot touches and delicious friction. 

Romy and Steve were laying on his living room floor, Romys head on his chest his hand moving up and down her bare back, a blanket bunched underneath them. 

“Do you care sharing with me how you got shot?”

“The drone got me.”

Romys head lifted from his chest and she arched and eyebrow. 

“Danny and I were trying to lure the drone and arguing about Jerry’s idea.” 

“Bickering more likely.” Romy interjected, from what she gathered, those to loved each other but expressed it with co stanly arguing. 

“Anyway...I told him he could get out and walk if he wanted to.” 

“Isn’t it Danny’s car that your driving.”

“Who cares, I was driving. The driver gets to make the rules.” 

“Remind me to never go on a road trip with you.” Romy muttered. 

“Do you want to know how I got shot or not.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Romy kissed his cheek. 

“I stopped the car, and got out.”

“What?”

“There was a homeless man sleeping on a bench, I couldn’t let him get hurt.”

Romy closed her eyes, what she gotten to know from Steve in the last 3 weeks were that he would always get hurt if it would keep someone else from it. 

“And then the drone attacked, and I got shot.” He carded his hand through her hair. 

“Hey, at least Danny got to drive his car afterwards.”

Romy chuckled into his chest. 

‘This man was going to be the death of her, if she wasn’t going to fall in love with him first.’

Dammit, this was supposed to be a fling. 


	2. Chapter 2 - He's way too happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None  
> Episodes: Season 5 Episodes 3 -6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are some scenarios that popped into my head while rewatching Season 5, not big enough to be a stand alone chapter for each though. 
> 
> Feedback and Kudos highly appreciated as always!
> 
> Enjoy lovelies!

Steve grinned again when he saw a notification pop up. “What is it with you and texts recently. Anything we should know about?” Chin nodded towards Steve’s phone.   
“Just embracing technology.”   
“Yeah, alright.” Chin smirked “You sure there is nothing else.”  
“What is this with the 3rd degree, man. Never thought you’d channel Danny.”   
“Hey!” Chin exclaimed, something was up with Steve recently he was way too happy and stable for someone who was just left behind by the love of his life. 

* * *

Steve had just hung up with Danny and felt a bit at a loss on what to do. This whole Reyes thing got more crazy by the day. Danny now having an idea where the money is made it worse, it put him even more in danger than before.   
Standing up from his desk he sighed, while picking up his phone. Opening the messaging app he quickly typed out ‘are you free tonight?’   
He needed a distraction, taking his mind off things and time spend with Romy never bored him.   
‘Sure. I’m still in the office and could use a drink.’   
Steve looked at his watch, 8pm and she was still working?   
‘I’ll pick you up in 10.’ He holstered his gun and badge, and was out of the door. 

Romy was waiting for him outside the hotel.  
She must have found time to quickly change, not wearing her more formal work clothes but instead a pair of skinny jeans and floaty blouse, her feet in flip flops. Steve pulled up and she bounced up to his car and slipped into the passenger side. 

  
“Hey commander.” She kissed his cheek and buckled in.

“Miss Erhardt.” Steve grinned at her “Anywhere specific you want to go?”   
“As long as it’s not here, I don’t give a damn.” Her head fell back against the seat.  
“You sound just as shit as my day has been.”   
“Shit doesn’t even begin to describe the clusterfuck I countered today” Romy stated.   
“I hear you… I hear you.” Steve mumbled and put the pick up into gear before easing it into traffic.   
Romy had closed her eyes and massaged the bridge of her nose.   
“Headache?” Steve glanced over to her.   
“Not yet, but with the amounts of idiots I’m dealing with it’s only a matter of time.”  
He slid his right hand behind her head and massaged her neck softly.   
Romy moaned quietly “thank you.”  
“You know gorgeous, I’m kinda worried. Are you jumping into any guys car and just tell him to drive.” He grinned at her.  
“Only if they’re promising me drinks.”   
“Fair enough.” Steve chuckled. 

Settling into a booth at La Marina, Romy stirred her Mai Tai “And why was your day so shit?”  
Steve leaned back and taking a drag of his beer “Three idiot kids robbing tourists, killing one of them and then getting sweeped up in high profile robbery.”he summed up his day.   
“That does sound like a normal day for you though.” Romy prodded.   
“Yeah, you’re right.” Steve pushed his hands roughly over his face and through his hair.   
“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”  
“No it’s just...” he trailed off, not sure where to start “what about your day?”  
“Just normal office politics crap.” Romy downplayed.   
The two of them sat in silence for a while, each nursing their drinks. It was comfortable sitting like this, just the presence of another person helped.   
“I think Jerry won’t stop investigating this book shop owner.”  
“Will he get into trouble?”  
“The guy is clean , I checked it out myself.”  
“But...”  
“Jerry is usual not wrong about this.” Steve shrugged “This time... I think he’s way in over his head.”  
Another silence ensued.   
“I think someone is cooking the books at the hotel.”  
That had Steve’s attention “You sure?”  
“I don’t know, but something isn’t right.” Romy took a big sip of her cocktail. It felt good to say it out loud.   
“Marco Reyes thinks that Danny knows where his money is.”  
Romys eyes got big ‘what the actual fuck!’  
“And now he wants it back or he’ll kill Danny’s brother.”  
“Shit.”  
“Yeah.” He couldn’t tell her that Danny might have figured it out. Telling her that much was putting her danger and betraying Danny’s trust. If she just wasn’t that easy to talk to. 

His phone chirped, a text from Danny.   
“Sorry Romy.” He said apologetic and started to get up.  
“It’s ok.”Romy stood as well, downing the rest of her drink in one go “New case?”  
Steve guided her out of the bar, his hand on the small of her back.   
“I wish. It’s Reyes.”   
“You better step on it then.” 

* * *

  
“Uncle Steve!” Grace barrelled through the garden down to the beach. The head of 5-O turned around and braced himself with the impact of the 12 year olds hug.   
“What you’re doing her, kiddo?”   
“Danno is just parking the car, we thought you could use a distraction.”   
“Did you now?” Steve still had his arms around the girl, more like Danny needed one.   
Grace leaned back slightly to look him in the face “He said you’ve been smiling too much recently with Catherine being gone so you must be moping in secret.”   
Steve chuckled at that, oh was Danny in for a surprise. 

“Steve!” His head whipped around and the picture before him almost made him topple over in laughter.   
Romy stood in the patio door way, hands held up, she looked shocked but slightly amused “Care to explain to your friend that I’m not an intruder?”   
“Danny, come on man, put your weapon away.” Steve jogged up to the house Grace in tow.   
His friend didn’t drop the gun quite yet “Who is she?”   
“She.” Romy put an annoyed inclination behind the word “is called Romy, as she told you before you pulled out your gun.”   
Steve had a little staring match with Danny until his partner finally put his gun away.   
Romy turned around and extended her hand “It’s nice to meet you, Danny.”   
Danny shook her hand a little bit dazed and then returned her smile “Nice to meet you. This is my daughter Grace.”   
“Hi Grace.” Romy waved at the girl that was still standing next to Steve. 

Grace had brought her swim suit and was ready to dive into the water and Romy joined her. 

  
“So this is the reason you’re in such an annoyingly happy mood recently.” Danny stood next to Steve watching the two of them splashing in the water.   
“Man...it’s nothing serious. It’s fun, we both are having fun.” Steve tried to stop his partner before he got ahead of himself.   
“What she seems nice and cute. After Catherine you deserve something straight forward.”   
Steve shook his head “So Grace said that you guys are here to cheer me up?”   
Throwing a side glance to his partner.   
Danny stood with his hand in his pockets rocking back and forth.   
Steve noticed, ever since they came back from Columbia, Danny couldn’t be still. He needed to be in motion, like that would give him a head start on anything life threw at him next.   
“Didn’t know you had that covered already.” Danny shrugged. 

It was his weekend with Grace, but he just couldn’t stay in his house, he was restless. Going to Steve’s seemed like a good idea, the house was calming and Steve understood, he wouldn’t make him talk. 

Later, it was decided that the Williams’ would stay for dinner, Danny was alone with Romy in the kitchen.   
“You make him happy.”   
Romy stopped, her head still in the fridge, slowly she turned around “Danny...”  
“I know, Steve told me. Nothing serious...you still make him happy.”   
“He makes me happy too.” Romy smiled back “Makes it easier to not miss my family and friends that much.”   
She handed Danny some beers and steaks for the bbq.   
Hopping onto the kitchen counter she watched him prepare the marinades.   
“Your family is on the mainland?”   
“The mainland?”   
“Yes, the US...the mainland.”  
Romy chuckled “Oh gosh you islanders with your random sayings.”   
“Did you just call me an islander?” Danny yelped.   
“When the flip flop fits.” Romy pointedly looked down onto Danny’s feet.   
“I’m from Jersey, girlie. Jersey! No, islander. There goes your first impression right down the toilet.”   
Romy burst out laughing, her laugh lured Steve and Grace onto the kitchen.   
Romy bowled over and Danny looking indignantly at her, arms crossed in front of his chest.   
“Steve! Can you please tell her that I’m not an islander. That I still despise this pineapple infested island, that the true beauty lies in Jersey and in Jersey alone.”   
“You did it, didn’t you?”   
“Yep!” Romy hopped of the counter and high-fived Steve before sauntering out of the kitchen onto the lanai.   
“You set her up to this, didn’t you?” Danny waved a finger accusingly in Steve’s face.   
He just grinned, grabbed the steaks threw over his shoulder “You’re just too easy to get, babe.” 

During dinner, Romy and Steve were grilled by Grace. Where did they meet, when did they meet. When was their first date.   
Romy patiently answered, making an effort to filter down some of their dates to a PG rating.   
One question made her stumble and even Steve looked a bit helpless when Grace asked if Steve was her boyfriend. Trying to find an answer, Grace found one for herself:   
“Is it like a friends with benefit thing?” Grace enquired, while Danny spluttered out the beer he’d just drank.  
“How… How do you know about friends with benefits?”   
“I watch TV, Danno.”   
Romy hid a chuckle behind her own beer bottle and glanced at Steve who didn’t fare much better than herself.  
“Ok - that’s it. You are never ever watching tv in your life again.” 

* * *

Steve had been quiet when he got up, he showered, put on his suit, stared into the mirror.   
“You look dashing.” A soft voice behind him.   
Steve turned around, Romy had woken up and sat on the corner of the bed, her arms sling around her leg, her check leaning on her knee.   
“Hey.”  
“Hey.” She got up and hugged him, leaning her cheek between his shoulder blades.  
Steve took her hands that were clasped around his waist and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. “Didn’t want to wake you.” He mumbled against.   
“You didn’t.” Romy untangled herself from him and adjusted his tie.  
“I can’t believe it’s already four years.” Steve mumbled.  
Romy patted his peck gently and kissed him, before stepping back.   
Steve took another look in the mirror and headed to the door.  
“Steve,” He turned around, Romy was leaning against the door jamb to the bathroom “call your sister.”   
He nodded and gave her a tight smile before heading downstairs.

————————————————————————————

Sitting on the two chairs facing the beach, Romy buried her toes further into the sand and sighed this was paradise.   
The sun has just started to set and a beer was sitting on the arm rest.   
She hadn’t seen Steve for a couple of days, after meeting Ellie at his Dad’s grave, he had retreated into himself, so she had stepped back. Their thing wasn’t supposed to be serious enough for her to get involved in family matters.   
Steve sat down next to her with a big sigh.   
He kept his gaze forward on to the waves, while his left hand searched for her right.   
Lacing their fingers together, he gave them a squeeze. “Thank you.”   
Romy smiled softly, kept her gaze out to the ocean as well “You’re welcome.”


	3. You’ll tell me tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I’m doing this episode justice.  
> The 100th is one of my favourites of the show.   
> Please enjoy and I can’t wait to hear your feedback!

Killing Anton Hesse while his brother was on the phone to him was not how Steve’s day was supposed to go. 

A struggle over the line “Is my father dead?" He asked out of breath. 

"No, he's alive and he's gonna be fine," a voice he didn’t recognise told him

"Who am I talking to?" 

"This is Detective Danny Williams…" 

"Thank you, Detective Williams, Can I speak to my father, please?" 

"Yeah, of course, John?" And then it was his father on the phone again. 

"Hello Son."

"Dad." 

* * *

Everything went blurry, when Steve opened his eyes again, he didn’t recognise his surroundings. An all white room with no doors and windows. He didn’t know how it got here. His shoulder hurt like hell and he started shivering, not only from the blood loss but he also seemed to be barefoot.

He needed to get out of here, Steve wanted to go back to his dad. ‘Think!’ He told himself ‘Find the weak spot. Figure out where you are.’ He started to pound the walls, but these were too thick and no trapped door anywhere. His shouts were left unanswered and the buzzing halogen lights started to give him a headache. 

* * *

Steve hadn't shown up to their sting op and he didn’t answer his phone - something was wrong. 

Danny contemplates to call Romy, maybe Steve was with her and forgot the time...however unlikely that was, still better than the other scenarios his overimaginative mind had made up already. 

Getting the phone call that the Marquis was phoned abandoned on a street, did not help one bit! 

Neither that it was riddled with bullets, they found his phone and blood on the car. The tire tracks next to the car confirmed that Steve had been taken. 

“Shit, shit, shit!” Danny pulled out Steve’s phone and went through his contacts before dialling. 

After two rings the line was picked up “You were so right - being at yours is somuch better working through all that stuff than at the office, handsome. How did your op go?” 

Lou’s, Chin’s and Kono’s eyebrows shot up, they were seriously behind on some news. 

“Romy, it’s Danny.”

“Is everything ok?” 

“When did you see Steve last?” 

“What?”

“Steve, when did you see him?”

“This morning… is everything ok?” 

“We think...Romy, Steve’s been taken.”

“Come again?”

“Someone has abducted Steve out of his car.”

Silence on the other end

“Romy....can you come down to the palace?”

“Yes...yes...I can be there in 15.”

* * *

Steve lost track of time for how long he pounded the walls of the room. Suddenly the lights went out and a previously hidden projector started to play. A home video - of himself as a kid, with his parents and Mary. 

He couldn’t remember when it was taken, but he smiled at the scene, himself being so proud of a seashell he found showing it off to his parents and sister. 

The lights clicked back on, and vents opened up. This was a fucking gas chamber! Steve ripped off his shirt, trying to block his mouth and nose - he was not dying in here!

Too late, coughing he collapsed on the floor. Was he hallucinating? A man appeared in his line of vision, wearing diving gear? No, Steve tried to concentrate, a gas mask. These were the people that kidnapped him, with that thought Steve became unconscious. 

* * *

  
Waking up slowly, Steve tried to sort himself. He wasn’t with his dad and Danny anymore. 

Another halogen light was in front of him, but without the annoying buzzing from earlier. This was a different room, more supply room than white prison. 

He was strapped to a wooden chair with crinkled leather restrains, looking back up he found a woman in a complete leather outfit. There seems to be a theme here. 

Steve regarded her closely as she started to pull out a heavy bag. She rummaged in it and returned with a flashlight and started to examine him. Was a she a doctor? This doesn’t make sense. 

“Eat this.” A Protein bar was held in his face by her. Was she kidding him, BUDS training 1 0 1, never accept food from your captors."With the chemicals we're giving you, you're going to need to keep your blood sugar up." 

So they did give him something, did he only dream that his dad was still alive? Everything was fuzzy. 

Steve took a bite of the bar and spit it back at her. He just wanted to see a reaction, needed to know who he was dealing with. 

He only received a glare in return. 

“You gonna tell me what the hell is going on here?" No response.

"What do you want? What do you want from me?" still nothing “What have I ever done to you?” 

The woman walked around him and started to pull out more supplies. Steve tried to follow her with his eyes ‘Are those bags…bags filled withwhatever they’re giving me?’ “What are you doing?” he mumbled quietly, trying to wrap his head around the situation. 

"What have I done to you?" he tried again to get her talking, but still no answer. 

It was time to switch the angle: “I’m a cop, you know that?" He followed her eyes down to his arm ‘What was this?’ It took him a second to spot something in his arm. A fucking IV! How did that escape him before??? Everything started to get fuzzy again 

"I'm a cop. They're gonna… he's going to come… looking for me." His eyes rolled back and he was back to dreaming. 

* * *

He was back with Detective Williams, this time speeding through Honolulu. The Detective was quiet until they stopped at a red light. 

Discussing a homeless mansitting at the intersection, their conversation was interrupted by a tinny rendition of ‘Love in the Air’

"Excuse me" Detective Williams said before answering "Hey, baby doll… I know… I know… Hey,I’m kinda in the middle of something can I call you back? Ok. Love you too, talk to you in a bit.”

"I take it you're married?" Steve asked. 

"Yes, yes, very, very married," he said grinning widely. "I got lucky. Pretty much the greatest woman on the planet."

"What's her name?" 

"Rachel." 

Steve frowned, that didn’t sound right…so he masked his confusion with another question: "You got kids?" 

"Yeah, I do. One little girl. Grace," Danny said proudly, the smile now taking over his entire face. 

"But enough about me, huh, what about you?" Danny countered, “You’ve got anyone?” 

“I am seeing somebody hopefully we get there someday. You know?”

“Yeah it’s the best. Whats her name?” 

“Romy.” Steve startled himself, didn’t he want to say Catherine? 

“How did you guys meet?” Detective Williams looked over at him, taking his eyes off the road for a second. 

“In a bar, both in the same city for an assignment.” 

“She’s military as well?” 

“Nah.” Steve laughed “She couldn’t be more ‘not military’ if she tried. We are trying to make it long distance.” 

“Oh wow that must suck.” 

“We’re used to it by now.” Steve shrugged “Luckily London is easily accessible so we just tend to jump onto planes.” 

“Sounds romantic.” 

Steve smiled “It can be.” 

* * *

With a cry of pain Steve was jolted back into reality, the brightness and pain made it hard to breath. The drugs she was giving him started to do their job, it became harder and harder to focus on what was real and what wasn’t. 

Slowly the room shifted back into focus, and Steve could make out a man walking into the room. Laughter bubbled up in him, of course who else would it be - Wo Fat! 

"Good. You're up," Wo Fat rolled up his shirt sleeves, "Let's begin." 

Forcing Steve backwards, struggling all the way, before the woman pulled a towel tightly over his face and Wo Fat started to drown him in water. 

Steve coughed and choked, his toes curled, fingers digging into the chair, trying to hold his breath for as long as he could.

Slowly Steve lifted his head and looked his enemy straight in the eye “You are never gonna break me.” 

Wo Fat scoffed, while refilling the bucket “Behavioural engineering works, Steve. You know that. It just takes time.” 

Steve eyes narrowed to slits, how he hated this man. 

His captors pushed him back into the chair and began round two of water boarding. 

"Now, tell me, where's my father." Wo Fat had stopped for a second. 

Steve tried to clear his head ‘What the heck is going?’ “I don't know." Breathing hard. 

"You expect me to believe that?" 

"No." What else was he supposed to say? "But it's the truth." 

Wo Fat didn’t accept that and another round of Water boarding began. It was getting harder and harder for Steve to cope, to get his breathing under control. His gasps for air were painful.

* * *

“Detective Williams?” the guard knocked on the glass door “She said, she’s here for you?” All eyes left the computer table and screen and zeroed in on Romy. “Yeah, thank you.” Danny moved over to the door and hugged her “Thank you for coming down so quickly.” 

“Not a problem.” Romy pushed her glasses up her nose, a little nervous habit she developed as a kid. 

Danny guided her over to the rest of the team and introduced her quickly. 

“Hey aren’t you forgetting someone.” Sang Min piped up

“No, I am not. I’m not introducing rats to nice people.” 

“Oho, spicy is not the only spicy one here today.” 

Kono pulled out her weapon aiming it at the criminal “I told you one more stupid thing.” 

“Ok..Ok” Sang Min held up his hands “I promise I shut up now.” 

“Lou, can you lock him up somewhere so he finally shuts up.” Danny was exasperated. 

“My pleasure.” Lou moved around the table and grabbed Sang Min on his arm and lead him out of the office. 

“That’s how you treat your informants?” and another a squabble ensued. 

“Romy, I know this must be scary.” Danny started. 

“It’s ok, really. Anything that I can do to help.” 

“Steve’s been kidnapped by Wo Fat.” 

“Wo Fat are you sure?” Romy’s eyebrows rose up her forehead “Isn’t that a bold move for someone who broke out of prison?” 

“How do you know about him?” Kono looked at her warily. This woman wasn’t Steve’s usual type, she was pale with dark copper hair, a smattering of freckles accross her nose and forehead, she had curves too. Definitely not the slim, tall athletic build, long haired woman like Catherine or any of his other dates before that. How did she and Steve even meet? 

“Steve told me. He said with Wo Fat escaping, he had a target on his back and it would only be fair if I knew that.” Romy shrugged, before tugging slightly at the t-shirt she was wearing. 

“Romy what happened this morning?” 

“Ahem, Steve got up early and went for a run before we both went swimming for a bit. We had breakfast at around 8.30, we had a little argument if I should work from his place or go back to the hotel to work, but in the end I agreed with him to stay at his for the day.” Romy pushed her glasses up again and glanced at the team. Lou had joined them in the meantime again. These were Steve’s closest friends, this was not how she had imagined meeting them. “He left at about 10 to 9, I would say. I didn’t really looked at my watch. But when I was logging into my laptop it was just gone 9am. Does this help at all?” 

“It does.” Chin smiled at her. 

“Thanks, Romy, really. It helps us narrow down the timeline and where he could be.” 

“I’m gonna head over to Adam now.” Kono pushed off the table “It was nice to meet you, Romy.” 

“You too. Hopefully the next time involves some Mai Tai’s and no abduction.” Romy grinned. 

“I will definitely take you upon that.” Kono pointed at her before leaving. 

“Do you need me for anything further?” Romy looked at the guys expectantly “I don’t want to be in your way.” 

“It’d be better if you stayed here.” Chin started. 

“Just until, the situation is under control. If Wo Fat managed to snatch Steve, we don’t know what else he knows and plans.” 

Romy nodded, the severity of the situation making it slowly to her brain. Steve, a Navy Seal, her Steve, had been abducted, just like that in broad daylight. 

* * *

“This could end if you tell what I want to know.” Wo Fat watched him struggle for breath dispassionately. 

“If you’re gonna kill me, just do it.” Steve panted and moved back slowly from his crouched position to sitting back up. 

"Steve, if I wanted to kill you, I would have done it long ago.” 

"Think about it." he leaned right into Steve’s face “Maybe I’ve gotten the wrong the person? Maybe we should have gotten your new plaything. I wonder how long she would last.” 

Watching every of Wo Fat’s movecarefully Steve tried to not show any emotion, Wo Fat might work with old news, maybe he didnt’ know about Romy and just wanted to get a rise out of him, or he thought he was still with Catherine? 

“Ah, Romy is an unusual name…she does remind me of her name sake, not as beautiful though.”He had the audacity to smile at him. 

Steve bit his tongue, ‘don’t bait him. You loose if you bait him’.“Yeah, okay….You wanna know where your father is? Ask Doris! I know about her trips to Colorado to come see you. You should have asked her when you had the chance." 

"I asked our mother. She said she didn't know," Wo Fat brushed his hands on his trousers. 

Steve was confused, did he dream this again? “What did you say? You just said our mother. What do you mean by our mother?” 

“She’s not your mother.” he pressed out. Wo Fat looked at him smugly, he enjoyed Steve trying to scramble the information together, he enjoyed how it enrages Steve when he calls Doris their mother. 

“I ran the DNA, okay? I ran the DNA. She’s not your mother, alright!” Steve shouted. 

A needle was pushed into the back of his neck “Ah!” Steve bent forward, shaking his head slowly “What are you giving me?” 

His line of vision became blurryagain, Wo Fat swam before his eyes and his voice became static “Something to help you tell the truth.”

* * *

His hands and arms were buzzing, he looked down trying to find the source. Why was he getting shocked when interviewing a prisoner in Halawa? 

The next thing Steve realises, he’s back in the room with Wo Fat. He’s wet and tied back onto the chair, suddenly his whole body spasms violently. Wo Fat let go of the electric cattle prod and Steve collapses in his chair. "My father. Where is he?" 

Steve was drenched in more water, this time by the woman. He suppressed a growl, before answering Wo Fat: “I already told you, I don't know that." 

Silence - Wo Fat and Steve regarded each other closely. 

"Very well." Wo Fat gave a curt nod, and Steve was once more injected with a drug, the room blurred in a familiar way again. Steve tried to concentrate on Wo and slurred “I can’t tell you what … what I don’t know…. what I don’t know.” He was back in the other reality, the one where his father was alive.

“Why did you try to kill my father?” Steve shouted desperately “What did he ever do to you? What’d he ever do to you?”  
  


* * *

Another electric shock, this time longer than the others. Steve slumped in the chair, if his arms hadn’t be tied to it, he would have slid out of it by now. It hurt, his whole body hurt, was vibrating from all the pain. He didn’t know how much more he could take.

"The Navy's taught you well." 

Gasping Steve managed to lift his head “Im gonna kill you. and then I’m gonna find your father. I’m gonna kill him just for having you.” 

Wo Fat stared at him, before saying “Then you’re going to have to kill your mother, too.” 

“What are you talking about?!” Steve was pissed 

“Your mother is more responsible for who I am today…” 

“Stop! Talking! In! Circles!” Steve interrupted and was promptly rewarded with another electric shock. 

Sighing Wo Fat sat on an overturned bucket and leaned forward “ You know nothing about the real Doris McGarrett? Do you?” 

“I know…that she was assigned to kill your father, but instead your mother died in that op.” Steve was not lifting his head

“Yes. And she never forgave herself an innocent woman, who had just become a new mother. That pain and anguish caused her to do something quite remarkable. She took in that child and raised it as her own for several years. Until her superiors discovered this and forced her… they forced her too abandoned that child.”

Steve swallowed, everything started to make sense now “That was you.” 

“You see, Doris McGarrett was my mother, too. If Doris knew where my father was,“ Wo Fat continued “she would’ve told me. But with your persistence, I can’t help but believe, that you know where your government is holding him. 

“I don’t.”

“That maybe true. Nut I need to be convinced.” 

Steve watched as Wo Fat got up slowly and started to leave the room. 

“I’m telling you the truth. I don’t know where your father is.” 

Wo Fat closed the door behind and Steve followed the woman with his eyes closely. 

He needed to get out of here, before Wo Fat came back and before they continued to drug him, he could feel himself getting weaker. The next moment he saw his opening, he leaned back on his chair making it topple just in the moment that she tried to stuck him with the drugs again. 

Steve held her down with the chair while trying to untie himself. The woman knew how to fight, the IV pole came in handy suddenly. A final blow and the black woman fell on top of him and Steve managed to strangle her with help of the chair. 

It was time to plan, Wo Fat had locked the door, so no sneaking out. This needed to end here right now. How was he supposed to live his life if there was the constant threat. 

Steve set up the room, as nothing had happened. Propping the doctor onto the buckets in front of his chair, a broomstick holding up her head. He almost tripped over the cattle prod. Finally this thing was going to be useful, he flooded the floor and took his seat. 

Now he needed to wait. 

* * *

“Hey guys, I think I might know where Wo Fat is.” Adam strode into the Five - 0 offices. “Where?” Kono enquired. The motion outside, made Romy step out of Steve’s office as well. 

“Well, a few years ago, Anthony Shu used an umbrella company to buy a chain of dry cleaners from one of our subsidiaries. Well, they all closed down, except for one on Makaloa. It’s a 12,000 square foot facility.” 

“That must be where he’s held.” Danny surmised “Let’s go guys!” 

The team started to get their gear together, weapons, hand guns, vests were donned on. Before they headed out the door, Danny seemed to remember someone. Romy still stood in the door way to Steve’s office, she had heard everything but didn’t want to intervene. 

“You are staying here.” Danny turned around to Romy. and waved a finger at her. 

“Ok, but you’ll….” 

“We’ll call you as soon as we have him. Don’t worry. He’ll be fine.”

Romy nodded quickly, trying to get rid of the fearful look on her face. Danny sighed, and quickly went back to her and gave her a big hug. “He’s fine. You know how stubborn he is.” Romy gave Danny a small smile “Thanks.” 

Kono kissed Adam good bye and motioned over to Romy “Could you stay with her?”

“Sure.” he nodded “Who is she?”

“Steve’s girlfriend.” 

“Didn’t know he had one.”

“Neither did we.” Kono shrugged her shoulder “This day is full of surprises.” 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got her back.” 

“Thanks.” Kono kissed him once before joining the team. 

“Hey, I’m Romy.” the petite red head came over to him, and extended her hand. 

“Adam.” He shook her hand and smiled. 

“So, I am new at this whole law enforcement thing. This happens often?” she grinned. 

“I’d love to say no, but these 5 have a tendency to get hurt.” 

“I’ve gotten that one down already. I thinkjust before our 4th or 5th date, Steve had gotten shot in the leg.” Romy laughed. 

Then it clicked with Adam “Oh, you mean the abduction? Nah, that’s a new one. I’d recommend you stock up your first aid kit though, hospitals isn’ttheir thing either.” 

“Preach it brother.” Romy mumbled. 

Adam decided right then and there that he liked her, her dry wit was refreshing “While we’re waiting, fancy a coffee and a Malasada.” 

“Oh yes, please. A man after my own heart.” Grabbing her cardigan and purse out of Steve’s office “Lead the way.”

* * *

  
The fight between Steve and Wo Fatwas brutal, now lying on their sides. Guns held up, it was just a question of who’ll pull the trigger first. 

“You are not gonna kill me, are you brother?” 

“You are not my brother.” Steve pulled the trigger and shot Wo Fat right between the eyes. 

Steve closed his eyes and he was at his house sitting on the beach chairs, his father next to him. 

“I missed this view.” as he took a drag of his beer. 

“I’m glad you are home son.” His father had a big smile on his face, looking proud, despite the injuries on his face. 

Steve returned the smile “Me too, dad.”

* * *

Two dead bodies, an upturned chair with leather straps, a soaked floor, large metal bucket thrown its side, an IV filled with who knows what left to drip on the floor and a discarded cattle prod and Steve huddled on the floor. 

Danny surveyed the room quickly for any hidden hostiles, before making his way over this his partner. 

“Steve? You alright? You alright?” Dany knelt down next to him. 

“M’alright.” 

Danny and Chin pulled Steve up. He looked around, searching for something , someone “Hey, where is my father?” 

The team looked at each other, turning around to see what Steve could see. 

Danny swallowed “Buddy, your dad died 4 years ago. “ 

Steve breathed, like he couldn’t believe it “Yes…yeah…” he started crying. 

“Let’s go…Let’s get out of here.” Danny and Chin helped him up. 

“Wait.” right over Wo Fat’s body. 

It was over. 

Together the Five - 0 team made it out of the facility. 

Kono at the front, Chin and Danny supporting Steve, Lou bringing up the rear still on the look out for hostiles. 

An EMT was waiting for them outside, Danny went into it with Steve. 

“I’ll call Adam, he’ll and Romycan meet us in the hospital.” Kono said before the doors closed and the car drove off. 

Steve pulled the oxygen mask off “Romy?” 

“Yeah, sorry your little secret is out of the bag. I needed to call her, she was the last person who’d seen you.” 

“She ok?” 

“A little freaked out, but otherwise she’s good. Adam is with her right now.” 

“Wo Fat knew her name.” Steve coughed and the medic pulled the oxygen mask back over him. 

* * *

  
Another IV was plugged into his arm, making Steve flinch, he was pinched with enough needles for a day. The ER was bustling and he was glad to be in a separate exam room.

Steve could hear Danny’s voice outside, discussing details with a doctor or nurse. The team was lurking outside the room, he could see their shadows through the window blinds. 

The door opened and his team in addition to a doctor and two more nurses piled in the room. “Commander McGarrett, your injuries are not life threatening but with the amount of the unknown drug you’ve been injected, we’d like to keep you here for a night or two for observation. Keep you on an IV to flush all the toxins out.” 

“Is it really necessary? I mean I feel fine.” 

“You feel fine? Really? Fine? You got electrocuted and water boarded today. You’re staying in this hospital.” Danny exclaimed “What the hell is the matter with you.” 

A suppressed chuckle came from the door, all of them turned around and saw Romy standing there with Adam right behind her. 

“Romy.” Steve sighed. 

Romy cocked her head to the side and regarded him closely, before stepping into the room and next to Steve. Her hand run through his hair softly, avoiding the bandage wound on his forehead, before pressing a kiss next to it. 

“Commander, we would really not recommend you leaving the hospital.” 

“You just said no life threatening injuries, you cleaned up my bullet wound and stitched up my forehead. Everything else needs to heal naturally. It’s not like you can prescribe me something against the after effect of water boarding.” 

“Smart ass.” Romy mumbled in his hair. “What! I’m right.” Steve looked up at her. 

Kono needed to grin at the exchange. 

“You are unbelievable!” Danny exclaimed “Can you please listen to the doctor.” 

Steve of course did not listen to doctor and signed his own release form, before Danny could stop him.

* * *

“You could have backed me up you know.” Danny murmured to Romy, as the two of them walked behind Steve, who was supported by Chin and Lou on either side.

“He would have gone home with or without us agreeing to it. Did you see his face, I couldn’t have argued with him if I tried.” Romy whispered back. 

“You sure you guys are just fucking each other?” 

“Shut your mouth, Williams.” Romy punched Danny’s shoulder. 

“If you knew, what I know.” Danny singsonged and walked ahead into the house. 

The guys had brought Steve upstairs for a shower, while Romy and Kono stayed downstairs and ordered some food and put some beer in the fridge. 

“You haven’t been on a board yet?” Kono couldn’t believe it, Romy had been 3 months on the island already and Steve hadn’t taken her surfing? 

“I know, right?” Romy took a sip of her beer “We wanted to go, but then the whole Columbia thing happened…”

“That sucks, but why don’t I take you out next weekend?” Kono suggested. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to put you out.” 

“Nah it will be fun.” 

“I am warning you though, I am a complete beginner. Not many waves in Germany or London. I don’t want you to get bored.” 

“Don’t be silly. Best you learn it from the best and not from wannabes like the guys.” Kono winked. 

“Ok. Next weekend it is.” 

“We make a proper surfer and islander out of you.” The two woman clinked their beer bottles, as Danny appeared in the living room. 

“Ahem Romy, I think we could use your help.” 

Romy and Kono shared a look. “Sure, what’s going on?”

“We seem to have some difficulties with the shower.” 

Romy followed Danny upstairs and into Steve’s ensuite. The guys stood in the bedroom unsure how to proceed, only Chin was with Steve in the bathroom, but the latter had clawed himself to the glass walls of the shower unable to move forward. 

“Steve?” Romy inched towards him “Babe? What’s wrong?” 

“I can’t…” Steve looked at her. “What can’t you? Getting in the shower? Danny and Chin can help…” 

“No…No…” he shook his head violently “The water.” he whispered, his head hanging low. 

Romy was confused for a second before it hit her, the water boarding, standing under the shower spray, the sound of the running water...

“Ok” she moved her hand in soothing motions over his back. “No shower then, Steve. How…” she tried to gather her thoughts. “How about a bath instead?” 

Steve nodded slowly, bath sounded acceptable, controllable. 

Romy turned the faucets of the bath on and let it fill the tub, once it was half full she said “Let me get Danny and Chin to help you in.” Steve had let go of shower stall in the meantime and looked up hastily “Don’t go.” 

“I won’t.” Romy’s hand on his face, softly tracing his bruises “I just need some help getting you into the bathtub.” 

Once Chin and Danny deposited Steve in the tub, Romy turned around to the men “Kono ordered some food and there is beer in the fridge downstairs. You guys must be starving.” 

She went into the bathroom and sat on the ridge of the tub, she was wetting a face cloth when she saw Steve’s eyes. Disregarding it, she started to use her hands to softly clean his face and upper body of the grime, sweat and blood. 

Nothing was said for a while, until Romy started to wash Steve’s hair. 

“Wo Fat, he…” Steve cleared his throat “He knew your name.” Romy closed her eyes, but didn’t say anything, just continued to wash his hair before drawing his head to rest on her thigh. “He said that you remind him of your namesake. Who’s your namesake?” 

A slight laugh escaped her and Steve turned his head towards her “I think he meant Romy Schneider, she was an actress in the 60s and 70s.” 

“Oh.”

“She was my dad’s first crush and he said with a last name like ours, I cannot not be named after an actress.” 

Steve scrunched his face, he didn’t understand.   


“Erhardt, is the same last name as a famous German actor Heinz Erhardt, no relation whatsoever, but my dad found it funny to give me a ‘showbizz’ name.” 

“German humour is weird.” Steve mumbled. 

“You find me funny.” Romy countered softly. 

“Are they any english movies with your namesakes in it?” 

“From Romy Schneider definitely. I don’t think there are any from Heinz Erhardt.” “Would you watch one with me?” His voice was still soft and raw. 

“Sure.” Romy kissed the top of his head “You ready to get out before you prune?” 

Romy stepped out of the bathroom to get Danny and didn’t need to look far. Danny sat on the floor with back pressed against the wall. His eyes never leaving the bathroom door. “He ready to get out?” Romy nodded, their hands found each other when they passed and squeezed quickly. 

Spending the evening on his lanai with good food, beer and his friends was the perfect antidote for the horrible day he had. Romy was cuddled in his side, her hand resting on his leg, squeezing it once in a while. If it wasn’t for the galleon of water that his girl and Danny made him drink to flush out the drug, Steve could almost forget what had happened today. 

__________________________________________________________________

Steve eyes popped open, he was sitting up and breathing hard. Romy sitting up next to him, hand on his neck massaging softly.

He turned over to her “Hey..when did you comein from London? Have you seen my dad? Where’s…where’s my father?”

“Steve. It was just a dream. Do you remember what happened?” The tears that had threatened to come the whole day, finally came. 

Romy cradled him to her, softly combing through his hair “It’s gonna be ok…shh…just let it out…” Steve couldn’t stop shaking either, he must still have some of the drugs in him. 

Steve had calmed down slightly before he started talking “He wanted to know where his father is. That’s why he had me. He thought I knew where his dad is.”

He let out a mix between a sob and a laugh “I mean if someone knows where his father is then it would be Doris. I can’t believe it, she raised him and then abandoned him. Doris McGarrett abandoning kids since 1970” Slowly but surely Steve divulged his day, how he dreamed his dad was still alive and that Danny loved Hawaii when he was in this drug induced haze. 

At this Romy interrupted giggling softly “That didn’t tip you off something wasn’t right? Danny Williams loving Hawaii?” Even Steve needed to chuckle now, slowly he moved up on the bed and readjusted their position so they were facing each other, his fingers intertwining with hers before he continued, his conversation with Wo Fat, Doris killing his mother, taking him in, before abandoning him. 

“I can’t believe how many secrets she kept. How all of them come back to haunt us.” 

“Secrets will never stay secrets forever.” Her thumb caressing his cheek softly. 

Steve swallowed as he watched her closely, leaning into her hand “Speaking from experience, gorgeous?” 

Romy chuckled “Yeah.” 

Steve put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her head onto his chest. “You’ll tell me tomorrow?” His lips moved against her forehead. 

“Sure.” 

Tightening his arms around her warm body, Steve couldn’t suppress a smile before succumbing back to sleep. 


	4. Here comes the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunt Deb’s visit comes with a lot more than hugs this time, a wedding ... a suspicious parcel ... a fiancé...a messed up SUV and some realisations for Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies, 
> 
> Back with another chapter for Steve and Romy...wedding bells are ringing this time around. 
> 
> Can’t wait to hear your feedback, morse code, carrier pigeon   
> Comments or kudos are all gladly received.
> 
> Enjoy xx

"Aloha, Stevie!", his Aunt Deb cried from the gangway. Only she still called him Stevie and he couldn’t help mirroring her smile. Once she was close enough Deb pulled Steve in a big hug. 

Releasing him she let her eyes rove over his face, small wounds were littering the right side of his face. Healing, but still there. With a soft smile she said “Honey, before you ask, I don't know where your mother is. Your sister said that you called. She doesn't know where Doris is either."

Steve shrugged, well wouldn’t that have been a change of pace if Doris would have told her kids anything. Instead he asked “Tell me about your trip, was it good?" 

"It was amazing. I was a little worried because we booked it after my last round of chemo and I didn't know if it'd be up to the trip but, sweetheart, that sea air is just what I needed." 

"Treatments were rough, huh?"

"Kiddo, rough doesn't begin to describe it but the doc says the tumor in my brain has shrunk half its size. So I guess the poison works." 

“Well, you look great." 

Deb squeezes his arm affectionately "A little makeup and a good wig hides a multitude of sins." 

"Listen, I'm so glad you decided to fight back, Deb."

"Well you can thank Leonard for that. He's the one who talked me into getting into the ring. Where is he by the way?" Deb turned around to look for her man and completely missed Steve’s face darkening. 

She waved to a small man in a Hawaiian shirt talking intently with another passenger. 

Steve's scowl deepens"I thought, you said your boyfriend was a shop teacher? Why's he handing out legal advice?" 

"Well he just likes to be helpful, that's all," Aunt Deb said airily and patting his forearm condescendingly. 

“Sweetheart.” She exclaimed lovingly and kissed his cheek, once Leonard stood next to her.

"Steve, this is Leonard Cassano." 

Steve shook his hand, but the scowl did not dissolve “Sorry, yes, it is very nice to meet you.”

Walking through the terminal, Steve trailed behind them trying to make sense of Leonard Cassano, as Leonard whispered very loud "Honey, we've been on land for five minutes when are you gonna give him the news?" 

"What news?" he asked. 

The pair in front of him shared a look and turned around. 

He did not like this - he did not like this at all! 

"Well, short version. Leonard popped the question and I said yes.“

"You're engaged?" Steve smiled, well tried to, the smile was more mangled than anything else, he wasn’t fooling no one with this. 

"You guys have only been dating for a couple of months. What's the rush?" He tried to cover up his reaction. 

"Oh, my pragmatic nephew. Never one for romance or the grand gesture…" Deb indulged "Honey you know that country western song, ‘Live Like You Were Dying’?" "Yeah?" 

"Well, it makes more sense when you're actually dying," she said. "I've got my tumor. Leonard is stage four leukemia. We've got no time to waste." 

"And I knew Deb was the one. The moment I saw her at that cancer support group." Leonard threw in. 

"Okay, so you're gonna have a nice long engagement though, right? Make some plans…" Steve tried to rationalise. 

"Plans are made. We're tying the knot tomorrow at 6 pm," Aunt Deb announced with finality. 

"Whoa, whoa, now wait a second. You can't… because Mary will be devastated…" he knew he was grasping at straws, but 24 hours were really not long enough to get all the intel he needed to look into this Leonard character. 

"Your sister gave us her blessing already. And besides she can't come cause little Joanie has an ear infection." 

There he had it, sold out by his little sister. The smile really hurt his face this time around. 

His phone started ringing - thank god saved by the bell. 

* * *

“Hey Steve.” Romy walked down the corridor in the hotel, phone sandwiched between her shoulder and ear, while juggling amassive amount of files. 

“Hey, can you do me a favour.” 

She could hear he was calling her from the car.

“Sure.” Romy had reached her office and dumped all files on her desk. 

“I just found out the my aunt and her fiancée” Romy held in a chuckle, his disdain so evident in his voice “are actually staying and having the wedding at your hotel.” 

“Really?” Romy hadn’t heard about it yet internally, she quickly opened their events diary to check the booking. 

“Yes! Now is there any chance for you to stall that?” 

“Come again?” 

“Could you... I don’t know fake a burst pipe or something so the wedding can’t take place, or maybe loose the booking? I mean lost bookings must happen a lot.” 

“Steve are you really asking me to cancel the wedding of your sick aunt, because you don’t like her fiancée?” Romy was speechless. 

“He’s shady, Romy! I’m telling you something doesn’t add up. He’s tipping like a millionaire and his hands are way too soft.” 

“He’s tipping too much and his hands are soft? Are those really the reasons your asking me to loose business and break your aunts heart?” 

Romy let her head fall into her hand. 

“Please Romy, move it by a day or two. I need to prove to my aunt that he’s not who he says he his.” 

“Steve, no!” 

“What, don’t you think she should be with someone who deserves her?”

Romy took a breath “Don’tyou think it’s up to your aunt decide who she deserves?” 

“I can’t talk to you when you’re like this.” Steve was exasperated, why was no one taking him seriously. 

Danny threw him a side eye. 

“When I’m like what?” Came through the speaker in the car “Reasonable?”

Danny had been quiet up to know, but he now he couldn’t hold him the chuckle “he’s getting aneurysm face, Romy.” 

“I’m not having aneurysm face. I just don’t like when it someone tries to hurt my family.” 

“Steve have you tried to talk to your aunt?” 

The silence spoke volumes.

“Why don’t you talk to her?”

“Are you being reasonable again?” 

“Someone has to.”

Steve smiled at her quip back “Ok, I talk to her.”

* * *

“It’s nice you know.”

“What’s nice?” Steve and Danny made their way the Gable house. 

“Someone else telling you to be reasonable once in a while.”

* * *

  
The conversation with Aunt Deb was still weighing on his mind. She knew about Leonard and still loved him, despite his past mistakes, she loved him, he was enough for her.

His thoughts travelled to Catherine, he hadn’t been enough for her. It hurt, but it wasn’t the ‘gut punching taking your breath away’ type anymore. It had dulled down over the last few months to a ‘pressing down on an old bruise to see if it still hurts’ kinda pain. 

She was happy in Afghanistan, she seemed fulfilled teaching at that school, protecting the kids. 

It was never a question that he’d join her. She never asked and he never considered. 

Romy, he never expected Romy in his life. She was different, so different to any other woman he’s ever been with. 

She wasn’t from the military, Hawaii or even the US. She was unapologetically honest and at the same time one of the most comforting people he’s ever been around. 

He shook his head, this wasn’t getting him anywhere. 

* * *

  
Danny and Steve were sitting in his office, contemplating the parcel that Leonard literally dropped into their lap, when a soft knock at the glass door made them look up.

“Hey.” Romy stepped into the office, she was still wearing wide navy blue trousers and a crisp white shirt tucked into it, indicating she had come straight from work. 

“Hey.” Steve motioned her inside. 

Leaning against one of his chairs she said “I heard I no longer need to invent a burst pipe at the hotel to postpone your aunts wedding?” 

“Huh?” Steve was obviously still wrapped up in that box before him “yeah, all good on that. How do you know?”

“The wedding planner told me, you’re going to be part of the wedding.” 

“Part of the Wedding? As what ring bearer or flower girl?” Danny grinned. 

“I’m walking her down the aisle if you must know.” 

Steve came around his desk and hit Danny on the back of his head, before kissing Romy on the cheek. 

“What’s this?” She pointed to the parcel on Steve’s desk. 

“This my dear, is the reason Steven here didn’t want this wedding to happen.” Danny leaned forward on his elbows, still looking warily at the brown box.

“So you were right?” Romy looked up at Steve. 

Steve sighed and grabbed the box “It’s....I explain it at home, ok? Come on Danno, time to call it a day.” 

The three left the palace and in the car back to Steve’s place, he laid the whole story out to Romy.

Laying in bed later that night, Steve traced patterns on Romy’s bare back, while her hand slipped up and down his side. 

“I’m proud of you.” She rested her chin on his chest and looked into his eyes. 

“For what, the incredible orgasm I just gave you?” Steve grinned and moved one of his hands into Romy’s hair. 

“Yeah that too, but mainly that you’re going to be there for you Aunt tomorrow.”

“She’s o’hana.” Steve shrugged.

Romy smiled and started to kiss down his chest before sliding further down underneath the sheet. 

“What are you doing?” 

“I thought you deserve a reward.” She grinned and disappeared back underneath the sheet, kissing further down, raking her fingernails up and down inside of his tights. Steve groaned and his hands gripped her hair a bit tighter once she reached her final destination.

* * *

Waiting for Grover to pick them up, Steve and Danny continue their vigil over the parcel, this time in Steve’s living room.

"So what are you gonna do with that thing?" Danny leaned over, he wanted to know what’s in it. 

Steve breathed in heavily, "You know what? I think I'm gonna put it in a locker for a couple of months and accidentally forget about it and then I'm gonna give it to the New York D.A." 

“Ah. That's very nice, I think. You know, Leonard never has to deal with it." 

"You know what, man? You and Romy were right. My Aunt deserves to be happy.” The two sat in silence for a moment. 

The front door opened and Lou dressed in his tuxedo stood in the door way "Come on, now. We gonna do this thing or what?" He did a little shimmy. "I got on my best monkey suit, man. I'm ready to party, baby!" 

* * *

Romy could hear the chatter of guests arriving outside in the garden, starting to take their seats. 

Leonard was greeting all of them and she could spy the Five - 0 team arriving, dressed to the nines. 

She turned around, making sure that the trays were set up to distribute the champagne as soon as the ceremony ended. 

Hearing the sounds of the song Deb had chosen to walk down the aisle, Romy made her way to the french doors that opened to the garden. 

She inhaled, Steve looked delicious enough to eat in his suit. She couldn’t wait to relieve him of his bow tie later on. 

Readying her phone, she started to record how Deb and Steve made it down the aisle. 

Sitting down on his chair, Danny elbowed him and Steve looked over “what?” He whispered. His partner pointed discreetly to the open doors behind the altar. 

Romy looked beautiful as always, she peered over to him once she noticed his eyes on him. He threw her a questioning glance to her phone in her hands. 

Romy smiled and mouthed “For Mary.” 

“Thank you!” He mouthed back and quickly touched his heart. 

Romy winked and moved her attention back onto the ceremony. 

“Go. Go. Go” Romy motioned the servers to move out with the trays of champagne.

“Ah there she is!” Leonard exclaimed.

Romy shook his hand and Deb’s hand “I just wantedto congratulate you both on the behalf of the Royal Hawaiian to your wedding. The ceremony was absolutely marvellous.”

“We have to thank you!” Leonard smiled and Romy discreetly waved to one of the servers for some champagne for the bride and groom. 

Champagne glass in hand, Deb grasped Romy’s hand. “We still can’t believe it how you managed to organise this so quickly, after the pipe burst in our original room.”

“We are truly sorry for that. I’m just glad you were happy with the alternative location.”

“You know” Deb leaned in, as if she was sharing a secret “as a little girl, I always dreamed about getting married in the garden of the Royal Hawaiian. I just never thought I could afford it.”

“I’m glad we could make this dream come true for you and kinda thankful for the burst pipe.” Romy and Deb giggled.

* * *

Romy was watching the band set up outside and keeping an eye on the Hors d’oeuvre trays that were going out. When a voice next to her appeared “You want to explain to me what you’re doing here on a Saturday, running a wedding, when you should be off?” Her colleague James bumped her shoulder. 

“Helping out the banqueting team.” Romy bumped right back into him “You said yourself it needed some overhauling, so I thought I check it out.” 

“Trying to get me fired, Erhardt?” He grinned down at her. 

“Fresh set off eyes and all that.” 

“And it has nothing to do with the tall handsome guy standing overthere giving me a death glare.” James nodded over to Steve who tried very hard not to look over.

“Absolutely nothing.” 

“If I just hadn’t seen him leaving your room in the morning or you hopping out of his car dashing in to get changed.”

“James.” Romy exclaimed.

“What? It’s not like you trying to keep it a secret, and who would blame you? Even I can admit that he’s hot.”

“James!” But her colleague just laughed.

“Well I’m gonna go to enjoy my Saturday, before I’m getting beat up.” He squeezed her arm one more time and threw a grin to Steve.

* * *

Later in the evening, the band was playing and the guests dancing. Romy turned to leave, but was stopped by Leonard. 

“Romy you can’t leave. We haven’t danced yet.” He held out his hand. 

“I shouldn’t.” Romy shook her head. 

“Why not?”

“I work here.” 

“Ah, that doesn’t matter. Come on don’t leave a dying man hanging.”

Romy chuckled “Well if you put it like that.” She joined her hand with Leonard’s and the groom started to spin her around to an old Bob Dylan song. 

Deb was dancing with Steve,but both of them were watching Leonard and Romy.

“You know sweetheart, the wedding was almost cancelled.” 

“What? Why? I hope not because of me?”

Deb laughed “No, not because of you. There was a burst pipe in the hotel, flooding the initial room we had booked.”

Steve’s eyebrows shot up, what the heck, he asked Romy to invent a burst pipe and then it really happened?

“Wow what happened.” 

“Well the woman my darling Leonard is dancing with stepped in and organised the ceremony here. I don’t think it’s her job to deal with weddings, but she made it happen as a compensation for our troubles.”

“That is incredibly nice of her.” Steve smiled warmly, of course Romy would step in.

“Yeah. You know I think she’s single.”

Steve groaned “Aunt Deb.” 

“What? I’m not saying marrying her. I’m saying ask her for a drink.”

Steve pulled his aunt a little bit closer, weighing up if he should tell her that he done more than asking Romy out for a drink already. 

“I can’t do that.”

“Why the heck not?”

“Because I already did, 3 month ago.” 

“You’ve been dating her for 3 months and haven’t said anything, she didn’t say anything?” Deb hit him on his bicep. 

Steve laughed “It’s nothing serious, we are having fun and she’s leaving in 9 months again.”

“Oh Steven, 9 months can mean a lot. Just look at me and Leonard, he doesn’t have much longer, but we are still here giving it our all.” 

“Yeah but it’s different....Catherine...”

“She hurt you, deeply.” Steve nodded. “But that doesn’t mean you need to give up on it.”

“I’m happy, Aunt Deb. What Romy and I have is maybe not the same as you and Leonard or me and Catherine but it makes me happy, cause it’s easy and not too serious.”

“As long as you are happy, sweetheart.”

Steve grinned as he spun her around.

“Last question.”

“Sure.” 

“Why are you still dancing with me and not with her? Leonard has just released her and I fancy a dance with my husband.”

Steve grinned and lead her over to Leonard,and then making a bee line for Romy.

She was talking to one of the waitresses, giving instructions. Steve waited until she was finished,before approaching her.

“Dance with me.”

“Steve...”

“Orders from the bride.”

Romy pulled a face and contemplated quickly. “Are you sure? Dancing at your aunts wedding is kinda not what we...”

“I know but neither is taking care of me and my friends after I got tortured.”

“Steve...”

“Let’s just Dance.” Steve held his hand out to her. 

Romy slipped her hand into his and he pulled her close as the two started to sway.

“We are breaking all of our own rules.” Romy sighed. 

“Rules are there to be broken.” He whispered in her hair. 

‘not just rules....’ Romy thought 

The two of them picked up their swaying with the rhythm of the next song 

“So a burst pipe?” Steve looked down at her.

“You wanted one.” Romy quipped.

Laughing he said “Not the outcome I had in mind at that point.”

“The outcome she deserved though.”

“That’s true. How did you know?”

Romy shrugged her shoulders “It wasn’t that hard, they enquired first about the garden, but it was already booked so they decided on a room inside.”

“And you can just do that?”

“Well you have your “all means necessary” and I’ve got mine.” She winked at him “I spoke to the other couple and they were happy to move to tomorrow, for some compensation and a little sob story about star crossed lovers with cancer.”

“You’re shameless Romy Erhardt.”

Romy laughed out loud and shrugged her shoulders. 

The song changed again and Romy tried to leave his embrace. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” 

“Steve...I shouldn’t...this is a family event.”

“Please, one more dance.” He pulled her close “Otherwise I’ll send the bride after you.” 

“You wouldn’t!”

“Try me.” He smirked at her. 

“Ok, one more dance.” Romy sighed in defeat. Steve pulled her in close, before spinning her out again to the tune of the next song. 

Romy’s hair flew around her face, she pushed it back with a loud laugh, before she twirled back in his arms again. Steve couldn’t take his eyes of her, she’s mesmerising. ‘The Beatles are right.’ He thought, while humming along to the song they were dancing too; 

Here comes the sun indeed! 


	5. A girl’s gotta eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gorgeous dress, a heist, invaluable art and Steve in Commander mode, it’s going to be a day for Steve and Romy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies,
> 
> Another glimpse into the world of Romy & Steve. 
> 
> Can’t wait to hear your feedback via smoke signals, carrier pigeon, Comments or kudos are all gladly received.
> 
> Enjoy xx

Steve was due to drop her off at work, when the call came through from Duke.

A fight at Kamekona’s.

Putting the sirens on Steve pressed down on the gas pedal “you don’t mind the little detour, do you?” 

Romy shook her head while savouring her to-go coffee “Not at all.”

“Stay in the car until we know what’s going on.” Steve squeezed her knee while turning his car onto the grass in front of the food truck. 

The scene before them made Romy spray her coffee all over her blouse. 

Two of his employees held Kamekona back, while he attempted to storm on Flippa who hid in the truck, defending himself with a... was that a frying pan?!

Steve jumped out of the car, storming towards them, hand on his weapon “Hey, hey, hey! What’s going on here?”

Romy followed swiftly behind, still dabbing at her now ruined blouse with a tissue. 

“Thank god you are here. You got to talk some sense into my cousin.” Flippa bend out of the truck.

Around them the customers stared and started taking videos of the whole thing. 

‘Who wants to eat shrimp that early in the morning.’ Romy thought, she slipped her finger into Steve’s back pocket and gave him a pinch. 

He turned to her and smirked, for a second forgetting the two clowns in front of him for a second.

Romy took a minute toadmire his sexy bum and how great it looked in his grey trousers, before tuning back into the conversation and continuing to rescue her blouse, apparently Flippa had signed them up to a Shrimpapalooza and Kamekona was not happy about it, his opponent being Sam Choy.

“The Sam Choy, celebrity chef?”

“And Godfather of Hawaiian cuisine?” Wow that sucked for Kamekona, Choy was a master. 

Steve tried to calm him down, but incredibly unsuccessful, with Kamekona staking everything on his claim ‘The best shrimps on the island.’ and threatening Flippa with murder. 

“Guys not to interrupt.” Romy gave up her blouse as a lost cause “I think i might be able to help.”

“You, German Rose?” Kamekona was sceptical.

“Kamekona, darling. You do know what I do for a living, right?”

The big guy nodded. 

“And have I ever let you astray with business advise?”

“Never...but...”

“Well, can you refrain from killing Flippa while I make a call?” Romy pulled out her phone from her skirt pocket. 

“Yeah.” Kamekona nodded dejectedly,before adding “can I mess him up just a little bit?”

“No!” Steve and Flippa said at the same time, while Romy shrugged her shoulders, “Whatever.”

“Those are two different answers.” 

“Don’t!” Steve put his hands on his friends shoulders “Do not hurt Flippa”

Romy had stepped away two paces to make her phone call, Steve moved over to her his hand slinging around her waist, pulling her towards him. 

“Thank you, chef! Really, thank you!” She hung up. 

“Who did you call?”

“Morimoto.”

“You called Chef Morimoto?”

“What?” Romy shrugged her shoulders, like it’s nothing special to call up one of the most well known chefs of Hawaii. 

“Even after we got kicked out the last time we went there to eat?” 

“That wasn’t him, that was the hotel general manager and he was highly embarrassed by it.”

“Well, you shouldn’t have tried to talk him into moving to your hotels.”

“I didn’t, I just said we had an open spot and he seemed inclined.” Romy grinned innocently. 

“Anyway he’s happy to help out a fellow chef if we can get him over right now.”

Cajoling Flippa and Kamekona into Steve’s car without them trying to hurt each, was easier said then done. 

“This right there is a reason not to have kids.” Romy grouched. 

“Gorgeous, those two are worse than kids.” Steve smiled.

“You are on your own after you dropped me off at the hotel, I’m still barred from setting a foot on that property.”

“You need to start playing nice with this guy.” 

“Says who?” Romy challenged. 

“It’s a small island, Romy.”

“I know... I know.” 

“Pick you up, tonight?” Steve leaned over the console to kiss her. 

“Yes, please.” Romy deepened the kiss for a second before jumping out of the car. Someone already waiting for her in the entryway, talking a mile a minute while showing her some papers. 

Steve pulled out of the driveway and used the rear view mirror to fix the two guys with a stare “Not a word.”

——xx——xx——

This was not how Romy envisioned her day. One of the front office managers had met her at the entrance completely frantic, showing her guest data from last night. 

It looked like the big bosses had checked in, without it raising any alarm clocks with the night manager until they turned up for breakfast this morning, where James spotted them on the terrace.

Her whole morning was being swallowed up by meetings, before Mr. Khan dropped the bombshell, that he’d expected her to attend an art meeting this evening with them together.

Why? Don’t ask her, she had absolutely no idea about art at all. But the boss was insistent, so she raced out of the hotel trying to find an evening gown within 2 hours, men clearly had no freaking clue how long it took for a woman to get ready for such an event. 

She decided in the end on a [one shoulder gown](https://pin.it/2CxTwBO) in dark purple, that wouldn’t clash with her deep copper hair. Luckily the hotel had hair stylists and make up artists on site who helped her make her usual mascara and a bright lipstick into something more smokey eyed than usual. 

Sliding the [emerald hair clip](https://pin.it/5BG2Lo2) into her deep parting to keep her curls from tumbling over her face, she grabbed her purse and shot Steve a quick text:

‘Raincheck for tonight. The brass came from England today and have me attending a shinding. Might swing by after...think you appreciate the get up  😉😘 ’

——xx——xx——

“You all right there?” Lou looked over after Steve sighed. 

“My evening just got cancelled.” 

“Oh you and Miss Romy had plans.” The older man wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Yeah but not anymore, her bosses have come over from England.”

——xx——xx——

“Chin do you have any sign of the suspect?” 

“Negative.” Chin turned around to give the others in the van a better view. “But I’ve got eyes on someone.”

He lifted his eyes slowly up a woman in a dark purple dress, before zeroing on her face.

“Steve did you know...” Lou looked threw a side glance at the commander. 

“No.” He bit out. 

Romy looked beautiful, her red hair was hanging down loose with its natural wave,only a big clip with green and purple stones held it back on one site. 

She’d forgone her glasses and her eyes wore heavier make up than usual.

Shock registered on her face when she noticed Chin and Kono staring, quickly excusing herself from the couple she was standing with. 

“Hello.” She smiled at both of them and Steve let out a breath that she wasn’t using their names. 

“What brings you here?” Kono leaned close.

“I could ask you the same thing, Miss....” 

“Miss Lin and this is my boss Mr Park.” 

Romy shook both their hands before moving slightly to the side to let a waiter through. 

“My Bosses decided to visit and to pick up some art. Is there a particular piece that attracted your attention?”

In the surveillance van all of them looked at Steve. “You trained her well.” Lou commented. “No training required.” Steve sounded like a proud soccer mom. 

Before Kono or Chin could answer a voice appeared next to them. 

“Oh my, my lady how can we have not yet been introduced.” Gerard grabbed Romy’s hand pressed a kiss on it “My name is Gerard Hirsch, enchante.”

“Man if you grind your teeth any harder you will only have dust left.” Lou teased him and Nicole threw a grin over her shoulder. 

“Down boy.” Kono hissed through her teeth and Gerard looked up to her still half bend over Romy’s hand “don’t worry there is enough for both of you to go around.” 

“Ew” Romy tried to retract her hand out of his grasp while throwing Kono a disgusted look. 

“You really have it in you, Hirsch.” Chin laughed “hitting on McGarrett’s girl like that.” 

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry” The Art Dealer dropped her hand as if it burned him.

“Well, it was interesting meeting you all.” Romy threw a side eye at Hirsch. “I hope you’ll be able to secure your desired piece.” With that Romy excused herself and rejoined her boss.

She tried to convince them to leave early, but Mr Khan was adamant to stay until the auction. 

Romy resigned herself to sipping champagne and hoping she’d see Steve in action. If anyone would ever ask her she’d deny it till her last breath, but Steve in all his gear really got her going. If it turned her on when he came to see her after a case, she’d only imagine what it do to her when he was all commander in front of her. 

She sighed and shook her head slightly, no need to get all worked up, this dress was not designed for a quick bound of stress relief. 

——xx——xx——

Steve almost stormed that freaking house, they had lost all communication with Chin and Kono, no cell service, and that damned house just turned into a fucking fort. He was having a great, great evening. 

He was not supposed to be here and Romy was not supposed to be inside that fucking villa with criminals and guns. They were supposed to have dinner on the lanai, a beer or two, and maybe a swim, naked of course. But not this, definitely no this!

He started pacing, the rest of them watching him carefully, he looked like a pressure cooker about to explode.

"SWAT's established a perimeter. Every entry point in the house is locked down,"

Grover briefed Steve while walking the perimeter outside.

"There's got to be a way to breach." 

"Not without calling attention to yourself, and that endangers the hostages” Lou’s face showed his frustration “It’s not really something we want to risk with our guys in there.”

Steve took a deep breath, Lou was right. Chin and Kono were professionals and Romy, Romy wasn’t stupid. He needed to trust that she wouldn’t endanger herself unnecessarily. 

Nicole and Jerry came out of the truck. Jerry taking his ‘don’t leave her alone’ directive incredible serious.

"You guys see what's happening here, right?" Nicole asked "Janssen's trading up. The van Gogh was just his way in the door so he could boost Emery's collection." 

"Yeah and judging from the gunfire, he's got at least four or five accomplices with him armed with automatic weapons," Steve finished for her, enough people who could and would put bullets through police officers and Romy, should it come to a shoot out or hostage negotiations.

"I don't get it," Grover sighed. "We had eyes on the place. Every guest was checked going in. How did he get a bunch of guys in there with guns?"

"But a better question is: How is he planning on getting out?"All eyes moved to Jerry "After that alarm went off, this place became as impenetrable as the Dreadfort." 

Nicole managed to get them the blueprints off the house through her contacts and Jerry was off establishing the communications again. 

Steve rubbed his his hands over his face, while Lou laid out why he wouldn’t breach even if he could. 

In his head Steve agreed, but his heart...he didn’t want to imagine what they would do to Romy, should these guys find out what she meant to him. He didn’t know what he’d do either, should he ever see a gun to her head. 

Her voice still ringing in his head when she finally told him what she had shared with Kono after Christmas ‘I felt so helpless. I never want to feel like that again.’ 

“You alright, man?” Lou had squeezed his shoulder. Shaking his head trying to loose the memory, Steve nodded “Yeah, yeah I’m good. I here.”

——xx——xx——

Being shoved inside another room, Romy tried to keep her head down. Huddling next to her bosses she controlled her breathing. They smiled at each other,making sure they were all ok. “By the way, I think I’m taking a personal day tomorrow.” Romy mumbled. 

“Me too, Romy,me too.” Mr Khan answered.

She could feel Chin’s eyes linger on her for a second. Looking up she realised he was still wearing the glasses, Romy had a feeling they were communicating with Steve. 

Smiling at Chin she nodded and winked at him. In her gut she could feel Steve letting out a sigh of relief.

Romy gasped loudly when they discovered that Chin and Kono were cops. The glasses and ear pieces destroyed, their only way communication gone. 

Daring another glance at Kono, she mouthed ‘Are you ok?’ 

Her friend nodded softly and Romy gave her a quick thumbs up. She didn’t dare to scoot closer or talk to them, these machine guns were scaring the shit out of her. 

——xx——xx——

Standing in front of the tunnels, Steve started to doubt their plan. “Oh I know that look.” Lou lowered his weapon “All right what’s going on?”

Laying it all out it made even less sense that he would come out those tunnels. 

“Guys!” Jerry sounded baffled over the comms “you better get back here. Janssen isnot coming out that tunnel, he’s coming out the front door.”

Steve and Lou shared a look before rounding up S.W.A.T and high tailing it back to the house, it really wasn’t checkers, this was a full blown chess game.

The 5 minute drive felt more like 30 minutes with all the thousand scenarios, that kept running through Steve’s head.

He needed to get them all out of there. 

They established themselves back in front of the house and suddenly the gates opened and hostages started to run out.

He knew he should keep an eye out for the robbers, but his eyes were frantically drawing out red hair and purple dresses.

He found her - tumbling almost into his arms when she slipped in her haste. Steve framed her face quickly staring into her eyes cataloguing everything. Romy gave him a short nod and he allowed himself an upward quirk of his lips. 

Then he saw them... getting into the ambulance! 

“Freeze! Drop your weapons!” Steve pulled his gun and shoved Romy behind him almost into Lou’s arms before shooting. 

The robbers got into the ambulance car and sped off. 

“Cover me Steve!” From Lou and Steve found a better angle continue to shoot at the ambulance car.

A huge crash overpowered all the noise of the shoot out - Jerry had driven the surveillance van right into the ambulance.

He could see it in Lou’s face, how much pleasure he was taking in arresting Janssen.

Steve headed back to the rest of the team and checked in with Chin and Kono both were ok.Then a purple dress caught his eye, Romy sitting in the back of an ambulance

A paramedic was dabbing her left eye and her ankle was already wrapped up.

“I’m fine really!” Romy tried to swat the overzealousmedic off. “Just some scratches, I had worse.” 

“Let the man do his job.” He leaned on the open door and watched as the guy dabbed some ointment on scratches along her arm and face. 

“When did that happen?” He remembered clearly her face was injury free earlier on. 

“Someone tried to be all heroic and shoved me down before the shooting started.” Romy quipped.

“Oh man, gorgeous! I’m so sorry.” 

“Don’t be silly,Better than getting shot. Now help me up, before this one” she nodded her head at the paramedic “tries to admit me.” 

“You really should, Ma’am. You could have a concussion.” 

Romy held out her hand impatiently to Steve.“Maybe you should. A concussion could be serious.” 

“Really?! From the man who wouldn’t stay overnight in the hospital after he got tortured.” Romy pulled herself up on Steve’s hands before steadying herself on his shoulders. 

“That’s different.” 

Romy didn’t even respond verbally but just threw him a look. 

“Ok...ok.” He relented “but I won’t let you out of my sight for a while.”

“At least 24hrs” the Paramedic chimed in.

“Honestly” Romy rounded to him and waved her finger threateningly. The young guy lifted his hands in surrender and muttered “she all yours, bruh.”

“Come on let’s get you home, showered and then I’m cooking you some dinner.”

“Yes! I’m starving, the food in there was rubbish.” 

Steve laughed out loud only Romy could think of complaining about the food after being held hostage. He drew her in closer and pressed a kiss on her temple.

After settlingher into the passenger seat of his car he turned to face her “You know i don’t think I have seen you dressed up like this.”

“That bad?” Romy grinned. 

“No, not bad at all just different - sexy as hell though.”

“Well you should see what’s underneath.”

“You’re killing me!” Steve groaned while turning the car into his road. 

“I’m killing you? What about all of this?” Romy gestured over his body. 

Steve grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it “this is just me.”

“Oh no, this is you in Commander mode.” Romy smiled and bit her lip. 

“And?” Steve crinkled his forehead while pulling into his drive way. Romy kept looking at him, while he put his car into park.

“Don’t tell me you find this sexy.” 

“You have no idea Commander McGarrett.” Romy let a finger wander down his side. 

——xx——xx——

He woke up the next morning with Romy pressed to his front and peppered soft kisses down her neck and each vertebra until he reached the seam of her shirt. Steve relished the feel of her small and curvy body in his arms, her soft freckled skin underneath his fingers and lips. 

She was in his arms, safe and sound, right where she belonged.

They had a slow morning until he needed to see Nicole off at the airport.He settledRomy on the lanai with an ice pack, extracted a promise that she wouldn’t move until he came back.

He didn’t know how to feel as he came back, he stepped out on the lanai “hey gorgeous.” 

“Thank god you are back! I’ve been needing to pee for an hour now.” Romy was making grabby motions with her hands. 

Steve chuckled, as he lifted her off the patio swing “Sorry, got side tracked by a underhanded English art hunter.” 

“Bathroom first, then you tell me all about it.”

They had the same argument as the night before, and Steve lost again, leaving her alone to use the bathroom. 

“What when you fall?” 

“Falling from what, Steve? The toilet?”

Sighing Steve closed the bathroom door behind him.

“I promise you’re allowed to join me later. Someone needs to make sure I don’t slip in the shower.” Romy’s voice was slightly subdued by the closed door.

Steve grinned “that’s a deal.”

Settling back outside in the swing, a coffee in their hands and Romy’s foot cushioned on Steve’s leg, he told her how Nicole had played them in the end. Apparently all the paintings they confiscated from Janssen had been forgeries. 

Nicole had omitted parts of the blueprints and cleared out the safe with the stolen art herself. She even had it with her when said goodbye at the plane. 

The only good thing that came out of it was, that Bryan Wallace got the finders fee for the Van Gogh in the end. 

“At least some silver lining.” Romy’s head was nestled against his shoulder. “Yeah, a 1.5 million dollar silver lining.”

Romy whistled. 

“Yeah she took the others though, obviously a girl’s gotta eat.”

——xx——xx——

Steve watched her as she hobbled next to Kono wearing her Kamekona shirt tugged into her jeans short. The black eye stood out against her pale skin but she refused to leave the wrap around her ankle. 

“You getting kinda creepy you know, babe.” Danny appeared at his side. 

“What?” 

“Watching her like this.”

“She got hurt two days ago.”

“I can see that, but that’s not why you’re watching her right.”

“When I saw her in that house....”

“I get it man. You like her.”

“Of course I do.” Steve scoffed. 

“No, and I can’t believe I’m quoting my daughter ‘you like like’ her.” 

Steve was silent, he did. He could see himself, how did Aunt Deb put it ‘risk his heart’ again. He never thought he would, not after Catherine doing such a number on him. 

The two of them watched Grace run up to Kono and Romy, giving the two women a quick hug, before settling against Romy. 

The young woman pulled the girl close with an arm around her shoulder and ruffled her hair gently. Whatever Grace said, made Kono and Romy laugh out loud.

“She fits right in doesn’t she?”


	6. A half baked cookie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introduction of Nahele, a car theft, a hideous crime, emotional baggage, lots of hugs and a half baked cookie.  
> A small trigger warning as this episode and also this chapter touches on child abuse and homelessness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies,
> 
> We are back with another slice of Romy & Steve. Season 5 , Episode 12 this time, one of my favourites.
> 
> Schnuffi is a German pet name, which means cutie and is usually used for men that are all tough on the outside but all fluff on the inside, if that doesn’t describe Steve. 
> 
> Can’t wait to hear your feedback via smoke signals, carrier pigeon, Comments or kudos are all gladly received.
> 
> Enjoy xx

Grace wasn’t supposed to call, she was supposed to run the streets with Steve. Romy stared at her phone for a second before picking up:

“Grace, are you ok?” 

“Yeah, Uncle Steve’s car got stolen and he run after it, told me to call you until he came back.”, Grace almost stumbled over the words in a rush to get them out. 

‘Steve...Steve...Steve’, Romy shook her head, leaving Grace alone somewhere in Honolulu - Danny was going to have a field day!

“Ok, sweetie can you tellme where you are and I’ll pick you up.” Romy already making a u-turn on the way to the hotel. 

Luckily Steve had decided to run close to home, so she didn’t need to speed through half of Honolulu.

“There you are sweetie. I can see you.”, Romy smiled as she saw Grace leaning against a fence. The girl waved and hung up her phone.

“Aunt Romy!” Grace hugged her tightly. That was new...not the hugging but the aunt. 

“You alright, kiddo?” 

“Yeah! Someone stole Uncle Steve’s car.”

“His pick up?”

“No the other one.” 

“The Marquis?” 

Grace nodded gravely. 

Oh dear god - that car meant so much to Steve. Romy hugged Grace closer, and rubbed her shoulders. “It will be alright, Grace.”

A police squad car stopped in front of them and Steve got out the passenger seat. 

“What are you doing here?” He greeted Romy before kissing her softly on the cheek. 

“Didn’t you tell Grace to call me?”

“Yeah, but not to make you...”

“Do you really think I’d just leave her here.” Romy shook her head “Come on guys, let’s go home.” She threw him her car keys and went over to the passenger side. Steve smiled at her gratefully,before rearranging the seat and mirrors to suit him. 

——xx——xx——

Dropping Grace off at Danny’s house, Steve turned to Romy, his eyes moving back and forth between her and the road. 

“Thank you!”

“For what?”

“Coming for Grace, picking us up. I know you have an important meeting today.”

Romy squeezed his hand on the steering wheel.

“Anytime.” 

”No reprimanding for leaving Grace?”

“Nah, you gonna get that one from Danny in any case.”

Steve groaned.

“Any idea about the Marquis?”

“No.” He couldn’t believe it, his Dad had this car for almost 40 years and nothing. He takes it out for one drive and it gets stolen. 

They both got out of the car when they reached Steve’s house. 

Romy came around to the drivers side and pulled Steve into a deep kiss. “Good Morning.”

He chuckled “Now its a Good Morning.” He smiled and drew her in close for another kiss, letting his hands roam freely over her silky emerald blouse. 

His phone buzzed again, an update from the crime scene he imagined. 

Romy pulled back slightly, “We both need to go. Rain check?”

“Definitely Raincheck. Tonight?” 

“Sounds good. Call me when you’re done and I’ll come over.”

“Nah, come over whenever your finished. I don’t know how long I’ll be.”

“You sure?” This wasn’t new, Steve had readily opened up his home to her since the very beginning of their relationship. 

“Of course!” Not that he’d admit it to anyone, but he liked it. Having her home when he came in from work. Hearing her putter around the kitchen or coming in from the lanai still wet from a little swim. 

“See you tonight.” With a chaste kiss to his lips, she got into her car and drove to work.

——xx——xx——

“You made them put 24/7 surveillance on your car?” Romy sat down in the staff canteen for some coffee. 

“And Auto Crime to canvas the area.”

“Schnuffi, don’t take this the wrong way, but don’t they have more....” Romy wasn’t sure how to continue, Steve might actually fly off the handle if she chose the wrong word to describe the car “dire” she settled on a word “more dire crime to solve.” 

“Dire?” Steve switches the phone to his other ear “don’t you mean important.”

Romy could practically see aneurysm face appearthrough the phone “Steve.” She said softly.

“It was my Dad’s and now it’s being sold for parts.” He didn’t sound angry anymore, he sounded dejected. 

“I’m sorry.” She didn’t know what else to say. 

“Thank you...I think I just needed to hear your voice.” He admitted softly. 

“Anytime.”

“I call you later ok, I still got an assassinated neurosurgeon.” 

“Keep the island safe McGarrett.” 

Romy greeted some of the housekeeping staff also in the canteen, while collecting her coffee and making her way back into her office. 

——xx——xx——

Two murders, four boys mistreated and killed in a correctional facility by a guard who was literally named angry and now this...the last two days just kept hitting him in the same sport over and over. 

Nahele, it ripped something in him to hear this boys story. All alone in the world, hungry, desperate...forced to steal. 

Steve puthis head between his arms, hands on the computer table. The team looked at him warily, unsure what to say. 

He left the boy with Pua, getting him some food and clothes but this wasn’t enough, he could feel it in his gut he wasn’t doing enough. 

“I need to do one pit stop before we go down and deal with the piece of garbage.”

——xx——xx——

Flashing his badge got him quickly into the office floors.

He saw her sitting behind her desk, eyes trained on her computer screen in front of her. 

Steve knocked softly on the glass door. Her head shot up and a smile bloomed on her face.

Her mind flashed to yesterday, they had an emotional night. Steve coming back from the dig site after they found the bodies, he told her about the neurosurgeon, the four boys being tortured and killed and how it fits together. 

The sex last night had been intense like never before, Steve setting an unrelenting pace, trying to forget and to loose himself in her. Romy had been a happy participant, but she definitely could feel some sore spots this morning and the need for industrial strength concealer for her neck. 

Romy waved him in, and greeted him with a kiss.

“What brings you here?” 

Steve laid it all out, right there standing in the middle of her office. Nahele, 14 years of freaking age and being homeless and hungry. 

“I don’t want him to be alone.” He finished, holding her eyes. 

“Ok.” Romy’s hand frame his face before standing on her toes and pressing a kiss to his mouth. Steve had no chance to deepen the kiss, before she opened the door and spoke to a woman that sat outside her office. 

“Cheryl, should Someone need me, I’ll be off site for the rest of today.”

“Gorgeous....no, that’s not what I...” he stumbles, as his girl starts packing up her desk. Laptop, paperwork, notebook all wander in her massive tote bag.

“I know” Romy paused and looked up from her desk “but you don’t want him to be alone right now and you have important things to deal with, like locking that son of a bitch up and I can do my work from the palace just the same.”

Steve smiled, he knew, he knew that she would say that, it still made his heart swell so much though. 

“Can you turn down the blinds of the door, please?” 

Steve was baffled by her request but did it anyway, as he turned around Romy was already shimming out of her dress. 

“Ahem, gorgeous not that I’d not be up for it, but I kinda...” 

“Mind out of the gutter, McGarrett. You said the kid is scared, he’s been dealing with suits and uniforms all day. He doesn’t need another one in heels.” Steve appreciated her bum in her high waisted lace panties as she opened a cupboard behind the desk and took out a high waisted grey Levi’s and large Beatles T-shirt that she tucked into the front of her jeans, her feet no longer in heels but flip flops.

“Ready?” She held out her hand and he grasped her fingers tightly. 

——xx——xx——

Romy knocked softly at Steve’s office door, alerting Pua to her presence. 

“Hi Officer, Steve told you that I’d be dropping by?” 

“Yes, he did. Romy right?” Romy shook his offered hand “I’m Pua. He messaged and said his girlfriend would sit with him.”

Girlfriend that was new, and something to be filed away for later.

Romy’s heart broke at the sight of Nahele, he wore new clothes. The tag still stuck out of his shirt and a McDonalds meal stood in front of him. 

“Thanks Pua. I got this.” 

The officer nodded and stepped outside, effectively blocking the door for everyone else.

Romy sat down in the chair next to Nahele “Hey, I’m Romy.” She smiled softly “you are Nahele, right?”

The boy nodded. 

“Steve...Commander McGarrett asked me to sit with you until he’s back. Is that ok?”

“I guess.” Nahele still stared at his hands. 

“I’m gonna sit on the sofa ok?” Nahele looked at her ‘success’ Romy thought. 

“These chairs are the most uncomfortable thing to sit on in the entire universe.” She settled down on the sofa and pulling her legs up.

Nahele chuckled. 

They sat in silence for a minute, before Romy started to chatter away. In the beginning it was only her talking, what she liked about Hawaii, her family back at home. It took a while but then Nahele joined in, asking her questions and answering some of hers.

They were just in the middle of a tale of Romy’s first try at taking a wave, when Steve stepped into his office. 

He had a folder in his hand, he smiled at Romy, as he rounded his desk and stood behind it. He took a piece of paper out of the folder and slid it over his desk “You know what that is?” 

He didn’t wait for an answer before continuing “That is a criminal complaint for felony grand larceny auto, charging you with the theft of my car.”

“Steve!” Romy exclaimed, he couldn’t do that, she stood up from the couch coming to stand next to him. He didn’t just made her bond with a teenager only to send him to jail, not when he himself....

Nahele was stammering that he understood, that he’ll pay him back once he was out of jail. 

Romy put her finger in Steve’s belt loop and tugged at it, trying to get his attention.

“Hold on, hold on. Im not done.” Steve interrupted Nahele’s rambling and her tugging. He placed the piece of paper back in the folder. 

“The only thing missing from this is my signature.” He put the folder in his desk drawer “I’m gonna make you the deal of a lifetime. All right?”

Steve sat down in his chair, effectively pulling Romy to perch on its arm rest. 

He took a deep breath and leaned forward, he could feel her hand discreetly rubbingcircles on his back. He had told her his story ages ago, how Joe did the same for him. 

“This is what’s gonna happen. First, we gonna go to all the body shops, pick up all the parts you sold off. And then you and me, we’re gonna put my car together exactly the way it was before you took it. As long as you keep your nose clean, this complaint stays in my drawer, unsigned. You understand?” 

“Yes, thank you...sir...I will.”

“Don’t thank me yet. I’ve got eyes and ears all over the island. If I hear of one incident one time for the smallest thing, I don’t care...”

Steve could feel Romy’s dissaprovement of scaring the kid straight. 

“...what it is. I‘m gonna find you. And I’m not gonna be the nice guy sitting across the desk from you today . Do you understand?”

“Yes, thank you.” Nahele couldn’t believe it, he wasn’t going to go to jail. 

“This is your second chance, Nahele, all right? Could be... could be your last chance. Don’t blow it, buddy. Take advantage of it.”

“I will, sir. I promise. I won’t let you down. You’ll see.”

The two stared at each other for a moment, before Steve nodded “Allright.” 

Nahele left with Pua to grab some of his things. 

Steve pulled at Romy’s hand to make her slide in his lap “Did you really think, I would let him go to jail?” 

Romy suppressed a smile before leaning her forehead against his “No, but there was no need to scare him like that.” 

Steve moved his hands into her hair, scratching her scalp softly “It worked for me when I was younger.” 

“Still...” 

“I promise I won’t sign that piece of paper.”

“Thank you. By the way, Pua referred to me as your girlfriend. I didn’t told him that, just in case it comes up anywhere else on the grapevine and you want to put a stop it.”

“Isn’t that what you are? My girl? My girlfriend?” 

“I guess so...I just never was too much with the labels and this isn’t really....”

“Neither was I, but let’s stick with a label until you need to leave, hm? Makes the whole introducing a lot easier to do.” 

“Ok, boyfriend.” Romy smirked, and Steve swooped right in to kiss that smirk of her face. 

“I owe you a favour for blowing off your day.” 

“I gladly did it. He’s a good kid.”

“So no favour?”

“Oh not so fast, McGarrett.” Romy brought her fingers to Steve’s side and tickled him.

Steve laughed and held her closer on his lap. 

“One thing you could do...” 

“Name it, Erhardt.” 

“You can call the Governor and pull some strings so he gets into a good home, somewhere he won’t run away from.” 

“Got it.” Steve held her with is left arm, while his right reached for his desk phone, already dialling the Governors office. 

——xx——xx——

“Yeah! Girl power!” Kono high-fives Grace on her medal. 

“You did amazing, Grace.” Romy chimes in “this is definitely faster than anything I could run.” 

Steve stepped toward the table happy to see them all there already, even if he had bad news to tell. He stood behind Romy, hands on her shoulders kissing her in greeting before saying “Guys, I have some bad news. Delano has been officially released from the ICU and is expected to make a full recovery.”

“Well, we can still hope for stomach cancer.” Chin comments drily before taking a sip of his beer. 

“Oh that’s cold, cuz. I’d settle for a shiv in the lunch line.” 

Romy snorted and Steve hid his face in her hair. 

“What’s a shiv.” Oh sweet innocent Grace. She looked expectantly at Romy and Steve for an explanation. 

“Hey. Look who’s spotting the hardware.” Steve tried to recover, luckily Chin jumped in and boasted her achievements and the rest pick it up distracting Graceeffectively from her previous question. 

“Guys, how’s the kid doing?” Chin asks both Steve and Romy. 

“He’s doing alright.” Steve said before squeezing Romy’s shoulder again. “We think he likes his new place to live” Romy continues “it’s a shared apartment with a couple of other kids his age and a social worker.”

In that moment Nahele comes to the table with Kamekona, carrying plates of shrimps. 

Standing a bit off to the side, Steve turns to Kamekona “Thank you for giving the kid a job.”

“He’s a good kid.” Their friend replied. 

“He is” Romy agreed, while looking at Nahele again, while the guys continue their conversation. He looks good, healthy, apparently eating too much for Kamekona’s free food policy for employees. 

Romy jabs him in the tummy for that. “You feed that kid, as much as he wants.” 

Steve holding back a grin, that was his girl “You better listen to her, Kamekona.”

“Mahalo!” Steve gave him a hug.

“All right...all right. I’ll keep feeding him...my poor profits.” Kamekona grumbled while walking back to his truck. 

Lou and Samantha joined them shortly after and Romy’s attention was stolen by the two teenage girls, pulling her back to the table to sit with them. 

Danny taking her place next to him, observing the table, teasing him. Steve tried to tune him out,but then he called him a half baked cookie. 

Moving back to the table trying to escape Danny’s psychological analysis of him, Steve tried to tune his best friend out, but Romy heard the last bit of their conversation “you...uh...you like fixing broken toys, right.” 

She was laughing with Max, Kono leaning against Lou. He surveyed the table with a smile before sitting down behind Romy, his arms pulling her to his front. She turned her head, placing a small kiss right underneath his ear and whispered 

“You fixed me too.” 


	7. Borrowed Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fun in the water, baked goods, and realisations...soo many realisations  
> Episode: Season 5 - 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies, 
> 
> I hope you are all keeping well.  
> Are you ready for another slice of Romy and Steve?  
> I had the first part written since forever, I think it was the second scene I wrote between them. It holds a special place in my heart.  
> Also - thank you so much for all the love you have shown this little fic.  
> Cannot wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter! 
> 
> Enjoy xx

  
Steve’s phone rang early in the morning, grabbling for it on the unfamiliar nightstand it took him a second to find it.  
“Whoever calls you before 8am on a Saturday should be shot.” The redhead lying next to him burrowed further into her pillow and slung her leg over his.   
He let out a chuckle “Sorry gorgeous.”   
“McGarrett.”  
“Steve it’s Joe.”  
Steve let his head fall back onto the pillow and groaned silently.   
“Give me a sec.”   
He moved Romy’s hair out of her face and kissed her softly on the cheek. “Sorry. I make this quick.”   
“Mm..okay” she mumbled and her lips brushed against the tattoo on his left arm. 

Steve extracted him carefully out of the bed and searched for his boxers, before stepping out on the little balcony attached to Romy’s suite.   
“What’s up, Joe?”  
“Anything you want to share?”  
“Nope” Steve wasn’t in the mood. He was supposed to be sleeping next to a beautiful woman after a great night out, maybe getting a bit of morning action, definitely not dealing with whatever Joe would push onto his plate.   
“I need you to run point today, Steve.”  
“Joe, no! You can’t just call up and expect me to...”  
“Steve” Joe interrupted him and laid out what he needed.   
“I’ll be there in an hour.” He couldn’t turn him down, he just couldn’t.   
Sighing Steve stepped back into the bedroom, Romy had burrowed herself over into his pillow and took most of the blanket with her.   
Her left leg was peaking out, and her chin length red hair tumbled over her face.   
Carefully he sat back down on the corner on the bed. “Romy wake up.” He stroke her leg.   
“Nooo.”   
Steve chuckled “I need to go. Something came up.”  
Romy opened her eyes “A new case?”   
“I wish. Joe needs a favour.”  
“The Joe?” That woke her up properly and Romy sat up, the bedclothes pooling around her waist.   
Steve moaned and closed his eyes, she grinned at him when opened them again.   
“You can only blame yourself. You took my clothes off last night.” She smirked.   
“That I did.” Steve leaned forward and kissed her deeply, exploring her mouth with his tongue, one hand cupping her head to him, while his other went to her left breast, massaging it before tweaking her nipple gently.   
Romy moaned into his mouth and he could feel it all the way down his spine straight to his dick.   
He was about to move her backwards, when his phone chirped next to him, effectively destroying the mood.   
Romy pulled back, breathing heavily looking at his phone, which kept buzzing with incoming information.  
“When do you need to be there?”   
“In an hour.”, Steve groaned while looking at his messages in distaste “I better get a move on.”   
He got up and headed to the adjoining bathroom. He turned around, Romy still siting in bed with the sheet bunched around her hips. “You better be here just like this when I get back.” With that he disappeared into the bathroom.  
Romy fell back and laughed out loud, the shower started in the bathroom and she had a much better idea. 

——xx——xx—— 

Carefully she opened the glass door leading to the shower stall. Steve had his back to her and she stepped inside.  
He turned around and stared at her.   
“I thought conserving water…” biting her lip Romy lowered her eyes, while her hands starting to cover herself up underneath his scrutiny.   
Steve took one step over to her, hands settling on her hips “You are gorgeous” and then lifting her, Romy crossed her ankles behind his back and he grinned at her “and if it’s for the environment.”  
“Don’t break your back old man. My 140 pounds are more than what you bench press.”  
Romy kissed her way down his neck, before suckling his pulse point.   
“You have now idea what I can bench press.” Steve murmured against her collarbone.   
Half an hour later, Romy was swathed in a massive bath robe and Steve put his boots on.   
“Conserving water was one of the best ideas you had.” He grinned up at her.   
“Anything I can do, to give you a good start to the day, that involves Joe and who knows what else.” She winked at him, handing Steve her cup of coffee. He took a sip before handing it back to her.   
As he kissed her goodbye he realised something “Dammit, I was supposed to go hiking with Nahele today.” His hand cradled her cheek.  
Sliding her hands up his chest, Romy kissed him chastely “Its ok. I’ll go with him if you want.”   
“You sure?” His thumb drawing patterns on her cheek.  
“Of course, I like spending time with him.” Romy shrugged.   
Steve smiled before pressing a kiss to her forehead “I didn’t plan a crazy trail or anything, thought about heading up Hanauma Bay Ridge.”   
“I love that one.”   
“Even worse that I can’t join you. Raincheck - I promise, next time I’ll be there. I’m gonna call him from the car, to let him know.”   
“Alright.” Romy waved as he started his way towards the lift. “Go save the Island, McGarrett!”   
He turned around and gave her a two finger salute. 

Before Romy could close her door, she noticed that the door opposite had been open. Her colleague stood grinning in his door and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.   
“Not a word. Not a bloody word.” She could hear his laughter well after she closed the door behind her.   
Romy glances at her phone, it was 9 am on a Saturday, with a big sigh and grin she collapsed back into bed. 

  
——xx——xx—— 

  
It’s been a day.

All Steve wanted was a beer, a game on the tv and to check in with Romy.   
Noises made him stop short and draw his weapon. Who was in his house? He inched closer towards the voices, gun in his hand - ready to charge. 

The scene in his kitchen had him close his eyes and take a deep breath, slowly letting the adrenaline out of his body. Putting the safety back on and returning his gun in its holster, he leaned on the door jamb watching for a second. 

Romy and Nahele were standing side by side, while she instructed the teenager how to roll out the dough in front of them.   
Her head bopped along the music that played from her phone and she was wearing his apron, the straps reaching around her waist twice, a neat little bow tying it right below her breasts. 

Steve couldn’t believe that the two of them hadn’t noticed him yet, apparently too engrossed in their conversation and whatever they were making.   
“Hey guys.”  
Romy let out a shriek and turned to him, her hand on her chest “Steve!”  
“You know, anyone could sneak upon you, right.” He wandered into the kitchen, greeting Nahele before kissing Romy.   
“What are you guys making?” He dipped his finger in a bowl with brown sugary mix next to Romy’s elbow.   
“Stop it.” She slapped his hand away from bowl “Someone had a craving for cinnamon rolls.” Romy winked at Nahele.   
“You’re making cinnamon rolls now?”, Steve laughed.  
“It’s never too late for cinnamon rolls” Nahele piped up.   
“Exactly” Romy bumped her hip with Nahele’s. She started to spread out the brown sugar mix.   
Steve took them both in, how Romy spread the mixture, her licking some leftover sugar of her finger. Watched her how she showed Nahele to fold and cut the dough.   
A warmth spread through him, something he never knew he needed until he saw it right here in his kitchen.  
Romy looked up catching his glance, ‘You alright?’ Her silent question accompanied by a caress of his bruised forehead. Steve nodded, he couldn’t articulate what he was feeling right now...he wasn’t even sure if he was ready to feel it. 

But right now, in this very moment, he couldn’t imagine to ever not coming home to her. 

——xx——xx—— 

Later, after Romy and Nahele had regaled him with stories and pictures off their day hiking the trail and Nahele had been dropped back to the community flat he shared with others, Steve unloaded his day.   
He gave Romy the cliff notes on what happened, before he booted up his laptop and clicked on the link. 

Romy watched someone, she assumed Joe, pace a large hospital room for some time, before she turned to Steve. “You don’t trust him don’t you?”   
“I do…just…”  
“Not anything concerning your mother” she finished his sentence.   
“Yeah” Steve let out a long sigh, his head thudded softly against the wall. Romy tugged her legs underneath her, fingers stroked up and down his arm. She was still watching the feed “Any hidden cameras in this house, I should know about?” she cocked her head to the side and smirked.   
“Why, you into that?”   
“Wouldn’t you like to know, Commander McGarret?” she bit her lip and raised her eyebrows suggestively.   
“Oh I would like, Ms Erhardt.” Steve moved over her, making her lie down on the sofa, his arms caging her in. He bend down and kissed her right below her ear, the mewl he got out of Romy was delicious “And I have ways to make you talk.”   
“Hmm…an interrogation?” her hands fisting in his hair, her fingernails scrapping his scalp “You gonna tie me up as well?”   
Steve groaned and his forehead met Romy’s, the images in his head going overboard.   
The German chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek “Did I just kill you there?”   
“Yep” Steve mumbled against her lips “What a wrecking ball couldn’t achieve today, you managed with just two ideas.”   
Romy pushed him off her, and jerked upright.   
“Hey? You ok?” Steve was confused the mood had shifted in a nano second.   
“You got hit by a wrecking ball?” she held his shoulders and started to catalogue his face “You left that out earlier on.”   
“Didn’t want to worry you.”   
Romy rolled her eyes “You think after everything a wrecking ball is going to worry me? I’d just like to know, I worry less that way.”   
Steve smiled “Let’s move this to the bedroom.” He got up from the couch and helped Romy up as well. Standing, he stretched, giving Romy a moment to admire his body. He knew she liked to look at him and he gladly indulged her, especially if it restored the mood from earlier.   
Moving his arms back down he flinched, he really wasn’t recovering as quickly anymore.   
“How about we move this to the bathroom instead?” Romy’s hands moved over his back and dig into a sore muscle. 

——xx——xx—— 

Steve’s head rested against rim of the tub and Romy situated between his legs, her head comfortably on his shoulder.   
Her fingers moved through the water creating small ripples in the smooth surface.   
It was quiet in the room, the window open letting in the sea breeze and her phone playing some music. He took, what felt like the first proper breath for hours.   
It was the second time they shared a tub today and to be honest he could not decide which one he preferred.   
Romy’s phone pinged, disrupting the calmness.   
“What is it?”, she asked.  
Steve unlocked her phone and held it up for her see the message that came in. A picture of her parents and brothers, decked out in skiing gear ready to head up the mountain. ‘We miss you’ read the caption underneath. 

With just one picture, reality crashed his perfect moment, Romy was his for burrowed time only. 


	8. ...and Haribo's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day has come around quick for those two.  
> What for a day it's going to be, between a neurotic Danny, Grace's first date, an African warlord come back to life and Romy who has nothing but disdain for the day.
> 
> Season 5 - Episode 15 E 'Imi pono

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies, 
> 
> How are you all?  
> I am back with another piece of Steve & Romy. As an expat myself, I couldn’t resist putting a little bit of myself in at the end.  
> Cannot wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter! 
> 
> Enjoy xx

Steve stood in his kitchen prepping some coffee. Music was playing softly in the house and the shower upstairs was still running. He inhaled the aroma of his freshly ground coffee before pouring it in the french press, this coffee was balm for the soul. Adding the boiling water he let the grounds steep for a moment. He was just about to push down the press when his front door opened.  
  
“He’s dead. He’s dead!” Danny stormed in the kitchen, disrupting his chilled morning.   
“Good Morning to you, too.”  
“I swear, I think I am gonna kill this little punk.” He clapped his hands and tried to grab the other cup Steve had standing on the kitchen island.   
Not even questioning Danny’s statement, but moving the cup away, Steve asked “Who we killing? And get your own mug.”  
“This, uh, kid in Grace’s Math class his name is ‘Apane and he’s been texting her nonstop. Text, text, text, text, text, text.” Danny turned around and retrieved another cup.   
“How do you know he’s been texting her?” Steve opened fridge and took out the butter dish.   
“Because I bought her a new cellular phone and somehow in the family cloud share plan, whatever you call it, got mixed up and I’m receiving all of her text messages.”  
Steve fixed Danny with a look “So you’ve been spying on her.”  
“I’m not spying on my kid. What’d I just say? Number one. Number two, it’s called parenting, so you know.”  
“It’s also...spying. All right?” He measured a dollop of butter and put it in his coffee.   
“Look, I didn’t come here to, uh...What, you...what the hell is that? What are you doing?”  
Steve looked up stirring his coffee “What?”   
“What do you mean, ‘What?’ You just put butter in your coffee...”  
“Yeah it’s grass-fed butter. Try it.” Steve slid the butter dish over.   
Danny couldn’t believe it “You out of milk? You out of your mind? What the matter with you?”  
“No, it’s a, uh, it’s a team guy thing. We do it to boost energy, enhance brain function. Hey, enhances brains function...you should try it, maybe you think more clearly.”  
Danny scoffed and poured some milk into his coffee “Oh thank you. I think. I’ll have my heart attack the old fashioned way.”  
“Well, suit yourself.” Steve mumbled. 

“Morning.” Romy steps into the kitchen and hops onto the kitchen counter next to Steve.   
“Morning Romy.” Danny lifts his mug in greeting, “You know what this animal does to his coffee?”  
“Puts Butter in it?” Romy grinned and cradled the cup of coffee Steve hands her carefully. “Thanks.” she mumbles against his cheek, pecking it quickly. “Please tell me you put milk in like any normal person.”  
“Nah, anyone who puts anything in french press coffee doesn’t deserve to drink it.”   
“What?”Danny phone chimes twice in a row, effectively distracting him from the coffee argument. “This kid again.” He grumbles and Romy looks questioning at Steve.   
He turns his head slightly “A boy from Grace’s math class keeps texting her.”   
“Ah..” Romy nodded, no wonder Danny was pacing the kitchen and threatening bodily arm to a 12 year old. 

“Relentless. He is completely relentless. Listen to this one, I think you like it.”  
“What is that?”  
“Ok. ‘Hey, G.’ Her name’s Grace, first of all. ‘What’s your favourite kind of candy?’ She says ‘Hershey’s kisses’. He says ‘awesome. Me, too.’.”  
Steve and Romy are both chuckling at Danny’s face.   
“Yeah you know why you two think it’s funny? Because you don’t understand subtext. Subtext.”  
“They’re two kids talking about candy the day before Valentine’s Day. Romance is in the air, Danny.” Steve can just about hold the chuckle in.   
“Romance is in the air?”  
“Yeah, romance is in the air.”  
“If romance is in the air, you big oaf. What have you guys planned tomorrow? Any chocolate exchanging happening here?”   
Romy choked almost on her coffee at Steve’s alarmed face. “I don’t like chocolate” she pointed out.   
“What? How can you not like chocolate?” Danny was flabbergasted “Who doesn’t like chocolate? Oh you two are killing me between him putting butter in his coffee and you not liking chocolate.” Danny pushed his hand through his hair.   
“Anything else you’d like to do tomorrow then?” Steve refilled their coffee cups.   
“I’ve never celebrated Valentine’s Day…”   
“How can you have not celebrated Valentine’s Day?” Danny interrupted her.   
“I…I…” Romy’s face clouded over, she didn’t know how to continue, how could she explain it without ruining the mood.   
Steve felt her sharp intake of breath and took over “Now that romance is in the air for Grace, what about you and Amber?”   
He squeezed Romy’s hand softly and winked at her, because that innocent question got Danny started again.   
“No, romance is not in the air. You know why. Because she’s 12. There should be not any romance in her airspace period.”   
Romy giggled while she watches Danny’s vein on the forehead fascinated, her dark mood from a moment pushed to the back of her mind ‘Is he going to explode when someone says Romance is in the air one more time?’   
Steve takes a breath and squeezes her knee, stopping her in the last second.

“Would you listen to me for a minute, please? Relax. Just relax. She’s a great kid. You raised her right, you got to trust her.”  
“I do trust her. I trust her very much. It’s him...this little thug...I don’t trust.”  
Steve shrugs his shoulders and takes a sip of his coffee “Alright, let’s take him out.”  
Romy rolls her eyes and smiled, her big marshmallow seal, would take out a 12 year old just because he dared to talk to Grace.   
“Okay now you’re talking.”  
Steve’s phone vibrates “McGarrett.” Listening to the other person on the line, he set his coffee cup down “we are on our way.”  
Looking at Danny he said “We gotta go.”  
Romy leaned up and kissed Steve goodbye “Stay safe.” She murmured against his lips.  
“I’ll see you tonight.” He said pecking her lips once more.   
“Bye, Danny.” Romy wiggled her fingers and whispered to him “Romance is in the air.”   
Steve could stop Danny from tackling Romy of the kitchen counter by holding onto his shirt.   
“Steve!” Danny whined.   
“No. No help from me.” Steve still held onto his partner shirt, before turning to his girlfriend “Leave the poor man alone, Romy. It’s not his fault that a 12 year old is more romantic than he is.” Steve laughed as he pulled a sulking Danny to the door  
Romy poked out her tongue “Spoilsport!”  
“Mature, Romy, really...” she could hear Danny from the other side of the door.   
Romy jumped off the counter and took her cup of coffee upstairs to finish getting ready. 

——xx——xx—— 

“You know you two are the most couple-y non-couple I’ve ever met, Including us.” Danny threw the Camaro’s keys over to Steve “What’s up with that?”  
“Shut up, would you?”   
“Ehm..no! Come on it’s clear as day that you both have feelings for each other.”   
“Yes, we do.”  
“And...”  
“And what? Romy and I are Romy and I. Please stop to overanalyse my relationship.” Steve sighed.   
“What? Can I not show interest in my buddies relationship?”   
Steve fixed him with a glare and Danny huffed in response.   
“And what was this about her not having celebrated Valentine’s Day?”   
“It’s personal.”   
“It’s just weird you know.”   
“Danny, I just told you. It’s personal. So drop it.”   
“Ok. Ok.” Danny placated, before he could dive back into it, someone finally picked up at that stupid phone company. 

——xx——xx—— 

The conversation with Steve this morning still played on her mind. Maybe it was time to break herself imposed rule about Valentine’s Day.   
With Steve she wants to break all of her rules.   
Putting a couple of things into her basket, Romy strolled through the isles of Sephora. She was contemplating the benefits of a booby mask, sneaking a quick peak down her top, she shrugged and tossed the jar in the basket. Even if there weren’t any health benefits, she was sure Steve would have fun applying it on her. 

The next thing catching her eye, actually made her stop short.   
“Oh Fuck.”   
Grace was sitting on a high chair receiving quite a make over at the make up counter.   
“Romy?” the teenager looked up, her eyes widening at the though off being caught. 

Making her way over to her, Romy pulled out her phone, opening the messaging app  
‘Soo…if I see something that would get Danny’s vein on the forehead pulsing. What do you want me to do?’  
‘You tell me! Whats that even for a question?’   
‘It’s about Grace.’  
For a couple of minutes there was no response   
‘You still there?’   
‘Is she in any danger?’  
‘Of course not! I’d have called you.’   
‘Ok, we are about to head into a situation. Can you handle this?’   
‘Sure. Be safe 😘‘

“Hey Grace.”   
The girl startled and the make up artist turned around as well. Romy’s eyes were almost as big as Graces’ when she took in her face. Eyeliner, Mascara, Rouge and a half painted mouth adorned Grace face.   
“Aunt Romy!”   
Romy turned to the girl with the make up brush “Its ok, I think you’ve done enough damage.”  
“Romy!”  
“Grace!” Romy countered in the same exasperated tone. 

Settling onto the highchair next to Grace, Romy turned the teenager to face her “Want to tell me what’s this all about?” she had an idea, but she wouldn’t rat Danny out. That conversation was not something she was going to insert herself.   
Grace shrugged with her shoulders “I wanted to look pretty.”   
“You are pretty.” Romy reached for the baby wipes on the counter and started to wipe the lipstick off Grace’s mouth.   
“No, grown up pretty. Like the women in the magazines.”   
Romy fixed Grace with a glance, her head perched on her fist “You do know that they alter these pictures.”   
“What do you mean?”   
“They change them. Make the women look thinner, lips larger, lashes longer.”   
“But why?”  
“That’s a very good question. Honestly, I don’t really know. They want to sell more of their products, so they try to make us feel bad because we don’t look like these models and will buy all of that stuff so we look more like them.” Romy rambled. Seeing the slightly lost look on Grace’s face made her stop. “Sorry, sweetheart. I lost you didn’t I?”   
“It’s ok. So you are saying we shouldn’t use make up?”   
“What? No! Not at all. Make up is fun, but it needs to work for you and not for anyone else.”   
“What do you mean?”  
“It’s like with a lot of things. You try it out, find out what works for you. Figure out how you feel best.”   
“What works for you, Aunt Romy?”   
“For the longest time I had bad skin, especially when I was flying so much for work and living in London, all that smog. So I tried to find a good and heavy duty foundation.”  
“Are you wearing it now?”   
“Not anymore…Hawaii was really good for my skin.” Romy winked at her “but you still don’t catch me without a bright lipstick.”   
“What should I wear?”   
“Grace, shouldn’t you be doing this with your Mum?”   
The teenager shrugged listlessly “She doesn’t have much time at the moment. Charlie needs her a lot with all the doctors appointments.”   
“How about this, I’ll show you what I had when I was 12 and then you can show your mum to buy it with you, deal?   
“Deal.” The two of them shook on it and Romy started perusing the counter for some light mascara, loose powder and soft pink lipstick.   
“So, can I ask what spurred this interest in a full makeover?” Romy asked while applying the mascara.   
“Nothing, really.” Grace squirmed a bit in the chair. “I had some time to kill before meeting with some friends to study.”   
Romy hummed in acknowledgment but didn’t believe it for a second, she could bet all the money in her wallet that it was because of the boy Danny had mentioned. 

When she was done, Grace hopped of the chair and hugged Romy tightly “Thank you!”   
“You are very welcome.”   
Together they made their way to the cashier, Romy was just about to sign the credit card receipt the sales lady put in front of her ‘How can this shit be so expensive.’ When Grace tugged at her arm “Aunt Romy...Romy Look!” she pointed to the large TV wall located in the middle of the mall.   
It was tuned to the local news channel and what she saw made her blood run cold. 

“Fuck!”

Steve was kneeling in front of a taxi, no vest on and the guy on the drivers seat was pointing a gun at a girl in front of him.   
Romy’s breath stuck in her lungs, her mind completely blank as the driver extended his hand and pointed the gun at Steve’s head.   
Grace burrowed herself underneath Romy’s arm, her face pressed into Romy’s side.   
A gunshot could be heard over the TV, and in the next second the guy in the taxi slumped forward and Steve dove into the car getting rid of the gun.   
“He’s alright, Grace. Look he’s standing.” Romy didn’t know how she managed to make her voice sound so calm, when everything inside her was in turmoil. 

——xx——xx—— 

“Hey” Steve called into the house. Seeing Romy’s car in the driveway made stress melt off his shoulders.   
“Outside” she called back.   
Steve made his way onto the lanai, grabbing a beer out of the fridge beforehand. He settled down next to Romy on the rattan bench, the two shared a deep kiss.   
“How was your day?” Steve slid his hand to massage Romy’s neck, she seemed tense.   
“I saw you on TV today.” Her head barely turned to him.   
“On TV?” He didn’t give an interview today, did he?   
“Yep, I ran into Grace in the mall, and there you were on the big screen, kneeling in front of a crazy man with a gun. Without your vest. Shouldn’t I better ask how was yours?”   
“Fuck.” Steve exhaled. “you and Grace saw?” After a heartbeat he continued “You are mad?”   
The two lovers had their eyes fixed on each other. Steve all soft, the fight had left him the moment he saw her. Romy tense, her eyes glassy , she had way too much time to think of all the ‘what could haves’ since she left the mall. Too many of them didn’t end with Kono shooting the perp, but with Steve lying on the street, a bullet dead centre in his forehead.   
“Why didn’t you wear your vest? Why didn’t you wear your vest, you idiot?” It broke out of her, her fists hitting his chest repeatedly.  
Steve gathered her in his arms, pulling her onto his lap, he hugged her tightly to him. Her fist were now trapped between their bodies and he crooned “I’m ok...I’m ok” in Romy’s ear.   
Softly he pushed her hair out Romy’s face, his hands framing it “I’m here” his voice steady and calm “and I am not going anywhere.” 

——xx——xx—— 

The guys were huddling outside around the bbq, watching Jerry gift a rose to Dr Shaw, laughing between them. Romy chuckled at the commotion, especially as Danny handed a $20 bill to Lou, some kind of bet must be going on there. 

Leaning on the kitchen counter, Romy’s head rested on her arms.   
“You ok there?” Renee passed behind her, carrying some empty bowls.   
“Yeah.” The younger woman, shook her head, trying to get rid of the thoughts in her head.   
“You sure?” Renee cast a glance over her shoulder, not believing Romy for a second. If she couldn’t voice it Renee, she couldn’t ask anyone.   
Standing up, she didn’t know how to start.  
“Can I ask you a question?” Her hands worrying the hem of her white sleeveless blouse.   
“What’s on your mind.” Renee leaned against the kitchen island, opposite the younger woman.   
“How...” Romy broke off, looking over her shoulder through the window quickly, all men were still accounted for outside “how do you do it?”   
Renee quirked her eyebrow, she had an inkling what this was about “How do I do what? My potato salad? Or how do I not smother my husband in his sleep?”   
Romy hid the chuckle behind her hand, before taking a deep breath “How do you let him leave every single day knowing he might not come home?”  
“Oh.”   
Renee busied herself with some trinkets on the counter “I...actually don’t know.” She shook her head a little bit “You know in the 20 years I’ve been with this man, no one ever asked me that question.”   
“I can’t believe that.”  
“It’s true. It’d been different when he started out...” Renee left the sentence unfinished. “I trust him and I trust that his team have his back.” She reached over and squeezed Romy’s hand.   
“Thanks.” The younger woman smiled gratefully.   
“And Romy...” Renee wasn’t sure if she should continue, but hey someone needed to say it “I trust that my love for him, is enough incentive to come home.”   
“Oh Renee, that thing between me and Steve I wouldn’t call it love.”   
Her dark eyebrows shot into her hairline “What would you call it then?”   
Romy shrugged “Mutual attraction?!”  
“You asking or telling me?”   
“Telling?”  
Renee couldn’t hold her laugh in now “ok, kid.” She placated her fiend, but thought to herself ‘Those two idiots’  
Romy pressed a kiss onto Renee’s cheek “Thanks.”   
The older woman squeezed her friend to her “You’re very welcome and if you ever want to talk about your attraction, I’m always here.” 

  
——xx——xx—— 

“You ready to go?” Steve hugged Romy from behind. Turning her face so she could look at him, Romy nodded. “Yes, please. If I need to hear one more time that Amber loved the roses Danny got her, I am going to whack him over the head with my beer bottle” her voice lowered to a whisper to not attract the attention of their friend. Steve hid his face in Romy’s hair to stifle his laughter.   
He pressed his lips to the part of her shoulder that was left bare by the white blouse Romy wore today, before raising his voice “Yeah, he’s been annoying everyone with his great gift of flowers to Valentine’s Day.” The Sarcasm could not be overheard even if you tried.   
“Hey!” Danny shouted across the lawn “I heard that.”   
“Good.” Romy and Steve shouted back. 

——xx——xx—— 

The pair made their into Steve’s house, standing on the porch Steve settled his hands on Romy’s hips. He shifted a little bit and his right hand scratched the back of his neck, before settling back on her hips.   
He was nervous.   
She said she didn’t celebrate Valentine’s Day, he knows that, he understood why. But god, did he want to celebrate with her.   
“Steve, you ok?” Romy interrupted his musings.   
“Yeah, no, I guess.”   
“Which answer do you want me to pick?”   
Both of them chuckled, releasing some of the tension.   
“Alright.” When did his palms become so sweaty?   
“I got you something for Valentine’s Day. And I know we said we are not celebrating, because you don’t and also because we aren’t really a ‘couple’ couple. But still, I thought you deserve something nice. So you know that I really like you and I love spending time with you.” he rambled.   
He watched Romy’s eyes go wide during his little outburst, she opened her mouth to say something, but he continued before she could utter a word. “Let me just get it ok?”  
Still too stunned to speak, Romy nodded. Steve quickly disappeared inside, she could hear him taking the stairs, a door banged and some cursing followed. 

“Here!” A basket was thrust in her face.   
Steve watched her, slowly an understanding dawned on her face. She took a step closer to him, a huge smile on her face as she started to rifle through the contents of the basket he was still holding.  
Taking something out of the basket, before getting distracted by another bag in the basket, Romy was speechless.   
“Romy?”   
“How did you get them?” she was still fingering all the different pouches in the basket.   
“There is something called the internet” he smirked “You said, the American ones don’t taste the same.”   
“True. Your flavours just suck.”  
“So I had a selection shipped from Germany.”  
Romy shook her head, she still couldn’t believe he did that. Slowly she lifted her eyes from the basket, looking at Steve. There he stood in his doorway, in his pineapple shirt, holding a basket of her favourite sweets.   
‘Oh. Oh no. No. I am so stupid, and Renee was right.’  
Taking a step towards him, Romy rose on her toes and kissed her man deeply. “Thank you” she murmured against his lips.   
“Best Valentine’s Day?”   
Romy nodded “Best Valentine’s Day.”   
“Better than flowers.”   
“So much better than flowers” she laughed at Steve’s smug grin. She would bet her amazing present that a superior text to Danny was inevitable.   
Steve lifted her and Romy slung her legs around his hips, holding onto her present tightly. 

Later, as they both laid in his bed surrounded by messed up bedsheets, Romy turned to her side and leaned up on her elbow watching Steve doze.   
Her realisation from earlier continued to tumble around in her mind. This stubborn mule of a Navy Seal, with his marshmallow heart. This man who made her enjoy her most annoying holiday in the year. Who got her favourite sweets shipped in all the way from Germany. 

She loves him…and her Haribo’s. 


	9. And his heart stopped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A visit from an old friend...a night out to remember...finally the story on how Steve & Romy met...and some drama  
> Warnings: Drama, hints at past assault, reference to recreational drug use  
> Episode: Season 5 - No specific episode, sometime afterEpisode 16 & 17 but before Episode 18.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies, 
> 
> How are you all?  
> Another piece of Steve & Romy is coming your way.   
> Thank you so much for all the comments, kudos, likes and follows you are showing this little fic.  
> I hope you enjoy this new installment and I can't wait to hear your thoughts.   
> Enjoy xx

  
“So this friend of yours...”   
“Lauren.”   
“Lauren, she is going to stay with you for the full week?”   
“Yes. Why?”   
“Nothing. Just asking.”   
“Steve. You are never just asking.”   
“I mean, does that mean you won’t stay over for the week?”  
“I’m sorry, what?”   
Steve avoided her eyes and kept staring at the tv until it clicked with Romy, “Is my friend visiting me, interfering with your sex life?” She smirked.   
Steve slung an arm around her shoulders and looked down at her “I’d say its interfering with our sex life.”   
Chuckling Romy nuzzled his peck “Poor Baby. I promise, I’ll make it up to you.”   
“I’m counting on it.”   
Romy rolled her eyes at him, stealing some popcorn out of the bowl in his lap “I am really excited that she’s coming. I haven’t seen her since last July” she trailed off.   
“You didn’t see her over Christmas when you went home?”   
Shaking her head Romy glanced at her phone, a plane tracking app displaying the progress of her friend flight.  
“Nah Lauren doesn’t do Christmas. She usually escapes somewhere tropical” she scrunched her nose “when I think of it, she doesn’t do any kind of traditions at all.”   
“The complete opposite of you, then.” Steve poked her side, tickling her. Romy squirmed out of his grasp slightly before leaning back into him.   
“Totally. The only one she allows herself to participate in, is my airport farewell.”   
“Your airport farewell? You’ve got a tradition for that?” He shook his head, grinning at her “But hey, look who I’m talking to…you’ve got a tradition for everything.”   
“Mean!” Romy slapped his arm.   
Squeezing her to him, Steve kissed the top of her head “You gonna share your airport tradition?”   
“Haha...nope you made fun of my traditions, you don’t get to know.” Romy stuck out her tongue at him.   
“Oh really?” Steve moved the popcorn bowl to the side and started to tickle her, pulling Romy under him, he pinned her down and attacked her side, she was so sensitive. It didn’t take long for her to squirm underneath.   
“Steve…please…Steve…this is unfair.” Romy wiggled and tried to get away from his fingers. Her voice now breathless from laughter.   
“You give?” Steve raised his eyebrow.   
“I give…I give…” Romy giggled, placing her hands on his arm, letting him pull her up onto his lap.   
“It’s just a silly little tradition”   
“Nothing about you is silly.” 

——xx——xx——

Hugging her friends closely, Romy tried not to cry. This was longest she was going to be away. For the first time, since she started this job, she was not able to come back for the weekends - it was daunting.   
She was going to miss them so much!   
Taking a deep breath she let herself out of the huddle that occupied the departure hall of London Heathrow’s Terminal 2.   
Jess rounded the woman up and all of them tried to squeeze into the picture.   
It had become their goodbye ritual since Romy started to work abroad so much, bringing her to the airport, one big huddle, a selfie and a shot of Tequila before waving her off to the security gates.   
Romy held up her shot in a toast and her friends joined her quickly   
“To a new country.”   
“To New adventures.”  
“To Missing us.”  
“To Fun times.”   
“To Surviving on two suitcases worth of clothing.”   
“To doing what you love.”   
Each of her girls had lifted their glass when saying one wish, only Lauren was missing. Romy knew what was coming, everyone else was actually giving her an achievable goal but not Lauren.  
“To fabulous sex with a stranger.”   
She grinned and downed her shot, while the others groaned good naturally.   
“Everytime Lauren.” Romy said before pulling her friends in one final hug.   
“Maybe this time,” Lauren whispered when it was her turn “a Hawaiian surfer dude, would be nice right?”  
“That would be a fat no!” Romy laughed and kissed Lauren’s cheek.   
One last wave then she made her way through security.  
“We will be right here when you’re back!”, her girls shouted. Laughing Romy wiped away a tear and jumped on her tip toes for a final wave.   
“Hey what’s the tears for?” Her colleague James bumped her shoulder.   
“It’s gonna be a year, James. A full year.”  
“Yeah but it’s Hawaii.” The blonde grinned at her. 

——xx——xx——

“Now that is a tradition I can get behind.” Steve laced his hands behind Romy’s back.   
“Yeah, only because Tequila shots are involved.”   
“So you picking her up tomorrow morning.”   
Romy nodded.   
“When will guys come over?”  
“Steve?”   
“Don’t you want me to meet her?”   
Frowning Romy tried to clarify “I didn’t realise you wanted to meet her.”   
“What? Of course I want to meet your friend. Finally going to get some dirt on you.” he laughed.   
“I thought, with you pouting every single time I mentioned Lauren coming, you didn’t want to do the whole friend thing.”   
Steve sighed “Can’t believe Danny was right again.”   
“Explain.” Romy cocked her head to the side.   
“He just said that my reaction could be interpreted the way you did.”   
“I’m not a mind reader, Steve. I need a bit more than that.”   
“It’s just, I like that you spend most of your nights here with me” he mumbled “I’m gonna miss you.”   
Romy rolled her eyes at him affectionately, before pressing a kiss right underneath his jaw “You could have said something.”   
“Yeah, we know that would have never happened. Revealing our emotions is not something we McGarrett men do.”   
“And here is the next topic for your couples therapy with Danny.” 

——xx——xx——

Romy could not stand still, she was so excited to finally see Lauren again. She had cleared her schedule for most of the week, so she could spend the time showing her friend the island and her life here.   
“Lauren!” she screamed, startling the woman next to her, Romy waved maniacally, now literally hopping on the spot, before she made a beeline to her friend.   
“Romy!” Lauren let her suitcase go with a thud and threw her arms around her friend in a huge hug.   
“We are a spectacle.” Romy mumbled.   
“Who cares?” Lauren shrugged once she released her friend out of her arms.   
“Aloha, Lauren.” Romy draped a Lei around her friends neck, before pressing a kiss to her cheek “I missed you.”   
“I missed you too.”   
Linking arms with each other, Romy steered her friend out of the airport. 

“I see you have adapted to the Aloha style already.” Lauren inspected her friends closet in her hotel room. She was riffling through linen trousers, blouses, short sleeved dresses, all bright in colour and light in fabric.   
“I even learned to surf.” Romy leaned back on her bed, watching her friend inspect her stuff.   
“What?” Lauren turned around, a teal green floaty dress held up in front of her.   
“I posted pictures.” Romy said indignantly.   
“I thought those were fake.” Lauren grinned and ducked right in time to miss the pillow Romy threw at her.   
“You need boobs to pull off that dress” Romy snarked at her friend as retaliation. While Lauren was almost the same height as Romy, but compared to her she was built on the slim, which gave her an almost waif like appearance. Something that Romy was jealous of, she was woman enough to admit that. On the other hand Lauren constantly complained about her small boobs - the grass was always greener on the other side. 

“You hungry?” Romy asked after Lauren had a little nap to combat jet lag and changed into a more Hawaiian appropriate attire of shorts and flip-flops.   
“Sure. What’s on the menu?”   
“Only the best shrimp on the island.” Romy grinned and pulled her friend off the bed and out of the door. 

Driving down to Kamekona’s truck, the two women made plans for the week, from hiking the Manoa falls trail, to beaches at the North Shore and of course getting Lauren on a surf board. Maybe Kono had some time to show her...  
“German Rose! You are back.” Kamekona smiled hugely at her “And you brought a friend.”   
“Kamekona, this is Lauren my friend from London. Lauren, this is Kamekona, maker of the best shrimp of the island.”   
“It’s a pleasure to meet ya, Sistah.”   
“Likewise.” Lauren smiled at the large native.   
“What can I get ya, beautiful ladies.” Kamekona was leading them over to a free table.   
“Can you make us like a taster platter of everything?” Romy grinned at him.   
“For you…German Rose and your beautiful friend, I’ll see what I can do.”  
“Thanks, big guy, and two beers please.”   
“Commin’ right up.” Kamekona shuffled away.   
“This is nice.” Lauren looked around. “How did you find it?”   
“Right in my first week. Even met Steve here.”   
That was the opening Lauren had been waiting for since she stepped of the plane “Ok, hun...I’ve been instructed to get all the dirty deeds for the girls. Tell me everything.”   
Romy laughed, oh how she has missed her. “Actually the first time I saw him, my initial thought was, that you’d be all over him.” 

——xx——xx——

Settling in had been easy, her suite in the hotel had wonderful with a view of the ocean and the most important thing her own coffee maker. 

The one thing that Romy already despised, was the overall fixation on shorts on this island.   
Her legs, were her one weakness, never tanning and just a bit too big to be considered anything close to lean, they were constantly marred with bruises of her bumping into things.   
Why was everyone wearing shorts!   
She sighed and held her flowing dress a bit higher as she stepped into the surf of the Pacific Ocean. This was the life! Feet in the water, sun in the face. Consciously she rubbed the back of her neck, it was already peeling from the sunburn she got yesterday. 

Wandering along the beach, her feet constantly in the water, while her flip flops dangled off her fingers. This was going to be the best year, she just knew it! How could it not be, she was in paradise. 

“Best shrimps on the island.” A banner, strung between two palm trees, proudly proclaimed. She was hungry indeed! The picnic benches in front of the food truck were busy, always a good sign. 

Romy read through the menu tacked next to the truck. 

“Can’t decide, sugar?” A voice appeared right next to her.   
Moving a little bit to the side, Romy has no chance to respond, as a massive native Hawaiian barrelled towards her.   
“Hey! How often have I told you to not hit on the customers!”   
“Sorry, bruh!” The other guy lifted his hands defensively.   
“Back to work!”   
“Sorry about that, sistah. The low life knows better than to talk to customers.”   
“It’s ok. He didn’t do anything.” Romy smiled.  
“Not yet” Was the grumbled reply “you ain’t from here.”   
“What gave me away?”  
“The accent” He laughed now “and the sun burn. Real islanders don’t get sunburned.”   
“Touché!” Romy grinned. “Fresh off the boat as of three days ago.”   
“Which boat?”  
“London.”   
“Nice! But you definitely need to work on your tan. You’re whiter than an English Rose.”   
“German rose.” Romy corrected.   
“What?” He had moved inside the truck now, and started to prepare some food.   
“German living in London, well, now Hawaii for a year.”   
“That explains the accent.” He nodded “what brings you to our beautiful island, German rose?”   
“Work.”   
“Not bad.”  
“Yeah, If they send me somewhere to work, paradise is still the best place.”   
“So right sistah, so right!” He handed her a plate of shrimp over the counter.   
Romy inhales the aroma of garlic and parsley - heaven!   
She fumbled for some notes in her dress pocket.   
“It’s on the house!”   
“What, no! You have a business to run.”   
“Your money is no good here, German rose.”   
Romy pushed some notes into the tip Jar next to her.   
“Thank you! I’m Romy.” She extended her hand over the counter. “Kamekona.” They shook hands.   
Romy made the connection and she pointed to his T-shirt with his face and name on “Great marketing strategy.”   
She took her shrimps and sat down at one of the picnic tables.   
And hands down those were the best garlic shrimp ever! 

She looked up when Kamekona sat down opposite her. “How much do you know about marketing strategies?” He pushed a beer across the table to her.   
Romy shrugged “it’s part of my job to figure out a marketing strategy for hotels.”   
“Care to share any tips?” Kamekona smiles at her.   
“Sure, as long as you keep me in garlic shrimp.” Romy returned the smile.   
“First tip?”   
“Don’t lie and make yourself memorable” Romy laughed “and going after these shrimps.” She gestured to the banner “This is not a lie.”  
“Thanks, German rose. We’ve got a deal.” He shook her hand again and got up.   
Romy watched him go and chatting with a guy who just arrived in a blue pick up.   
He was gorgeous, short dark hair, eyes hidden by a pair of wayfarers similar to her own, board shorts and a T-shirt, that did nothing to hide his exquisite physique and tattoos.   
Romy grinned, Lauren would be all over him. 

——xx——xx——

“For once you listened to me...and bagged yourself a hot a surfer dude. I really can’t wait to meet him.” Lauren giggled.   
Both women laughed, their hands clasped together in the middle of the table.   
“All right!” Kamekona put down a massive plate with a flourish “Not that I want to interrupt your moment, but here comes the food.”   
“This looks amazing.” Lauren gushed and Romy could see him almost growing by another inch. She shook her head, Lauren had that effect on men. 

Getting out of the car, Steve noticed her immediately, a smile bloomed on his face. Romy was sitting at one of the benches, another woman, he assumed Lauren sat opposite of her. The woman’s dark brown hair was shoulder length and she kept blowing her fringe out of her eyes almost black eyes.  
Romy laughed at something she said, her sunglasses were perched on her nose instead of her customary glasses and the strap of her dress had slipped down her shoulder. She looked so relaxed.   
“Romy!” while he had admired his girl, Nahele apparently had barrelled over to her “What are you doing here?”   
“Shouldn’t I be asking you that? It’s a school day.”   
“Nah, Steve took me out today.”  
“Excuse me!” the tone of her voice said everything, he was in trouble if he didn’t intervened soon.   
“Hey, ladies.” He bent down at his waist, kissed Romy on the cheek.   
“Hello and care to tell me why this one” Romy gestured to Nahele who had sat down next to Lauren “isn’t in school.”   
“Come on Romy.” Nahele groaned.   
“Yeah, come on Romy.” Lauren jumped in “I thought you were cool.”   
Romy glared at her friend unimpressed “I am cool.”  
“For a grandma.” Lauren teased back.   
“It’s teacher’s day.” Steve murmured “And I always think you’re cool.” His fingers sliding up her arm, pushing the wayward strap back into place.   
Lauren couldn’t help but notice the shiver that went through her friend, Romy had it so bad.   
“Don’t think you can distract me that easily.” Romy grouched, but the heart eyes she made at Steve told a different story. Lauren couldn’t help but smile at the display those two made. Steve had swung down on the bench next to her, his hand finding a comfortable place on Romy’s leg.   
“Are they always like this?” Lauren fake whispered to Nahele.   
“Yep ”, the teenager popped the ‘p’ with a smirk.   
“Watch it, kiddo.” Romy threw her napkin at Nahele, before introducing Steve and Nahele to her friend.   
“So, Lauren what’s the plan for your holiday?”   
“Not much, Steve, mainly catching up with this one here.”, she pointed at Romy.   
“Well, if you ladies haven’t gotten any plans yet for Saturday we’ll be having a defeat celebration at my place.”   
“A defeat celebration?”   
“Yeah, you see two weeks ago, I won a golf game against one of my friends and we still haven’t celebrated his defeat and my win.”   
“That sounds like fun.”   
“Of course it would to you.” Romy pointed out “You’re almost as competitive as he is.”   
“You say it like it’s a bad thing.” Lauren poked out her tongue.   
“Romy doesn’t like playing for points.” Nahele threw in.   
“It’s just stupid, why does there always need to be a looser?”  
“So there can be a winner.” Steve bumped his shoulder into Romy.   
“I give up!” Romy threw her hands up in defeat, a smile playing on her lips.  
Kamekona interrupted the squabble effectively, setting down another round of shrimp on the table. They were half way through the second plate when Steve’s phone rang.   
“McGarrett.” he shot an apologetic grin to Romy before turning his attention to the phone call. “All right, I’m on my way.”   
“I’m sorry, I just got a case.”   
Romy nodded, but Nahele looked a bit down. “So sorry buddy, I know we wanted to catch some more waves.”   
“It’s alright, Steve.”   
“I’ll call you later.” Steve leaned over to Romy.   
“Yes, please.” Romy cradled his face in her hands “Be careful, Commander.”   
Steve kissed her deeply “Always.”   
Romy threw him a look that translated into ‘Really?’   
“Trying to be, that work for you gorgeous?” Romy rolled her eyes in response.   
He stood up from the table “See you later. Lauren it was great to meet you.”   
“You too, Steve.” Lauren smiled, as Steve leaned down once more pressing his lips to Romy’s temple and murmuring something in her friends ear. Romy squeezed his arm and nodded to whatever he said to her. Steve jogged over to his truck, switching the siren on as he drove off to the next crime scene. 

“I know we’re not as cool as Steve, but do you fancy hanging out with us?”   
Nahele shoved another shrimp in his mouth, before asking, “Eh..whats your plans?”  
“Shopping, mani / pedis, maybe a facial” Romy saw Nahele’s face drop and it morphed to slight horror “I’m joking kiddo.” Romy laughed “We were just going to veg out at the beach, maybe getting this one on a board for the first time.”   
“Count me in.” 

——xx——xx——

“Oh wow.” Lauren eyes blown wide as they got out of Romy’s car on Saturday.   
“It’s beautiful, isn’t it.”   
“Yeah.”   
Handing over the bottles to Lauren, Romy fumbled in her handbag, pulling out a key chain, she let herself and Lauren in. Catching Lauren’s watchful eye, she shook her head quickly “Don’t - please don’t start.”   
Lauren was looking around the house, as Romy lead her through the living room, office onto the lanai. The house was beautiful.   
Stepping out onto the lanai, she could see the party already being in full swing, a banner strung between two palm trees disclaiming “Congratulations on loosing, Lou.”   
Steve was standing with two other guys in front of the barbecue, seeming in a deep discussion. Another group containing Kamekona were putting up tables in the shade and teenagers were already playing in the water…the water…holy crap this house has its own beach.   
Lauren was startled out of her musings as a girl, she must not be older than 13 run up to them screaming “Aunt Romy, Aunt Romy you’re here!” she threw herself around Romy, effectively drenching her from head to toe.   
“Hey, sweet girl” Romy greeted the girl, giving her a squeeze. “Grace, I want you to meet my friend Lauren. Lauren, this is Grace. She’s Danny’s daughter.”   
“I love your swimsuit, Grace.” Lauren complimented the teenager.   
“Thank you! Uncle Steve took me shopping and I was allowed to pick out whatever I wanted.” Romy suppressed a chuckle, remembering the panicked texts from Steve as Grace settled on a triangle bikini.   
“Hi ladies”, Steve had ambled up to them, resting his hands on Grace’s shoulders he leaned over her and kissed Romy in greeting.   
“Did you fell into the water on your way here?” he nodded to Romy’s completely wet T-Shirt.   
“Oh, I am so sorry, Aunt Romy.” Grace bit her lip.   
“No worries, Grace.” Romy shot her a wink.   
“Why don’t you change into something dry and I’ll introduce Lauren to the others” Steve suggested and held out his arm to Lauren.   
“Lead the way, Commander.” Lauren linked her arm with his and stepped out onto the grass.   
“Can I come with you, Aunt Romy?”   
“Sure.” Romy and Grace made their way inside. Romy looked over her shoulder, Lauren was already charming the 5-0 team. 

Grace sat on the bench in Steve’s bedroom, watching Romy go through the bureau “Which one?” Romy held up two of her t-shirts in front of her. Grace shook her head “None of them.” She looked around the room, seeing Steve’s blue SEAL shirt lying on the bed.   
“What about this one?” she held it up.   
“You want me to wear Steve’s shirt?” Romy looked at her questioningly.   
“Yeah the colour suits you.” ‘  
And it should make it clear, that only you are allowed to touch Steve and call him Commander’   
“Ok.” Not really sure what suddenly gotten into Grace, Romy took off her wet T-Shirt, revealing her dark green bikini top underneath. Slipping on Steve’s shirt she tied a knot in it to make it fit better, exposing a sliver of her not so toned stomach. Luckily her bikini bottom and her cut off 501’s are high raise so she didn’t feel too exposed.   
“Come on, kiddo. Let’s join the others.” 

Lauren had been regaling Steve and his O’hana with some tales of Romy, having them in stitches, especially with her stories about a drunken Romy on the tube.   
“Should I be scared that you have these guys laughing?” Romy joined the huddle. Steve regarded her outfit choice with a smile, that shirt always looked good on her.  
“Just sharing some stories.” Lauren grinned back at her.   
“Romy, how come we haven’t seen any of your London antics yet.” Danny crossed his arms in front of his chest.   
“Lauren, what did you tell them?” she asked her friend with a laugh. Romy leaned back into Steve’s chest, he held her close to his chest with his thumbs in her belt loops.   
“I shared your love for the tube late at night.”   
“Oh god! You didn’t” Romy let her head fall against Steve shoulder.   
Steve chuckled, and squeezed her to him “I never knew you’d rendition ‘London’s Calling’ once drunk.”   
“Kill me now.” Romy groaned.  
“You’ve got another one?” Kono enquired.   
“Sure.” Lauren took a sip of her beer “Romy wasted is always good fun. Haven’t you experienced this first hand?”   
“No, I can’t say I have.”   
“And you never will.” Romy stated firmly.   
“I mean the best times were in Amsterdam” a voice behind them announced. James, Romy’s colleague had two six packs in his hand and greeted all of them.   
“Amsterdam?” Steve looked down Romy, who tried to hide her face in his neck.   
“Don’t James…please” she pleaded.   
“Well, there was never a week, when we didn’t have some sort of baked goods in our flat.”   
“Baked goods? Really? That's what you describe as best times?” Lou pulled his cigar out of his mouth.   
“Oh those had a special kick.” James grinned, receiving only questioning glances.   
“Ugh fine..” Romy glared at him “He means Marijuana, Lou. I baked really good Pot Brownies.”   
Kono and Lou started howling with laughter, while Steve regarded her sternly.   
“What it’s legal there…” Romy shrugged.   
“Oh gosh, yes I forgot about those. Didn’t you also made a Weed Wedding Cake for that one couple where the in laws hated each other?” Lauren asked.   
Romy laughed "The most mellow wedding ever.”   
“I still stand with my opinion that your cookies are better than your brownies. I don’t care what this one says.” James pointed at Lauren.   
“Brownies? How come you’ve never made those for us, Romy.” Nahele and Grace had apparently enough from playing in the water and had joined the group. Now two parental figures glared at Romy.   
“Once these are legal here and you’re no longer underage, I’ll make you some” she tried to placate Steve and Danny, but that, apparently, wasn’t good enough.   
“You are not giving my daughter pot brownies, Romy Erhardt!”   
“You make magic brownies?!” Nahele’s eyes went big and he looked at Romy with awe.   
“None for you!” Steve barked out.   
“Steve, come on.” Romy batted her eyelashes at him “Please don’t tell me you’ve never had a joint or a cookie?”   
“I was at military school and then joined the Navy, they don’t look at drug abuse lightly.”   
“Might do you some good. Mellow you out a little bit” she patted his cheek patronisingly as the rest of the group laughed. 

——xx——xx——

“She’s so happy.” Lauren mumbled, she watched Romy and Steve standing in front of the open fire place roasting marshmallows. Steve was feeding her with some of the melted gooeyness and Romy was laughing so much it was getting anywhere but her mouth.   
“So is he.” Danny followed her line of sight. The two shared a fond a smile.   
“It’s going to be difficult when she leaves.” Danny took a sip of his beer.   
Lauren shook her head, how can nobody see it.   
“She won’t, if he asks her to stay.”   
“You think so?”   
“I know my girl.”   
“He’d never do that. Doesn’t want to limit her.”   
“He should. She needs to hear that he wants her to stay.”  
“He won’t. I know my boy.”   
Both them sighed, watching how Steve settles into one of his wooden beach chairs. Romy sitting sideway on his lap, almost disappearing in a gigantic hoodie, a beer bottle being shared between them.   
“Come on. Let’s join our two idiots.” Danny guided Lauren down to the rest of the group. 

——xx——xx——

The Five - 0 team stood around the computer table in the middle of their headquarters, listening to Chin who moved details around on the screen.   
“Sorry, are we interrupting anything?” Romy cleared her throat.   
“Oh shoot!” Kono looked at her watch, noticing the time for the first time “We are done, aren’t we boss?” she addressed Steve.   
“Yeah, we are done here.”   
“Thanks!” Kono turned to Romy and Lauren “I just need 10 minutes to change” with that she flew towards her office to grab her stuff.   
“What have you ladies planned for tonight?” Chin asked.   
“We actually don’t know. Kono promised us a night to remember.” Looking over to her man, Romy asked “Steve, you alright there?”   
“You look…” he swallowed, while letting his eyes slowly rake over Romy.   
“If you complete this sentence with anything other but hot, we’ll have an issue.”   
Romy was wearing a [black mini wrap dress](https://www.stories.com/en_gbp/clothing/dresses/mini-dresses/product.relaxed-wrap-mini-dress-black.0722021008.html) with a deep v neck, her lipstick somehow managed to match the red of her sandals.   
“I was gonna say absolutely amazing.” he grinned at her from across the table.   
Romy winked at him “Acceptable.”   
“Shall we leave the two of you alone?” Danny wanted to know.   
“Don’t even think about it.” Lauren poked Romy in the shoulder. 

“Sorry ladies, I am late!” Renee almost fell through the door.   
“What are you doing here, Mrs Grover?” Lou stared at his wife, he hadn’t seen her that dressed up in a while.   
“Going out with the ladies” she kissed her husband on the cheek in greeting.   
“Let’s hit the town!” Kono came out of her office ready to go.   
“Bye guys!” the ladies shouted as they made their way to the door.   
“Oh and Lou” Renee tossed over her shoulder “the kids are waiting for you to cook dinner.”   
Laughing the four women made their way out of the palace and off to dinner in a new Japanese Restaurant in Downtown Honolulu. 

After dinner, the four of them settled into Lewers Lounge for some cocktails.   
“Now it’s your turn, Romy.” Renee pointed at her, Mai Tai sloshing in her hand.   
“Yeah Romy” Kono chimed in “We all have shared how we met our other halves, or flavours of the month.” she nodded to Lauren.   
“What you guys don’t know either?” Lauren screeched “I thought she just didn’t want to share with us at home.”   
Three sets of eyes stared at her and Romy could feel that there was no way out “Ok, ok… I tell you.” 

——xx——xx——

“German Rose! You are back.” Kamekona greeted her jovially.   
“Well, you do have the best shrimps!” Romy grinned at him.   
“Take a seat. I’ll be with you in a sec.”   
“Thanks!”   
Romy sat down on the one free table. Her first week at work had been stressful and she only managed to come here once since her first visit. Trying to make sense of all the difference strategies and plans the hotel had in place, has her head spin so badly, that she decided if she needed to work late on a Friday, she’d do it outside and with good food. 

Kamekona returned with her garlic shrimp and a beer. 

Sighing Romy started to spread out her notebook and a massive dossier she printed today. Taking a bite of her food, she started to read and wanted to bang her head against the wooden table after the first three pages. 

“What did you do to get table service here?”   
Her head shot up, and her eyes widened slightly, before a shy grin and a blush appeared on her face.   
“Shouldn’t the question be, what didn’t you do?” She countered.   
“Yeah, I really should speak with Kamekona.” He held out his hand “I’m Steve McGarrett.”   
“Romy Erhardt.” She shook his hand “You want to sit down, Steve? It’s kinda packed today.”   
“I don’t want to disturb you.” He gestured to her paperwork.   
“Any excuse to put this away until Monday.” Romy laughed and pushed her papers together.   
Both started to dig into their food, and randomly the conversation flew easily between them.  
“How long have you been on the island?”   
“A bit more than a week. It’s been an adjustment.”   
Steve laughed “How so?”  
“It’s a small island. Everyone seems to know everyone. It’s different to anywhere else I’ve been.”   
“Where have you been before?”   
“Work has been sending me all over the place, assignment to assignment.”   
“What kinda job takes you from place to place? I guess you are not military.”  
Romy laughed out loud “Nope, definitely not military, people at home would get a kick out of that.” She continued to giggle. “I’m actually in hotels, consulting how our hotels can make more money and open new hotels, that kind of stuff.”  
“And that brings you to Hawaii?”   
“Yeah, the owner of my company likes to buy where he wants to holiday”   
Steve gulped, that sounded crazy.   
“I get it.” Romy smiled “Some people just have too much money to know what to do with it. But he’s a nice person and actually understands something of hotels.”   
“Where did it bring you before Hawaii?”  
“A couple of places around Europe and New York.”   
Steve hummed appreciatively.   
“So, Steve McGarrett, what do you do?”   
“I’m the head of the 5-0 task force here on the island.”  
“Law enforcement, impressive.”  
“The Navy beforehand.” Steve elaborated.   
“Now you’re just showing off.” Romy quipped.   
“I’m a Navy Seal actually.” Steve smirked.   
“My heart!” Romy put her hand on her chest letting out a fake swoon “How are there still criminals left on this island.”   
Steve laughed out loud, she was refreshing!   
“How do you know Kamekona?” Romy put her elbows on the table, her beer bottle dangling from her fingers.   
“He’s my friend and sometimes informant to 5-0.” Steve pushed his empty plate to the side and leaned forward on the table as well “and his food is amazing.”   
“You do know that you didn’t answer my question, right?” Romy smirked right back at him.   
“Worth a try.” Steve shot her a half smile, and Romy fought down a blush.   
“It’s either a secret or embarrassing” Romy contemplated “but if it had been confidential you’d have just said so. So I’m going with embarrassing. Come on spill!” Her smile was almost blinding.   
“Come on spill? Who am I? One of your girlfriends?”   
Romy laughed “Well all of them are at least 10,000 km away. So you’ll do.”   
“Nope!” Steve crossed his arms over his chest.   
“Or I can just ask Kamekona.” Romy lifted her head to seek him out.   
“No, no!” Steve could only imagine what Kamekona would say, he would definitely embellish it the wrong way.   
“On our very first case, we needed some intel and Chin introduced us to Kamekona.   
He didn’t had a shrimp truck at that point, just his shave ice hut. But already a penchant for horrible T-shirt’s with his face on it. He had some conditions before answering our questions.” Steve took a breath.   
Romy patted his arm comforting “You can do this.” She grinned.   
Steve snorted “Keep it up and I’ll stop.” Romy pressed her lips together to contain her smile and motioned with her hand for Steve to continue.   
“He made me and my partner Danny stand in front of his truck wearing massive T-shirts with his face on it eating shave ice. To top it off he made us pay for the fucking ice and horrible shirts.”   
Romy burst out laughing and let her head fall in her hands. Lifting it back up again, Steve could see that there were tears in her eyes. When was the last time he made someone double over and cry with laughter, he could not remember.   
“Don’t say anything.” He crossed his arms over his chest, he could see her eyes sparkling with humour.   
Romy made a motion of zipping her lips shut.   
“It was a lesson in humility and worth the intel we got. Danny still bitches about it though”  
Romy had regained her breath, just the visual of handsome, sexy Steve in one of Kamekona’s shirts eating some kind of ice cream made her tear up again.   
“Ok, can I have two follow up questions and I’ll promise to never bring this up again.”   
“Sure.”  
“Who’s Danny?”   
“He’s my right hand at 5-0 and O’hana.”  
“O’hana?”Romy pronounced carefully back.  
“Hawaiian for family.” Steve explained.  
“That sounds beautiful.” Romy murmured, before grinning at him “My second question, is there photographic evidence?”  
Steve’s eyes widened comically “Not that I know of.”  
“I’m disappointed that Kamekona would not take a picture and use it for advertisement.” Romy shook her head playfully.   
“You wouldn’t.”  
“It’s perfect for promotion. Two good looking guys eating your product, it sells itself.”  
“How would you know Danny is good looking? For all you know, he could have beady eyes and a limp.”   
“A guess.” Romy shrugged. “But I’m sure if he had beady eyes and a limp, he’d pull it off.” A smirk appeared on his lips.  
“Don’t ever tell him that.”  
Romy looked at him ‘Dude, how the heck would I’ literally spilling from her eyes.   
“We come here a lot, and you’re Kamekona’s favourite customer, it’s bound to happen.” Steve shrugged.   
Romy nodded and a blush appeared on her face, being called a favourite customer, the feeling was mutual.   
“One more question.”  
“Nope, you said two and not three.”  
“Please , Steve. I promise I won’t ask for photos again.” Romy pouted.  
Steve was mesmerised, her lips still had some lipstick on and her bottom lip looked so kissable. ‘Kissable, dammit Steve, get a grip.’   
“Ok, final question.”  
“What is shaved ice?”  
Now that had Steve shocked, he stood up abruptly and held out his hand “how can you’ve been on this island for over a week and not had shaved ice.”  
Romy looked at him and back at his hand, slightly confused.  
“Come on” he pushed his hand right in front of her “I’m taking you for a shave ice.”   
“I..I don’t have a car yet...” Romy stammered out and placed her hand in his.  
“I said I’m taking you.” A grin appeared on his face, before he frowned quickly, if she didn’t have a car how was she getting around the island for over a week now. He hoped she wasn’t taking the bus, some of the streets were a bit shady coming to Kamekona’s.   
He pulled her off the bench and voiced the question .   
“Taxi, the Bus or walking.” Romy shrugged.   
“I’ll drive you home after shave ice.” Steve declared, before his hand dropped to the small of her back, guiding Romy to his truck. 

——xx——xx——

Renee and Kono almost swooned as Romy finished her tale, but Lauren’s face had darkened.   
“You got into his car?”, she bit out.   
Romy nodded and Lauren blew out some air.   
“You got into a strangers car? Just like that? You?” Lauren’s voice got louder.   
“Please.” Romy squeezed her friend’s hand.   
“No! I can’t believe you were so careless! Have you forgotten what happened last time.”   
Romy recoiled, if Lauren’d slapped her, it wouldn’t have hurt more.   
“Girls?” Kono interrupted gently “What’s going on?”  
The two friends stared at each other, a silent conversation taking place. Lauren looked almost apologetic for bringing it up, Romy was resigned. Sooner or later it would always become a topic.   
“Go on.” She nodded to Lauren.   
“No...I can’t it’s your...”  
“You brought it up.” Romy took almost some pleasure from Lauren’s pained expression.   
Her friend shook her head, and downed her drink.   
“This is not the place to share something like this. I know I should have told you sooner and I will, I promise.” Romy apologised.   
“You don’t need to tell us anything, girl.” Renee squeezed Romy to her.   
“But when you want and are ready to tell us, we are here to listen.” Kono finished Renee’a sentence.  
“Thank you!”   
“Now that I’ve put a downer on the night.” Lauren looked at them contritely “Any chance to lighten the mood again?”  
“How about dancing? There’s a great little club nearby.” Kono suggested.   
“Yes!” The four women made their way out of the bar, trying to catch a taxi.   
Lauren took Romy’s hand and held her friend back  
“I’m sorry.”  
“It’s ok.”  
“Does Steve know?”  
Romy nodded “yeah he does.” 

——xx——xx——

Romy tried to be quiet, she really did, but she was exhausted. Kono and Lauren were a dangerous combination. Stumbling through the door she hit her elbow on the stair case. How has she not managed to wake up Steve?   
Opening the bedroom door quietly, Steve already turned around, his eyes flutterung open “Romy?”  
“Go back to sleep, Schnuffi”, she said and promptly connected her knee painfully with the bed frame.   
“Fuck!” Romy whisper screamed. That’s going to be another big ass bruise, like her legs needed anymore.   
That woke him up properly, Steve sat up.  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to wake you.” Romy bit her lip, while unbuckling her sandals.   
“It’s ok.” A sleepy smile stretched over his face.   
Romy climbed carefully out of the bed and headed to the en suite. ‘Just take of your makeup, then you can fall into bed’ she bargained with herself, while suppressing a yawn. Make up removed she stumbled the two steps back into the room. Steve had shifted over and held the side of the sheet open for her.   
Thankfully Romy climbed in, cuddling up close to his side. Steve turned as well and wrapped his arms around her, engulfing her completely.   
“Loving this surprise visit, but shouldn’t you be with Lauren?” He pressed a kiss on the back of her neck.   
Yawning Romy answered “She pulled someone.”   
“She what?” Steve’s lips moves against the skin of her neck.   
“She found someone else to go home with.”   
“And you’re ok with that?”  
“It’s Lauren. I would have been worried if she didn’t find somebody on a night out.” Romy chuckled and held his hand closer to her chest, while snuggling even closer to him.  
“Still” Steve grumbled.   
“It made me come here...I missed sleeping next to you.”  
“Thank god, the bed was way too empty!” Then a moment later “How did you get here?”  
“Taxi.”  
“Next time call me and I’ll pick you up.”   
“Steve...” Romy sighed. She didn’t need him to come pick her up from a night out, she was more than capable to flag down a cab.   
“Just say ok.”   
Closing her eyes, she pressed a kiss to his palm “Ok.”   
“G’night Romy.”   
“Sweet dreams.”   
Steve pulled her a bit closer, buried his nose in her hair and sleep claimed him again. 

——xx——

Rolling over to avoid the sunlight streaming into his bedroom, Steve collided with a soft body. Smiling he opened his eyes, yes, Romy had come over after her night out.   
He kissed her bare shoulder before slipping out of bed, trying to be quiet to give her a couple more minutes. 

Getting dressed and the coffee going didn’t take long at all, by the time he was on his second cup Romy appeared in the door way.   
“Don’t ever let Kono organise a night out.” She groaned, her hand was supporting her head even while she was standing up.  
He handed her a cup of coffee before pulling her close. “Too many Mai Tais?”   
“Not even that...just knackered...I’m too old to party like that” Romy whined.   
“Poor baby.” Steve teases her while scratching his fingers rhythmically over her scalp, causing Romy to moan at the sensation.  
“Yeah poor me.” She felt really sorry for herself. It wasn’t a hangover she just felt tired.   
“What’s the plan for today?”  
“Lauren messaged earlier, we are supposed to pick up that bloody paddle board, but now she’d like to spend some more time with whoever she met last night, so I’m gonna pick it up by myself.”  
“I still can’t believe she bought a board.”  
“Tell me about it. I asked her if she plans to paddle home.”   
“How did that go down?”   
“She bought a wet suit.” Romy deadpanned, her eyes showed her displeasure and Steve chuckled. “God knows how I’m getting all that crap in my car.”   
“Take the truck.”  
“What?”  
“Take my truck, Romy. You never fit the board and all the other things in yours.”  
“You sure?”  
“Of course! You’d need to drop me off at the Palace though.”  
“You’re letting me drive?!”   
“Every rule needs an exception.” Steve took the last sip of his coffee. “Just remember this is not the German motorway, we do have speed limits.”   
“Ah man...that means putting the siren on is out of question too?”   
“Romy!” Steve jerked up from putting the breakfast dishes in the dishwasher.   
“Just a joke. Relax.”   
“I don’t want any phone calls from HPD regarding my car today.” Steve threw Romy the car keys.   
Getting into the truck, she adjusted the mirrors and seat, she turned to him squeezing his hand.   
“Thanks.”   
“Anytime, gorgeous.” 

——xx——xx——

Steve sat at his desk, the day had only been filled with paper work so far. Danny stood in his door, trying to distract himself from his own report writing duties, when his desk phone rang.   
“McGarrett.” he greeted into the phone, effectively stopping Danny’s complaining.   
“Commander McGarrett, this is dispatch. Has your car been stolen? We received a call reporting a car accident with serious injuries.”   
“My car stolen?” Steve looked at the display of his phone to double check if it’s really dispatch.  
“Yes, sir. Your car was involved in the accident. Has it been stolen?   
“No, no my girlfriend drove my car today.” Why, oh why can’t this call be for someone else? “When…Where did it happen?”  
“The call just came in, Commander. It happened at Kapiolani Boulevard corner Pensacola Street. First responders have been dispatched to the scene not even 5 minutes ago.”   
“I’m on my way.”   
Steve stormed out of the office, Danny hot on his heels.  
“Steve! Steve, what’s happened?”   
“There was an accident.”   
Their raised voices drew the others out of their offices.   
“I get that, babe. But since when has an accident you riled up?” Danny tried to calm him down, his hands up like Steve was a spooked horse.   
“Dispatch recognised my number plate and called me right away.” After a second, his voice desperate and low “Romy had my car today.”   
Steve raced down to the elevator, pushing the button excessively.   
“Do you know where it happened?”   
Steve nodded tensely “Kapiolani Boulevard.”   
Rushing out of the palace, Steve already had the car in gear and driving, when Danny was not even sitting properly yet.   
“Steven! I get that you’re worried, but can I at least close the door before you drive off and cause the next accident.” 

A million thoughts ran through Steve’s head as he drove the short distance to the accident site. What if she was the serious injury? What if he lost her? 

Arriving at the accident site with squealing tires, Steve jumped out of the car. HPD had already courted off the scene, his car was pushed almost all the way over the 4 lanes at the traffic light. A small blue sports car, completely totalled was pushed right against the drivers door.  
That’s when he saw it, a flash of red in the drivers seat of his car. 

And his heart stopped. 


	10. Lehua Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A car accident...past memories boil to the surface...a late night chat with Aunt Deb...and cuddles so many cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Drama, description of the aftermath of rape and sexual assault,   
> Episode: Season 5 - No specific episode, sometime after Episode 16 & 17 but before Episode 18. 
> 
> Hello lovelies, 
> 
> How are you doing this week?   
> Thank you so much for all your responses for the last chapter.   
> Are you ready for another slice of Romy & Steve?   
> This one deals with the aftermath of rape and sexual assault, if this triggers you in any way please skip the parts. They are separate and not interwoven with the actual story, I hope I made this easily identifiable.   
> If you are a rape or sexual assault survivor, please know that you are not alone! You need any help, please contact the UK Rape Crisis Centre (rapecrisis.org) or rainn.org if you are in the US. 
> 
> Enjoy xx

——xx——xx——

  
“Romy!”

Steve flashed his badge at the officer holding the tape and tore towards his car, he came to a skidding halt, putting his hands on the hood. 

“Romy!” he tried again, but no reaction. Her head leaned against the steering wheel. Why had the airbag not inflated? 

He raced around to the passenger side, wrenching the car door open, Steve pushed himself up kneeling onto the car seat.

His heart taking up permanent residency in his throat.

Romy hadn’t moved, her eyes closed, the commotion around her had not caused her to shift, or even groan in pain.She was never that still, not even when she was asleep.

“Please, please, please…” he mumbled. Reaching over the console he felt for her pulse, it was faint but there. 

“Romy.” he moved some hair out of her face, she had lacerations around her forehead but he couldn’t seen any other injuries. A crunching noise made him look up. HFD moved the sports car from where it obstructed the driver’s door and started to open the door. The sudden movement caused Romy to jerk slightly, a groan escaped her. 

“Careful!” Steve snarled at the firemen. 

“It’s almost over, gorgeous. We are getting you out of here in a second.” He kept stroking her hair, she loved having her hair played with, anything to calm her…to calm himself. 

Romy turned her head towards him, her eyes unfocused. “Steve?” 

“Yeah, I’m right here. They are getting you out now. Where are you hurt?” 

“I…I don’t know.” 

“Commander McGarrett,” a paramedic stood on the now open driver’s door “if you’re not planning to move, could you assist us?" He held out a neck brace to Steve. 

“Sure.” Carefully he wrapped the brace. 

“Romy” the paramedic again “you have a bad cut on your left leg. I’m going to wrap that up and then we’re going to lift you out of the car, ok.” 

“Ok.” she whispered. 

Watching her getting lifted out of the car wasn’t anything he ever wanted to see again. “Where are you taking her?” 

“Trippler, Commander.” 

He grasped Romy’s hand jogging along the gurney “I’ll be right behind you, Romy.” 

“I’m sorry about your car.” 

“Forget about the car.” He squeezed her hand before letting go at the last second. 

“You can ride with us, Commander.” The same paramedic, who’d handed him the neck brace gestured him to step into the car. 

“Thank you.” Steve pulled himself inside, grabbing Romy’s hand again. 

——xx——xx——

Romy had been drifting in and out of consciousness since they put her in the ambulance. She’d be able to answer Steve’s question better now...everything hurts. They tried talking to her but she couldn’t form a clear sentence, her thoughts a jumble of English and German. She could hear raised voices, when they pushed her out of the ambulance, a comforting pressure on her hand. Suddenly the pressure was gone, she tried to look around, but something prevented her from doing so.

“Romy, I’m Dr Ross, I’m the ER resident on duty and I’m gonna take good care of you today.” a good looking man appeared in Romy’s field of vision. 

“Hi.” she whispered. 

“Can you tell me what happened?

“Car accident…hit my head, I think…” she furrowed her brows trying to remember. 

"All good. Do you know what day it is?" A flashlight was held into her eyes, startling her.

"27th February" 

The doctor nodded and smiled to encourage her. "Good and which year?"

"2015"

The Exam Room opened with a flourish. 

“Commander McGarrett, I told you to wait until the patient is ready for questioning.” A nurse stood behind Steve looking thoroughly unimpressed. 

“And I told you, I’m not here to question her.” 

“That’s what you said the last time and then you shot the patient in the leg. Don’t think I’ve forgotten.” 

"Can I help you with anything?" Dr Ross turned around to Steve and the nurse. 

“Romy.” Steve ignoring both the nurse and doctor, he made his way over to her. After they had arrived at the hospital the staff had whisked her away so quickly he didn’t have a chance to follow without being made by his favourite ER nurse. 

"Ms Erhardt, do you know this man?"

"Of course, it’s Steve." Romy whispered. 

“That’s good.Do you have trouble breathing?” The doc noticed her laboured way of talking. 

“It hurts.” 

The doctor nodded to the nurse who pulled up her shirt, carefully exmanining her “Looks like a broken rib or two, we’ll get some X-rays done to be sure. Before anything else, I’ll need to clean that cut though.” he nodded to her left tight. 

"Ouch!" Romy cried out in pain, trying to jerk her leg away. 

"Sorry. We'll need to clean it out, so the wound doesnt infect." 

Steve slipped his hand in Romy's "Squeeze as hard has you need to." his forehead coming to rest at Romy's temple. 

“I’m so sorry.” Tears started to make their way down her face. 

“For what?” 

“The car. Some idiot ran the light, I think…Everything is fuzzy.” 

“Gorgeous, I don’t care about the car.” Steve smiled softly. 

“But…”

“Romy, I don’t care. The car can get fixed.” he said, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “How can you even think, I’d care more about the car than you?” 

“You got a call from HPD. You said you didn’t want to a call from HPD when I drive your car.” 

“I don’t give a fuck about what I said this morning.” 

“I’m still sorry.” 

Steve shook his head and his forehead touched Romy’s, his stubborn woman. “As long as you can still argue with me, everything is ok.” 

“Alright“ Dr Ross looked up at them "this is all cleaned. We'll get you up to take some pretty pictures of your head and ribs and then stitch your wound up."

Once Romy was on her way to get X-rays and a CT Scan done, Steve went to search for Danny and the rest of his team. They must be in this hospital somewhere.Finding them turned out to be easy, they all stood at the nurses station. 

“Any news?” Steve asked.

“Apparently sports car driver sped through a red light and hit your car on the drivers side.” Danny explained. 

“Was he drunk? Injured? Sick?” Steve asked. He needed something, as to why someone would run a red light and putting Romy in the hospital in the process. 

“You not gonna like this, babe. It looks like he was just a fucking idiot running a red light.”

Oh how Danny wished Steve had aneurism face right now, he didn’t realise there could be a level above it, but there it was… murderous Steve face. 

“Steve! Steve!” Danny ran after him, as his partner turned on his heel and stormed off down the hall. Jogging next to him to match his stride, Danny continued “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Going to find this piece of shit.” 

“He was the severe injury, Steve. He’s here in this hospital, in surgery. Didn’t you see the car? It’s completely totalled. They don’t know if he’s going to make it.” 

“Good.” Steve growled “I want him in 5-0 custody should he survive.” 

“Babe.” 

“He almost killed the woman I lo…” Steve interrupted himself, seeing the smug look on Danny’s face. “What if this happened to Grace...or Rachel?” That wiped the grin of his friends face pretty quickly, like any mentioning of Rachel does. 

“I get it. Believe me I do. But running around waving our badge isn't going to make you feel better.”

“What about hitting him?” 

“Who are we hitting?”

Chin and Kono caught up with them. 

“He wants the guy responsible in 5-0 custody.” 

“Ahem, yeah.” Kono agreed “What could we get him for, boss? Reckless driving? Attempted man slaughter? Endangermentof the public?” 

“This...” he pointed at Kono “This is what I wanted to hear. Not this poor idiot driver is getting surgery.” 

“Why are you encouraging him?” Danny groaned. 

"What? Romy is O'hana." 

"Good, I want some detail on this guy as soon as he's out of surgery." 

"Steve." Chin's calm voice made him take a breath "We've got this. We’ve got Romy’s back.” 

Pursing his lips, Steve nodded. He didn’t like not being involved in this, but Kono was right, Romy is O’hana to them. They will not fail her. 

“Mahalo.” He whispered and Chin squeezed his arm in understanding. 

——xx——xx——

Steve was waiting for Romy to be brought back down, well if his pacing up and down the corridor could be called waiting, when an agitated voice made several heads in the ER raise. 

“Romy Erhardt. She should have been brought in an hour ago. “ 

“Lauren.” Steve jogged over to her at the nurses station. 

“Steve!” Lauren turned and enveloped him in a hug. “Romy?” 

“Romy is alive.” He steadied the woman at her shoulders. “I need you to breathe.” 

“Where is she?” 

“They have taken her upstairs, to get X-Rays and a CT Scan done.”

“Oh God.” Lauren sunk on one of the plastic chairs, that lined the hospital corridor. Steve squatted in front of her. “I saw her, Lauren. Romy is talking, she got a cut on her leg, and they are checking her ribs and head for injuries.” 

“This feels just like last time”, she mumbled. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You know hospitals smell exactly the same, doesn’t matter if its in Hawaii or England.” Lauren’s voice shook. 

“Yeah, even the medical tents in Afghanistan have it.” Steve furrowed his brow, at the sudden topic change. Lauren closed her eyes, trying to keep the memories at bay, but the smell brought her back, right back to a February night 3 years ago. 

——xx——xx——

She had driven her 1980’s Porsche like a mad woman out of London into the countryside. It was currently hazardously parked outside the hospitals main entrance, while she stumbled into the building. Her Ugg Boots got no traction on the marble floor wet with melting snow. She slid more than she walked to the reception, before she could ask any question. James appeared at her side “Lauren.”

He looked horrendous, he was still in his formal wear, tuxedo shirt untucked from his trousers, hair in disarray, eyes red rimmed. 

“I came as soon as I could. What happened?” 

“I...Romy....she....”

“What happened to Romy, James? Where is she?” Lauren became more hysterically by the second as James couldn’t answer, he just kept shaking his head. 

“She..oh god...she...”

“James, is Romy...is she dead?”

That shook him out of his trance “What? No, no she isn’t. How could you think that?”

“You call me to drive out here in the dead of the night. You can’t get a full sentence out without sobbing. What the hell was I supposed to think?” She slapped his arm, with each question. Taking a breath Lauren turned to him “Talk to me.” 

“We had the wrap party, and I ... I needed to stay to clean up. Why did I stay? I could have just done it tomorrow.” James shook his head. “He drove her home. She was a little tipsy, hell we all were...” He interrupted himself, a far away look on his face. “He passed me on the stairs into the flat. He said” a growl made it past his lips “she wasn’t feeling very well and better to let her sleep it off.” James pushed himself off the chair and started pacing. “If I had known, I’d kill him right on my front steps.”

“James...” Lauren’s voice small, she wasn’t sure if she wanted to know now. 

“I went to check on her to see if she needed a bucket or something...but oh god Lauren...she laid on her bed, completely out of it, dress...I drove her straight here.” 

“Oh god!” 

——xx——xx——

Steve hands on her legs was the only solid thing for Lauren, while she recounted that memory. “I wasn’t there for her then and I wasn’t there now. I’m such a shitty friend.” 

“Don’t do that to yourself.” Steve tried to be calm. He knew what happened that night from Romy, but to hear it from her friends perspective was a complete different ballgame. “Romy was talking to me, talking back at me actually. This is nothing like the last time, ok?” Lauren nodded. “My team is on it, the driver will be in custody as soon as he’s out of surgery. It will not be like last time.” 

——xx——xx——

“What do you mean, you won’t press charges?” Lauren stood next to sofa Romy was currently bundled onto. Her fist clenched into the cushion had turned white from the pressure. 

“Ms Erhardt, I am really sorry.” 

“I went with him willingly, I got in his car willingly, that’s why right?” Romy mumbled. 

“Willingly? You were drunk and drugged. I wouldn’t call that willingly.” Lauren raged. 

“Ms Kincaid, I will not ask you again to be quiet.” Detective Sergeant Winston looked at her sternly. “Unfortunately, the drug that was administered is not traceable, that’s why its being used for this and he stays by his testimony, all happened consensually. You got into his car, you let him come upstairs into the flat, according to him all sexual contact was consensual and instigated by you.” Romy flinched at the DS. “There are no defensive wounds on him or you to disprove his story. All the tests you went through, all show an inconclusive picture.” She took a breath. “I’m sorry.” 

The prosecutor stepped forward perching on the edge of the coffee table, she was not much older than Romy herself, maybe that was her first case. “Ro..Ms Erh...can i call you Romy?” The redhead nodded, Ms Erhardt was her mother in any case. “I can take this further, Romy. I can push this to trial if you really want but...” 

“I got in the car. I got in the car of a guy I only knew for a couple of weeks willingly andI was drunk, that’s...” she broke off and tried to keep the tears at bay. 

“Yeah, that’s the ballgame if you will. His lawyers will make you testify, I will need you to testify. They will ask you how much you had to drink. What you wore. If you let him kiss you. They will tear you apart and I don’t want you to go through that.” 

“I don’t care.” 

“I appreciate that, Romy. But even if you come out on top, the evidence is so ambiguous, that it works in his favour.”

“There is no chance for him to be convicted is there?” 

“The way our justice system works at the moment? Only 3% of rape cases lead to sentencing, I don’t want to make any false hope.” 

“Innocent until proven guilty.” Romy choked out, the sarcasm badly concealed.

The prosecutor inclined her head. 

“What...”Romy swallowed “What do I need to sign to stop all this?”

“Here.” DS Winston gave her a pen and the paper Romy needed to sign, that she would no longer pressing charges. 

“If you ever need anything.” The prosecutor handed Romy her card. 

“Thank you.”

The two women stood up and made their way to the door. “Ms Greene.” Romy called after them. The young prosecutor turned around “Yes?”

“Do you believe me?” 

Ms Greene took the young woman on the sofa in, but with no hesitate in her voice she said “Yes, of course.” 

“We both do.” DS Winston added. 

They both watched the corners of Romy’s mouth lift a fraction. Closing the door behind themselves, DS Winston turned to Ms Greene “Sometimes I really hate my job.” 

——xx——xx——

“I was mad at her last night.” 

“Why?” 

“She told us how you two met.” 

Steve didn’t understand, there was nothing strange, they met at Kamekona’s and went for Shaved Ice afterwards...oh...it clicked with him. “She got into my car.” He whispered. 

Lauren raised her eyebrows and shook her head “I couldn’t believe it when she told us. How could she get into someone’s car again? How could she be so irresponsible?”

“I don’t want to say its different, because from your side its not. But it was for us.” Steve shrugged his shoulders, unsure on how to put their first meeting into words. It didn’t matter right now, cause Lauren still looked absolutely miserable. “She wasn’t mad at you when she came home, she was happy. And this morning, she was in a good mood, joked on how to pick up your paddle board.” 

“Oh god! She was on the way to pick up my board?” Lauren groaned. Before Steve could say anything further to elevate Lauren’s guilt, he was tapped on the shoulder. 

“Commander McGarrett?” His favourite ER nurse stood behind them. “Ms Erhardt has just been brought back downstairs. The same room as before.” 

“Thank you.” Steve nodded. “You ready to see how she’s doing?” He addressed Lauren. 

“Yeah.” Lauren let herself be pulled up by Steve and together they made their way to Romy’s Exam room. 

Steve stood back, as he watched the two friends embrace, taking the opportunity to check in with the rest of the team. He stepped into the rooms a couple of minutes later, the two of them sitting on Romy’s bed and watching the doctor finish up the stitches on Romy’s leg. 

“The other driver is still in surgery, but Kono and Chin found traffic cam footage that shows how he busted the light at high speed and crashed right into you at the intersection.” 

“What does that mean?” Lauren asked. Romy didn’t even acknowledge him. 

“Just means we can arrest him as soon as he’s out of surgery for reckless driving and causing bodily harm.” 

“Good! And you are sure that will stick?” Lauren’s eyes still look a bit haunted. 

“Yes. I’ll personally make sure of it.” Steve now looked at Romy a bit closer. “Gorgeous are you ok?” He rested his hands on the rail of the foot of her gurney and leaned forward. 

“Mhm” Romy turned to him. 

“We gave her some strong pain killers to help with her ribs and me doing the stitches. She’s pretty out of it.” Dr Ross piped up from Steve’s side, almost causing him to jump. 

“She’s high.” Lauren giggled. 

“I’m soooo stoned” Romy let out dreamily and her head fell back on the back of the gurney. 

“That you are, gorgeous.” 

“They gave me the good stuff, Steve.” Her smile wide and dopey. 

“We only have the best of stuff here, Romy.” Dr Ross said. “And we are done.” He declared a second later. “The pictures of her CT Scan and X - Rays are coming back in a moment.” As if on cue the door opened and a young woman handed the films over. Looking at them closely the doctor nodded “So we’ve got a fractured rib, as I suspected.” He held up the CT Scans. “And luckily no concussion or traumatic brain injury, that means we only deal with a case of whiplash. There might be a headache and neck pain in the next couple of days but those should not be too severe.” 

“That doesn’t sound fun.” Romy commented from the gurney. 

The doctor held in a chuckle “No not really, but if you have someone at home with you, I can release you today.” 

“Are you sure, Doc? Shouldn’t she be here with a broken rib?” Steve had moved to perch onto the gurney behind her and stroked Romy’s hair. 

“There is no need, as long as she isn’t alone.” 

“I’m living with her until I go home in two days.” Lauren assured the doctor. 

“Great, the best would be 72 hours of supervision but 48 will be ok as well.”

“No...” Romy shook her head with a wince. “No don’t want to go.” 

“You want to stay in the hospital?” Steve dropped his chin to his chest in an effort tocatch her eyes. 

“No.” She whined again. “I wanna go home.” Her head rolled onto Steve shoulder, her chin settling on his collarbone. 

“Lauren will be with you at the hotel.” Steve tried again. 

“No.” Romy’s brows furrowed, why doesn’t he understand, her drugged up mind needing a second to come up with the right words. “I want to go home. Home with you.” The last part was whispered into his shoulder. Steve couldn’t have stopped the smile that spread over his face, even if he tried to. Home was at his house, he’d carry her out of the hospital all the way to ‘Āina Haina, if he had too. 

“Of course, gorgeous. I’ll take you home.” He turned his head and kissed her forehead, careful with the bruising she had there. 

“I want her back here in a couple of days to check the stitches.” The doctor directed at Steve. “She can walk around, but should use crutches for longer distances. If the headaches get worse, or she has severe dizziness and nausea, please come back here immediately. Otherwise strong pain killers for the next couple of days for the rib and taking it easy, will do the trick. She should be back to work in a week or two if there are no complications.” 

“Thanks Doctor Ross.” Steve stretched his hand that wasn’t currently laid on by Romy to shook the doctors hand. 

“My pleasure. I’ll leave her prescriptions out at the station where you can schedule her follow up appointment.” With that the doctor left the exam room. 

While the nurse helped Romy to sit up and get her into Steve’s shirt, which he had sacrificed so Romy didn’t need to go home in her torn blouse from the accident. 

Waiting at the nurses station was Danny “Hey babe.” He greeted Steve. “Where did your shirt go?” He regarded Steve now only dressed in his grey T-Shirt. 

“Romy needed something to wear”

Danny nodded and didn’t dare to comment any further “You’ll be happy to know that I drove your car to the body shop and a new door is fitted as we speak. You can pick it up tomorrow. Jerry has collected the paddle board and its waiting at the hotel for Lauren. Kono is waiting outside taking you” 

“And Romy” Steve interrupted. 

“She’s getting out already?”

“Yeah, apparently a gash in the leg, a fractured rib and whiplash, don’t warrant a nights stay in this hospital.” Steve’s face was unreadable. 

“Well then Kono can take Romy back to her place”

“Nope, she’s coming home with me. She needs someone with her for the next 72 hours.” 

“Ok...” Danny took a breath. “Then you and Romy drive to yours with Kono. And I”

“If you and Lauren” Steve interrupted once more, earning himself raised eyebrows and a scowl from Danny. “could actually go to the hotel and pack more of Romy’s clothes and stuff. I don’t think the clothes she has at mine are enough.”

Danny didn’t know what was happening - Steve let her have clothes over? He still remembered the battle of the toothbrush with Catherine. 

“And someone needs to go to the pharmacy picking up her prescription.” Steve leaned over the counter and signed whatever form the nurse put in front of him. 

“I’ll get Chin on that.” Danny’s phone buzzed. “Lou needs a job apparently.” 

“He can meet us at mine, helping me get Romy situated and put some steaks on the bbq. After this day I need a steak and a beer.” Steve let his head drop. 

“Beer? I am in.” The two men turned around. Romy was being pushed in a wheel chair by Lauren, she still had a spaced out look on her face. 

“You are getting a Ginger Ale. The drugs the good doctor gave you, have you already high as a kite, no need to add alcohol to that.” Steve bent down at his waist and kissed her on the mouth. 

“Spoilsport!” Romy pouted after he straightened up again. 

“Hey Romy.” Danny kissed her cheek softly. “Don’t scare us like that ever again, alright?” 

“I try.” Romy quirked the corner of her mouth. 

“You better. I thought aneurism face was bad, but he got an upgrade to that one now.” Danny pinched Steve in the ribs. 

“Let’s get out of here.” Steve groaned and took the handles of the wheel chair off of Lauren. 

——xx——xx——

After the team left, and Lauren had been dropped off back at the hotel, Steve had Romy settled into bed. She was already half asleep after taking her pain meds. When the phone rang, Steve grabbed for it on the bedside table quickly to avoid waking her. 

“McGarrett.” 

“Hello, my wonderful nephew!” Aunt Deb’s chirpy voice greeted him. 

“Aunt Deb? What are you calling me” he looked at his wrist watch “11pm at night. It’s like 2 am in Los Angeles.” 

“Well, I couldn’t sleep and so I thought I give you a call to check in.” 

“Ok?” Steve sounded sceptical, Aunt Deb never called just to check in. 

“Anyway, I had this wonderful conversation with Mary today and I thought I could have a similar wonderful conversation with my nephew.” 

Now Steve knew his Aunt was up to no good. “Deb, why are you really calling?” 

He could hear an exaggerated sigh over the line “You never let me have any fun do you?” 

“No,” Steve chuckled “never.” 

“Why do I need to hear from your sister and from Danny Williams that Romy was in a car accident today?”

“You talked to Danny, too?” 

“That’s not the point here, Steven! Why didn’t you call me? Why did I need to hear from other people that my friend...”

“I’m sorry when has Romy become your friend? You guys met once.” Steve interrupted his aunts tirade. 

“Excuse you. Only because you are not invited to our What’s app group, doesn’t mean it does not exist.” 

Steve could not believe what he was hearing, Romy was in a what’s app group with his aunt? “How do you even know what’s app?” 

“Mary showed me.” Deb sniped back. 

“Let me guess she is also part of the group.” Steve groaned. 

“Of course she is!” She said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Now back to the matter at hand, why did you not call me!” 

“Oh for crying out loud!”

Aunt Deb sniggered at Steve’s frustration with her, his buttons were always so easily pushed. Especially when these buttons had anything to do with Romy. She thought back to her wedding. The look on his face when the two of them danced, he was such a goner. Deb could not remember ever seeing him like this with a woman before. 

“Romy’s alright though?” Aunt Deb’s tone had changed from teasing to serious. Silence greeted her and had her thoughts took a spin. “Steve!” 

“She has a broken rib, whiplash and a gash on her leg.” Before his aunt could respond, Steve continued. “She’s home with me, the hospital didn’t even admit her. The painkillers they gave her, have her on a constant high but it could...” he stocked, looking down were Romy was sleeping soundly against him “could have been so much worse.” The image of her leaning motionless against the steering wheel, is something that will haunt him for awhile. 

“Can I ask you something.” She waited a beat before continuing. “Were you scared?”

“Yes.”

“Did you tell her?”

“No.”

“Why the heck not?”

“I can”t.”

“Don’t be an idiot, Steven.”

“Thanks, Aunt Deb.” Steve bit back sarcastically.

But his aunt wasn’t that easily derailed “And while you’re at it. Tell her why you were so scared.”

“I don’t. I can’t. There is nothing to tell!”

“If you say so, Stevie.”

“Yes, there is nothing to tell because she’s leaving in 4 months. What good would it do?” 

“4 months, 4 schmonz. Who cares. Don’t you think she deserves to know?” 

“Yeah, just to get told ‘Thanks for sharing, but I’m leaving anyway.’ No thanks.” 

“Do you really think she would do that?” 

“I...I don’t know.”

“Maybe she needs to hear from you that you feel the same way she does, in order to stay.” 

“Really?” What was his aunt hinting at? That he should beg her to stay? That she would stay, if he asked? 

“Talk to her, Stevie. The two of you seem to talk about everything. Why not about this?” 

Now his aunt was getting too close to where it hurts. 

“This conversation needs to end now.” Steve his tone loving to soften the sting of his words.

“Fine.” If he didn’t know any better, Aunt Deb sounded like a 3 year old petulant child right now. 

“Night Aunt Deb.”

“Good Night, Stevie.”

Steve watched Romy where she lay against him, still knocked out from the pain killers. He caressed the side of her face and burrowing his face in her hair. His conversation with his aunt was playing over and over in his mind. The issue Steve had, laid deeper than just telling her. What was he supposed to tell her in any case? That he never felt that content in his life? That she made going home from the office an actual alternative? That he doesn’t want her to leave? 

What if she left anyway? What if she didn’t feel the same way? Everyone left, everyone that was supposed to stay left him regardless. Why would she, who had the choice, decide to stay with him. Hell, why should she? 

Catherine didn’t. 

Even his own mother choose someone else over him.

He knew, he shouldn’t compare Romy to these two women. The first time he had seen Catherine, he was blown away, she was hot. The way she handled herself on a mission had him turned on. 

The first time he had seen Romy, he thought she was utterly beautiful and funny. She smiled at him, this wide 1000 watt smile, that had him smiling back every single time. Comparing the two of them would not get him anywhere. 

The car, he never let anyone else drive, may it be his car or anyone else’s car for that matter. Romy drove it today, she actually drove him to work and then had an accident with his car. That reminded him. He should probably find out when it was fixed, he didn’t like only having Romy’s company car available. It will be difficult to manoeuvre her into the tiny vehicle with her limited movement. She’s been hurt enough. 

He also clocked Danny’s face, when he announced that Romy had stuff already at his. Steve could only imagine what went through Danny’s mind at that point. If he was a betting man, he’d say the big toothbrush fiasco of 2012. 

Steve felt more than saw Romy shift and he loosened his arms around her. She must have moved wrongly because he hearda sharp intake of breath. When he lifted his head out of her curls, Steve saw her wincing. Letting her out of his embrace completely, to give her more space to move freely. He pushed himself up on his elbow looking down at her. He watched her eyelids flutter open “Hey, gorgeous.” He muttered quietly “You ok?”

Romy shifted closer to him, discomfort on her face. 

“Do you need your meds?” Anything to get the pained expression off Romy’s face. 

That had Romy open her eyes properly “What time is it?” 

“11.30.” Steve checked his watch quickly and saw Romy’s face fall. 

“Then no. The doc said to leave at least 4 hours between the doses. I still have one more to go.” 

“If you’re hurting, then I’m sure the one hour won’t matter.” Steve started to trail his heads through her hair in what he hoped was a soothing manner.

“Distract me Steve.” 

“Huh?” Steve had almost managed to lull himself to sleep by his repetitive movements. 

“Distract me. Tell me a story.”

“What?” Was she still high. “You want me to tell you a bedtime story?” 

Romy nodded. “I don’t think I know any.” 

“You’ve got a niece, Steve.” She countered. 

“Yeah, but those were books that Mary had with her.” 

“Please, Steve.” Romy pouted, her bottom lip even started to quiver slightly. Sighing Steve laid down next to her, and Romy snuggled as closely as she dared without jostling her leg and rib. Steve kissed her deeply “Ok, a story. Let me think. How about the The Legend of t he Ohia Tree?”

“Yes, please.” Romy’s lips moved against his arm she was snuggled against. 

It took him a moment to find his footing telling the story, but after a couple of minutes his deep voice spun the tale of the two lovers. 

He reached the point were Pele turned Ohi’a into a knotty tree out of malice, Lehua begging the gods to make her a tree as well, so they never be apart. “The gods however turned Lehua into a beautiful red flower, which they placed upon the twisted Ohi'a tree, so that she and her beloved husband would never more be apart.”

Looking down, he saw Romy fast asleep against him. No discomfort on her face for the moment, her red lashes throwing shadows on her cheeks. 

He actually could hear his brain click into place.After all the shit that happened in his life, after Catherine, he had become a knotty, emotionally stunted Ohi’a tree. Then what makes that Romy? She was bright and warm, she made him feel cared for. 

Oh fuck! 

Even he got it now, Danny would be so proud of him. 

Romy was his Lehua flower and he loved her.


	11. Your very own cheerleader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotional rollercoasters galore...the team in jeopardy...and Steve having an existential crisis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies,
> 
> How are you all doing? Do you fancy another slice of Steve & Romy? This is an emotional one for Steve and those two have decided to push the rating of the story up a notch. This is my first time writing smut, so please let me know if it was semi decent, and if you’d like to see a repeat of it. 😉
> 
> Looking forward to hear all your feedback!
> 
> Enjoy xx
> 
> Warnings: Drama and Smut...I mean it...this is for over 18 year olds only 
> 
> Episode: Season 5 - 18 and 19

Lauren returned to London 2 days after Romy’s accident, despite her bargaining to stay longer until Romy was fully back on her feet. But Romy stood strong, she had one Nurse Ratched already, she didn’t need a second one. Making sure that Lauren actually got into her plane, Steve and Romy dropped her off at the airport. This resulted according to Steve in ‘the most embarrassing moment of his life’. Two grown ass women crying and hugging in the departure area of Honolulu Airport. He was still grouching about it now, almost two weeks later. 

“You made me hold your handbag, her handbag and your crutches, Romy. The only thing I was missing was the tissue you were clutching.” Steve turned to her as his car stopped at traffic lights. 

“Oh come on, a big Navy Seal embarrassed by holding some handbags?”, she teased and poked him in the side. Rubbing the spot, Steve conceded, “I don’t mind holding your purse, but did you see Lauren’s? It was like a unicorn vomited all over it. I found sequences in my gun holster and car for days.” Romy laughed, she couldn’t take him seriously when he complained about sequences.

“Yeah, Yeah. Laugh all you want. Next time, you guys are holding your own damn bags.” At that, a chuckle from the back seat could be heard, and Steve threw Nahele a ‘I thought you are on my side’ look via the rear view mirror. The teenager was considering to try out for his schools football team next year and needed some pointers. 

Steve was more than happy and a little bit proud that Nahele asked him. Romy still on working from home duty, as James had all but barred her from the office after her car accident, decided to tag along. A Thursday morning isn’t spend badly, if it involves her ogling Steve in workout clothes. 

“Everything ok? Nothing hurts?”, Steve asked trying to assist Romy with sitting down. She narrowed her eyes at him, while lowering herself gingerly on the beach chair they brought. “Stop worrying.”, she patted his cheek and kissed him, “Now go and show off your skills.” Romy couldn’t help herself and swatted Steve’s bum when he turned. “Woman!”, he reprimanded over his shoulder. She even had the audacity to throw him a wink, making him groan “We are in public.” but Romy just shrugged and grinned.

“Sorry!” Nahele called out as the ball he threw landed somewhere not even close to Steve. “Don’t worry about it.” Steve picked up the football. 

“Don’t worry about it come here.” He jogged over to Nahele. “See the laces?” The two bend over the ball, Nahele watching Steve’s grip on it. “The laces, are there for a reason, right? Use them.” He handed the football over to Nahele. “Show me. Find the grooves. Find the grooves.” Steve adjusted the teenagers grip slightly. “Keep this loose.” He looked up, to see Romy had abandoned her paperwork and watched them with an unreadable expression, when he caught her eyes the two shared a soft smile. 

“Okay. All right?” He focused back on Nahele, who nodded in response. The two jogged back to their original positions and Steve called “Tight.” Over to Nahele, motioning with his elbow to keep it tight to the body when throwing. “Let it roll through.” Nahele throw the football and it sailed over in an arch into Steve’s arms. “That’s right. Did you feel that?” “Yeah.” The smile on Nahele’s face was almost blinding. “Now, do you feel the difference?” Steve lobbed the ball back to him, when his phone started to ring. 

“Joe.” 

That had Romy’s attention, Steve caught the ball again from Nahele, when she heard“He’s at Grace’s school for career day. Why?” Steve indicated to Nahele to wait a second. 

“Why what’s going on?” Nahele jogged over to Steve and Romy had struggled out of the beach chair. “We got to go.” 

——xx——xx——

Back at the house they had the quickest shower of their life’s, well Romy’s life, Steve was acquainted to Navy Showers for way too long to notice. Steve’s phone rang again, holding the phone between his ear and shoulder trying to button up his shirt and concentrating what Joe said proved difficult. Romy noticed his hands faltering on his buttons, stepped into Steve’s space and started to button up his shirt for him. Letting the information sink in, his chin rest against Romy’s forehead, his free hand running through his hair. Danny had been arrested for the murder of Marco Reyes. 

They were about to step out of the house again, and Steve about to call Chin when he realised that Romy was right next to him. “Where do you think you are going?” 

“Ahem, with you.” What was that even for a question? 

“I don’t think so.”, Steve blocked her way. 

“Please don’t turn all caveman on me now, Steve.”

“Apart from this being a bad idea, you still have a broken rib and the last time I checked, you weren’t in law enforcement.”

“I’m not trying to do your job, Steve. And thanks by the way for making me sound incredibly useless.”, Romy pushed her way past Steve, at the expense of a sharp pain in her side.

“I...I didn’t mean.” 

“Yes, you did and you’re right. Danny is my friend, I care about him. So please let me go with you.”, she was standing on the passenger side of his car. 

“Ok, but you stay out of sight. This involves Marco Reyes. I’m not kidding around Romy.” 

“I’ll do whatever you say.” 

‘Yeah right.’ Steve thought, his phone buzzed with more details when he got into the car. “Can you read this?”, he handed Romy his phone. “‘Held at the federal detention centre, meet you there.’ It’s from Joe White.” 

“Dial Chin for me, please?” Romy nodded and connected the phone to the car before dialling Chin’s number. 

——xx——xx——

Stepping out of the detention centre, he leaned into the car to Romy “I need youto drive to the Palace.” His voice sounded different, this was Lt Commander McGarrett, not her Steve. 

“How are you going to...” 

“You promised me, Romy.”, he interrupted. “Whatever I say.”, he reminded her of her words. 

Romy nodded and got out of the car to switch over to the drivers side. Steve leaned through the open window, checking that her seatbelt wasn’t pushing on her ribs, when a car with squealing tires came up next to him. His hand went to his weapon instantly, but relaxed when he recognises Joe. 

“Joe, what’s going on?” 

“Not here. Get in.”

Steve turned around and saw Romy still standing there “The palace, Romy. Now.” She nodded and drove off with equally squealing tires and Steve jumped into Joe’s jeep. 

“So, that’s the girl, he?”

“Really, Joe? Do you think this is good timing to question me about my girlfriend.” 

“Can’t go anywhere now, can you?” Joe grinned. 

“Yeah, that was Romy.” 

“She’s pretty.” Steve snorted, before he got serious “She’s amazing.” 

——xx——xx——

Romy watched Joe presenting Steve the files on how Marco Reyes became an asset to the CIA. When it came to the day the man died, she interrupted “I’m sorry, but if they knew that Danny was there, wouldn’t they know that Steve was there too?” Romy looked from one man to another. Steve shrugged at Joe’s glance, Romy had a point. 

“Steve’s a highly decorated Navy Seal. A hero. I guess he got a free pass.” 

The silence after this was deafening and only interrupted by Kono. Apparently Coughlin had not only arrested Chin but also booked him, indicating he somehow had come across evidence that implicated Chin. 

——xx——xx——

The whole day it felt like they were constantly three steps behind everyone else. Danny was on a plane to Colombia, the arrest had only been at the front for Reyes murder but actually was a compensation, with his death 1.3 billion worth of cocaine went missing. Everyone wanted it back. Steve made a deal with CIA to find the missing drugs in 48 hours, despite having no idea where it was. Returning to the palace, another Landmine dropped in their laps, Coughlin was happily raiding their offices with a fucking warrant. When would he get a second to breath, he wanted to punch something, preferably Coughlin or Alexander. 

They weren’t any closer to finding the missing cocaine after working through the night. Romy had gone out to grab some coffee, she tried to get Steve to come with her, fresh air would do him some good, but the suggestion alone was met with stony silence. The situation made Steve feel so out of control, he couldn’t sit still anymore. Putting Chin’s situation on the back burner hurt Steve more than he can ever put into words, but Danny in a Colombian prison took precedence, even if it made his insides churn to pick one friend over another. The glass door of his office slammed, as he stormed into it and started to pace. 

“Let me.”, Romy stopped Joe with her hand on his arm. 

“Steve?” Romy stood at the corner of his office, watching him ransack his desk. Heaving he leaned down on his desk, “It was never about Reyes, it was just about the coke. About the motherfucking coke.” 

Romy came a bit closer and squeezed his balled fist, before she could say anything he continued. “And Chin, those assholes are seizing all his possessions. Danny is already in Colombia by now and I... he signed the extradition without a lawyer. He did it to fucking protect me. What the heck was he thinking?” He punched the desk with the fist Romy held in her hand. She winced, the sudden movement made her rib smarten. 

“Oh shit, Romy. I’m so sorry.”, he let go of her hand and jump a step back, looking at his hand like it didn’t belong to him, how could it if it managed to hurt Romy. 

“Hey.” Romy interlaced her fingers with his and hopped on the desk. “I’m ok.” She tugged at their intertwined hands making him move to stand between her legs. “I get that you’re frustrated, even a bit mad at Danny.” 

“Why, why would he do that?” Romy held his eyes with her own, hoping he would hear her, “You love each other, you are brothers. He wasn’t able to protect Matthew, he sure as hell wants to protect you. He did what you’d have done in the same situation.”

“I should have...” 

“What? Gone with him? Get arrested with him or Chin?” Steve shrugged at that. “The two kept you out of this for a reason, so you have a chance to help them. Danny knows that, Chin knows that. They trust you to figure this out. So it wasn’t what you originally thought. I mean it’s the CIA,” Romy shrugged, “when do they ever play with open cards.” 

“You had much dealings with them?”, Steve teased her, feeling so much better already. 

“I watch TV”, Romy grinned back, before turning serious again, “You are not alone. Look outside. They trust you, they are with you.” 

“And you?” 

“What about me?”

“Do you trust me?” 

She could feel the vulnerability vibrate off of him. Her right hand grasping his face, slowly stroking his jaw. “With my life, Commander. I got into your car, didn’t I.” Letting out a small chuckle, Steve rested his forehead against Romy’s.

“Thank you.” 

“Now get our boys back.” 

——xx——xx——

Of course, Steve brought the boys back. The Saturday waiting for them to come back from Columbia was one of the longest days Romy could remember and over the whole ordeal she kept thinking that she had forgotten something. The niggling thought did not leave her, even after Steve had returned from dropping Danny to see Grace and fallen into bed straight after. He was yet to surface. Left to her own devices, she pottered around the house. Her eyes were drawn to the calendar and suddenly she realised. 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Romy muttered to herself, with all the craziness happening over the last two days, they managed to forget Steve’s birthday. Steve wasn’t big on birthdays, but hell, she was. Birthdays were the best and in her family each of their birthdays still got celebrated with cake and a party. She couldn’t believe she forgot, he didn’t even get as much as a ‘Happy Birthday’ from her yesterday. 

Romy couldn’t imagine that any of their friends or Steve for that matter were in the mood for a big party after the last couple of days, but she couldnt’ leave his birthday unrecognised. 

——xx——xx——

The sight would be comical if it didn’t involve a gun. Romy stood in the doorway of Steve’s bedroom, red velvet cupcake with a candle in hand and Steve siting upright in his bed holding her at gun point. “Steve?” Romy’s voice shook slightly at the sight of his gun, but nevertheless she moved further into the room. For a second the two stared at each other, Steve was breathing hard. 

“Steve.”, Romy tried again and looked down at the weapon still pointed at her. The second time calling his name, pulled him out of his stupor and he followed the direction of her gaze, looking at the gun before it clicked with him. 

“Fuck. I must have...” 

“It’s ok.”, Romy smiled at him as he disarmed the weapon and slid it into his nightstand. She could only imagine the dreams he had during his nap, the last couple of days gave a whole new material for his nightmares, like he didn’t have enough already. Perching on the bed, she leaned over and kissed his temple. “I’m sorry, I startled you.” Steve leaned back and took a deep breath. His nightmares haven’t been that intense in almost a year, it took a second to shake it. 

“What’s this?”, he nodded to cupcake in her lap. “Oh yeah.”, she smiled before dropping her gaze to the cake as well. “Happy belated Birthday, Schnuffi.”, she looked up at and met his eyes. Steve was speechless.

His birthday. 

How could he have forgotten his own birthday and she remembered? Smiling he relieved her from the plate and pulled her in for a deep kiss. His hand buried in her red locks and held her to him, even after they broke the kiss. “Thank you. I can’t believe you didn’t forget.” 

Romy, with her hands splayed on his legs to keep her from tumbling straight into his chest, giggled “Well, I kinda did.” 

Steve pulled her into his lap, his hand moved from her hair to her waist holding her to him. “You made me my favourite cupcakes, so I forgive you.” 

“Thank you.” Romy cuddled in, her head fitting perfectly in space between his shoulder and chin. Steve leaned back, inspecting the cupcake closer. 

“This looks absolutely delicious.” 

“You know you are allowed to eat it. I’ve made more than one.”

“Am I now?”, he bopped her nose with the cupcake, smearing cream cheese frosting all over it. Romy scrunched her face as she wiped the frosting of her nose “Danny would say you are an animal.” 

“Let’s not bring up Danny while we are in bed together.” He took her finger with the icing in his mouth sucking it clean. 

“Agreed.”, Romy moaned as both of them sunk down into the bed. Their kiss turned hot and heavy when Steve’s tongue made contact with hers. With the last of her clear thought Romy pulled the cupcake out of Steves hand and deposited on the nightstand. 

He kissed down her jaw, his nose tracing her ear while his lips made their way down her neck, finding just the right spot that never failed to make her...”Steve.”, Romy moaned. She could feel him grin into her skin, as her hips bucked up into his. He had her caged below him, his weight pressing her into the mattress. He surrounded her, his smell, his body, his lip now trailing further down. After almost a year he knew how to play her body. The light touch off his fingers, down her rib cage and back up to lifting Romy’s T-shirt had her shivering. Sitting up slightly to get rid of the shirt, his hands made their way back down her sides, brushing her panties and then down her legs. 

His touch made her sigh and her hips started to move. Steve loved how responsive she was from just the tiniest touch of his fingers at the right spot. “Please Steve.” Romy’s head thrown back as she pleaded with him. Kneeling between her legs, his fingers drawing patterns on her inner tights. 

“What gorgeous? Tell me what you want?” His fingers inched closer and closer to her heat, drawing out more beautiful sounds from her. 

“Touch me, please.” “Since you said, please.” His fingers slid up, teasing her covered slit. He circled her clit through her panties, her face flushed at the intimate contact and her back arched slightly, her core grinding down on his finger trying to find friction. She was beautiful, her hair spread out behind her like a fiery halo, the half hooded eyes watching him watch her. Steve kneeled up, pulling her further towards him, her bum resting on his legs and her hot core made contact with his dick. He could feel how wet she was through the layers of cotton. 

“Romy. Fuck you’re so wet for me.” He leaned forward enveloping her left nipple in his mouth. “Only for you.”, she moaned as his teeth grazed her nipple softly. His hand plucking the other one, he could feel it harden beneath his fingers, before he switched his mouth over. Romy crossed her legs behind his back, grinding on his cock, making him even harder. He let out a moan around breast, when he felt her hands fisting his hair, pulling his face up to hers, kissing him deeply, her tongue tracing his before sucking on his lower lip. 

“You make me feel so good, Steve.” Her pupils blown wide with arousal. “Fuck me, please.” 

Oh he loved it, when she let dirty talk come out. 

He could feel her feet starting to push his boxers down his ass. “I’ve got you, baby.”, he murmured while ridding both of them of their underwear. He groaned as he sunk into her, her heat gripping him deliciously. “You feel amazing.” Steve rocked forth and back, savouring how her tight heat stretched around him, before bottoming out. Making Romy buck up to him. 

“You ok?”

“More than ok.”, she gasped. Steve could feel her hands everywhere, on his shoulders, his sides, squeezing his ass for a second before moving back up, drawing him closer to her. 

“You want more?” He panted in her ear. 

He could feel her nod into his neck. “Use your words, Romy.” His hand sneaked to her breasts and tweaked her nipple. “More Steve, please. Harder. Fuck me harder.” She closed her lips around his earlobe and sucked. He groaned and his hips faltered for a moment. 

“You want to come, Romy?”, his voice gone low with arousal. “Yes, please make me cum.” He hiked her leg higher on his waist, driving in deeper than before. Romy fell back onto the mattress as she moaned at the new depth, thrusting up into him, “Oh god Steve. You’re so deep. Feels great. I’m close.” Her hands moving more and more urgently, her nails scraping down his chest. 

Steve slid his hand between their bodies down to her clit. “Come for me, Romy.” His fingers mimicking the rhythm of his hips, stroking his finger up and down just the way she liked it. “Fuck. Just like that.” her mouth found his in a kiss, that was all teeth and tongue. 

“You making me cum. Can you feel it? Fuck. Steve!” Her words became a slur as she clenched and rippled around him. “Romy! God.” There was no way he could hold back, the way she felt, trembling in his arms, around his cock. He pulled her flush against him, his orgasm rushing through him. He could feel her clenching around him again, milking him as he came. Completely spent they fell back onto the bed together. 

“Cupcakes and great sex. What more can someone want for their birthday.” Steve murmured into her shoulder, holding her close as their breath returned to normal. 

——xx——xx——

It was supposed to be a normal day. A day at the barbers, and then the office. No cases, no IA, no rogue CIA agents, none of his team arrested or extradited, no backhanded help from his wayward mother. Apparently he didn’t deserve a normal day, it was just the perfect ending to a pretty fucked up week. 

He unlocked his front door, the alarm was disabled, he took a breath. Romy must be home. 

He found her sitting outside, curled up in one corner of the rattan sofa they usually shared. She hadn’t put the main light on tonight, chosen to light the lanterns standing on the edge of the lanai instead. Her tablet perched on the edge of the coffee table and the sound of the tv show she was watching blended with the waves crushing into a soft background noise. She hadn’t noticed him yet, he didn’t know if he wanted her to. He was sure the tear tracks were still visible on his face. Steve was content to just watch her for a moment, let the sight of her soothe him. 

A choked groan behind her made Romy turn around. “You’re home late.”, she greeted him with a smile. It dropped from her face, as Steve stepped further onto the lanai into the glow of the candles. 

“Steve?” 

He didn’t react, he just stood there, couldn’t infiltrate her cozy nest. He was dirty, sweaty and he was sure blood clung to him, to his soul. Romy tapped the screen of her tablet, pausing the show. ‘Is everything ok?’ The question burned on her tongue, begging to be asked. He looked like he’s been through the ringer today. She opened her arms, it was a gamble - she knew that sometimes he couldn’t do comfort after a painful day, but he desperately needed a hug. 

Steve took two faltering steps into her direction before collapsing into her arms. He sacked against her, only then Romy realised that he was shaking. Steve sunk further down until his head hit her lap. Looking down at him, Romy tried to catch his eye, his eyes tend to tell everything, but not tonight. Steve buried his face into the soft flesh of her tummy. 

“It’s ok, listen to the waves.” Her fingers combing through his hair. “Pause from thinking for just a moment.” Her fingers traced around his ear, moving down from his hairline to the back of his neck. Trailing back up again Romy applied a bit of pressure while trailing her fingers over his forehead and temple. Steve made a sound, that she felt more against her tummy than heard it. “This feels nice.”, he nuzzled further into her. “I’m here. Just breathe.” 

The waves and her ministrations lulled Steve in an almost comatose state. He didn’t know how long she continued stroking his hair, but she didn’t stop when he turned around, his face now looking up at her. 

“It’s been a fucking shit of a day.” 

Pressing her lips together Romy could only nod and bend down to peck his forehead, nose, before pressing a soft kiss to his mouth. “You wanna tell me about it?” 

Steve looked up at her, contemplating how to start. Taking his silence for a no to her question, Romy said, “You don’t have to.” 

He started slowly, but then it tumbled all out of him. The kid coming to the barbershop after getting shot, the Armenian mob taking the shop under siege, getting the kid out and then finding out he tricked him and Odell. That Eran was responsible for the missing kids. 

”How can it be, that I had no idea? How can a row of missing kids not have made it on my radar? How did we...how did I miss it?” Steve shook his head in her lap. “How can they ask me to keep the island safe, if I couldn’t even realise that a teenager was telling me lies. I helped a serial killer.” 

Romy’s heart broke for Steve. 

“I let them down, the kids, their parents. I let everyone down. How couldn’t I know that this was going on? That he was responsible for it? I protected him. I should have just let them shoot him. How did I miss this.” Romy didn’t know what to say, there was nothing she could say. Nothing would make this better, so she didn’t. 

——xx——xx—— 

In bed he held her close, not even a hand would have fit between the two of them. Laying on their sides limited their movements but Steve rhythm wound her tight. Romy mewled as one of his hands other made its way down to her sex stroking her clit, the other massaging her breast. She turned her head brought him closer with her hand in his hair, a sloppy kiss right before she came. Feeling Romy clench and flutter around him, triggered his release. Steve buried his face into her neck, kissing the spot in her neck, making her clench once more around his softening cock. He held her to him in the aftermath, peppering kisses on her shoulders and neck and just like that he fell asleep, still buried deep within Romy holding her like his life depended on it. 

Romy woke up sometime during the night, Steve had slipped out of her and she was all sticky between her legs. Getting out of bed took a moment, trying to escape the koala hold he had on her. Romy watched him for a moment as pulled on a pair of panties and a shirt after showering quickly. She needed to do something, something to remind him that he was not letting anyone down.Steve didn’t know what woke him up, it could be the soft banging he heard or that his arms were empty and Romy’s side of the bed cold. He made his way downstairs following the noise, he followed it all the way into his office. 

“Hey.” 

Romy whirled around, hammer still in her hand. “Sorry did I wake you?” 

Steve shrugged, “What are you doing?” he stepped closer taking the tool from her hand. Steve leaned against the desk and pulls Romy between his legs. Her arms automatically wind themselves around his neck. She leaned back a bit to hold his gaze. 

“What you said earlier, didn’t leave me alone.”

“I said a lot of things.”, Steve countered, remembering his outburst from the night before. 

“You didn’t let them down.” 

“Romy, I..” 

“No, listen to me. You didn’t know about the missing children, because the parents didn’t report it. This is not your fault.” 

He looked like he wanted to interrupt her again. Romy put her fingers on his lips, shushing him effectively. “You have done so many amazing things, helped so many people, not only you but all the McGarrett men.” She unwind her arms and pulled Steve closer to the wall. “Sorry, I went through your stuff, but you need to see these on your wall not hidden away in boxes.” 

Steve looked closer and he realised that Romy had hung up pictures from his grandparents and parents. Navy accolades from all three McGarrett men, pictures of his O’hana and then he saw them ‘Thank you’ letters from families he helped, he could make out a picture of Ethan Awana, a letter from Julie Masters, the wedding photo from Dhalia Swaine, and the one that meant the most, a picture of him and David Toriyama. He needed to sit down, luckily the desk chair was right behind him and he sat down with a thud, pulling Romy with him.

Framing his face with her hands, she said “You” Kiss “haven’t” Kiss “let down” Kiss “a person” Kiss “in your life.” Kiss. 

Steve deepened the kiss, his tongue stroking hers, burying his hands in her hair.“Thank you.”, he whispered once they came up for air. Romy shook her head, no thanks needed, she just needed him to know. Steve studied the pictures she had found. 

“This is the second pep talk you’ve given me this week.”, he remarked after a while. 

“I think I’m getting pretty good at them.” Romy leaned back into his chest, bringing his arms around her. 

“Yeah, you are.” Steve rested his chin against her temple, relishing in their embrace, it was driving the dark thoughts away better than anything else could. 

“Whenever you need one, just let me know.” 

“My very own personal cheerleader.” 

“Don’t know if I could pull off the outfit,” Romy giggled, “but I could put on my Dirndl the next time. It’s almost as revealing.” 

“Now you are talking.” 

The two sat in comfortable silence for a moment, before Steve remembered something. “Oh by the way I promised you would get Odell another Bavarian Beer Stein, his got shot.”


	12. Fuck, I really liked that bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your friend is being murdered by her husband, the only thing that helps is day time drinking with Kono and Romy. Steve breaks someones arm for touching something off limits and Danny is mad at Romy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies,  
> How are you all doing? Here is another piece of Romy & Steve? After last chapters success, these two couldn’t keep their hands of each other in this chapter as well😉 There might be some details that can be triggering for anyone who has experienced people putting their hands where they don’t belong, please be aware of that towards the end of the chapter.  
> Please feel free to shout, use morse code or send me a message with your feedback. I always love to hear from you!  
> Enjoy xx 
> 
> Warnings: Someone putting their hands where they don’t belong, Drama and Smut...I mean it...this is for over 18 year olds only   
> Episode: Season 5 - 20 & 21

“This is a good idea, right?” Romy shot Kono a nervous look. “Why are you asking me? This was your idea.” Kono had parked her car in front of the Grover’s house.   
“I know.” Romy fretted her fingers on the passenger seat. “Come on Erhardt,” Kono was already out of the car, “no time like the present to find out.” “Yeah.” the redhead sighed and got out of the car herself. 

“What are you doing here?” Renee greeted them after a moment of shock. She did not expect her two friends today, if she knew she’d have made some sort of effort. Renee could only imagine how she looked with her red rimmed eyes and lack of sleep.   
“We’ve brought German comfort food.” Kono pointed to the basket with several containers in Romy’s arms, “And comfort beverages.” She held up a bottle of whiskey.   
Renee stared at them for a second. “God bless you both.” She opened the door wider and let them in. 

Sitting at the kitchen island Kono and Renee watched Romy rolling out a dough before cutting it into smaller squares “So what is this German comfort food you’re making?”   
Romy giggled “It’s a dish from my Grandma’s village. Literally potato dough that gets pan fried and then doused in browned butter and sugar.”   
“That sounds...” Renee didn’t know what to say, her eyes did all the talking for her, she hadn’t been able to eat since that fateful last dinner with Dianne and Clay. Romy reached across the island and squeezed Renee’s hand, “It’s the only thing, that ignited my appetite after…” she let the sentence trail off, the ladies knew what she was referring to and today was about Renee.   
“I can imagine, this smells amazing.” Kono revelled in the aroma of melted butter and sugar.   
“Pour, please.” Renee held up her coffee cup to Romy for a refill then putting it in front of Kono to top it off with whiskey. Leaning forward she grasped both women hands, “Thank you.”   
The three women settled down in the living room. Renee had been sharing stories from Chicago, the food was eaten but the Irish Coffee flowed freely between them.

“Wow this smells amazing! What’s your mom cooking?”   
“I’ve got no clue.”   
Junior and Grace made their way into the living room. “Mom? You home?”   
The two teenagers made their way into the living room and Renee turned around “Hi kids!” She tried to stand up but Romy stopped her “I’ll go.”   
Romy followed them into the kitchen and started to heat up the leftovers. The Irish Coffee starting to get to her head and she held onto the island to steady her step.   
“We’ve brought Milk and Cookies to cheer Mrs Grover up.” Grace put a scrunched up paper bag onto the kitchen island.   
“That’s sweet of you.” Romy smiled at her while pouring lemonade for the two.   
“Can I ask you a question, Ms Erhardt?”   
“Sure, Junior. You can call me Romy, you know.”   
“Yeah, and my dad will have my hide.”   
“You’ve got my permission.”, Romy winked. “  
Ahem, ok.”, Junior stumbled over his words, “what did you do with my mother?”   
Chuckling Romy said, “Well, we had grown up Milk and cookies.”   
“Aah.” Junior grinned.  
“You staying here, Grace? Or do you want to ride back with me and Kono?”   
“Should you be driving, Aunt Romy?”   
“Smartass.” Romy snipped her fingers against Grace’s back of the head, “I messaged Steve to pick us up.”   
Romy settled Renee on the sofa with a blanket and a large glass of water, she had pinned a $20 note on the fridge for dinner, as Steve rang the doorbell.   
“Hi Junior. I’m here to pick up the ladies.”   
“Right this way, Commander.” Junior lead him towards the back where Romy was cajoling Kono towards the door. Leaning against the door jamb, he watched her for a second. “You need some help there?”   
“I appreciate it.” She looked up at him and gave him a wobbly smile. Together they walked out of the house, Kono between them. 

“You brought Danny.” Romy hissed as she saw Danny leaning against Steve’s car.   
“We were reviewing some case files when you messaged. Couldn’t really leave him there.”   
“Great. He’s going to be mad.” Romy groaned, before putting on a fake smile. “Hi Danny, nice of you to come along.”   
Danny fixed her with a stare “Let’s just get in the car.” He didn’t even give Steve time to pull properly out of the drive way, before he started ranting on how irresponsible they were, drinking during the day, unable to get home. “You are drunk in front of my kid.” Danny was raging from the backseat. “In my defence so were Renee and Kono.” Romy turned around and glared at him.   
“Hey! Rude.” Kono groaned out, her head bopped against the window.   
“The kids were there, what for an example do you think is that for my daughter?”   
“Danny.” Steve’s voice held a warning.   
“No, I really want to know what you guys thought, when you decided it was a great idea to get drunk in the middle of the day in front of the kids.”   
“First of all, we went to comfort a friend who is going through a horrible time. Second, the only people drunk were of legal age. Third, how dare you to insinuate that we are a bad influence.” With a huff she turned around again, crossing her arms in defiance.   
“Did you only drink or actually had some food?” Steve’s hand letting go of the steering wheel to intertwine it with hers, giving it a squeeze.   
“It was the most amazing food, Uncle Steve. Junior and I got the leftovers.” Grave enthused from back, “Fried potato cakes with butter and sugar.”   
“Oh I could do with another one of those.” Kono mumbled.   
“I’ll make them again.”   
“So you went to cheer up Renee and ended up drunk.” Steve summarised.   
“I’m tipsy...Kono is drunk. Her Irish coffee was 95% Irish and only 5% coffee.”   
“And you thought a Wednesday afternoon was the best idea?” Danny was still fuming so he dug his knees in the back of Romy’s seat.   
“Stop that. Are you five or something?” Romy swatted blindly behind her trying to get his knees out of her back.   
“After you left Renee inebriated, what are the kids going to do?”   
“Come on Danny. They are 17 and 14 not 5. They know how to use the telephone and order a pizza.”   
“Oh god...” Kono moaned as Steve took a bend quite sharply.   
“Aunt Kono?!” Graces eyes blew wide...Kono looked quite green.   
“Pull over Steve!” Danny screeched “she’s gonna puke in the car!”   
“Where do you want me to pullover?” Steve gestured around him, on the right the sea and on the left the cliffs.   
“I don’t care, somewhere before she barfs on me and Grace.” Romy could see that Kono weren’t able to hold onto much longer. She looked down between her feet and closed her eyes in despair. Emptying her handbag onto the floor, she unbuckled her seatbelt.   
“Romy, what are you...” Steve held her by the waist of her trouser so she didn’t loose her balance. She just managed to thrust the bag under Kono’s face right on time for her friend to empty her stomach in it.   
“Eww.” Grace pulled a face as she watched Kono puke into the handbag. “I’ll never drink, ever. I promise, Danno.” She cuddled into her dad, trying to get distance between her and Kono. Steve pulled over and helped Kono out of the car, with Romy following behind. She held her friends hair back and rubbed her shoulders as Kono released herself from the last bit of alcohol.   
“Thanks.” Kono mumbled as she straightened back up. Romy handed her some tissues and chewing gum.   
“Sorry, I haven’t gotten any water.”   
“It’s ok.” Steve and Romy watched as Kono stumbled back to the car, he pulled her close, his arm settling across her shoulders.   
“I think your bag is toast.” He nodded towards her purse lying on the side of the road.   
“Fuck. I really liked that bag.” Romy pouted.   
“You are a good friend.” Steve kissed her temple before guiding her back to his car. 

——xx——xx——

They dropped everyone off at their respective places and making a pit stop a small burger joint, before heading to Steve’s. Sitting on the kitchen counter Romy devoured her burger with Steve standing between her legs sipping on his beer.   
“Danny is mad, isn’t he?” Romy flinched as she thought back to Danny’s face, as they stumbled out of the Grover’s house.   
“He’ll have calmed down by tomorrow. And honestly Kono’s little incident might have helped more in keeping Grace away from alcohol than any of his lectures.”   
“God, I hope so. I hate when he’s mad at me.”   
“I’ll talk to him.” Steve swiped a bit of ketchup from Romy’s nose.   
“We didn’t know that Grace would be there.”   
“Hey, its ok. You didn’t know and nothing bad happened. He wont be mad. And if he is, then I’ll remind him that the way he spoke to you today was completely unacceptable.”   
Romy smiled at that and pulled Steve into a hug, her head nestling on his shoulder. “My seal to protect and serve.” Her lips caressing his neck.   
“You bet your cute butt.” Steve squeezed her closer to him. “Romy, why was Kono drinking so much today?” Steve lifted her off the counter and started to make his way upstairs.   
“It’s complicated.”   
“You can’t tell me?” Steve sat her down in bathroom, handing Romy her toothbrush.   
“It’s more like, she doesn’t really know it herself.” She said around the brush.   
Steve looked at her. “Hey, feelings don’t need to make sense all the time.” Romy shrugged at his doubting face.   
“That’s all?”  
“I think wedding planning is getting to her.”   
“You’d tell me...”   
“Of course.” Romy pressed a kiss on his cheek when leaving the bathroom. 

Steve watched her in the mirror, as she took off her shirt and then her bra. Their eyes met in the mirror as her bra only dangled on Romy’s finger “You gonna join me, McGarrett?” A low growl escaped Steve’s throat and stalked towards her. Romy had lost her trousers in the meantime and scooted back on the bed. She leaned back on her elbows watching how Steve reached behind his neck and pulled off his shirt in one swift motion.   
“Do you have any idea how sexy it is when you do that?”   
“What take my shirt off?” Steve popped the buttons of his jeans.   
“Hell, yeah. The reaching behind, pulling it off in one go. So hot!” Romy’s left hand started to massage her breast, tugging her nipple softly. Steve joined her on the bed, kneeling between her legs, watching her tease herself, how her hips started to move slightly and how her lace high waisted knickers became wet in her crotch. He leaned over her, the tip of his dick leaking precum at the sight of her wantonly spread beneath him.   
“Are you sure this ok? You had a lot to drink today.” He whispered, while trailing kisses down her neck.   
“Yes, of course.”   
“You tell me if you want to stop.” His hands held her waist, not straying up or down.   
“I promise. Please Steve, I need you.” Romy grabbed his hand pushed it down towards her pussy.   
“Ok.” He leaned back for a second.   
“Hands under your butt.” Steve lifted an eyebrow at her, as Romy quickly complied. “You really need me, don’t you?”, he asked with a smirk. Romy bit her lip and nodded quickly. A gasp escaping her as Steve peeled down her underwear and his lips following the path his fingers made. He hooked her right leg over his shoulder, the way she was spread open. Her slit glistening with her arousal, he pulled her further apart with his fingers. Softly tracing her inner lips, he dipped one finger into her opening, eliciting a moan from Romy.   
“You’re so wet, gorgeous.”   
“Ever since you lifted me off the kitchen counter.” her voice tense with arousal.   
“Really?” She nodded. “So I could have done this,” he inserted two fingers, pumping carefully, “downstairs?”   
“Yes!” Romy’s hips started to follow the rhythm his fingers set. A disappointed moan, when Steve removed his fingers and popped them in his mouth. “You taste so good, gorgeous.”   
Romy watched him licking his fingers clean of her juices “You have no idea how much you turn me on.”   
Steve smirked at her, as he hiked her higher and then bent down, licking her from her opening to her clit. Circling around the sensitive little bud, suckling on her inner lips before moving his attention back to her clit. He was teasing her and enjoying it. Romy’s hands were still behind her bum, like he instructed, she couldn’t help herself. She needed him closer to her, she moved her hands and gripped his hair holding him to her sex.   
“Steve. Oh god. Right there.”   
Her fingernails digging into his scalp, spurring him on even more. He let his teeth graze her clit and he could feel the moment something snapped inside of her. Romy held his head firm, grinding against his mouth, riding her orgasm out. Her bones felt weak, when Steve let her leg down from his shoulder and she slowly released his hair out of her grip. She pulled him towards her, kissing him deeply, Romy could taste herself on his tongue, their scents intermingled was intoxicating. They continued to kiss, kisses that could go on forever if you’d let them. Steve could feel his erection straining, as Romy rubbed her herself against him.   
“How do you want this?” he moaned, she was distracting him with kisses against his neck, he shivered has her tongue dipped in just the right spot. Their eyes met and Romy rolled around before pushing herself up on her hands and knees. The wink she threw over her shoulder, made Steve groan. “Fuck me, Steve.”   
He thrust into her, his hands holding her hips steady, as Steve drew back out and slammed back into her. Her head falling forward, Romy collapsed on her elbows by his force.   
“Just like this, Steve.” He set a punishing pace, that had her holding onto the head board in front of her with one hand. “I love it when you’re rough.” She hissed as he hit a sensitive spot inside her.   
“You like that?” Steve bend over her, grazing his teeth along her neck. She was sure she was going to have a mark tomorrow. “You like it when I slam into you over and over again. When I make you moan and beg.”   
“Yes, please. Oh God, please fuck me.” Romy pushed back into him. Steve’s hand made its way down from her breast to her clit, the extra stimulation pushed Romy right over the edge. She came, moaning his name, clenching around his still slamming dick. Feeling her pulse around him, made his strokes erratic, his hands digging into her hips.  
“Romy!” Steve let out as he came, the way she pressed back into him, milking him, his forehead resting between her shoulder blades. The room was utterly still for a moment, only their panting could be heard. “That was amazing.” Steve murmured into her skin. Romy shivered, his voice made her all tingly, her inner muscled clenched getting her a shudder from Steve in return.  
She let herself collapse onto the bed, taking Steve with her. “Oof.” air hissed out of Steve with the sudden impact. He rolled over, taking Romy with him, he grabbled on the nightstand for some tissues. Carefully Steve reached down between Romy’s legs and cleaned her up. Their bodies were sticky but he didn’t have any strength left to make it to the shower, they just do it in the morning. So he held her close and watched her as her eyes started to droop. “Sweet dreams, Gorgeous.”   
“Good night, Schnuffi.” Romy burrowed further into him, her head resting on his chest. 

——xx——xx——

“Steve!” He looked up and saw Romy standing towards his right, behind her cowered an elder man. Steve knew he was in trouble, that tone told him everything.   
“What are you doing here, Romy?” Steve tried to head off the argument.   
“What am I doing here? What are you doing having a shoot out in a full hotel?” Romy screeched.   
“Are you hurt?” Steve pushed his rifle back, so he had both hands free to engulf her in a hug.   
“I’m fine.” Romy shook her head at this antics. “Hey guys!” she waved at the rest of the team standing around them.   
“It was the dead Elvis.” Steve said as an explanation.   
“The dead Elvis, made you have a shoot out?”, Romy crossed her arms.   
“It started with him and then developed into another diamond heist.”   
“The diamonds from a couple of months ago?”   
“Yep.”  
“I thought that guy got killed?”   
“Yeah but Barry Burns decided to be an idiot and stole them, that then got Ivanovitch’s brother involved and here we are.” Steve made a sweeping gesture encompassing all the mess around them.   
“Jeez.”   
“You got that one right.”   
“But you got the diamonds now?”   
“All accounted for.”   
“Are you hurt?” she hooked her fingers into his vest and pulled herself closer.   
“I’m fine.” he slung an arm around her waist “The team is fine.”   
“Ok.” she stood on her toes to kiss him. “I’ll need to find another place for my meeting now, but I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“Come grab a drink with us when you are done, Romy.” Danny injected from the side. “Would love to but I think after this little incident, I need to wine and dine Mr Corrin so he’ll still invest in the new club my boss wants to buy.” Steve kissed her again and then let her go “Text me when you are on your way home.” Romy waved in acknowledgement, while making her way over to a middle aged man. 

——xx——xx——

“Hey, we gotta order a drink for Chin, he’s running late.” Kono sat down in RumFire with the team.   
No, no, he can come in on the next round.” Steve chose the seat opposite her. “Um, excuse me. Could I get a Longboard when you’re ready.” He addressed the woman handing out the drink menus.   
“She’s a hostess, not a waitress.” Danny reprimanded him, which got the two of them bickering about the difference between the two jobs. “I’m sorry for him. But if you are bringing him a beer, I’ll have one too.”   
“Same here.” Kono smiled at her.  
“I’ll have a Strawberry Daiquiri.” Lou announced.   
Steve couldn’t hold in the chuckle trying to escape. “Did you say strawberry daiquiri?”   
“Im comfortable with my manhood, brother.”  
“Oh yes, you are. And deep dish pizzas, strawberry daiquiris. You like the finer things in life.”   
“Absolutely. I’m a connoisseur, baby.”   
Kono’s “Oho.” interrupted Steve’s and Lou’s conversation.   
Following her line of vision, they saw Romy standing at the bar, with man she was with at the Walani Hotel earlier on. In complete stupor, they watched how the guy moved to stand behind Romy, effectively caging her in, one of his hands resting on her shoulder while the other slid down to her waist and then hip. 

Romy had moved their conversation from a private dining room at the Royal Hawaiian to RumFire, he was making her uncomfortable and she had hoped that a more public setting would deter Mr Corrin from trying anything he eluded to earlier on. Frankly no such luck, as his hands started to wander her body. Taking a deep breath, she tried to proclaim a sense of calm she did not feel at all at the moment.   
“Mr Corrin, I’d appreciate it if you would remove your hand from my body.” Romy’s tone clipped.   
“Why? Don’t pretend you aren’t part of the deal.” He started to caress her shoulder. “First you flirt with the police officer, even let him touch you. Then you flirt with me over dinner, and now you turn all frigid?”  
“I told you before. This is not how Mr Khan conducts his business. I am asking once again very politely, that you remove your hands.” Romy shivered as she felt the hand squeeze her hips and started to make its way around to her bum.   
“If you have not removed your hands in one-second, it will be broken.” a growl behind her, she’d recognised that voice anywhere.   
Mr Corrin turned around “What’s your problem?”   
Steve stared at hand the man dared still to have on Romy’s body, he could see her shrinking away.   
That made him snap, hands going to the guys shirt forcibly moving him two steps away from Romy, towards the employee part of the bar out of sight of the other guests. “She told you to remove your hands.” Steve pushed Mr Corrin’s arm behind his back and the next moment a crack could be heard.   
“You broke my arm!” the man cried out “I’m going to have you arrested for this. Do you know who I am?”   
“I don’t give a fuck. At the moment you are the douche bag, that assaulted the girlfriend of the head of 5-0, which would be me.” He slapped his badge into the guy’s forehead, leaving an imprint of his shield.   
“Steve?” he turned around, Kono, Lou and Danny had followed him and brought, what he assumed was, hotel security “Need a hand?”   
He handed the man over to hotel security guard, Romy stepped up next to him “Thank you, but after reviewing your proposal, we are not interested in your investment, we don’t do business with assailants.”   
“You bitch.” Mr Corrin sneered.   
“Be glad, I’m not pressing charges.” Her head was held high, but Steve could hear the slight tremor in her voice. “Thank you, Tom.” her attention moved to the security guard. “I’ll flag him in both properties, Ms Erhardt?”, the burly guard anticipated her.   
“Yes, please.” With that she turned around and moved back to the bar.   
Motioning to the bar tender, her mask still perfectly in place. Inez began to pour the golden liquid, looked up at the usual point but Romy tapped the glass with her fingernail an inch above. Without a word she continued to fill up the glass.   
“Thanks.”   
Steve stepped back up to her again “Romy?”   
She lifted her index finger indicating him to hold on for a sec, grabbed the glass full of Tequila and downed it with a swift move, she nodded to Inez, who obliged with filling the glass once more.   
Only then Romy turned to Steve, he was worried she could see it in his eyes.   
Unfortunately this kind of shit happens way too often, business men thinking she was just the secretary, part of the deal, not allowed to make a decision, scared to anger them. Usually it was just words, and innuendos.   
This tonight was too much.   
She leaned up to she kissed him her hand landing on his pec to keep stability “Thank you.”   
“You ok?”   
“Hm” she raised her shoulders.   
“You want to go home?”  
A grateful smile, but she shook her head. “No, I want to have a drink with you and our friends and listen to Jerry sing.” Steve questioning face made her nod to the stage where Jerry was setting up.  
“Ok.” Steve interlaced his fingers with hers and lead her over to the teams table. The others were kind enough not to say anything, but she had a feeling Kono would bring it back up at their next dinner.   
“Do you need anything?” Steve whispered in her ear.   
Closing her eyes, she thought for a moment. “Could you…could you just not let me go?” Romy knew he wasn’t that keen on PDA, but he surprised her. Steve’s arm slung around her waist, anchoring her to him and they sunk further into their chairs, Romy’s head resting on his shoulders as he discussed the finer points of Rock n’ Roll with Lou.  
Their conversations were interrupted by Jerry on the mic. “They say when a star dies, it’s light continues to travel for hundreds of years. This song goes out to one of our own. Lane Collins, though he’s gone, his light keeps shining on us all.” He gave a nod to the musicians behind him and started his beautiful rendition of Love me. People started to get up and dance, Steve pulled Romy out of her chair and towards the dance floor. His hand holding hers, resting them on his chest, while his other hand held her waist. Romy’s splayed on his shoulder, while her head nestled under his chin. They moved slowly to Jerry’s crooning voice, Steve lifting their joined hands to his mouth, pressing a kiss to hers. Swaying like this both were able to forget the incident from before, the heartbreak Lou and Renee were going through and that deep in Romy’s bag her phone was buzzing with the details for her return flight to London. 

Well, if you ever go,Darling, I'll be oh so lonelyI'll be sad and blue,Crying over you, dear only.  
I would beg and stealJust to feel your heart Beatin' close to mine  
Well, if you ever go,Darling, I'll be oh so lonelyBeggin' on knees,All I ask is please, please love me  
(Words & Music Jerry Leiber and Mike Stoller)


	13. Tender Loving Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Three stooges ruining a great day and Danny ruining a perfect evening. Those two just cannot catch a break. 
> 
> Warnings: Smut...I mean it...this is for over 18 year olds only  
> Episode: Season 5 - 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies,  
> How are you all?  
> Thank you for all your reviews and comments from the last chapter, they honestly make my day reading them. Romy and Steve are back, and they still can’t keep their hands off each other, so I decided to raise the rating for this story. Anyone feeling like hitting Danny at the end of this chapter...believe me that feeling this mutual.  
> Let me know what you think via carrier pigeon, comments, message or morse code. Whatever floats your boat, it will be gladly received :)  
> Enjoy xx

“Good morning.” Steve singsonged softly into Romy’s ear. “Rise and shine, gorgeous. We’ve got some exciting plans today.” He stroked her face, but only got a grunt in return and Romy trying to turn away, burying herself further under the sheet. “Come on Romy!” Steve tugging at her hand trying to get her to move “You promised.”

Romy lifted one half of her sleep mask “It’s not even fully light outside. How dare you to wake me up before dawn.” She put her eye mask back in place.

Pouncing on to the bed like he wasn’t a grown man, but an overexcited toddler on Christmas Day, he leaned down to whisper “You promised, Romy. You said you’d come with us for the hike. I got the permits and all.”

With a sigh Romy pushed her sleep mask up to her forehead, not impressed at Steve’s cheerfulness this early in the morning at all. “You never said anything about getting up before dawn.”

“If I did, you’d never agreed to come.” He looked quite proud of himself. Sitting up, Romy cupped Steve’s face in her hands and pouted “That’s not fair at all.”

“Don’t be a downer, Romy.” He grinned at her, taking hold of her wrists and kissing her left palm. “You promised Nahele.”

“Ugh!” Dramatically Romy fell back down on the mattress, she knew when she was beat. She’d never renege on a promise to Nahele. Steve let go of her hand and blew a raspberry, where her sleep top had ridden up. “Stop that.” Romy giggled as she tried to swat him away. She was ticklish as hell, and tried to squirm from him.

“Uhu..” Steve shook his head “You know what I want.”

Romy groaned in defeat “Ok. Ok.” She pushed herself up into a half sitting position. “I’ll get dressed and ready for our hike of death.”

“It’s not the hike of death Romy.” Steve got of the bed and pulled her out of it as well. Romy collapsed against him, letting him drag her to the bathroom.

“It’s 8 hours of the most beautiful landscape ever.”

“There better be coffee waiting for me, when I’m done in the bathroom.”

Grinning like a fool, Steve couldn’t help himself and stole a kiss, before assuring her “All the coffee in the world.”

“Don’t mind her, she’s still grouchy.” Steve said to Nahele, as the teenager opened the rear door of the pickup.

“Told you, she’d be mad.” he grinned back Steve.

“She” Romy glared at the two of them “would like for you to stop talking about her.” She huffed back into the passenger seat and pulled her sunglasses back down. ‘Grouchy.’ Steve mouthed silently to Nahele. The teenager suppressed a giggle, and then laughed out loud as Steve yelped — Romy had pinched him in his side.

“I’m not grouchy. I just don’t like early mornings.”

Steve looked over at her, as he navigated the empty Honolulu streets, grasping her hand in his on the middle console, he said “Why don’t you close your eyes until we get there?” Nahele watched the exchange, how tender Steve voice sounded, the squeeze of grasped hands, Romy’s soft smile, how she looked at Steve until she closed her eyes, for what was going to be a short power nap. It made him miss something, that he’d never had.

Steve parked at the rangers station and the three of them got out of the car. Romy and Nahele making sure that the backpacks were packed properly,while Steve talked to the ranger checking their permit. 

“Better to start early with this trail, you have no idea how many people we need to pull out after dark all the time.” Steve shot Romy a triumphant smile, which she retuned with a pout.

“Have a great day. Call the station, if you need anything.”

“Mahalo, brother!”

Setting off a steady pace the three of them made head way pretty quickly. Nahele was eager to get to the view point, from where you could see almost the whole crater. Steve and Romy followed him, Romy’s pinky finger hooked with his, their hands swaying softly between them. An easy conversation flowed, with Romy listing all the things the two of them would need to do to make the 5am start up to her. A foot rub, home cooked meal, control of the remote for an evening with no whining about the program she chose, an admittance that Rest of the World Football was better than American Football.

They were about to turn right, away from the service road that cut through the hiking trail when they heard voices. Steve couldn’t make out what was being said, but the other noise sounded like...a shovel?!

“Steve?” Romy pulled at their linked pinkies a little, his spine had straightened the moment he could hear the others. “The ranger said we’re the only ones, right?” “Yeah.” “

What do you think is going on?”

“Let’s find out.” Steve turned around and quickly pulled his gun out of the backpack he’d been carrying.

“Are you kidding me? You brought your gun?” Romy exclaimed.

He shrugged his shoulders and grinned at her “Of course.”

The three of them moved behind a tree, Steve surveyed the scene, those three guys were burying something, but he couldn’t see what. Whatever it was, it definitely wasn’t anything legal.

“Stay here!” he whispered to Romy and Nahele before he charged forward.

“Five - 0. Drop your weapons.” Steve commanded with his gun raised. The three men immediately dropped the shovels in their hands. “Hands on your heads and turn around slowly.”

Romy almost needed to laugh, the three men didn’t look like hardened criminals, they looked like soccer dads.

“Please, we didn’t mean to....” the largest of the three started.

“Shut up man!” One of his friends hissed at him. Steve still had his weapon trained on them.

“On your knees.”

One by one dropped to their knees, they were shaking, what the fuck were they doing,“Romy in your backpack are some zip ties, can you bind their hands and feet.”

“Dude that is really not necessary.” The African-American of the three exclaimed.

“Well, unfortunately you don’t get to decide that.” Steve narrowed his eyes. Romy had just finished binding the three up, when they heard Nahele “Steve! You need to see that!” Both of them jogged the five paces over to Nahele. He stood over the hole that the now tied up guys had dug up.

“Is she...is she dead?” The teenager asked Steve.

“Yeah.” He nodded.

“Holy Shit! This is the craziest Sunday ever. No-one at school is going to believe me.” Nahele looked almost giddy, at the prospect of retelling that tale at school. Steve crouched down to inspect the body further, female, in her twenties, bullet wound to the head. He looked back the three stooges, could they have done it?

He felt more, than saw the swaying next to him, he looked up and saw Romy closing her eyes. “You ok?”

She shook her head “My first dead body.” She mumbled “Trying to keep my breakfast in.”

Steve stood up and drew her close, smoothing some errand strands, of the stubble she called a ponytail, back. “Better?” He asked after a moment. Taking a deep breath, Romy averted her eyes from the woman and concentrated on Steve.

“Yeah. I just did not expect to see that.”

“Says the woman, who’s favourite show is Bones.” Steve teased her.

“That’s on TV and not live in front of me, but I think she was in the water for a while.” Steve laughed out loud, Romy was back. “Before you start the autopsy yourself, could you call in the cavalry?” he handed her his satellite phone. 

“Sure.”

Steve handed her his satellite phone and kissed her forehead “Thanks, and drink some water, please.”

“So,” he turned to the tree guys “Care to explain to me why you decided to bury a dead woman and ruin my day?”

——xx——xx——

By the time HPD, Danny and Max had arrived, he figured out that the three stooges were actually three CPA’s from Cleveland, claiming to be on vacation. Steve briefed Duke and Danny once they arrived and they made their way over to the body.

Steve looked back out to the rest of the park, hands on his hips, while Danny inspected the body a bit closer. Nothing else seemed to be out of place.

Turning his attention back to the body, “Who is she?” he asked Duke.

“No idea.”

“What else are they saying?” Danny hoped maybe some more information had been forth coming.

“Not much. Figured you guys would like to have some more time with them.”

“It’d be our pleasure.” He said with a mean smile.

Walking back to the cars, he regarded the three suspects, only now did he notice that Romy seemed to have tied their legs together as well. She deserved more than a foot rub for that, maybe he even conceded the football conundrum. Romy had tied their feet with each other, like for a three legged race.

Grinning widely he walked over to her and Nahele and proceeded to kiss the stuffing out of her in front of everyone. “Could you please leave the PDA at home!” Danny grumbled before turning around to avoid the display.

Steve set Romy back down on her feet, but didn’t let go of her yet.

“Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?” Romy recovered quickly.

“Your cuffing techniques will be standard from now on.”

All of them, including Duke looked over to the cuffed men and started to laugh. “They didn’t strike me as clever enough to figure out a three legged race much less a four legged race.” Romy shrugged.

Taking a step to the side, after giving Danny a quick hug hello, Romy cocked her head to the side and smiled at him.“You’ve got a case, hu?” She could see that it bothered him, but he’d never turn down a case.

“Yeah, can’t really give that one away.” he sighed and pushed his had through his hair. One more day out ruined for them, because of his job.

——xx——xx——

Interviewing these three felt like being in a movie, the cheap version of Hungover to be exact. Steve, Danny & Lou were reconvening in his office - how can those three idiots not remember a thing.

A knock interrupted their commiserating “Can we interrupt?” Romy and Nahele stood in the door. They had obviously changed, no longer in active gear but in jeans and T-Shirts, well in Romy’s case a loose linen shirt with the sleeves folded up.

“Hey, of course you can. It’s not like we’ve got anything from the idiots downstairs.”

“Well hopefully this will help.” Nahele dropped two large plastic bags on Steve’s desk. “We went to Rainbow for brunch and decided to be nice and share.”

“Girl. I love you!” Grover exclaimed and opened the bags gleefully.

“Are they still sticking with their story of vacation?” Romy made speech marks around vacation.

“Yeah.” Danny said with a mouth full of Loco Moco.

“More like trying to score with college girls.” Romy snorted. The look the three men shared proved her point.

“How did you know that?” Nahele looked at her in awe.

“Spring break is driving me crazy at work. You won’t believe how many middle aged guys are trying to score with college girls.” she shrugged. “We are actually starting to run out of key cards.”

“Why’s that?” Steve looked up from his food container.

“They get tons of room keys from reception and then distribute them out while buying drinks, with the hope that one girl takes them up on the offer.”

“So, those keys could be picked up by anyone and anywhere?”

Romy nodded and received a groan in response. “Did I just make your job more difficult?”

“More like the possibilities endless.” Danny whined.

——xx——xx——

The surprise visit from Romy and Nahele, as well as listening to the voicemails of the angry (putting it mildly) wives did manage to lift Steve’s mood a little bit. “...I swear to god you are on the couch when you get back.” Steve and Danny shared a grin, this was going to be fun.

“Seems like a catch this lady. Six messages just like that, just from this morning.” “Hm...Is that normal?”

“What do you mean? Why are you asking me?”

“Well” Steve leaned on the computer table “you are divorced.”

“Oh I see, you are comparing this to me and Rachel. Listen.” Danny pressed play on another message. “I hope your plane crashes on the way back, you ball-less hairless looser.” He nodded his head, indicating this was more like it.

“Come to think of it, you and Romy are more married than me and Rachel ever were. She’d ever left you a message like this?”

“Danny...”Steve groaned.

“What, don’t deny it. Don’t you think, I saw your face this morning? The two of you all lovey dovey. Hey and you got the son as well already. Now the only thing missing is a pet.”

“Can you please just leave it?!”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Cause I know that she’s got her marching orders back to London and I also know that you are too scared to ask her not to go.”

Steve leaned down on the table and shook his head.

“What I don’t understand is, why are you scared? It’s not like she doesn’t feel the same way.” Danny shrugged. Steve wanted to punch him, he was like a dog with a freaking bone.

“It’s not that easy. She has a life back in London, her family and friends, her job. She is not going to give that all up just for me and I don’t want her too.” Steve pushed himself off the table.

“Scared she’d turn you down?”

Danny had managed to push the button right were it hurt, when did a woman ever stick around for him?

Steve was reprieved from answering as Lou came back into the room “So I just got off the phone with ballistics, our suspects rifle is no match to the slug pulled out of the vic.”

“Ok, they still could have dumped the murder weapon before they don’t dumped the body.” Danny contemplated and looked at Steve.

“Yeah, we didn’t came across a weapon in the park though.” Steve responded.

“And the girl was shot with one single shot to the back of the neck. According to the Tox screen, Max said they were so polluted they needed to empty a whole clip just to hit the side of a barn.” Lou elaborated.

“Let’s just say for a minute they didn't do it. The vic still got their room key in her pocket, which means some point during the night their paths must have crossed.”

——xx——xx——

“I have never felt this old in my life.” Steve let out a huge sigh and sank deeper into the Adirondack chair, trying to relax.

“Why? Early morning catching up with you?” Romy snarked from her chair next to him.Steve pinched her foot, currently lying on his lap, in retaliation “Very funny.”

“I thought so too.”

The two sat in silence for a moment, the waves moving lazily against the beach. Romy flexed her toes in Steve’s lap trying to get him to continue his massage. “Why did you feel old today, Schnuffi?”

“The amount of people thinking I could be a dad of a college kid, for starters.”

Romy held in a chuckle, Steve looked really put out by that.

“The noise and constant partying. How did we do that?”

Now she couldn’t hold that chuckle in, “I can’t help you with that. Never went to college. But I feel you,” Romy looked wistfully out to the sea as she continued “we used to go out and party all night long, only to shower and then pull a 6am shift at the hotel reception.” Her gaze wandered over to him, a smile curling around her the corners of her mouth. “This isn’t too bad so, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, not bad at all.” Steve squeezed her foot, and returned her smile.

Their moment was interrupted by Romy’s phone buzzing. “It’s not another flight change is it?” Romy could hear the edge in Steve’s voice.

“No” she shook her head “Just Renee whining again.”

“What’s Mrs Grover whining about?”

“Kono deciding to ditch her bachelorette party.” Steve pulled a face.

“Renee was looking forward to a night out.” she gave as a simple explanation.

“At least someone is feeling young enough for a night out.”

Pulling herself up from her slouching position, she squinted at him “What is it with you tonight?” She had never seen him that defeatist, even during all the legal trouble with Chin and Danny.

“I don’t know.” Steve shook his head. “This case...it was all so unnecessary.”

Romy slid out of her chair and onto his lap. Her arms rested on his shoulders and she bumped her nose against his “Anything I can do?”

“You’re doing it.” They smiled at each other.

An idea came to her, she leaned over to whisper in his ear “You want to do something young and stupid?”

“What?” He shivered as her breath hit his skin.

“Fuck me.” Her teeth grazing his earlobe. “Right here. Right now.”

Steve closed his eyes, he was growing hard already. Romy noticed too and rolled her hips against him. He moaned into her neck, trying to stifle the noise.

He did have neighbours.

“You know we could get arrested for that?” He asked her, while pulling down the strap of her dress andbra, freeing her breasts. Romy’s head fell back at his ministrations and Steve couldn’t help himself and kissed his way upthe white column of her throat, until he found the right spot. He sucked on her skin, making Romy see stars.

“I thought this was legal in Hawaii?” She panted.

Steve grinned into her neck, letting his teeth graze, marking her. He kinda loved that she knew that.

“Only if you’re married.”

Laughing out loud at that, Romy pulled him closer, burying her fingers in his hair “Wonder how they enforce that? Asking for a marriage license?”

Instead of an answer Steve pulled her in for a deep kiss, their tongues dancing. Her hands seem to be everywhere at once, his hair, up his shirt stroking his pecs, his shoulders and then they were tugging at the waistband of his shorts. Steve lifted his hips to help and then his errection sprang free. Dipping her hand between her folds Romy, gathering some of her wetness on her fingers, she circled her fingers around Steve’s dick, pumping him, her wetness spreading all over him. “Oh God, Romy.” Steve groaned out, his eyes darkened and he kissed her roughly. Getting more and more turned on, on how Steve reacted to her, she needed friction.

She couldn’t think.

“Steve.” Her rhythm on his dick faltered. “I need you. Oh god, I need you so bad.” Her pupils blown wide with desire, the blue of her irises being swallowed by the black of her pupils.

“Come here.” Steve shifted her slightly on his legs, pushing her panties out of the way, he settled her coreagainst his leg. He could feel her coating his tight, making him shudder. Taking one of her hands off his dick, he kissed it before placing it on his shoulder. “Take what you need gorgeous.” He stroke his cock leisurely while watching Romy move.

It felt too much and not enough all at once, sliding back and forth on his muscular thigh. His hair tickling her core, become wetter and wetter with every slide. Romy clung to him, fingers digging deep into Steve’s shoulder. She kissed him, trapping his dick between their bodies, feeling his movements she matched her own to him, higher and higher she wound herself, heat pooling inside.

She could feel Steve’s thigh clenching underneath her, adding more friction, he was close too. Her clit begging for more attention, he slid a hand between her and his leg. “Right there.” She whimpered, “almost there.”

“Romy.” Steve growled, he couldn’t wait any longer. He removed his hand, pulling her up at her hips and thrust up into her heat.

“Steve! Romy!”

They froze. Romy bit her lip, trying to stop the moan escaping her mouth, which turned quickly into a giggle. “Quiet you.” Steve whispered and squeezed her to his chest, in an effort to muffle her.

“There you are!”

They could hear Danny moving towards the beach part of the garden.

“Do not come any closer!” Steve ground out, still holding a giggling Romy to him.

“What? Why?” Then it clicked. “Oh god...gross!”

“Excuse me?” Romy’s face popped out from Steve’s shoulder.

“I...I just wait in the house...I think...trying to gorge out my eyes ... and my brain.” Danny turned around and sped back into the house. “Animals...outside...I sat on that chair” he grumbled all the way.

“Well the mood is officially killed.” Steve sighed and put Romy’s clothes back into place, pressing kisses on her skin before covering it up.

“On the other hand nothing screams young, like getting interrupted by dad.” She got up gingerly and watched as Steve tugged himself back into place.

“More like getting cockblocked by the annoying brother.” He grumbled.

——xx——xx——

Steve was standing with Chin, being way too serious for the joyous occasion. They were looking at something on Chin’s phone, whispering intently.

“Looking good, Jerry.” Kono smoothed out the lapels of Jerry’s suit.

“It’s a rental.” He mumbled.

“Don’t be nervous. What you did was really brave.” She continued.

“Thanks Kono.”

“We are proud of you, Jerry.” Romy smiled, as they made their way over to the other two.

“There he is, there is the hero. Look at you buddy.” Steve engulfed Jerry in a hug.

“Congrats, Jer. Everyone is really proud of ye.” Chin shook his hand.

“I‘ll take that badge now.” Jerry fished again, while Steve adjusted his tie. This was laughed down by the rest of the team.

“Hey we better get a seat over their by the podium. It’s starting to fill up.” Kono tried to move the gang along.

And Steve’s Hand found its way to Romy’s small of her back leading her away to some free seats. She turned around and saw Kamekona, in his trademark yellow shirt, greeting Jerry.

“Be right back.” She kissed Steve’s cheek and walked over to the two of them, just in time to see Kamekona handing Jerry one of his shirts.

“Oh no.” She grabbed the shirt out of his hand.

“What German Rose?” Kamekona looked at her.

“You are not making Jerry wear that T-shirt, are you?”

“I lost revenue due to this whole thing. Just a small favour to make up for that monetary loss.”

“No, big guy.” Romy shook her head.

“What? You always say free advertisement is the best advertisement.”

“Yes, but not at the expense of your friend.” Romy countered.

“He was the reason I lost that revenue, German Rose.”

“I don’t mind, Romy. Really.” Jerry tried to take the shirt off her, but Romy shook her head.

“No way, this is your moment. You look great in your suit. Don’t let a yellow shirt ruin that for you. They are taking pictures, Jerry.”

“Exactly. Perfect advertisement.” Kamekona now tried to take the shirt from her “Gee you’re strong.”

Romy pinned Kamekona with a look, her finger pointing “This picture will be just as great advertisement, printed out and pinned to your truck and posted on your Instagram.”

“But...”

“No buts.”

Firmly she moved Kamekona over to where the others were sitting, he was still whining about the missed opportunity.

“Be the bigger man, Kamekona.”

She scooted over to her seat between Steve and Kono, the T-shirt still clutched in her hand.

“Can you put that in your bag?” She whispered to Kono.

“Sure. Where’s yours?”

“Someone puked in it.” Romy grinned at her.

“Thanks sister.” Kono panned back drily.

——xx——xx——


	14. Endings / Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts and Ends of a Journey always come in circles - just ask Kono and Romy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None, really. Just that my heart grew heavy while writing this.   
> Episode: Season 5 - 23 & 5 -24 
> 
> Hello lovelies,   
> How are you all?   
> We are coming to the end of the season. When I started this little fic, almost a year ago on a beautiful beach, I never imagined that so many people would read it. From the bottom of my heart - Thank you!   
> If you want to know more about those two, please send me a PM or find me on Tumblr (@babymelancholie1). I’m always up for a chat.   
> Can’t wait to read your thoughts on this chapter.   
> Enjoy xx

——xx——xx——

Even two weeks after the incident, Danny still couldn’t look Romy in the eyes. 

“Come on, Danny. It’s not like you saw anything, really.” She bumped his shoulder as they wandered down to the beach, to say goodbye to Kono. 

“I saw enough,” he whispered harshly back, trying not to gain the attention of Grace who walked ahead with Steve. “You two are adults. You shouldn’t be doing...” 

“Exactly, we are adults.” Romy linked her arm with his, slowing him down further. 

“Anybody could have seen you.” 

“We were at Steve’s place, in the dark. How could we know that you were bored and wanted to come by?” 

“Ugh.”

“And by the way” Romy said with a glint in her eyes “we should be mad.” Danny’s head whipped up to meet her eyes. “We didn’t even get to finish.” With that she released Danny’s arm and skipped ahead to walk next to Steve, leaving Danny behind making a very convincing fish impression. 

Kono was tying the sail as they approached her on the beach, the boat that she had built looked amazing, even to Romy’s untrained eyes. 

Luckily she hadn’t noticed them yet, being there when she embarked on her journey was supposed to be a surprise. Steve let go of Grace’s and Romy’s hand and movedcloser to the boat, he put his finger to his lips Steve signalling to Chin to be quiet. Leaning against the vessel he said, “Requesting permission to come on board.” 

Turning around Kono smiled as she saw her boss and friends, “Permission granted, Commander.” 

Steve vaulted onto the boat, and they both lifted their hands to their temple, saluting each other. 

“At ease.” Steve smiled at Kono and they started laughing before he drew her into a hug. “I thought we were going to see your fiancé out here today?” Steve’s eyes darting from Chin and Kono. 

Romy didnt really understand the look the two men exchanged, what was going on there? They both had been quite secretive since Jerry’s commendation ceremony. 

“Yeah, well. Adam said he’d rather watch me come back than leave. So we said our goodbyes this morning.” 

“Yeah, I don’t blame him. We all feel the same way, Kono.” Steve smiled tightly and looked down to the rest of them. 

“Hey! You guys have to come down off the ship if you want me to say goodbye.” Danny shouted. 

Laughing Kono hopped off the boat and bound over to Danny, hugging him tight you. “Hey I got her open the trunk we throw her in.” Danny pulled her around moving into the direction of their cars. 

“I’ll be fine!” Kono struggled to breath in Danny’s hug. 

Steve laughed at their antics, coming to stand behind Romy, hugging her to his chest. 

“Hey listen now about that weather we go coming in?” Lou sounded worried, but Kono waved him off. 

“Storms moving south and I’m heading east to Moloka’i. So if I leave now, the only ones getting hit by the rain are you guys.”

“Friend of mine’s got a pretty sweet storm shelter, if anyone’s interested. It’s got WiFi.” Jerry looked almost excited at the prospect, while the rest of them found the sandy beach suddenly quite interesting. 

Not wanting leave his friend hanging, Chin said “We think about it, Jerry.” 

Kawika came forward and blessed Kono with a palm leave, before he drew Kono’s head close to his and the two friends shared a Joni and a hug. 

“Thanks for coming Kawika.” Kono was touched that he came. 

“You are making us proud today.” He smiled at her and stepped towards the boat. 

Dipping the leaf once more into the water, he started the traditional and age long Hawaiian blessings on the boat. The team stood in reverence, closing their eyes. Romy held clasped her hands on top of Steve’s, that still rested on her belly. She didn’t know what Kawika was saying, but the ancient language made it sound so powerful. So she send her wishes along with it, that Kono would find what she’s looking for and that she came back unharmed. 

——xx——xx——

“This craft seems to be quite sound and stalwart, Officer Kalakaua. And if you ask my opinion you’ll have no trouble circumnavigating the islands.” Max had crouched down next to boat and seemed to be inspecting it. 

That got Danny scoffing, “I can get you the same trip for $150, plus they give you a bag of peanuts.”

“Flying is easy. Our ancestors, they connected the islands on a wa’a like this one.” Kono ribbed right back.

“Yeah where is your sense of adventure?” Kawika questioned him. 

“Adventure? No, I work with this guy.” Danny gestured over to Steve. “I don’t need anymore adventure. Thanks though.” 

They all grinned knowingly grinned at Steve, who looked very proud of himself. 

Stepping forward, Grace tugged at Kono’s hand “I’ve got something for you Auntie.” She held out the Lei she made herself. Smiling Kono leaned down so that Grace could drape the flowers around her neck. Drawing the girl in for a hug she whispered, “Love you.” 

“I’ve got something for you too, sistah. Sustenances for the sea, from the sea.” Kamekona did not want to be outdone by a Lei and brandished a plastic bag full of shrimp to Kono. 

“Oh, you know that’s gonna go bad in two hours, right?” Kono stepped back a bit to avoid the dangling bag. 

Chastened he took the shrimp back “Anybody hungry, I got two garlic shrimp plates half off.” 

“Cash Only” Flippa pitched in. 

“That’s unbelievable.” Danny’s voice got a little squeaky at the obvious rip off “You’re gonna makes us pay, but your gonna give it to her for free?” 

Grinning Kamekona unfolded something else he had slung over his shoulder,“Who said anything about free. I was gonna have her wear my designer apparel. Little product placement for the journey. “ He handed Kono one of his T-Shirts. 

“You created a monster.” Steve murmured into Romy’s ear, squeezing her to him and kissing her ear. 

Romy shrugged and chuckled “He just needed some encouragement.” 

“If one person didn’t need encouragement for crazy advertisement schemes, its Kamekona.” 

“They aren’t crazy if you can pull them off.” Romy said in defense of their friend. 

“Kono, take it. It’s good in case your sail falls, you got an extra.” Danny snarked but that flew right over Kamekona’s head, as he hugged Kono. 

“Be safe, sistah.” 

Stepping out of Steve’s hug, Romy drew Kono in. Pressing a kiss to her cheek she asked, “You sure you want to do this instead of a bachelorette party?”

A sigh escaped Kono and the two women kept their voices low. “Yeah, I need to do this. For me...for her... To get some clarity.” Kono didn’t know if she articulated herself properly, but Romy smiled and nodded. She did understand, sometimes distance and travel can put anything into perspective. Make it clear what you want and need. 

Letting go of each other, Romy stepped back into Steve arms, when a car pulled up. 

Romy and Steve looked at each other, there wasn’t supposed to be anyone else coming, was there? 

They all watched how a man helped a woman out of the car and into a wheel chair. Slowly Kono handed the shirt to Danny and walked over to them, her face unreadable. 

Sensing the confusion Chin stepped to the group and explained, her mother had an aneurism a few years back and since then been in a wheelchair with little to no reaction to the outside world. 

Now Romy understood, when Kono said she was not only doing it for herself but for someone else too. She was completing her mother’s dream as well as her own. 

They watched the touching scene between the three and when Kamekona made the conch shell sing it became a tad much for Romy. Kono’s beginning her journey, brought home to her how close she was to ending hers. She breathed in the sea air, intertwined her fingers with Steve and tried to ignore the tear that made its way down her cheek. 

Then Kono pushed her wa’a onto the water and set sail. She looked so happy when she turned around and waved. 

Ready to take the waves, ready to take the world, to find what she was looking for. 

——xx——xx——

Romy’s day at the hotel had been hectic to say the least, her team was standing, she’d just wished they had someone to lead it and not only heads of departments. Maybe that was just wishful thinking on her part, trying to find a reason to extend her stay, but even she knew that her case was weak at best. So she wrote SOP’s organised as best as she could, but it got harder with every day. With every box that moved out of her office and every project she handed over to her department heads. 

Looking out of the window, she saw the dark sky. Kono had been right the storm was going to hit them and not her.

——xx——xx——

“Chin has a bad feeling.” Steve said as they stood in his kitchen, pan frying some chicken to go with the salad and bread already waiting on their plates. “About Kono?” Romy took a sip of her white wine. “Yeah.” Taking the chicken out of the pan to let it rest before carving up. 

“Have you guys tried to reach her at all?” 

“No luck, but she did say she wouldn’t turn it on constantly.” 

“Kono know’s what she’s doing.” Taking their plates and glasses the two of themmade their way out on the lanai. “That’s what I said.” Steve grinned. 

“So how was your day?” He asked after a couple of minutes. 

“Long and tedious.” Romy sighed and Steve prompted her to go on. 

“Handing over projects and all of that. Has me a bit on edge.” 

They looked at each other for a moment, neither of them knew what to say. How to get out what they really wanted to say, but didn’t think they had the right to do so. Steve put his hand on the table and Romy slid hers over, both of them inching closer until their fingers intertwined. 

Holding on. 

It didn’t take them long to make their way up to the bedroom. Kissing, trying to touch every patch of skin available. They stumbled on the last two steps in their rush to get their clothes off and if it wasn’t for Steve’s quick reaction they’d both would have crashed to the floor. 

He covered her naked body, teeth grazing down her neck, her mouth kissing his collarbone. Coming back up for air, sharing deep kisses...soft whispers...and then the sweet release. 

Romy moved down a bit so she could snuggle underneath his chin. Her ear right above his heart beat. She started doodling with her fingers on his chest and could feel Steve respond in kind. She loved the moments after sex with him. Don’t get her wrong the sex was amazing, but this was something else. She knew he loved that time as well, could feel it in the little sighs he let out. Like both of them could turn their brains off, let their guard down, just be. How is she going to live without it?

——xx——xx——

The next morning Steve got up early for a raid on their meth case, leaving Romy asleep in bed. He surveyed his bedroom as he got ready. The nightstand on her side of the bed was littered with bobby pins and hair ties, her pillow spray, as well as two books. It fascinated him how she didn’t lose herself in the different plot lines , especially after he got into her car one day, and an audiobook began to play after he turned the ignition. He could still see her grin at him when he exclaimed “Three books! Woman how can you keep those characters straight in your head.” “You wanna quiz me?” “Oh yeah, and what’s going to happen when you get something wrong?” “I’m sure you can figure something out.” Her grin had become downright dirty. 

While trying to get her to slip up was fun indeed, the arguments they had discussing the books after he read them as well, were almost more fun. Seeing her all riled up, defending a characters choice or getting all up in arms when they did something stupid. He was going to miss that, as well as her book recommendations. Her taste was so wide, he’d never knew what he was going to get next, a Whodunnit, a sappy romance novel, or a non fiction book about the state of the world. 

Kneeling down next to her, he took a moment to look at her, the way her hair fell down her cheek and how her freckles seem to have multiplied on her shoulder again. He kissed the corner of her mouth and watched her eyelids flutter open. 

“Hey.” Romy yawned softly. 

“Morning Gorgeous.” He pushed some of her hair back behind her ear, tracing its shell. 

“You heading out?” She took in his clothes. 

Steve nodded “Yeah, we got the go ahead for the raid. Chin is waiting for me at the palace.” 

Romy lifted herself up slightly and hugged him. Her sleep warm body moulding to his, her warmth seeping right into his bones. Steve hid his face in her hair and took in a deep breath, before letting her go. Romy sunk back down, but not before giving him a languish close mouthed kiss, cause morning breath was a real thing. “Be safe, commander.” 

“Always.”With that Steve pushed himself off his crouching position and headed to the door, but not without looking back once more. Romy had put her sleep mask back on and had rolled over onto his side, her head now resting on his pillow. 

——xx——xx——

The day hadn’t been better than the day before, and it only became worse when Steve had called her that Kono had troubles at sea and they lost contact. 

The team was with the coast guard, but she knew that she was going to be just in the way there. So she headed to Steve’s instead and started pacing.

She couldn’t remember the amount of coffee she drunk, but she was fairly certain she reached her 10,000 step requirement. 

Tying her cardigan around her again, she took a sip of her coffee and watched the sun rise over the beach. Looking at her watch, she decided it was a good time as any to call Steve. 

“Steve, its me, Romy.”

“Hey.” He sounded terrible. 

“No good news then?” 

“We’ve found the wreckage of her boat.”

“Fuck.” 

“Yeah, but not her paddle board...”

“That’s good, right?” 

Steve didn’t answer for a couple of moments. 

“Steve? That’s good news right?” She couldn’t even imagine...she didnt even want to imagine. 

“They found her.” He whispered. 

“What?!”

“Chin, just had a call. They found her!” The timbre of his voice had changed completely. She could practical feel his relief through the phone. 

“Thank god!” Romy’s hand covering her mouth as a mixture of sob or laugh escaped her. 

——xx——xx——

‘They found her.’ Was a complete wrong description, thank you very much Steve. Konosomehow managed to navigate those storms and paddled back to shore. Severely dehydrated and sunburnt, she had rescued herself. 

Engulfing her friend into a careful hug at the hospital, Romy couldn’t resist to point out

“Should have had a bachelorette party, less trouble”

“Only if you have a leaving do.” Kono countered, getting her a grimace in return. 

——xx——xx——

Romy fell down on top of Steve, their breath coming in pants as they tried to discern the noise. The knocking became louder and more insistent. "Promise me you’re going to hit whoever is at that door," she groaned in his ear.

"I promise," he panted. They shared a kiss, and Steve decided to ignore the knocking, as it started up again. He cursed and rolled out from underneath Romy. The knocking definitely had ruined the mood. Shoving his legs into sweatpants and pulling over his undershirt that Romy relieved him off earlier he stomped downstairs.“Yeah, Yeah. I’m coming. I’m coming.” Romy could here Steve stomping down the stairs. ‘Yeah no one was coming in this house. Thank you very much.’ Romy shrugged into her PJ shorts and shirt from earlier in the evening. Steve had just opened the door and reveleaed Chin, when she came to stand next to him. 

“Chin. You alright?” 

Chin did not like alright at all. His eyes darting from Steve to Romy and back to Steve. 

“Why don’t I make some coffee.” Romy offered.

“Thank you.” Chin looked relieved. 

“Come on in.” Steve let him in and the two men moved to the dining room table. 

——xx——xx——

In the kitchen Romy put the kettle on and prepped a tray with cups, milk and sugar. She could hear the muffled voices, first Steve agitated, Chin urgent, then resignation on Steve again. She strained her ears as she watched the boiled water turn into coffee in the french press, Adam’s name was mentioned a lot. Grabbing the tray she pushed the kitchen door open with her hip. 

“Chin, we still don’t know that these meetings were about anything illegal.”

“Right. So I’m sure Adam is just there, uh, collecting the bounty on your behalf.” The irony in Chin’s voice could be all the way heard into the kitchen. 

“My cousin’s getting married in three days, Steve.”, now he was getting agitated. 

“I get that. Listen to me.” Steve tried to calm him down, getting Chin to use his head “You go ahead, you go and accuse Adam of getting back into bed with the Yakuza and you’re wrong, you’re gonna drive a wedge between the two of you, and Kono’s gonna be caught in the middle, all right? Now, we need the facts. we need all the facts. Until we know what these meetings were actually about, I think you say nothing.” 

“Here you go.” Romy put the tray down on the table covering some of the photos Chin had brought. After she handed them each a mug, she picked up a picture. 

She looked at it for while, while sipping her coffee “Could it be that someone what’s to achieve just that.” 

“What do you mean Romy?” Steve pulled her down onto his lap. Perching herself on his legs, she shrugged and picked up another picture. 

“I mean the timing is highly convenient. Three days before the wedding. Let’s mess it all up by sowing distrust between you guys and Adam, catching Kono in the middle”, she shrugged. 

Steve had laid his head on her shoulder, but now jerked up, his eyes met Chin’s. 

“Anyone out there who’d gain from the team no longer being a team?” 

“Gabriel.” Chin and Steve said at the same time. 

“Waincroft?” Romy asked and she could feel Steve nod against her. 

“My brother in law” Chin sighed “You can always count on him to make things difficult.” 

“Well, I leave you two to figure that one out.” Romy stood up and covered her mouth for a yawn. She looked at the pictures for a moment, then up to Chin, contemplating how to say what’s on her mind. “Kono is my friend. I don’t lie to my friends. Figure something out quick.” Chin had never heard her like that. There was steel in her voice. It actually frightened him slightly. 

Leaning down, she cupped Steve’s chin and kissed him thoroughly her tongue dipping cheekily into his mouth. When she broke the kiss, Steve chased after her mouth, but Romy just winked “Little incentive for you to come back to bed quickly.” 

With that she bid goodbye to Chin and sauntered back upstairs. 

“Did I interrupt something?” Chin rubbed his neck self consciously. The lift of Steve eyebrows told the man everything he needed to know. 

“Sorry man.” 

“Yeah, yeah. The second time in three weeks.” Steve grumbled as he let Chin to the door. 

“Maybe you should tie a sock around your door handle.” 

“As that would stop Williams.” 

Closing the door behind his friend, Steve took two stairs at a time to get upstairs. Standing in his bedroom door, he smirked, Romy laid on top of the covers, wearing his shirt. Three buttons strategically buttoned up. 

“I think we need to finish what we started.” He pulled his shirt of by the back of his neck, knowing exactly what it did to the woman currently occupying his bed. Romy sat up watching him prowl over to the bed, unbuttoning one tiny button with each of his steps. “I think I might have forgotten where we left off, Commander.” 

“Let me remind you.” Steve growled and claimed her lips in a bruising kiss. 

——xx——xx——

“So, you are bringing a date to the wedding?” 

‘Subtle Danny really subtle’, Steve wanted to answer, instead he said “No, no I haven’t planned anyone.”

Danny pulled a face, “So you are just going to be sitting at the singles table with Kamekona, Jerry and Flippa.” 

“I’ll be fine.”

“You’ll be hungry that’s what you are gonna be. Why don’t you bring Allie?”

“No, no. Allie is...she’s my buddy. I don’t know. I don’t want to ruin that, asking her to come to the wedding make it weird.”

“Yeah, yeah. I get it. Yo, Melissa has a friend.”

“No.”

“What she’s very cute.”

“No.” 

“What no?”

“No, because no.” 

“Steve, Romy is leaving, time to accept that or do something about it.” 

“Romy and I, we knew that we were on a time limit.” He looked at Danny. “It was still a year though. I’m not ready to jump into something with somebody else, the same day she’s leaving. I appreciate it though. I appreciate it.” 

“It’s just a simple question.” Danny couldn’t believe how defensive Steve got and then had the audacity to say that he and Romy weren’t anything. He decided to push further, the only way to get Steve to admit anything is keeping pushing that button. 

“Let Melissa send a picture. Thats all.” 

Steve made a cutting motion with his arm 

“What is...”Danny repeated the motion “What is that.”

“That is a wall of silence. I just put up a wall of silence.”

“Oh is that what it is? Cause that’s gonna shut me up.” 

“It made you change the subject. Nothing shuts you up.”

“So thats a no on the picture.”

Steve made the wall of silence gesture again 

“You’ve got the brain of a 5 year old you know that.” 

——xx——xx——

“Who is going to patch you up once I leave in 3 days?” Romy shook her head at Steve. “Hold still.” She chastised him and dabbed at his forehead with the cotton swap. 

“Maybe someone who’ll be nice to me.” He pulled her between his legs, closing his arms around her waist, effectively trapping her. 

“I think I’m perfectly nice to you.” Romy fiddled with the sticky part of the butterfly plaster before applying it carefully. “Especially to someone who thought it was a great idea to confront a serial killer on his own.” She surveyed her handy work. “There - all done.” 

“Mhm” Steve shook his head. “You forgot something.” 

Romy rolled her eyes in fond exasperation, ever since she patched him up after Wo Fat, he insisted on it. 

“Heile Heile Segen. Morgen gibt es Regen, Übermorgen Sonnenschein. Und da lacht mein Kindelein: Ist alles wieder gut.” Romy recited the old verse, and kissed right next to the plaster on Steve’s head. 

“You know my Mom would get such a kick out of this.” 

“Out of what?” 

“You, a fully grown man and Navy Seal, insisting I say the little verse she used to tell us when putting a plaster on our battle scars.” 

Steve shrugged with an impish grin “What can I say it makes me feel better.” 

“Well then it does its job.” Romy stepped out of Steve grasp to tidy away the first aid supplies. “Anything else exciting happened today?”

“Well Danny found out that Charlie is his son.” Steve hopped down the counter. Romy stood completely still the sterilised pads slipped from her grasp. 

“You are fucking with me right now, aren’t you?”

“Nope.” Steve shook his head.

“Wow!” Her big eyes became even larger. “That’s a bombshell.” 

“Apparently the kid is sick, and Danny needs to check if he can donate bone marrow.” 

“Wow!” Romy couldn’t form anything else. 

“Come on. I think we need a drink to digest that information.” 

Guiding her down the stairs, his hand securely at Romy’s lower back, Steve parked her on the sofa, while pouring them both some Rum. 

Romy took the glass from Steve, and folded her legs and turned to him. Her Rum glass sitting precariously on her knee. “So let me get this straight, Charlie is sick.” 

“Yeah.” 

“And Rachel, nor Grace or Stan obviously are matches.” 

“Yeah.” 

“So she would have never told him, if Charlie wouldn’t need his bone marrow?” 

“I guess so.”

“And she always knew?” 

“I assume so.” 

“Did Stan know?”

“According to Rachel, he does now. So I’ll go with, he didn’t know either.” 

“Danny is livid, isn’t he?” 

“We passed livid in the rear view mirror a couple of miles ago.” Steve sighed and took a sip of his drink. 

“Fuck.” Romy lifted her glass and downed the rum in one go. 

——xx——xx——

Romy surveyed her office, spinning in her office chair. Today was her last day. Tomorrow she would pack her room and the day after...it was going to be over. Her Hawaii adventure was going to be over. 

She got up and stepped to the window, the view still as breathtaking as on her first day. Guests milled around the pool and the bar, some here clearly for business. In suits and dresses sitting under the sun shades, moving papers, pointing out details on laptops, some joyously soaking up the holiday the vibe. While others trying to do both, she could see a woman toeing out of her heel sneakily, still nodding and holding the conversation with her meeting, but Romy didn’t miss the look of poor bliss that came over her as she buried her foot in the sand. 

This, right there was what was so special about these islands. Turning around she picked up her notebook and jotted down a few lines. 

James knocked on the door “You ready?” 

Romy turned around and shook her head. 

“And you didn’t want to come here in the beginning.” He teased her. 

Scrunching her face, she tried to keep the tears at bay. 

“Come on, Romy.” He held out his hand. “The team is waiting.” 

Romy took his hand and let her work husband lead her down to the bar, where the teams of the two hotels were waiting for a toast. 

He led her away from the gnawing feeling in her heart, from the empty suitcases, one in her suite and one at Steve’s. That needed to be packed, memories that needed to be stored and goodbyes that she needed but not wanted to say. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘Heile Heile Segen. Morgen gibt es Regen, Übermorgen Sonnenschein. Und da lacht mein Kindelein: Ist alles wieder gut.’   
> Translation:   
> Heal, heal blessing. Tomorrow there’ll be rain, the day after sunshine. And then my baby laughs: Everything is good again


	15. One More Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for goodbyes and a wedding and a nuclear bomb. Romy’s final two days are not what the two of them had planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs I listened to while writing: One more goodbye - Ward Thomas // Stay - Rihanna // Should I stay or should I go - The Clash   
> Warnings: Smut, cause they deserved it and maybe a tissue?   
> Episode: Season 5 Episode 25 
> 
> Hello lovelies,   
> How are you all?   
> Who would have thought we ever reach that point? It’s the final episode of season 5. Your comments and messages on ways to get Romy to stay made me smile so much, we had everything from babies to putting her on a no flight list and Steve going back to London with Romy.   
> Well what can I say....  
> Enjoy xx

——xx——xx——

Romy rolled over in bed, she stretched sluggishly, not ready to wake up yet. Waking up would mean her second to last day in Hawaii had begun. She buried deeper into the pillow. Nope she was not ready. 

Steve chuckled, as he watched her rolling into his pillow. Holding two mugs of coffee in his hand, he stepped into the room. “Morning Romy.” He set the mugs on the nightstand before cuddling back under the sheets with her. 

“Hmm” Romy turned around burrowed her head into his chest “donbwanl” 

“What?” He moved his hand in her hair and lifted Romy’s head gently, “what are you mumbling?” 

“Don’t wanna” Romy pouted. 

“Don’t pout at me.” Steve’s voice still gravely from sleep. 

“Why not?” Romy’s bottom lip pushed further out. 

“You know why.” Steve sighed and pressed a kiss to her forehead “I brought coffee.” 

Romy rested her chin on his chest and looked at him through her lashes “Really?” 

“Really.” He lifted his hand from her hair and reached over to grab a mug. 

Romy followed his movement and smiled, he was the best. Sitting up on her knees she told him so, getting a rare full blown McGarrett smile in return. 

“What do you want to do today?” 

Sipping her hot coffee carefully Romy pulled a face “Packing.” 

“How about this” Steve plucked the cup of coffee out of her hand, pulling her closer, his hands sliding up her sides pushing her sleep top out of the way. “We go for a swim now, then we go for breakfast at that little brunch place you like. I’ll drop you back here for packing and tonight I’ll take you somewhere for dinner.” 

“Where are you taking me to dinner?” Romy looped her arms around his neck. 

“Surprise.” Steve grinned and let go of her. 

“Mean.” Romy pouted again. 

“Come on, gorgeous. Put a swimsuit on. We are loosing daylight.” With that Steve pushed her off him and slapped Romy gently on her bum.

“Hey!” 

——xx——xx——

They did their usual 30 minutes swim, where Steve covered about double of the distance than Romy. He was already out of the water, when he turned around and saw Romy still floating. The turquoise nail polish of her toes reflecting with the sun. Steve smiled as she caught his gaze and nodded to the beach. 

He waded out of the water and looked around, his phone was still on the table, but their towel was missing. He heard Romy approaching behind him, as another voice made itself know. 

“Hey sailor.” 

Catherine. 

Steve did not know what to say, so he just stared. He hadn’t seen her in a year.

“Steve?” Romy’s unsure tone spurred him into action, he turned around and grabbed her hand, pulling her to stand next to him. 

“Romy, this is Catherine.” 

Almost on autopilot Romy extended her hand “Nice to meet you.” Catherine returned her tight smile and shook her hand. 

“Yeah.” 

Catherine started to babble, how she knew she should have called, but didn’t know what to say. Steve let go of Romy’s hand for a second and pulled Catherine into a quick hug “Thank you.” Catherine’s voice was a little choked up. 

Romy looked at them both and cursed herself for a moment. Of course she meets Catherine the day she went for a swim. Her hair was plastered all over her face and she wished so desperately that she’d brought her cover up so her thighs and belly were no longer on display. 

“When did you get in?” Steve grabbed the towel of her. 

“This morning. I just came straight from the airport.” 

Catherine looked great, her cut off shorts, the long braid, so effortlessly beautiful something that Romy only ever achieved with at least 2 hour prep work and not stepping fresh of a plane. 

“I wasn’t gonna miss Kono’s wedding, come on.” 

‘Of course she wouldn’t’ Romy couldn’t stop thinking. ‘Don’t be such a bitch.’ She chastised herself.

“It’s good to see you, Cath.” 

“You too Steve.”

“I’d love to catch up, but we actually got plans today.” 

Romy could see other woman deflating at that, and she honestly didn’t want to be a bitch, but it made her feel better. Then it hit her, Catherine was back and she was leaving, it was better to rip of the bandaid wasn’t it? 

“Why don’t the two of you go to brunch?” She could literally feel Steve’s confusion. “I’ve got a lot of packing to do in any case.” 

“That sounds...” Catherine looks hopefully between the two, but Steve interrupted her. “Sorry Cath, but we’ve got a day planned.” 

“That’s ok.” 

Romy did not want to know how much it cost her to bite those words out to Steve. 

“Where are you staying?” Steve wrapped the towel around Romy’s shoulders, as he addressed Catherine. 

“I...”

She was saved to answer, as Steve’s phone rang “McGarrett.” 

Steve sighed, this was not supposed to happen today “Yeah, I’ll be right there.” 

He hung up the phone and turned to Romy “I’m sorry. I told them, that I’m not...” 

“It’s ok.” Romy smiled and squeezed his hand. 

“Catherine, I’ll see you later, yeah. Latest at the wedding tomorrow.” 

“See you later.” Catherine tried not to sound disappointed, as she watched Steve and Romy heading into the house together. Steve’s hand securely at Romy’s lower back. 

——xx——xx——

“Why would you give up our brunch plans like that?” Steve demanded to know. 

“It’s Catherine, Steve.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He stepped into the bathroom and turned on the shower. 

“I mean, I know what she means to you and now that she’s back...I don’t wanna be in the way.” Romy shrugged as she shimmied out of her wet bathing suit. 

“You are not in the way.” Steve pulled her into the steaming shower. “You are never in the way.” His tone urgent. “Ok?”

“Ok.” 

Romy tilted her head back, letting the shower wash out the salt water, she did not want to think about it. 

She startled at the soft touch, Steve’s finger tips gliding up her sides to the swell of her breasts and back down again, over her waist down to her bum. She watched him for a second, trying to decipher what he saw when he looked at her like this. 

He stepped closer, cupping her cheek, still with the look in his eyes, leaning in he captured her lips with his. The kiss was not soft like his touch, it was demanding, Romy’s breath caught in the back of her threat and the force of his kiss pushed her against the tiles. 

Steve’s tongue delved between her lips, tasting her, dancing with her tongue, fighting for dominance. Her moan swallowed by the kiss, she grasped his hips, pulling his body against hers, all muscle against her softness. 

“Romy.” Steve gasped as air became a necessity and he moved his lips down her neck, nipping, for sure leaving a mark or two. Romy’s hands moved up to his shoulders, down his back, finding their way into Steve’s hair as he went down on his knees before her.The shower now hitting her breasts, making her inhale sharply. 

Pressing kisses onto her thighs, he took her right leg and laid it over his shoulder spreading her wide, kissing her knee and then moving closer and closer to were she desperately wanted him to. 

“Steve! Oh god!” Romy tried to find some purchase in his hair as he sucked a hickey into her inner thigh. She swear she could feel him grin against her flesh. 

“You’re so wet.” His finger lightly trailing through her curls, flicking between her folds. 

“All for you.” Romy squirmed, his soft touch not giving her the friction. “You always make me so wet.” 

Steve grinned, he loved it when she talked and then he lowered his lips to her flesh. Romy panted, he knew just how to play her, his tongue toying with her clit, never directly touching it, just swirling around it. Her hips moved with his pattern, she needed more. “Steve, please. Fuck.” 

One of his fingers slid into her, then another one and another, pumping setting a rhythm.

“I’m close.” She whispered, her heel dug into his back and her nails digging into his shoulder. She could feel her orgasm. “So close.” And then he sucked her clit into her mouth and Romy shattered as her release hit her, “Fuck!”She clenched around his fingers. 

Panting she pulled him up, the two stared in each other’s eyes for a moment, the water coming down on Steve’s back, washing away the bit of blood where Romy’s nails broke his skin. 

She took his hand and popped his fingers in her mouth, licking them clean, one after another. Her other hand trailing down to Steve’s dick, pumping him slowly, spreading the pre cum around. Steve groaned “Turn around.” 

Letting go of him, Romy turned, hands against the shower tiles, the spray beating down between her shoulder blades. 

She could feel Steve’s hands on her back, and not wasting anymore time he buried himself within her. Romy’s head fell forward, leaning down between arms, she could see him thrusting into her. She was still so sensitive. Trying to clench around him, to draw him further in every time he pulled out of her. 

Steve’s breath tickled her ear “Does that feel good?” 

“Please. Steve. Harder. Faster.” She panted. 

Picking up his pace, he slammed into her again and again. He could feel her walls fluttering around him, but he was so close. He needed to come, in her, with her. 

“Fuck, Romy. I’m so close.” his fingers finding her clit again, rubbing just above it in tight circles, making her keen. 

“That’s it baby. Come for me again.” He growled.

“For you, Steve. Just for you!” Romy could feel the urgency in his thrusts, and right as he changed the angle again, she felt herself snap again, going rigid in his arms as she came for the second time. He could not have hold back now, he pulled her tight as his orgasm rushed through him. 

Steve did not let her go, loving the feel of her pliant body against his. He just manoeuvred them under the shower spray, let the water wash away their combined fluids. He kissed her, right below her ear “I never not want to spend time with you.” 

——xx——xx——

“Fuck!” Romy exclaimed when she came out of the bathroom and found Catherine in the bedroom. 

“Oh you’re still here.” 

“I could say the same to you.” Romy dropped her bottles and creams onto the bed, she grasped a t shirt and put it on, she did not relish the thought of being alone with Catherine, let alone her only being in her underwear. 

“So, you and Steve.” 

“Yes.” 

“For how long?” 

“I don’t know, how that’s any of your business?” Romy folded her arms over her chest.

“Steve never mentioned you before.” 

“Well, it’s not like you two have spoken after you stayed in Afghanistan.” What was this woman’s problem. 

“So about a year then.” Catherine surmised. 

“Yes.” Romy nodded and started to open the wardrobe. 

“You coming to the wedding?” 

“No.” Romy answered, a sad tinge swung in her voice.

“They didnt invite you?” She wasn’t sure if Catherine realised how happy and pitying she managed to sound at the same time.

“Of course Kono invited me, but I need to go back to London.” She let that sit for a moment. “I was here on limited time.”

“Oh.” Catherine couldn’t stop the smile, but she was cut short from saying anything else as her phone rang. Checking the caller ID she answered “Hey Steve.” 

——xx——xx——

They just had hung up with Catherine, when Danny couldn’t hold it in anymore “So how long is she staying?” 

“We, uh, didn’t discuss that.” 

“Uh-huh. Was her suitcase big or - or was it small?”

“It was medium.” 

“Medium. She staying with you or is she staying at a hotel while she’s here?”

“We didnt discuss that either. She is definitely not staying with me tonight. Anything else?” 

“Look, I like Catherine very much, okay? But I like Romy too. I like you and Romy. And I’m just not too happy about the way Catherine left things, and now she comes back not so much as a phone call...I think it would be good for you to find out what her plans are, so she doesn’t, uh, you know rip your heart out again, thats all.”

“Well she didnt rip my heart out, Danny. She went to uh, do what she thought was right.”

“Right, she left you for a bunch of strangers.”

“She left to help people in need, but I know that you don’t understand.” 

“Hey, hey, I get this. That’s what I do for a living,. But what I want to know is what are you thinking about this. What did Romy say, when your Ex just appeared in front of you this morning?” 

“You know what I was thinking...I was thinking...why is she here? It didnt even occur to me that she would come. I hadn’t thought about her in months and then she just stood there, expecting everything to be the same. And Romy...we had this whole day planned, and she suddenly says, No take Catherine to brunch. Like I ever would take anyone else to our brunch place. She was so....” 

“Your brunch place? “ Danny interrupted Steve’s tirade. 

“That’s all that you got from that?”

After a moment he added, “It was like Catherine expected me to drop everything for her just because she’s here.” Steve shook his head. “And Romy expected the same. I mean...”

“Well babe, don’t get me wrong but that used to be the case in the past.” 

Steve was pissed now, he didn’t need Danny to point out the obvious, “Well, why don’t we talk about your relationship. You lied to your girlfriend about Charlie. What about that?”

“Wow, okay, well. I- I suppose, I will talk to her when the time is right.”

“There you go, now that’s what I’ll be doing as well. Talking to Catherine when the time is right.” 

“Okay. But when are you going to talk to Romy? You and her are on a bit of a countdown now aren’t you? Can’t really wait until the time is right for that one anymore.” 

Steve looked out of the window and sighed, and didn’t he fucking know it. 

So that was not what he needed on Romy’s last days in Hawaii. He did not need unaccounted for nukes, a terrorist ring or Catherine to mess up his plans. He just wanted to enjoy the final hours with his girlfriend, before he needed to say goodbye, was that so difficult?  Dammit!

——xx——xx——

Romy let out a breath when she heard the door swinging close behind Catherine. She really didn’t want to be petty or jealous, but couldn’t have this woman waited one more day before coming back? It put her on the back foot and she hated that. The way Catherine had hugged Steve, how she just assumed she would stay here, rubbed Romy the wrong way. It made her skin all itchy just thinking about it, distracted she scratched her her arm until her skin was red and irritated. It helped her to feel a little bit calmer. 

Taking a sip from her now cold coffee, Romy sat down on the bed and regarded the slight chaos around her. Her suitcase lying open, drawers and wardrobe emptied on the bed. She took her phone and opened her Spotify app, trying to select the right music for her mood. Methodically she started to pack, shoes at the bottom, her clothes, her toiletries,the little mementos she bought, her life in Hawaii in a suitcase. 

Grabbing her notebook she tore out two pages and scribbled a note on each of them. One she placed in the book she had finished reading and left it on the nightstand. The other she folded carefully and swapped it with one of Steve’s jumpers.

——xx——xx——

“Hey.” 

Steve stood in the door way leaning against the jamb watching Romy. The greeting startled her and she looked at her watch, she had been at this for hours.

“Hey!” Romy stood up and went over to him. He didn’t look good, so she stretched on her tip toes and wrapped him in a hug. 

“How was your day?” She asked after sinking back down onto her feet, her arms still wound around his neck. 

“It was a shit day.” 

“I’m sorry, Schnuffi.” Romy squeezed him to her. “You want to talk about it?” 

“Not really. I want to take you to dinner.” Steve smoothed an errand lock out of her face, letting his touch linger on her cheek for a moment. 

“Ok. Let’s go for dinner.” 

Steve took Romy to the neighbourhood pub, nothing fancy, no need for a reservation. Just the two of them in a booth with a beer and a burger. He didn’t want it to be special, taking her out to a swanky restaurant would mean something, it would be final, it wouldn’t be them. They spend many evenings here and if he tried hard enough he could convince himself it was just another evening. They were sharing his fries and Romy was cuddled into his side, while watching the other guests, pointing out first dates, and an almost fight that had Romy snorting her beer. 

He told her about his day eventually and she shared her conversation with Catherine. 

Later, back at home, they didn’t need words anymore. It was signs, moans and her finger nails dragging down his back. They managed to laugh, as they fell up the stairs in desperation, and managed to hold each other tight as they climaxed. It was trust and discovering new depths, it was them...until the early hours of the morning when they finally succumbed to sleep but still unable to stop holding onto each other. 

——xx——xx——

The next morning, they met everyone for brunch at the hotel. It was a wedding tradition from Romy’s family to meet up for brunch, usually the day after the big day. 

It was better than any leaving do she could have. Sitting there with her Hawaiian ohana, sipping mimosas, eating poached eggs and fluffy pancakes did make the looming deadline feel so much further away. 

Kono and Adam sat opposite Steve and Romy visibly enjoying the easy atmosphere on their wedding day. 

Danny looked at his watch the second time in a row and Romy picked up on it. 

“I think I need to grab my stuff.” She stood up. 

“I’ll help you.” Steve squeezed her hand and joined her.

“Can I join them, Danno?” Grace looked at her dad expectantly, he could see Nahele’s head popping up as well. “Why don’t we give them a moment.” Danny looked at his daughter and Nahele with a what he hoped was a comforting smile. 

Standing in the elevator on the way put to her suite, Romy held onto Steve’s hand. “I hate to leave.” She shook her head. “Usually I cant wait to get home at the end of my assignments...but not this time.” 

Drawing her in to his chest, Steve didn’t know what to say, he didn’t want her to leave either. The ding of the lift interrupted Romy’s musing. They were silent as they walked down the hallway and into her suite.

“The circumstances suck.” Romy broke the silence between them, adding the final things into her suitcase.

“Everyone leaves.” Steve whispered. 

“I...I’m sorry.” 

“This wasn’t supposed to get serious.” He couldn’t tell if he reminded her or himself.

“Yeah.” Romy had closed her suitcase gently. 

“We both kinda suck at not getting serious.” 

“Yeah.” Romy turned around and took him in, his hands shoved in his pants pockets. The beautiful face clouded. 

Romy stepped closer to him and Steve readily hugged his arms around her, drawing her to his chest. 

“Circumstances are just not in our favour, we knew that.” 

Now it was Steve’s turn to sigh “Yeah.” softly. 

“And Catherine is back.” Romy whispered, she hated that it bothered her, of course Catherine came back the moment she needed to leave, like passing on the torch, like she was just keeping him warm for her to return. 

“I don’t think she’s going to stay.” Steve held her closer. 

“Steve, tell her that you want her to stay.” Romy leaned back in their embrace, her hands now framing his face  ‘Tell me to stay.’

“It needs to be her choice.” Steve shrugged ‘Needs to be your choice. Please stay.’

“If you say so.” Romy kissed him, it was meant to be a peck, but Steve deepened the kiss almost immediately. 

He wanted to imprint her on him, her scent , her taste the way her short hair felt between his fingers. The swell of her hips, the softness of her tights. 

This past year would have been miserable without her. 

“Ok, you two, knock it off!” Danny came into the bedroom of her suite “someone needs to get to the airport or miss her flight.” 

He hefted one suitcase of the bed and pushed it out of the room. 

“You ready?” 

“No, but it’s time.” Romy pushed her hands though her hair, detangling her locks. 

Steve took her second suitcase and took Romy’s hand, together they walked out of the room. 

The rest of their family waited in the lobby for them. Kono drew Romy in for a hug, saying a tearful goodbye. 

“It just sucks that you can’t stay for the wedding this afternoon.” Kono held onto her for a second longer. 

“I would have loved to stay, but...” 

“Circumstances...” Kono nodded. 

“Yes, and board meetings that I need to attend as soon as I’m off that bloody plane.”

“I’m gonna miss you.” Grace wound her arms tightly around Romy’s middle. “I’m going to miss you too, sweet girl. 

“Can I text you, Auntie Romy?”

“Of course you can.” With one last squeeze she let Grace go. 

“I know you think you’re too cool for hugs, but you won’t escape this one.” Romy gathered Nahele to her. The teenager held on for dear life, he had been pleading with her for the last two weeks, asking her to stay. “Call me anytime you need me ok.” 

After saying her goodbyes to the Renee, Lou, Danny and Adam, she finally stepped to the cab waiting for her.

“You sure we can’t drive you to the airport?” Lou asked for the umpteenth time. 

“I don’t think I can do aiport goodbyes today, and you’ve got a wedding to get to.” Romy moved towards the cab, that already had her suitcases loaded. 

She turned around and almost smacked right into Steve’s chest. 

“Call me when you landed.” 

“It will be the middle of the night for you.” 

“Don’t care.” He mumbled into her hair, “I’ll miss you.” 

Romy pushed herself onto her toes and brushed a kiss on his lips, “A hui hou, Steve.” 

“A hui hou, Romy.” 

Before Steve could react, she had left his embrace and sunk onto the backbench of the car. 

“Can we go, Miss?” The taxi driver turned around to her. 

“Yeah.” 

He put the car into gear and started to peel out of the drive way.

“Hold on just for one second.”

Romy let the car window down: “Steve!” 

He came jogging over to the car “Is everything alright?” 

Romy leaned out of the window, her hand on his face. She wouldn’t be a coward now! 

“Ich liebe dich.” she smiled softly, before leaning back in to the car “Lets go.” she said to the driver. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t hate me...have faith!


	16. Life’s not a RomCom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to figure out your life after you let someone go sucks. Ask Romy and Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs I listened to while writing: Hell Froze Over by Kodaline // I’ll be waiting by Adele  
> Warnings: Feelings all the feelings  
> Episode: Season 5 Episode 25 - Season 6 Episode 1 -3 
> 
> Hello lovelies,   
> How are you all?   
> You still with me after last weeks ending? What was Romy thinking, telling him and then jump into a cab. 🤔 Just a heads up, in my little universe Steve does not propose to Catherine, he does not even consider it!  
> I cannot wait to hear your comments! Shout them, whisper them or morse them over to me.   
> Enjoy xx

——xx——xx——

“Ich liebe dich.”

“You are the Best.”

“You want to do something young and stupid?” 

“Fuck me. Right here. Right now.” 

“You haven’t let down a person in your life.”

“I want to go home. Home with you.”

Romy’s words were on repeat in Steve’s head. When he was driving that bloody street car. When that bomb dropped into the ocean, there was only person he wanted to call, one person’s voice he wanted to hear, and she was on a fucking plane half way around the world. 

——xx——xx——

Romy felt stiff and achy as she stepped off the plane in London Heathrow Airport. She showered and changed in the public bathroom, and then started to apply her make up. Foregoing her customary heels, she slipped into a pair of ballerina flats instead, after 22 hours and 2 plane changes something had to give. Luckily James was picking her up from the airport, so she didn’t need to worry about a taxi and her 2 suitcases. 

——xx——xx——

Sitting in the car she fidgeted with her phone. “You called him already?” James asked from the drivers seat. 

Romy shook her head. “It’s like 3 am in Honolulu.” 

“Then leave him a voicemail.” James took his eyes of the road for a moment to look at her properly. “Or are you to chicken?” 

“I should just text him...he’ll be asleep.” 

James started to make chicken noises. 

“Shut up.” 

“Just because you are 10,000 miles away does not make your feelings go away.” James pulled into their companies car park. Romy opened her mouth to argue, but James stopped her. “Call the poor man, Romy.” And with that he got out of the car. 

Romy smiled at her friends attempt to give her some privacy. She dialled and was pushed to voicemail after it rang out.

“Hey Steve, it’s me. Romy. Well here I am, back ho...back in London.” A sob wrenched out of her throat, her head falling into her hand. “Kono send me some pictures of the wedding. You all looked amazing. I think I missed a great party. Anyway, I’m just about to go into the office, before I crash for 12 hours. You know me riding the high after a time zone change.” She swallowed. “I miss you.” She said in a rush before hanging up. 

——xx——xx——

Steve had stared at his phone, watching it vibrate along the bedside table and then the ping for a new voicemail. He rubbed his hands harshly over his face, before leaning forward and picking up his phone. He didnt know the international number, opening What’s App confirmed his suspicion: Romy Erhardt has changed her number.

He really needs to call her, but oh god, he didn’t know if he could - if he could hear her voice. He leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees, he swiped over to his voicemail, closing his eyes he listened to it. How has it only been two days? It feels so much longer than that. He bit his thumb, trying to keep it in. The whispered “I miss you.” Is going to haunt him for a while. 

‘Come on McGarrett, you can do this.’ 

He pressed the call button on her contact. He held his breath as it dialled, and then let it out in relief, as he was directed to voicemail. “Hi Romy, its Steve. Thanks for letting me know you got back safely. I hope everything is alright. Ahem...reason why I am calling, Adam got shot yesterday. Gabriel shot him. He’s doing ok, but...I know you’d want to know. I miss you too.” He hung up quickly. Throwing his phone back on the nightstand he fell back on the bed. His arm reaching out, curling around the pillow on his side, he was exhausted enough that a little squint made him see red wavy hair on the pillow and a hand slipping into his.

——xx——xx——

Romy waited until she got home to listen to Steve’s voicemail, her heart in her throat and tears threatening to come. She needed a couple of minutes to pull herself together before she called Kono, her friend still in the hospital with Adam. Romy felt utterly useless while on the phone with her, she wanted nothing more than to wrap her up in a hug. 

——xx——xx——

Romy started to feel somewhat settled in after two weeks. She spend the first half plagued by Jetlag and then the other at her parents. She was getting ready for a night out with her girlfriends, when her phone buzzed with a message. She was expecting one from Andrea telling them she was running late as usual, but it was from Renee. Romy checked her watch, she must be getting ready for work. Clicking on it a smile bloom on her face. 

‘ _The two belles of the wedding! We were just missing you!_ ’ 

Her two friends looked absolutely beautiful. 

‘ _My two favourite belles_ _ 😍😍 your husbands are definitely not hot enough for the both of you.’  _

Setting her phone to the side she decided on a colour of lipstick, when her gaze fell onto the picture again. Frowning she zoomed in behind the two grinning women and there she saw it. Catherine and Steve sharing what could only be described as a passionate kiss, tongues and all.

Trembling Romy set her phone down. She grasped onto the shelf in front of her, trying to breath.

——xx——xx——

He was such a fucking idiot, sleeping with Catherine didn’t help. Now she was downstairs not making eggs, in his shirt. 

Steve heard her phone ring and she answered, in Pashto? He tried to tune it out, not like he’d get anything from listening to that call. His Pashto was getting rusty.

“Steve?” Catherine stood in his bedroom, she had hung up on the phone and still wore his T-shirt. He shouldn’t have slept with her. He didn’t know why he did, maybe he needed the closeness. God he didn’t want to be asshole, but she didn’t belong in his bed any longer. 

“Oh, hey. Didn’t realise you were off the phone.” He was still staring at the spare tooth brush in his bathroom. Romy had forgotten some of her stuff and he hadn’t felt like packing it away.

“I thought we could talk? About us?” 

“Sure, but I’m not sure what we could talk about?”

“I mean what did last night mean to you? It feels like you weren’t really there with me.” 

“Well, are you here with me?” Steve challenged back.

“What do you mean?” 

“How long are you staying?”

“I...I...”

“You can’t tell me?”

“Steve come on. You know how it is. We need to feel needed. We live for that phone to ring, asking us to drop everything to help others.” 

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean we don’t get a home base, or are not allowed to share our lives with others.” 

“We can still be us. We are still us.” 

“No, we’re not.” Steve grunted.

“What do you mean. I still love you and you love me.”

“You know for the longest time I wished, you had come back from Afghanistan with me, so we could build something together. And silly of me there’s still a part of me wishing you were standing next to me. But things changed and now…I don’t think I could love you, even if hell froze over. “

Catherine felt like she was struck. “You don’t mean that. Everyone knows that we belong together.”

“Who’s everyone?” Steve yanked a shirt over his head and moved past Catherine out of the room. He could not have her any longer in his bedroom. 

“Everyone, means everyone. Danny, Kono, Joe” She followed him down the stairs “Your mother.” Catherine shrugged as Steve whirled around to face her. 

“Kono and Danny” he scoffed, Kono had been giving him the cold shoulder since she saw him kissing Catherine at her wedding and Danny dubbed himself officially Switzerland. 

“Joe always knew and your Mom...”

“I don’t care what they think!” Steve interrupted her harshly, how dare she? “Be careful, Catherine. My mother...She doesn’t know me.” 

“Steve!” 

“You want to talk about us or about her? I reckon you’re in touch with her?” 

Catherine didn’t answer, instead grabbing his hand. “She still knows you. I still know you.” 

“People change, Cath.” He was tired, so fucking tired, of this conversation, of her, of this whole situation. 

“Not us. I can’t believe you want to live here and play happy family with Romy. You’d get bored within months and then you’re back to your old ways. You’d think she’d be happy to never know what you’re doing? Always leaving? Constantly being on call? At least with us you’d always know I’ve got your back and I never judge you.” 

Now Steve reales back, how could she know? Of course he was worried about that. It was always great to count on Catherine during a case, in a way that he knew it was unable to with Romy.

“You don’t even know her, so don’t think you can judge our relationship.” He pulled his hand from Catherine’s grasp.

“What relationship? She isn’t here. Even missed Kono’s wedding, what for a friend.” 

“Leave her out of this.” Steve growled “This is between you and me.” 

Catherine stepped closer to him “I’m sorry, but don’t you see Steve, we be...” 

Steve took a deep breath “Ok, can you answer me three questions?” 

A couple of moments of silence passed and he took it as the permission to ask. 

“Who was that on the phone? How long are you staying? Who are you working for?”

Catherine closed her eyes and shook her head. 

“There...I want a relationship, where I can ask these questions and get an honest answer back, not some canned ones the agency gave you to repeat back.” 

Catherine’s eyes snapped open.

“Im not stupid, Cath.” 

“You know she’ll want a family one day, right?”

Steve didn’t dignify her question with an answer that was between him and Romy.“After you left, I didn’t even went looking for something. But somehow I stumbled into her... into something real.”

He started moving some trinkets around on his desk, trying to find the right words. 

“My relationship with Romy is different from ours. I will not compare the two of them. I still sometimes wish you were here with me” the words felt bitter in his mouth. 

Catherine took that as a good sign and came closer. Steve held up his hand, stopping her in her tracks. 

“Not here” he gestured to his home “I still wish you’d be with me out in the field.” 

“But not in your life.” 

Steve shook his head. 

Catherine stepped closer and gave him a peck on his lips “Heaven knows, it had to end sometime.” 

——xx——xx——

“Romy?” Her housemate knocked on her room door “Lauren is downstairs waiting for us. You alright?” She came closer her hand rubbing circles on Romy’s back. 

“Hey, what’s taking you guys so long?” Lauren burst in the room. A sob broke out of Romy and her two friends rushed over to hold her up as she started to sink onto the floor. The tears wouldn’t stop, somehow the two women managed to get her onto her bed. 

“Baby. What happened?” Jenny asked her once more. 

“Phone.” Romy managed to sob out before curling back into herself again. 

Lauren grabbed the phone before settling back onto the bed with them, entering Romy’s passcode the phone opened on a zoomed in picture. 

“Fuck! Is that who I think...” 

“Yeah.” 

Jenny and Lauren shared a look. “I’m gonna tell the girls to come here.” Jenny moved out of the bed. 

Curling up behind Romy, Lauren stroked her hair through another crying spell. After a while she dared to ask “So thats Catherine?” 

Romy nodded threw her tears. 

“And I assume, that this was on Kono’s wedding.” 

Another nod. 

“I’m sorry baby.” 

“If we aren’t going out, the night out comes to us.” Jenny announced from the door, in her hand a bottle of wine and glasses and behind her Samira and Andrea with more wine and a cheese board. 

Smiling through her tears Romy slid up on the bed making space for all her girls. 

“So you want to finally tell us what happened?” 

“Well, Catherine came back on my second to last day” Romy started to recount her final days with a lot of hiccups and wine refills. “And on my last day, when we said goodbye...I ... I stopped the cab and told him, that I love him and then I drove off.” Romy took a big gulp of wine. 

“Let me get this straight you told him the truth and then you just up and left?” Samira raised one eyebrow. 

“And now he’s back to kissing his ex girlfriend?” Jenny continued. 

“Yeah.” 

“Sweetheart.” Andrea squeezed her ankle. “I’m sorry, but what were you thinking was going to happen? That he runs after you? Confess his love to you in a big swooping gesture? Stops the plane or hops onto another one following you?”

Leave it to Andrea to ask the hard questions. Romy shook her head, tears gathering in her eyes again. “I don’t know. I just...I just needed to tell him.” 

“Life isn’t a RomCom, Romy.” Andrea sighed empathetically. 

They all fell asleep in her bed, holding onto their friend. Lauren watched them sleep before grabbing her phone taking a picture of Romy asleep, tear tracks still visible on her face. She sent it off, with only three words accompanying it ‘ _She’s miserable_.’ 

She didn’t expect a message back, and jerked when her phone vibrated a moment later with a response. 

A picture of Steve sitting at his desk, head in his hands, fingers gripping his hair loaded onto her screen. ‘ _So is he.’_

‘ _What are we going to do, Danny?’_

——xx——xx——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh Lauren and Danny are conspiring...


	17. Sitting, Waiting, Wishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny knew rage texting wasn’t the best idea, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Danny knew rage texting wasn’t the best idea, but desperate times call for desperate measures.  
> Songs I listened to while writing: sitting, waiting, wishing by Jack Johnson, Please Mr Postman by Carpenters, Wide Open Spaces by The Chicks, If you’re gone by Matchbox Twenty  
> Warnings: Steve McGarrett is a sad puppy dog  
> Episode: Season 6 - Episode 2 & 3 
> 
> Hello lovelies,  
> How are you all? Happy Friday!  
> The first time a chapter title didn’t come from a line in the actual chapter, but rather a song I listened to while writing. Do you actually want to know my writing songs??  
> Nahele is back for this chapter, he’s one of my favourite characters.  
> Your comments are my life! I love hearing what you think. Send me your thoughts and rants, I can’t wait to read them.  
> Enjoy xx

** July 2015 **

Danny knew rage texting wasn’t the best idea, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

_D: ‘When are you coming back?’ _

_R: ‘Danny?’ _

_D: ‘Yes of course it’s me. Who else would text you from my phone? When are you coming back?’ _

_R: ‘What?’ _

_D: ‘Steve’s miserable. From what Kono and Lauren tell me you are miserable. So what are you waiting for?’ _

_R: ‘He has Catherine.’ _

_D: ‘She’s no longer in the picture.’ _

_R: ‘What?’ _

_D: ‘Steve told her to leave.’ _

Danny would give almost everything to see Romy’s face right now. He was about to send a follow up text when a shout came from the computer table. Sighing he pocketed his phone and jogged over to the others. 

Danny still felt punchy and his next victim was Steve. He needed to be sneaky, Steve’s mood had been erratic at best for the last few days. Better to come at this sideways, he started with an oldie but goodie - Jerry getting an office.

“It’s just an office, Danny.” Steve said exasperated. 

“That’s...”

“It’s just an office!” Steve could not believe they were arguing about this again. 

“That’s like your girlfriend saying its just a toothbrush. Next thing you know you are out of closet space, ok, and all your stuff has been moved to the attic including your sports memorabilia and your garage has turned into an arts & craft studio.” Danny crossed his arms before continuing. “But who am I talking to, you loved it when Romy spread out all over your house. 

Looking over to his friend, Steve did not want that conversation to go down that road. So he did the only thing he could do and diverted, “How did Rachel ever say yes to you?” Honestly he wanted to know. 

“Well...” Danny pulled a face.

“Eh?”

“Ok. This is all that I am saying. If you encourage Jerry he is going to expect something. What? A Badge.”

“He is not getting a badge.” Steve repeated himself for the umpteenth time. “He is just getting an office.” 

“Well, an office creates an expectation for a badge.”

“Well, then he’s going to be disappointed.” Steve said, hoping to end this conversation.

“Yeah, he’ll be disappointed for about 5 minutes until he pouts and you cave cause you are spineless and you give him a badge. You could never resist a pout.”

“Are you comparing Jerry pouting at me, with Romy pouting?, Steve’s voice got really high there for a moment, before adding, “Not gonna cave.” 

“Really speaking of caving. What happened? Have you bailed on calling Romy again? It’s been over a month, man.”

“No, I have not bailed.” Steve frowned. “I’ve been planning the OP.”

“The OP?” Danny wanted to facepalm.

“Yeah!”

“I secured what I want to say. I reconned when she’ll be free and now I just have to execute.” 

“Wow.” He could not believe it, did Steve really just say that? “I mean it sounds so romantic. The way you say it. You know” the sarcasm flowing freely. “I can see it now, you on the phone with Romy. Telling her in military speech how you feel about her. How you say to her ‘Babe, I want you to join my unit for a life long mission.’ I mean its every girls fairy tale.” He grinned at his buddy. 

“You wanna hear a secret.”

Danny nodded “Hmh.”

“You do? Sometimes when you speak when your mouth opens and you speak all I hear is wa wa wa wa. It’s like I’m in a Charlie Brown cartoon only you are Linus with better hair.” 

“Why do I got to be Linus?” 

“That’s your take? Really that’s your take away from that.”

“Oh oh.” Danny fidgeted in his seat.

“What?”

“2 o’clock coming out of the local strip joint.” 

“Got him!” Steve turned on the siren and stepped on the gas. 

“This conversation is not over.” Danny said before concentrating back on the car. 

“Whatever.” Steve accelerated more and skated the Camaro so it parked in front of the delivery guy. 

* * *

Steve was so tired, conversation with Danny still heavy on his mind, and the whole shit show with Sinclair. Sitting down heavily on her side of the bed, for the first time in two months. Steve picked up the book she’d left for him. Thumbing through the pages a piece of paper fell out of it. 

‘Yes, I know another romance novel.’ He grinned at her writing, could hear her teasing tone as as she defended her choice. ‘Give it a go. You can moan at me once you finished it. Be prepared for an argument though, its one of my favourites. R xx’

He looked at the note for a moment, before folding it up and returning it into the book. Not tonight, maybe tomorrow. 

Romy was everywhere. Maybe it was because he hadn’t filled her empty drawers, or hadn’t moved away her pillow spray or thousands of markers from his desk. Maybe those things didn’t matter. The imprint she left on his life was not tangible. Her presence in the house was not something that he could ever pack away or fill with something else. It was the small stuff like shared dinners, her hand in is, and the big things - how she knew when he needed a hug or a breathless quickie to get him out of his head. The books, the baked goods and the peace she brought to his life. He wanted her back, they’d do it properly this time. Who were they kidding in any case? They might have started out as casual fun, but as soon the team brought him home from Wo Fat, things had changed. He opened up to her spilling all the dirty secrets. She didn’t judge - she listened. 

He didn’t blame her for going back, they both knew that they were on borrowed time. In the beginning that was alright for him, it actually was one of the things that attracted him to her. How serious could it get with a woman that was due to move back to the other side of the world? It didn’t matter. They fell in love anyways.He hated this, why didn’t he say anything, why didn’t he tell her ‘I don’t love Catherine anymore, I love you’. 

Her leaving had driven home what had been niggling in the back of his mind for so long. He needed her. Nothing has scared him so much than that. He was still breathing, still functioning without her, but he hardly moved. He needed her in his life, he needed her to come home. He had not spoken to her since he responded to her first voicemail. The moment he’d hear her pick up, the first words out of his mouth would be “Come back.” What did he had to offer her? She would need to quit her job, a job that she loved, that she worked so hard for. She’d never ask him to do that. What right did he have to ask that of her? 

All this wishing and waiting was not getting him anywhere. He just wanted to hear her voice, putting the thoughts in his mind to rest. He dialled - Voicemail again. Maybe this was for the best. 

‘It’s Steve. We haven’t talked in awhile. I know it’s my fault, I should have called before.’ His hands picking at the bed spread. ‘Adam is home now, I’m sure Kono told you that already. It seems like Gabriel is still messing with them.’ He cleared his throat. ‘Catherine is gone. Well not gone gone, she’s still helping out at work, but she’s no longer in my house. She doesn’t belong here anymore. I saw the book that you left me. I start tomorrow. Today has been weird...’ he rubbed his hand over his face. ‘Anyway I just wanted to say hi. Have great day at work.’

——xx——xx——

Waking up, Romy listened to his voicemail while still laying in bed. The phone pressed tightly to her ear as she listen to him ramble. The part about Catherine made her heart skip a beat. Danny did tell her, but hearing Steve say it made it much more real.Going through her morning routine she listened to the massage twice more, she missed his voice. On her way to the tube station heading to work she decided not to call him, but rather send him a voice message. He always woke up when his phone rang, she didnt want to think it was work calling in the middle of the night. 

‘Hey Steve, it was good to hear your voice. No apologising, we never promised each other anything. Kono’s messaged me about Adam being released from the hospital. It sounds like an uphill battle with Physiotherapie is ahead. Why was your day weird? Difficult case? Don’t knock the book before you read it, give it a chance will you? I spend a weekend with my family in Germany, but I’m sure I’ll be heading back there soon. My sister in law is ready to pop. Imagine me Auntie Romy once more. Speaking off, have you had time to spend with Nahele? He didn’t sound like himself, when I FaceTimed him the other day. Talk to you soon? Stay safe, Commander.’ 

——xx——xx——

Steve listened to it as soon as he woke up. He hated that she phrased ‘Talk to you soon’ as a question. 

‘Hey Romy. Where you walking to work when you recorded your message? I’m about to go for a run and swim. Do you have somewhere to go for swimming? Thanks for the heads up with Nahele. I messaged him this morning, inviting him for dinner. I’ll let you know how that goes ok? Anything you want me to tell him from you? Yeah the last case was difficult. Do you remember Sinclair? He had a copy cat and it all turned to shit. Long story short, the copy cat died and Sinclair is back in prison. How was your day?’

——xx——xx——

‘Yes, I was walking to the tube. Sorry was there too much background noise? My day was alright, lots of paperwork to do at the moment. Right now its 6pm and I’m sitting on my minuscular patio, we don’t have lanai’s in London, drinking a Gin & Tonic. Thank you for having dinner with Nahele. Just give him a big hug and tell him I miss him. Oh and Steve, cook something comforting not just pan fried chicken breast. Hold on I’m getting another call. I’ll be back in a moment.’

Frowning Steve looked at his phone, no follow up message. Maybe Romy got distracted. He wouldn’t worry, it was now the middle of the night in London. He would not worry. 

——xx——xx——

He opened his front door in the evening and a sourly looking Nahele waltzed in. “Hello to you too.” Stevethrew him a confused look over his shoulder, before following the teenager to the patio doors “Are you alright?” 

Nahele shrugged and shook his head softly. “Come on, buddy. What it is?”, Steve bumped their shoulders. 

“Nothing.” He mumbled. 

“Nahele. What’s going on?”

Steve watched how Nahele’s face darkened, mouth pursed and shoulders hunched, he looked like the poster boy of teenage angst. Romy was right, something was really not ok with him. He heaved a big sigh and turned to face the teenager. “Listen you got to help me out here. For all I care you can stew in what’s bothering and we have dinner in silence, but then you need to help me come up with a good excuse for Romy.” Seeing Nahele jerk one shoulder Steve pressed on. “She noticed something wasn’t right with you when you guys FaceTimed the other day. She worries.” He watched the teenagers lip quivering for a second before Nahele bit down on it. 

“You just let her go.”

“What?” Steve leaned forward, not really understanding. 

“I said” Nahele pushed right into Steve’s space “You just let her go. You just let her leave.” His voice becoming louder and angrier. “Why didn’t you stop her? Was she not good enough? Not pretty enough? I thought you loved her?” 

Steve’s jaw locked “Hold on!” He ground out, but Nahele was lost in his rant.

“Stop it!” Steve was furious now. “Shut up and listen to me!” 

Nahele froze, Steve had never raised his voice to him. 

“I didn’t just let her go, we always knew that her time here was limited. That was never a secret. Does it suck, hell yes!” Steve started pacing, stopping every few steps to pin the teenager with a glare. “I couldn’t have stopped her. Her Visa had run out and her job was finished, what would she have done here without either of them. Come on buddy, you know Romy better than that. She loves her job. I couldn’t have asked her to give it up without a backup plan. That wouldn’t have been fair to her, she worked hard to get where she is and I would never let her sacrifice it.” Steve saw how Nahele’s eyes became watery and all the anger left him, like air out of a pierced blow up pool float. He pulled Nahele into a hug. “I get that you miss her, buddy. I miss her too.” Steve pushed Nahele away a little bit, a firm grip on his shoulder. “To make something clear, Romy isn’t pretty she is beautiful, we will never be good enough for her and I do love her. And if you ever insinuate the opposite again, I will deck you.” Nahele threw himself back into Steve’s arms. “Understood?” 

“Understood.” Nahele nodded. 

Steve pulled out of the hug and gave him a moment to wipe away the tears he pretended not to see on Nahele’s face. Slinging his arm around his shoulder “Come on, lets eat. Romy specifically instructed me not to make chicken breasts, so I settled for burgers, sounds good?” 

“Yeah. Maybe after dinner we can call her?” Steve hated how small Nahele’s voice sounded. 

“We can try. I haven’t heard back from her since this morning.” 

——xx——xx——

“You know maybe you should buy her something.” Nahele said around a big bite of burger. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You know a token of your love.” 

“A token of my love?” Steve raised his eyebrow. 

“Yeah, haven’t you ever read a romance novel before or watched a RomCom?”

“Alright Mr Romance.” Steve leaned back, taking a sip of his beer “What do you have in mind.” 

“What about a ring?” Nahele tried to sound casual but failed miserably. 

“Hold your horses there, Romeo.” 

“Ok, ok. Any other kind of jewellery then. Something meaningful though.” 

“You thought about this a lot haven’t you?” 

Nahele grinned “Well you have no game at all, Steve. Someone had to.”

Steve snorted at that, the kid better never repeated that in front of Danny. 

“I think she didn’t stay because we never told her that she could.” 

“Nahele.” Steve sighed. 

“I’m not saying we demand her to come home. We could just ask.” He shrugged again. 

“I’ll think about it ok.”

“Ok.” Nahele rolled his eyes at Steve’s indecisiveness. 

——xx——xx——

They tried video calling her twice, but no answer. Steve would not voice it in front of Nahele, but it had him worried. If she hasn’t been in touch by tomorrow, he’d start tracing her phone. 

——xx——xx——

He woke up with a start, grabbing the offending phone. With bleary eyes he read the notification: Instagram - RomyTravels was tagged in a picture. He turned on his bedside lamp, opening the app. 

Sitting in a hospital chair, Romy looked down at a bundle of blankets in her arms. Her smile tired and she was dressed in scrubs a size or two too big h for her.

>> Go on the Business trip, she said, it will be fine she said. We did not expect a 10 hour delay and @K_Erhardt to go into labour early. My sister made it from London in the nick of time, being the support my wife needed when I couldn’t be there. My son definitely inherited his aunts love for dramatic entrances. Say hello to the world Henri Paul Erhardt <<

* * *

Lars had tumbled into the hospital once everything was over. Romy had sat with his son in an armchair, while Kristin was getting stitched up and settled. She called her parents and Paul to deliver the happy news and to give the new family a couple of moments for themselves. She would just closed her eyes for a second. That second turned into much longer and Romy startled awake with no feeling of what time it was. She was still bone tired and now had a crink in her neck from sleeping in the most uncomfortable hospital chair.Pulling out her phone she saw the Instagram post her brother made, smiling she commented on it >>Welcome to the family, Henri. The godmother title better be mine @K_Erhardt @PolarBear1984  😍💚 <<

Romy pulled her knees up, wrapping her arms around them she swiped over to What’s App

‘Hey Schnuffi, sorry for just dropping off. I hope you didn’t trace my phone or anything else similarly crazy. I had a good reason though. My Sister in Law Kristin had my nephew last night this morning...fuck I’ve got no clue what time it is right now. I need a coffee so badly. She called me while i was talking to you, telling me she had contractions and no one was at home. The silly woman had send my brother on a business trip, who does that 8 months pregnant? My parents and Paul are both on holiday this week, cause they wanted to be back before the baby came. But not with this kid, impatient like his dad. Sorry.’ She yawned into the recording. ‘So tag I’m it - I rushed to the airport jumping on the next available plane. Coached my dear sister in law through 10. hours of labour, 4 of those active until little Henri made its debut at 11 am this morning. Never felt this helpless in my life. He’s absolutely amazing, so be prepared for a lot of baby pictures soon.’ Romy let her forehead sink to her knees. ‘‘It’s been a night and day. How was dinner with Nahele? Did he say what was bothering him? What did you make for dinner. I hope for your sake it wasn’t chicken.’ Another yawn. ‘ I guess I better go to bed, before I fall asleep in this hospital chair again. Love you.’ 

——xx——xx——

Love you? Did she really say it? Steve replayed the message again and again, her voice tired and elated at the same time and then those two words. So naturally at the end of the message. She had said it before, but that was while saying goodbye, it didnt count. This...this felt way more real. 

Nahele was right he needed to tell her that he loved her and wanted here. 

‘Congratulations Auntie Romy. I saw the picture on Instagram. The best excuse for not getting back to me, but don’t think this will fly every time. Nah, you had a couple more hours before I would have considered tracing your phone. I’m looking forward to all the Auntie / Nephew content. You will be pleased to hear that I didn’t serve chicken, but burgers.’ Steve’s head fell back, how should he phrase the next bit. ‘Nahele had girl troubles, that’s all. I hope I was able to give him some advise.’ Not a lie per se, just an omission of the full truth. ‘He misses you. We all do. Get some sleep, gorgeous. You sounded so tired...Sweet dreams.’ 

Ugh, Steve banged his head against his desk. Sweet dreams, really? Why not send her a pink stuffed bear with it. You really have no game, McGarrett. 

* * *

The screen went blurry for a moment as someone tried to delibarte Grace’s phone out of her. “Danno! I’m FaceTiming with Romy.”

“Yes, I see that, Grace. And I need to talk to Romy too, and as I pay the phone bill in this house. I win.” 

Danny’s face appeared on Romy’s screen. 

“Hi Danny.” Romy grinned. 

“I need to ask you a question.”

“Sure?”

“Lauren told me that Steve should have just asked you to stay and you would.”

“You know that wasn’t a question, right?” 

“Don’t try to be cute with me. You would have stayed if he’d asked. Yes or no?”

“Yes.” Romy pressed out. 

“We both know he’d never do that. Would have wanted you to make that decision.” 

“What? How would I know that he..”

“Ok you both are idiots hence why I’m calling you.” 

“Danny...”

“No you listen to me. He misses you. He’s like this sad golden retriever puppy. Come back. Make him happy. Be happy yourself.” 

Romy did not know what to say...she just kept staring at Danny in the video call, as her own phone got wrestled out of her hand. 

“I’ll get her there as soon as possible. She’s miserable too.” Lauren proclaimed. 

“Lauren!” Romy tried to liberate her phone. 

“She’s coming home.” Her friend announced. 

“Romy?” Danny couldn’t believe it, was it really that easy?

“You sure?” 

“Hey, if it’d be possible I’d put him on a plane yesterday, but he’d say all the wrong things. Messing everything up. I want him happy. You make him happy.” 

A smile tugged at the corners of Romy’s mouth “You two are the worst meddlers ever.”

“Yeah, Yeah.” Lauren made a yapping motion with her hands. 

“We want you both happy, sue us.” Danny added.

“Can you please put Grace back on the phone?” Romy asked exasperated. 

* * *

A week later Romy knocked on the door of her boss, “Thank you for agreeing to see me.” 

——xx——xx——

Steve had poured over enough jewellers websites and still could not find the right thing, in the end he bit the bullet and went to an actual store, Danny in tow. 

He knew he’d regret that as soon as his friend vetoed all the options he liked “Who are we shopping for Steve? Your sister or your girlfriend? and he disregarded everything Danny choose “Are you crazy? I want her to actually wear this thing!” 

The poor woman behind the counter took pity on them, “We actually design pieces in house, if you’d like something bespoke?”

* * *

They were on their way to Rock Piles Surfbreak, not that Danny could tell. They were only surrounded by water. Where were street signs when you need them?

“We lost?” He asked leaning back against the boat rail. 

“No, we are not lost. What?” Steve turned over to him. 

“Because you got a look on your face, like you don’t know where the hell we we are going.” Danny gestured with his hands. 

“Romy, man.” Steve exhaled. 

“What happened?” 

“She hasn’t left me a voicemessage in three days.” He sounded vexed. 

“And you think that means what? That she’s no longer interested?” Danny furrowed his eyebrows, he knew better. 

“Yeah. I do.” 

“Did she gave any indication that that could be true?” He really tried to sound supportive, but man his partner was an idiot.

“No...I don’t know...I mean...” Steve shrugged, looking out over the ocean. 

“Did you leave her a message?” 

“No.” Now he managed to sound like a toddler. 

“Of course you didnt!” Danny exclaimed. “You gotta ask her about it, Steve. First things first! You’ve got to talk to her and see what’s going on.”

“And say what? Hey you haven’t talked to me in a couple of days. You sure you still love me? Cause I bought you a bracelet.” 

“You don’t got to worry about that. You just need to talk to her. And I mean really talk not just leaving message for each other.” Danny ranted, his hands gesticulating wildly. 

“But still, if she thinking about no longer...she must have her reasons.” 

“But thats a reason that you need to find out if thats really the case. Cause you did just buy her a ‘one of a kind’ bracelet.” 

“Well I’m not giving her that anymore. If she has moved on already, am I an idiot?” 

Danny was tempted so tempted to just say - yes you are an idiot! But he held back, instead he tried to reason with Steve “Why is the glass always half empty with you. What do you know what’s really going on in London? Maybe she got busy at work. Maybe something is up with her nephew. And what? You are just going to throw everything away behind a misunderstanding over messages? That’s insane.” 

“Ah you make a good point. I guess...” Steve conceded. 

“Of course I make a good point, cause I am not the type of person who freaks out at the first sign of uncert...” Danny was pumped up now.

“No, no you are not.” 

Steve sarcastic response brought him back down. “Maybe I am that type of person. That’s not the point. The point is this, figure out what’s going, book a flight to London, put that bracelet on her and fucking finally tell her you love her.”

“Nahele is picking it up today.” Steve smiled. 

“That’s good. Do not abort the mission. Do you understand me.” 

“Yes sir.” Steve let out a breath. “Here we are buddy. Rock Pile, this where Ben Lahineha’s wife said he went diving.” He stopped the boat and moved to the front, where he left his diving gear. 

“Why is it called rock pile, i don’t see any piles, I don’t see any rocks. Who names the surf breaks in anyway?We are in the middle of the ocean, I don’t see any signs.” Steve ignored Danny’s rant about signs and naming places and suited up. He sat on the boats railing and turned to Danny. “I tell you what. Why don’t you contemplate that for a second, Ill be right back.”, with that he dropped in the water. 

——xx——xx——

Nahele stepped into Steves office, dressed in board shorts and flip flops. 

“You really making the most of your summer break, don’t you?” Steve grinned as he leaned against his desk. 

“Yeah, have a shift at the shrimp truck later, but I might catch a wave or two beforehand.” The boy grinned and handed Steve a little paper bag. “Here you go. They made me sign the receipt in the bag too, for insurance purposes or whatever.” 

Steve whistled, as he opened the jewellery box. “Look at that. Nahele, I really appreciate you picking this up for me today, all right.” 

“'A 'ole pilikia. I mean it don’t seem right to spend that much money on a piece of metal and an allotrope of carbon.” 

“An an allotrope of carbon?” Steve raised an eyebrow. “I’m glad you haven’t been ditching your science classes.” 

“I mean, when I said buy her something nice. I didn’t mean, spend the down payment of a new truck.” Nahele shuffled his feet.

“That’s true. But you also said to show her what she means to me. Romy is worth it, don’t you think.” 

“Now you just have to figure out how to give it to her. Don’t think you should trust the post with that.” 

“Yeah, I don’t think putting it in the post would have the desired impact. You were all Romeo the other night, any ideas?” Steve grinned at the obvious discomfort on Nahele’s face.

“Before you go all mush on me, I’m gonna get out of here. Waves to catch.”

“You know what I’m talking about one day, buddy.” Steve shook Nahele’s hand in a bro handshake before pulling him into a hug. 

Their moment was interrupted by Lou opening his office door. Nahele took that as his cue to make a speedy exit, ducking under Lou’s arm to leave. “Later Steve.”

“So we’ve got....” Lou started, before he noticed that Steve pushed something small underneath his arm. “What was that you put under your arm there?”

“What are you talking about?” Steve played dumb.

“Is that the thing?” Lou grinned, glee written all over his face.

“Is this the thing?” Steve held out the box. “It’s a thing.”

“Will you let me see it?”

“Yeah sure you can see it.” Steve handed it over.

“Alright.” Lou opened the box. A filigran Roségold bracelet lay in the box, a small charm in form of a star dangled of it, in the middle a diamond. “Look at that. Romy is going to love this. To bad you’re gonna wait to figure out a way to get it to her.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I just got off with the crime lab. Eric managed to get a serial number of the murder weapon. The gun is registered to Eddie Brooks.” 

* * *

She was crazy, she was officially crazy. She had never done anything this impulsive ever before. Here she sat in her brother’s living room staring down her family. 

“It’s for that boy isn’t it?” Her mum asked her. 

“Well I wouldn’t call an ex navy seal a boy, but yes it’s part for the boy.” Romy rolled her eyes. 

“Have you thought this through further than the first 5 days of ‘Great to see you again’ Sex?” 

“Mum!” “Rita!” Her brothers and Dad shrieked at the same time. 

“What? It’s a fair enough question. What about your job? Visa? Your house in London? Where are you going to live in Hawaii in any case?”

Her mother was pacing up and down the living room, her wine glass sloshing while she gesticulates wildly. 

Romy sat up on her knees leaning over the back of the sofa, watching her mum. 

“I don’t know....”

“You don’t know!” Her mum almost exploded and her dad reached over to liberate the wine glass. “Don’t you dare!” Her mother held onto the glass and her dad stepped back carefully. 

“Work is going to sponsor me, for that I needed to take a pay cut.” 

“Romy!” Paul now piped up. 

“Once I’ve got my green card my salary will go back up again.” She tried to placate him, but he still looked worried. 

“I’ll be able to fund the move and continue to pay my share of the rent in London with my savings. It will clear me out, but I can swing it.” 

“And your Navy Seal?” Her dad sat down next to her, and she cuddled close to him. She had always been Daddy’s girl and being a grown up had not stopped that. 

“He doesn’t know.”

“Ok! That’s it” Her mum sat down on the other side of Dad in a huff. “How can you give up your life like this? Without knowing that he will be there at the end.” 

Henri started to wail in his carrier, Romy stood up and freed him out of it. She cuddled her nephew close, inhaling his sweet scent.

“Because...” Romy closed her eyes, her forehead touching Henri’s.She willed the tears back that were threatening to come. “I haven’t scratched myself bloody in over a year.” She saw how her dad squeezed her mum’s hand at that. She had started scratching herself as a kid, as a coping when something happened that she couldn’t control. It had stopped as she grew older and started up again after her assault. “He settles me, makes me feel whole.” She shifted Henri to one arm, pushing her glasses up her nose. “Because, I want this.” She gestured to her parents, hands intertwined even after 36 years of marriage. Then over to Kristin and Lars, his foot hooked around Kristin’s ankle and then Paul, alone but not quite, his boyfriend at work tonight. You have it. And just because mine is waiting for me somewhere else doesn’t mean I shouldn’t give it up.” Romy shrugged “He makes it easier to be me.”

——xx——xx——


	18. Easier to be me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it - or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs I listened to while writing: Homeward bound by Simon & Garfunkel // February Seven by The Avett Brothers  
> Warnings: Smut - over 18 year olds only please   
> Episode: Season 6 - Episode 4
> 
> Hello lovelies,  
> How are you all?   
> Can you believe we are finally at this point? Thank you so much for sticking with me through the last three chapters.   
> @Alohagirl50 kinda guessed what was going to happen in her review, but I liked it so much i kept it that way.   
> The title for this chapter is stolen from one of the very first English FanFics I read way back in 2008. Oh gosh, how old am I? It’s no longer up unfortunately, but it was a Harry Potter x Ginny Weasley fiction by the amazing author hgfan1111 . The words stayed with me all this time and it felt right to use them for this chapter.   
> Cannot wait to hear from you!   
> Enjoy xx

** August 2015  **

Steve and Lou got out of the formers truck parked right in front of the hospital. “Matter of fact I’ll be real glad when Williams gets back on his feet again, so I can drive my own damn truck.” Lou grumbled at Steve.

“Yeah, I’m sure he’ll appreciate the sentiment and the eggplant parmigiana.” Steve grinned at his friend. 

“Ah well, guy goes under the knife to save his little boy, the least I can do is making sure he gets a decent meal.” Lou lifted the plastic bag on his hand up a little, “Speaking of which, you got any plans tonight?”

Steve squinted at Lou, that didn’t go where he expected it “That’s a weird segway. No I don’t.” 

“Well good.” Lou smiled happily. “Renee is taking the kids to the movies, so if I figured you and me can go to RumFire have some beers have some Pu Pu’s.” 

“Ok stop, stop, stop, stop.” Steve interrupted. “I know what you are trying to do. You don’t have to do that. Ok?”

“Do what? What are you..” Lou spluttered. 

“You don’t have to babysit me, Lou.” Steve was irritated now, did nobody think he could be on his own for a while. “Romy is in London. It sucks. But I’m working on a plan to sort this all out, A. And B, I’m gonna be fine.”

Lou draped his arm around Steve, slapping him on his shoulder in the process. 

“Brother” He pulled him closer. “There is only one way to figure out a plan and that involves you, me and that bar.”

“You gonna help me get back on the horse?”

“No!” Lou shrieked, just thinking what Renee would do to him should Steve even look at another woman on his watch. “I just thought we get over there and get good and drunk and then come up with something.”

The telltale sound of Steve’s phone had Steve digging his pockets for his cell. He looked at Lou while trying to locate his phone. “What...What did you have in mind?Hold on. McGarrett.”

Steve turned back to the car. “We are on our way.” 

“No we are not” Lou stopped him. 

“I’m on the way. I’ve got this.” He handed over the plastic bag to Steve. “Go make sure our boy is ok.”

“You sure?” Steve looked at the container now in his hand. 

“Yeah, I’m sure. Just don’t go hogging all the credit for the eggplant Parma. Would you?”

“Guess what? You get to drive your own truck after all.” Steve had Lou’s car keys dangling from his finger. “Congratulations.” He slapped Lous shoulder and walked towards the hospital. 

Lou grinned and shook his head “Lucky day!” He said sarcastically. 

——xx——xx——

“Well, Jordan you are a man of many varied interests.” Gerard Hirsch was finishing up his latest caricature. 

“Guess what buddy? This one is on the house today.” Steve plugged the picture of the board and handed it to the teenager. “You like that? Thanks for visiting our island.” 

“Officer Kalakaua, I see you’re displaying your badge today.” Gerard tried to mask his confusion. 

“Ah yeah, you know when your PO said you be here. We expected to find you sipping drinks at the pool, not this.” gesturing to his easel Kono wondered out loud. 

“What can I say. Times are tough. The particulars of my parole, forbid me for participating in any art transactions.” 

Steve shook his head, and what was this? He turned to point out the board behind him. 

“Isn’t this technically an art transaction?” Kono asked at the same time. 

“Really. You gonna write me up for selling caricatures for 30 bucks a pop.” 

What the fuck! Steve could not believe it. “30 Dollars. I should. Right now. No, we got you on something much bigger. Let’s go.” He dragged Gerard on his arm out to his car. After a silly forth and back, about not knowing Crane - who was Hirsch kidding in any case? He finally came clean, he bought the painting from Crane, with the fake money he got from Moseley. A forger not realising he was paid in monopoly money - the irony was not lost on both Kono and Steve. 

“My dear spotting a phoney Van Gogh is one thing, spotting a phoney Benjamin is a different skill set.” Gerard said indignantly when Kono pointed it out. “And he needed the cash. For others that was a deal breaker, but…” Steve phone rung and he stepped away for a second. 

Kono pushed her hair behind her ear, she was interrupted from her next question, by Gerard pointing at her wedding band. 

“I see ...someone put a ring on it.” 

“Yeah beat you to it.” She pulled a face, dreading the next comment already. 

“Unlucky you.” And there it was! Hirsch was lucky that Steve decided to join them in just the nick of time, before she hit him. 

“What about you Commander?” Gerard turned to him. 

Steve frowned, especially as Kono didn’t even bother to hide her smirk. “What about me?”

“That lovely German with the British accent, is she available again or have you sealed the deal.” Gerard asked with a grin. 

Looking entirely unimpressed, Steve said “Shut up or I will seal your mouth shut.” 

“Uh...have I hit a sore spot, commander?” Gerard tried to bump his shoulder. 

“Let’s go.” Steve moved him forward. 

“If she is available, please do give her my number. She was just delightful.” Steve did not bother to be careful, as he put Hirsch in the back of his car. 

——xx——xx——

“Hey babe. Didn’t think I’d hear from you tonight. Thought you were with Lou at RumFire getting drunk.” Danny teased over the phone.

“Yeah, I’m just finishing some stuff up in the office.” Steve moved the mouse over his laptop screen. 

“I thought you closed that case?” 

“Yeah, we did.” 

“What are you still doing there? Paperwork?” Danny scoffed. 

“Just looking at some sites.”

“Please for my sanity, tell me that these are websites to book a flight.” 

Silence on the line. 

“Steve!”

“Geez. Yes, Daniel. I’m looking at flights.” 

“Fucking Finally!” 

Steve groaned.

“So when’s the next one.” 

“There is a decent one in two weeks.”

“Two weeks?” 

“Yeah, you’ll be back in the office and...”

“Steve, babe. Please. Don’t you think you have waited long enough.”

“It’s just two weeks and its a really good deal.”

“Steven!”

“What?”

“Stop being stingy. You are trying to make a grand romantic gesture.” 

“What? Do you know how much these flights are?” His voice got really high at the figures he saw. 

“Again....grand romantic gesture. Get that wallet out.” 

“There is one that leaves tonight.” 

“Book it now!”

* * *

Steve settled down in his Business Class seat not two hours later, carefully storing the lei he bought for Romy. The ticket had been eye watering. He’d just close his eyes, when his credit card bill came next month. Checking his phone for the final time, a notification made him sit up straight. The time stamp didn’t make sense. He should have received this 6 hours ago.

‘Hi Steve, it’s me. So I did something...I don’t know if it’s stupid or not, but anyway I did it. I’m on my to Hawaii.’ Steve stood up abruptly, why oh why did he listen to Danny. He is never going to listen to Danny ever again.‘I decided that distance is the most stupidest reason why we aren’t together...I should have said it when I was still in Hawaii, but coming back to Europe helped me decide. It grounded me somehow. Gave me the perspective I needed to see..to really see what I’m giving up. It’s silly, but I feel, that our road shouldn’t have an end like this.’ Steve grabbed his bag from the overhead storage and made his way to the plane door. 

“Sir. Is everything ok? You can’t get off. The plane is about to taxi, we are finishing up boarding.” The flight attendant tried to stop him. He clamped his phone between his ear and shoulder, brandishing his badge. “I’m a police officer. I need to get off this plane.” 

“Sir, we are closing the doors now.” 

“I’m the commander of the Five 0 task force here in Hawaii and I’m telling you to let me off this plane now.” He almost shoved her out of his way on his race to get to the door. Phone still sitting precariously on his shoulder, his badge clearing the way for him nicely. 

He burst through the gate doors, earning himself curious stares of the staff and fellow passengers alike. Leaning against the glass window panes, he pressed play on Romy’s message again. ‘Oh gosh doesn’t this sound fuckingly cheesy. But we..I owe it to us, to be cheesy just for once in our lives.’ He could hear her giggle in exasperation with herself. ‘So here it goes: I love you, Steve McGarrett. You are the love of my life. I fell in love with you, and I couldn’t even tell you when it was. Which point in the last year it was that this love began. It’sso deeply rooted in me, I can’t imagine myself without it. You and I together, in your house, at the beach, with our friends, in bed...I’m rambling see what you do to me? Trying to get this all out, because you need to know, you need to know before I get on this plane. I know this all a bit out of nowhere, there is no pressure from my side. I’m coming home to Hawaii even if you decide that we have no future, that you don’t love me... That this was just what we set out in the beginning, some fun and no commitments. I just keep thinking about the possibilities and...’ an announcement on her side stopped her for a moment. ‘Anyway, I need to board now. I call you once I landed and am no longer a Jetlag ghost, ok?’ He put the phone away when he realised the message wasn’t over yet. ‘Steve, just because I’m ready to begin doesn’t mean you are. I’ll see you soon.’ 

He slid down to the floor. She was on her way back. She loved him. She wanted him. She was coming home. Tears were gathering in his eyes and he knew he was sporting a silly smile, he tried to hide it behind his hand. But he couldn’t stop it. He listened to the message again and again, before he finally made out the garbled announcement. Six hours ago her flight was pushing final boarding to Honolulu. That means she was here. She was here already? He pushed off from the floor and stalked over to the arrivals board. 

LA?

LA?

LA?

There it was! Landed. Shit, shit, shit. He could not miss her. 

——xx——xx——

Romy was clearing through immigration, the customs agent was scanning her passport, confirming her permanent work visa, a stamp “Welcome to Hawaii.” 

Romy smiled, she was home. She pushed her way through the throngs of people at the luggage belts, Spying the first of her 4 suitcases, she readied herself to haul it off the belt. 

——xx——xx——

Steve had debated off going to the gate, but dismissed the thought, what if she was off the plane already? He raced through the airport, his badge allowing him once more to skip the line at customs. 

Craning his neck he discounted several people, before he finally spotted her. Her hair was in a messy knot, the short tendrils falling out after the long flight. She was in black yoga pants, a grey t-shirt with some sort of logo on it and a black cardigan. The only thing that screamed Hawaii about it, were her feet, already in flip flops. The ache, that had been his constant companion, started to lessened. Steve played with the lei in his hand, all of a sudden unsure what to do next. What if she reconsidered on her flight? He hadn’t answered her message, maybe she thought he didn’t want her. He saw her struggle with her second suitcase, she had pushed her hair out of her face, scrunching her noise in an annoyed way. 

He couldn’t wait any longer and moved forward. 

Stepping next to her, she still hadn’t noticed him “Do you need some help?” 

“Thanks, I’m fi…” Romy turned around and the rest of the sentence was stuck in her throat. “Steve” his name not much more than a breath. 

She couldn’t believe it, he was here, right next to her. Slowly Romy traced his features with her eyes, returning his piercing gaze. The world going quiet around them, his hand interlaced with hers. No words were spoken, just the two of them breathing in sync in the mayhem that is Honolulu Airport. Their moment was rudely interrupted, when someone bumped into Romy causing her to stumble forward. Steve steadied her, before pulling her close into a hug. He could feel Romy claw into his shirt holding onto his front. She was here, really here, in his arms. He doesn’t know how to get her any closer. Doesn’t know how he can ever let her go. 

His hands came up to cradle her face “Hale hookipa ana” the lei that was looped around his right hand brushed against Romy’s arm softly as Steve dipped down to kiss her. It wasn’t passionate, it was soft and deep, like breathing after being underwater for too long. Slowly the pair separated, a smile on both of their faces. Steve lifted the lei over Romy’s head, “Sorry, it’s a bit…” 

“Don’t be silly. I love it.” 

“I love you.” Steve blurted out. Dammit this was not how he wanted to say to her for the first time. 

“I love you too.” A grin stretched over Steve’s face, as Romy stood on her toes and kissed him again. It was pure passion this time, his hands sliding down her back to her bum, their tongues dancing, her hands musing his hair. 

“What are you doing here?” Romy kept her arms around his neck. 

“Already sick of me?” Steve smirked at her. 

“Never!” She popped back on her toes and kissed his cheek. 

Steve let go of her waist with one hand and pulled his boarding pass out of his back pocket. He held it out to her. Romy took it with both hands, letting the information sink. She leaned back in his embrace “You were going to come?” 

“I was already on the plane when I got your message.” 

Romy chuckled, she was still fingering the boarding pass. They almost missed each other. “You better delete that message. It’s the worst case of word vomit and babbling.” 

“Never.” Steve kissed her forehead. “I happen to like word vomit and babbling.”

“No, you don’t.” Romy pursed her lips. 

“Ok you got me, I like your babbling.” 

Romy let her head rest against his chest, and took a deep breath. He was really here, she was really here. 

“Come on Gorgeous. Let’s get out of here.” Steve let her go to haul her other suitcases of the belt. “What the fuck have you got in there?”

Romy leaned against the cart, watching his muscles move beneath his shirt “Shoes, Schnuffi, lots and lots of shoes.” 

* * *

Settling into the passenger seat Romy watched the scenery to go by, she had missed this island and this man next to her so much.

Steve squeezed her hand before pressing a kiss to it “Ready to go home?” 

Romy let out a breath “Yeah, well home…the company allows me to stay at the hotel for 4 weeks but then I need to have found a flat.” 

Steve took his eyes off the road for a second, was she having him on? He pulled over and turned to face her “Ok, let’s get one thing straight. When I say home, I mean the house, my house, where you spend the last 4 months, where we fucked on almost every surface, where I can’t look at the chairs on the beach without imagining you in one of them. Our home.” 

“Steve,” Romy sighed “I meant what I said, there is no pressure. I am not going anywhere, I am not leaving. Please don’t do anything, just because you think I’d leave otherwise.” 

“I was sitting on a fucking plane to get to you, Romy.” Steve implored “I was going to beg you to come back, because I love you, because I was downright miserable and doing stupid things without you.” Romy closed her eyes letting his words wash over her, hearing him say these things chased away the doubts she had. Romy could imagine what he meant with stupid things, Catherine had been back, and she knew what for a hold she had on him. She took a leap of faith coming back and he was right there to catch her. 

“Quite frankly” Steve slid his arm around her and moved her closer to him, Romy closed her eyes. “That house hasn’t felt like home since you left.” Placing a kiss on Romy’s forehead, her nose, one next to each eyelid, her cheeks before pulling back “Like you said, I’m ready, I’m ready to begin.” 

——xx——xx——

“Ah dammit.” Steve pulled out his cell, Lou had texted and called him 3 times already, waiting for him in RumFire. 

“You all right?” Romy stepped out of the ensuite, towel wrapped tightly around her, little droplets of water making their way from her hair down her body. Steve was lying on the bed, already back in his jeans after he made sure she showered all the airplane funk of her. Romy joined him on the bed, straddling his legs “Why don’t we go?” 

“Huh?” Steve had not been listening - he’d been admiring the view. 

Chuckling Romy grabbed his chin “I said why don’t we join him. My eyes are up here, Commander.” 

With a growl Steve sat up, pulling Romy further down into his lap “I think that’s the worst idea you had, Romy.” He kissed her passionately. 

“Well, at the moment I’m still high from the plane ride, would be nice to see him.” Romy gasped out, while Steve kissed down her neck. "Please Steve. You know how I crash after long plane rides. I need to use the high that I have now. And I fancy a Mai Tai sooo badly." Romy pouted and pulled at Steve's hair lightly. 

“Don’t give me the pout, Romy.” Steve whined “You know I can’t resist the pout.” Romy pushed her bottom lip out even further. 

"Argh." Steve groaned and his head fell onto her shoulder "Ok." He mumbled against her skin. 

"Yes!" Romy fist bumped the air before she scrambled off her boyfriend excitedly. She did a little victory dance while rummaging in her suitcase for some clothes. 

"How come that you are only back for 10 minutes, and I do everything you want?" Steve had flopped back onto the bed when Romy got off him. 

"You wouldn’t have it any other way." Romy threw over her shoulder before closing the bathroom door halfway. Steve smiled, no he wouldn’t have it any other way. He could not honestly not put it words how happy he was right now and if Romy wanted to go to RumFire then they would go to RumFire. 

"Hey!" he startled himself in an upright position "Why are you changing in the bathroom?" 

"Really Steve? Would we go anywhere tonight, if I'd changed in front of you?" she appeared back in the door dressed now in skinny blue jeans and a bronze silk camisole 

He grinned at her in a way that some might mistake for a leer "Need to make the most of it before you crash and burn, gorgeous." 

"Perv." Romy laughed and moved to the make up bag she put on the dresser and took it back into the bathroom with her. Steve got up and fished a button down out of his closet, before joining her in the bathroom. 

He reached around Romy to grab his aftershave, while she dabbed some concealer under her eyes. Hugging her to his front, Steve rested his chin on top of her head, watching while Romy did something to her eyebrows before swiping on a red lipstick. 

——xx——xx——

The team sat outside at RumFire, at a large high table, illuminated by the thousands of string lights and candles. Steve walked over to the table with his friends. “Hey!” They shouted as they spotted him. 

“I see you spread the word.” He clasped Lou’s shoulder. 

Lou shrugged, “I might have mentioned it in passing.”

“Come on, Steve, we're here for you.” Chin butted in with a grin and lifting his beer bottle. 

“Well, its good that you did, man. I’ve mentioned it in passing to someone too.” Steve grinned and waved to someone in the distance. 

Romy tried to suppress the giggle on her face as she walked over to the table “Hey guys!” 

“Look who I found lurking at Honolulu Airport.” Steve pulled Romy into his side. 

The guys were shocked and started talking over each other. 

“What?” “How?” “Why?”

Kono did not care about any of the three questions, as she jumped out of her seat and pulled her friend out of Steve’s arms into her own. The two women bounced together, happiness written over both their faces. Kono pressed her forehead against Romy’s giving her a Honi. 

“Aloha ʻoe hoʻi, e ke kaikuahine” She whispered before letting go of her friend.

Steve watched their display grinning, before noticing that among his group of friends sat the one and only Gerard Hirsch “What’s he doing here?” He asked Lou, and then louder to Gerard “What are you doing here?”

“I came bearing gifts!”

Lou showed off his sketch “Look at that.” An amazing caricature showing him playing golf. One after another each of them showed off their caricature.

“What he drew these things?” STeve asked surprised. Romy leaned closer to Chin, marvelling at the detail in his sketch. 

“These are amazing, Gerard.” Romy smiled at him. 

“Thank you, Romy. I need to apologise, I didn’t know you’d be joining us tonight, so I haven’t prepared one for you. But I’ve made one for you, Commander.” Gerard handed Steve a piece of paper. 

That got the others cackling, Steve’s caricature was him in full Rambo mode. 

“The details amazing. You might have gotten a bit overboard on the abs.” Kono teased. 

“What do you mean?” Steve looked down on the sketch again. 

“I had to use my imagination.” Gerard said apologetic. 

“Your imagination is pretty much spot on.” Romy slid her arm around Steve’s middle.

“Oh man!” The others groaned and laughed. “Too much information!” 

“Thank you.” Steve bend down to kiss Romy, earning them more jeers from their friends. 

“Cut it out, you two.” Kono threw her napkin at the couple, but the smile on her face was infectious. 

Romy stuck out her tongue in retaliation “Make us.” 

Waving down the waitress for them Lou said “Excuse me Miss. Would you mind getting this man a beer, and Romy what do you want?” 

“The largest Mai Tai you got, please.”

They settled at the table, squeezing between Chin and Lou. Steve’s hand on the back of Romy’s chair and Romy’s finger moving up and down on his leg.

“You here for good?” He asked her softly. 

“Yes.” 

He was interrupted saying anything further by the waitress bringing the drinks and another platter of Pu Pu. Instead he lifted his beer for a toast “To Friends, To Family, To Love. Welcome home, Romy.” 

“Here, Here!” Clinking glasses and cheering. 

* * *

“Thank you for going tonight.” Romy squeezed Steve’s hand as he unlocked the front door. 

“Anytime.” He pushed the door open letting Romy go through first. Her handbag fell to the floor with a thud and he slid his arms around her midriff from behind. His nose buried in her hair, dropping little kisses down the back of hair neck. “But I’m glad we are home alone now.” Steve spun her around in his arms. Romy’s hands gliding up his chest to his shoulders. “Why Commander? Do you have plans for us tonight?” 

“Mhm” Steve nodded, then he nipped at her bottom lip, eliciting a small moan. 

“Why don’t you tell me?” Romy’s hands had made their way down his front and dipped underneath his shirt. His skin smooth under her fingertips. A shudder went through Steve. 

“I’d rather show you.” His hands slid under her bum and lifted her. 

“Steve!” Romy shrieked at the sudden movement, her hands still trapped underneath his shirt. 

“I’ve got you.” He kissed her cheek, before moving towards the stairs. 

“One day you are going to break your back.”

“While carrying you? Never?” Steve said in mock outrage. 

Romy snorted, she knew she wasn’t skinny, but hey who was she to argue if he wanted to carry her. She buried her face in his neck, kissing, reacquainting herself with his sweet spots. She grinned into his skin, when he shuddered again.

“Stop that, or we are never going to make it up the stairs.” Steve scolded her. 

“I do remember telling you about all the floor space you have down here.” Her lips still trailing his neck. 

“Uhu” he shook his head. “This is happening in bed.” 

“If you insist.” 

Steve walked them upstairs into the bedroom, he set Romy down on the bed and stepped back, just looking at her. 

“Steve?” Romy shifted backwards on the bed, she started to feel a bit self conscious under his stare. “Are you ok?” 

“Yeah.” He shifted his weight from one side to another. “Just making sure this is not a dream. Usually when I get this far you disappear.”

Romy lifted her hips and shimmied out of her jeans, holding eye contact with him the entire time “Why don’t you come over her and I prove it to you that this is not a dream.” 

She laid against the headboard in her silky top and high waisted lace panties, watching him watch her. 

“I love you.” 

A smile spread over Romy’s face “I love you too. Now get over here!” 

With the demand spoken, Steve grabbed his shirt at the back of his neck and pulled it off in one smooth motion. He stalked over to the bed, sitting at the end he pulled on Romy’s ankle, effectviely sliding her towards him. He lifted himself over, caging her in. Romy’s hands explored his chest and back, her fingernails digging into his skin, she smiled, he was truly perfect. She caught his gaze, where he was hovering, hands on her waist, thumbs smoothing the skin. Romy reached for his face and tugged him closer, his hands moving underneath her body, holding her closer to him, as they kissed. Steve opened her mouth with his tongue, could feel goosebumps rising on both their skin. Her hands never still mapping his body, reconnecting with every fleck of skin and muscles. He almost could feel Romy vibrating underneath him “What do you want, Romy?” 

“I...I...” the feeling of him was almost too much, to smell him to touch him “I want you.” She gasped out. 

“You’ve got me.” He whispered against her lips. 

“Please Steve.” Romy squirmed, her panties definitely soaking and she could feel him through his jeans, heavy against her leg. 

“Tell me Romy.” His hands pulling her top over her head. Steve’s eyes blew wide, she hadn’t worn a bra. He kissed his way down her body. Paying attention to her breasts, softly palming them, kissing around them before plucking her nipples. Romy’s head fell back at his ministrations and before she knew, he was kneeling between her thighs. Nosing around the lace, pressing a kiss to her covered slit. She gasped, her back curved, her legs opening more. Steve worked her slowly this time, his hands on her hips holding her still. Making sure she felt everything, every little movement, every small lick of his tongue, or press of his finger. 

“Steve...Steve...” Romy moaned. Her release so close, and it stopped. A whine stuck in her throat as she opened her eyes. Steve sat back on his haunches, his lips glistening with her essence. “You haven’t answered my question yet?” 

His question? She had no idea what his question was. Her brain no longer cooperating, she said the first thing that came to her mind “Love me” she whispered. “Oh god.” Steve leaned over her, his hand stroking her cheek. He kissed her. Romy could taste herself on him, she moaned into his mouth and before she could do anything else, Steve had flipped them. She laid on top of him, his jeans rough on her skin, making her tingle even worse. Romy sat up, unbuttoning his trousers, tugging them down his legs. She settled onto his legs, palming his length through his boxers. Now it was Steve turn to moan. Romy got rid of his boxers, then she bend over and kissed the top of his dick. His hands shot to her hair, moving in the strands, while Romy kissed her way down his shaft and then up again, Steve moaned this was heaven. It was too much. He could feel tongue circling the tip, her lips engulfing him. He had to stop. “Don’t” he pulled her face up. “Not like this.” He panted out and slid Romy closer. His hands moved down to her hips, lifting her, sinking her down on him. Romy’s head fell back as he slid into her, hitting all the spots, she groaned his name. She moved her hips experimentally, trying to find their rhythm. Their eyes met “This is when you usually disappear.” 

“What?” Steve lifted himself on his elbows, changing the angle for Romy. 

Romy groaned at the changed angle, her hands falling to his chest for support. “In my dreams or when I would touch myself” she continued to ground her hips “right before...ah...right before I’d come. You’d disappear.” 

“You thought about me, when you touched yourself?” Steve smirked, a shit eating grin on his face. Romy clenched around him, making his face go slack with want. 

“Yes.” 

Steve sat up, changing the angle again. He pulled Romy towards him, kissing her, their tongue intertwined, swallowing their moans. His hands moving along her rib cage, holding her to him, chest to chest. 

“Fuck!” Romy moaned as he positions their legs so he could fuck into her more easier. She reached for his hair, holding on tight. He was so deep inside of her. “Yes, I would think of you. Wishing it was you kissing me, holding me, rubbing my clit just...Shit.” She let out. Steve’s hand had made it down to her clit, circling the top with just the right pressure. “Just like that.”

“You like that Gorgeous?” 

Romy nodded in his neck, no words forming, just her gasps as thrust into her, hitting the right spots, and rubbing up and down her clit with just the right pressure. She was overwhelmed, the sensations taking over. 

“Yeah, tha’s it…” Steve whispered into her skin, pressing kisses where he could reach her, her neck, her collarbone, her ear. He could feel her tightening around him. There was wave a of pleasure as he hit just the right spot and she was falling over the top. “Steve!” Clenching around him, her nails dug deep into his shoulders, holding on while she rode out her pleasure, gasping, shuddering around him. He was thrusting into her trying to prolong her orgasm, but he could feel it, he was close to. 

“Mmm...Steve....” she whispered. He could feel her becoming pliant in his arms, his thrusts becoming softer, holding off. Romy lifted her head, kissing him, making her way down his jaw to his ear. She moaned as she adjusted her hips “Steve, fuck me.”she nipped on his earlobe, making him grip her hips tight. “You sure?” He touched her forehead with hers. Her eyes as blown wide, as his. Desire, Want, Love all swirled in them. She nodded and he did just that. Both hands on her hips as he moved her at a fast pace. Eyes never leaving each other as he hit deep within her. Romy was still clenching around him, giving him exactly what he needed. His thrusts lost their pace “Fuck, Romy...Romy” he groaned as spilled deep inside her. 

Steve’s forehead fell to her shoulder panting, his hands on her legs that were still wound around his waist. A second and another one, then he lifted his head. Romy smiled at him her fingers moving patterns over his face. No words were spoken, no words were needed. He shifted them to the side, laying down on his bed. 

Sharing kisses, no longer hot and sloppy but soft and careful. They shifted on the bed and Steve pulled out of her, Romy winced at the loss. Their arms around each other, holding tight, chest glued to chest, basking in each other presence. 

“I missed you.” He spoke softly, his hand brushing through her hair. 

“You missed me or the amazing orgasm I just gave you?” Romy teased. 

“Brat.” Steve pulled at her hair. “You want to tell that the two you just had?” 

“How?” Romy leaned back a bit, she didn’t think he’d notice. It hit her right as he came as well. 

“What can I say, I’m tuned to you.” 

“Who’s the brat now?” Romy pouted. 

Steve laughed out loud, oh god he loved this woman. The way they could switch so easily from tenderness to snark to fucking each other senseless to loving again. He moved his arms and let her out of his hold “Go pee.” He swatted her bum. “I want to cuddle with you.” 

Romy pressed a kiss underneath his jaw and rolled out from his arms “Aye Aye Commander” she said over her shoulder giving him a one fingered salute. 

Romy peed and cleaned herself up a little, she hopped on the freezing tiles of the en-suite as she washed her hands. Looking up in the mirror, she spotted the scratches she had left on herself weeks ago among the ones that Steve had given her tonight. 

“Romy? You ok?” 

A last look into the mirror she walked back into the bedroom, Steve had pulled the sheets right and had moved the pillows back up. He held open the end of the sheet “Come ‘ere.”Romy moved underneath. Cuddling close to each other, she rested her head on his, their fingers drawing patterns on each other’s bodies. His fingers found the old scratches as if they were magnetic. 

“What happened?” He mumbled into her hair. 

She shrugged “Everything felt just so out of control.” 

Romy could feel him nod. 

“You didn’t last year, didn’t you?” 

“No.” 

“You know why?” 

Romy shrugged again “My shrink had some ideas. Didn’t care for them much.” 

“What do you think.” His voice just a rumble. 

“Hawaii...you...felt like I woke up and you...this was all here. It made it easier to be me. So i guess...Thank you.” 

“Don’t.” 

“What?” 

“Thank me. It’s what you do, for the person you love. Isn’t it?” Steve reached over Romy to her bedside table, grabbing her sleep mask. He pulled it on her, kissing her softly. His arms holding her securely to him. 

“Yeah.” Romy lifted her head deepening the kiss. “I love you.” 

She snuggled into Steve’s chest, pulling the mask over her eyes. Sleep already tugging at her heavily, she almost missed his whispered. 

“You make it easier to be me, too.”


	19. Navigate the waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Settling into a life together comes with some difficulties, a fight and a serial killer.  
> Songs I listened to while writing: Let’s stay home tonight by NEEDTOBREATHE // Wherever is your heart by Brandi Carlie   
> Warnings: None  
> Episode: Season 6 - Episode 5 & 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies,   
> How are you all?   
> Are you ready for some domestic Romy & Steve? They are settling into a life together, but its not as easy as they thought. Two other TV-Shows were a big influence on two scenes in this chapter. Any guesses which shows and which scenes?   
> I cannot wait to hear your comments, thoughts and reviews, send them anyway you want.   
> Enjoy xx

** August 2015  
  
**

A banging on the door woke them up the next morning. “Steve! Steve! Open up! I know you’re home.” 

Romy rolled out of Steve’s embrace. “What’s going on?” She mumbled. 

“Someone’s at the door.” Steve retorted, his voice lazy as he grabbed for her body. 

“Maybe we should check it out?”

Steve lifted his phone to his face “no one called me. Can’t be important.” 

Romy sat up and shrug into his shirt from last night. 

“Where are you going?” Steve frowned, they were supposed to stay naked and in his bed for the next 24 hrs at least. 

“See who’s hammering down our front door.” She stood up and slipped on her panties. Steve grinned. 

“What?” 

“You said our...our front door.” 

Romy bit her lip, suddenly nervous. Did he not mean what he said yesterday? “Well you said...”

Steve pulled her astray over the bed into his lap. His hands finding purchase in her hair, he gave her a solid kiss. “I meant every word.”He grinned at the glazed over expression in her eyes, her lips chasing his. “Now check who’s at  our front door.” He patted her hip. 

Pressing her lips to his, Romy moved over his body, making sure to brush against his morning wood, off the bed. She threw a smile over her shoulder as she disappeared out the door. Leaning back in the pillows Steve sighed, it was not a dream. It was not a dream. “Coming. Hold your horses.” He could hear Romy running down the stairs to the beat of the knocks.

——xx——xx——

“I’ve just got the idea how you can win Romy...” Nahele rushed out as the door finally opened and he literally fell into the house. 

“Win me what? A stuffed bear?” Romy finished his sentence. He hadn’t noticed that it hadn’t been Steve opening the door. Now it started to click. 

“Hey kiddo.” Romy cocked her head to the side and smiled. Nahele just stared at her. Slowly he lifted his hand and tapped her shoulder with his index finger, like he tried to make sure she was not a figment of his imagination. 

“You ok, Nahele?” Romy had watched him with amusement. 

“What...where?”

“I just couldn’t stay away.”

“Hu?”

Romy laughed at his dumbfounded facial expression, then she pulled Nahele into a hug. 

“I’m back.” She whispered into his hair. 

At that Nahele squeezed her tightly “And you’re not leaving again?”

“No. I’m gonna stay.”

“Forever?”

Romy let out a choked laugh. Now wasn’t that a loaded question. 

“Well as long as we can keep her.”

Romy and Nahele turned, Steve stood on the stairs with a smile on his face. Embarrassed being caught in an emotional moment, Nahele jumped out of the hug. “Whatever.” He shrugged. 

Romy glared atSteve, that translated roughly into ‘What the heck!’ Steve shrugged his shoulders sheepishly. Coming down the last two stairs he slung his arms around Nahele and Romy, “What do you say - lets grab some breakfast?” 

“I could eat.” Nahele said. 

“You could always eat.” Steve ruffled his hair. 

“I’m a growing boy.” Nahele swatted his hand away. 

Romy rolled her eyes at their antics “You guys decide where we are going and I’m gonna get dressed quickly.” She kissed Steve’s cheek and vanished upstairs. 

“Soooo....” Nahele waited until he heard the door close upstairs. 

“What?” 

“What happened?”

“I was already on the plane to London, ready to take off, when I got her voicemail that she was on her way back too. So I got off that plane and surprised her at luggage claim.” 

“So actually you didn’t do anything.” Nahele surmised. 

“Hey! I resent that notion.” Steve exclaimed. 

“Have you given it to her yet?”

Steve shook his head “we haven’t really been alone yet.”

“Hello? Last night?”

Steve snorted “I’m sorry Nahele, but we had other stuff on our mind last night.”

“Ewww!” Nahele pulled a disgusted face. “I really did not need to know that. I think I lost my appetite.”

“Great.” Steve slapped his shoulder “Means cheaper breakfast for me.”

——xx——xx——

It had been a party! A great party, really. Something that happens without being properly planned and then ends up being the best fun they had in a while. It had started out with an innocent video call to Romy’s family in Germany, so they could meet the Hawaiian Ohana, but that call was highjacked by her brothers who somehow had gotten her friends in London involved. They proved you could play drinking games even if the parties are held in three different countries and three different time zone. 

A great night indeed, but Romy and Steve were feeling it now. Both of their heads laid on the dining room table, coffee and plain toast untouched. Bottles and left over food littered every surface in and outside of the house. 

“Ugh.” Romy groaned and lifted her head slightly, sliding the plate of toast over to her. 

“Why do you have to be so loud?” Steve mumbled into the table. 

“Shhhh.” Was Romy’s eloquent reply as she nibbled at the piece of toast. Steve sat up with extreme care, trying not to make any movements that would startle the drums player currently residing in his head. He slipped into the chair next to Romy, laying his head on her shoulder.

“Oh god.” 

Romy wasn’t too sure if  _oh god_ related to the state of himself or the state of the house. It would fit either or both. 

“I know.” She whined, trying to keep the volume down. 

“Everyone is always up for a party but no one ever for the clean up.” Steve sipped on the coffee gingerly before taking a bite off Romy’s toast. 

They swapped coffee and toast forth and back in silence for a while, but even the silence hurt. A loud noise outside made them sat quickly. Romy’s hand going straight to her stomach, willing it to settle down, the sudden movement did not help with her queasiness. 

“What was...?” She looked over to Steve, but he had already scrambled up and outside. Following him more carefully, leaning against the furniture for support she joined him on the lanai. The massive smile he had, did not match with the hungover mood from two minutes ago. He held out his arm for her, and Romy snuggled into his side, the she saw it. Danny kneeling on the grass, emptying his stomach into their hibiscus bushes. 

“I think we found clean up help, gorgeous.” Steve crowed gleefully at Danny’s pitiful figure. 

——xx——xx——

In the evening she got a message from Kono ‘Had so much fun last night. Still cannot believe that we can do this now every weekend  😉 ’ 

Romy groaned into Steve’s abs, her head perched on his lap as she read Kono’s message. 

“What’s up?” His fingers playing with her hair, eyes trained on the tv. 

“Just Kono, wanting to repeat last night soon...preferably every weekend.”

Steve’s head fell against the back of the sofa “Only if it’s at her house and we are sneaking out after 2 drinks.” 

“My thoughts exactly.” Romy started to type back. “Now she wants prove.” 

“Of what?” Steve was confused did he miss anything?

Romy lifted her phone up so he could read the text. 

“She wants prove that I’m hungover?” 

“Apparently there are rumours that you can’t be hungover.” 

“Oh for fucks sake.” Steve ground out. 

“Come on, be a sport.” Romy lifted her cell and opened her camera. 

“Smile.”

“For Kono’s sake I’ll better not find that on Instagram.” Steve grouches as he watched Romy sending the pic to Kono. 

“I don’t know what you’re complaining about, you just look tired. I look like death.” 

“I still love you.” Steve bend down and kissed her. 

“Good answer.” Romy mumbled against his lips.

“Guys, please for the love of god, stop the PDA unless you want me to vomit again.” Danny ambled into the living room, freshly showered. 

“You have your own house, you know.” Steve kissed Romy again just to spite his friend, and well he always wanted to kiss Romy, even if she looked like ‘death’.

Danny let himself fall down onto the armchair, feet on the ottoman, while devouring a cold piece of pizza they had gotten for lunch. “Nu - uh.” He shook his head. “Your Lady love here, offered me another night. Especially after needing to sleep outside last night.”

“Just because you were too drunk to find the way inside.” 

“Boys, please.” Romy said, her eyes still glued to her phone. “Guest room is yours Danny, but if the TV is on after midnight I’ll kick you out to the hibiscus bush myself.” 

Steve grinned smugly at Danny and resumed petting Romy’s hair and watching TV. His phone buzzed a minute later, he ignored it as Danny pulled his out at the same time, just a message in one of the group chats then. 

“Ok now I’m really going to be sick!” Danny exclaimed and threw his couch pillow at Romy. 

“You are such a baby!” Romy stuck his tongue out at him. 

“What did you do?” Steve took the pillow from her and lobbed it back, hitting Danny on the head. 

“Nothing.” Romy shrugged her shoulders and burrowed back onto his lap. 

“Check your Instagram account.” Danny made puking noises. 

Opening the app, Steve saw that Romy tagged him in a post. 

She posted two pictures of them next to each other, the first one must have been taken last night. They were both standing on the lanai, drinks in hand, his arm around her waist. Romy was laughing at something he must have said a moment earlier, cause her head was thrown back in glee and he had a smile on his face, watching her. The other picture however was the one she had send to Kono, her head on his chest, no make up on, both of them looking tired and dressed in hoodies. 

>> No one I rather party and be hungover with. Or as someone else said: Isn’t it amazing, how a person who was once a stranger, can suddenly, without warning, mean the whole world to you? #hawaii #myperson #lifecanbearomcom <<

Steve looked down at her and Romy scrunched her face and grinned at him. A wave of contentment washed over him, this was it. This was exactly what he wanted, someone to be there for the party and the hungover. Their phones vibrated again, a comment thread appeared under the picture. 

D_Wills  🤢

PolarBear1984@SMcG50 no refunds or returns. This one is yours

SMcG50jealous much @D_Wills

ARomyinHawaii I’m gonna tell Mum @PolarBear1984 @PaulErh

SMcG50 That’s ok, @PolarBear1984 @PaulErh I’m not giving her back 

——xx——xx——

** September 2015 **

  
“What’s got you in such a good mood this early in the morning?” Steve watched as Romy bounced around the kitchen with a big smile on her face, too big for it being 7am on a Monday.

“My container has arrived.” She hopped closer to him, kissing Steve right underneath is ear before dancing away again. 

“Ok?” 

“Ok. ok? Don’t you know what this means?” 

Steve shrugged, he had no idea why she was getting so excited about the container. “All my stuff is in there. All my clothes and my books and my....” 

“Ok, I get it. You are excited.” Steve hugged her close. 

“So excited.” Romy jumped up and down in his hold. 

“While I absolutely love when you’re excited.” Steve had watched her ample breasts move with an appreciative smile “I do need to head to work.” 

Romy leaned in his embrace suggestively “maybe we can be excited together” She nipped at his bottom lip “Tonight.” 

“Oh definitely!” Steve let his lips skim over Romy’s, he was about to deepen the kiss when Danny announced himself at the front door. “To be continued.” He sighed dejectedly. 

“You bet’cha.” Romy gave his cheek a peck and pinched his butt. “Now go before we get a lecture from Williams again about PDA in our own kitchen.”

“See you tonight.” Steve called over his shoulder. 

——xx——xx——

“So have you cleared out space yet?” Danny asked as they were in pursuit of a suspect. 

“What do you mean?” Steve looked at him before training is eyes back on the road. 

“Romy’s things. I assume she needs some space to you know...”

“Sure, half of the closer is empty for her clothes.” He stepped on the gas. 

Danny chuckled. 

“What?” 

“You are cute when your clueless.” 

“What are you talking about.” 

“How did you manage to convince Romy to live with you again?”

“Maybe you should just spit it out.” Steve swerved around other cars on the highway. Danny held onto the car door for dear life. “I would like not to die today, ok!” 

“Well why don’t you just spit out what you wanted to say!” Steve brought the car to a screeching halt blocking the suspect in. Both of them got out of the car, guns at the ready, charging forward. 

“5-0! Hands where I can see them!” Steve shouted, aiming at the woman’s head through the windshield.

“I just mean” Danny handcuffed her “that she moved from the other side of the world. She will have more than a few suitcases in that container.” 

Steve scoffed at that, “I know that, she’ll have some books and some knickknacks too.” 

Danny handed the woman over to Duke for processing. “Romy did have a life before you and Hawaii. She’ll have brought more than...” he saw Steve’s face and realised it was pointless arguing with him. “You know what. I don’t care.” Let him have a rude awaking then.

——xx——xx——

Steve came home to a house full of boxes and wrapping material. “What’s all this?” He waded through the door. Romy was dressed down in a pair of shorts and an old T-shirt of his. Sweat glistened on her face, her glasses stuck on top of her head anchored somehow in the two short frenchbraids. 

“Hi Steve!” She kissed him. “It’s my stuff.” 

“Wow...” Steve surveyed it at all, was that a rocking chair? “Well you moved across the world, maybe it’s time to...”

“Time to what?” Romy frowned at him. 

“You know” he tugged at one of her braid stubbles “sort through some stuff. Get rid of some.” 

“I already did.” Romy opened another box. Steve peaked into it “You got to be kidding. You brought Christmas decorations?”

“Yes of course.” Romy was confused, she didn’t know what’s gotten into him. She watched him survey the rooms and she bit her lip, as he spotted the painting.

“Well, maybe this” Steve picked it up “this could go?” It was an abstract painting and he squinted at it, trying to make sense of the purple and blue paint splotches. “What is this supposed to be, anyway?”

“It’s the London skyline.” 

“Well, you’re on Hawaii now.” Steve said offhandedly, while he hefted the large [painting](https://www.sarasherwood.co.uk/product/unite-and-connect-painting-of-london/) off the floor. “You don’t need it anymore.”

“No!” Romy exclaimed, falling into his arms. “My friend Andrea painted this for me, as a leaving present.” She turned around “I thought, above the sofa facing the front door’d be a good place.” 

“You want to hang it?” His voice got really high at the end. Taking a breath Romy counted to 10 in her head. “I would love to, but if you don’t like it...” She trialled off, hoping Steve would pick up on how much that painting meant to her, but Steve just breathed a sigh of relief. He spied her sewing machine and nodded towards it “We can set it up in the guest room downstairs, if you want.” Steve moved carefully into the dining room and stopped abruptly in the door way “You shipped your furniture too?” 

Romy looked up from another box, containing some kitchen utensils. “Ahem, yes...Is that a problem?”

“Well, I’ve got furniture here.” Steve pointed out. 

Romy clenched her teeth “Yes, your furniture.” She gestured to a book case, armchair and sideboard, “This is mine.”

“And you don’t need it, cause my furniture is already here.” Steve retorted snidely.

“Steve!” 

“Romy!” 

They faced each other, neither knew how to continue. Heavy breathing intermingled with the ocean sounds, breaking the silence of their standoff. 

Romy broke first, her voice quiet almost pleading, “I’m not asking you to throw anything out. I’d just like some space for my stuff here too. Like moving the desk a bit to the side and then my bookcase and chair can go here...” Romy leaned against the desk, gesturing where she’d move the furniture. 

“Yeah, that cannot go there.” Steve responded hotly. 

“What?” Steve brash response startled her. Romy pushed off the desk standing in front of him. 

“It doesn’t fit here.” Steve’s jaw clenched. 

“I see that.” Romy’s voice becoming acidly “That’s why I said lets move everything half a meter to the left.” 

“No.”

“That’s it. No? Really?” Romy was getting frustrated now. 

“Yes, there is enough furniture in this room already.” 

“Steve!” The edge in her tone making both of them flinch. Taking a breath she tried to calm down, she didn’t want to fight with him about this. This was supposed to be fun, them combining their stuff, making it truly their home. “Ok, don’t you like my furniture?” She always thought they had similar taste, dark furniture - light walls, splashes of colour.

“It’s not that. The [chair](https://primrosehomeware.co.uk/products/retrostar-rocking-lounge-chair-sternzeit-design-velvet-line-in-hunter-green-retro-armchair?utm_medium=cpc&utm_source=google&utm_campaign=Google%20Shopping) looks great but I just don’t think it will fit here and to be honest it doesn’t look that comfortable.” 

“Where would you put it then?” 

“How about the guest room?” Steve suggested. 

Calmly Romy asked, “Where you want to put my sewing machine?” 

“Yes.” Steve grinned. 

“And I assume, that’s where you wouldn’t mind the painting and all my other stuff to go either?”

“There’s space.” Steve shrugged, glad that Romy seemed to agree. The house was fine as it is. 

“Do you want me to sleep in the guest room, too?”

Steve’s head whipped around, Romy’s tone and question threw him out of his false sense of security. 

“What? Why?” He was confused now. 

“Well, this is where my stuff is going to be isn’t it? Wouldn’t want to encroach onto your space.” 

“Romy, come on be reasonable.”

“Be reasonable?” Romy’s eyebrows shot into her hairline. How dare he! “You said that you want me here. But you’re making it damn clear that you don’t want me or my stuff here!” 

Steve stared at her with wide eyes, he had never seen Romy furious. Her German accent becoming more and more pronounced. “Romy you know that, that isn’t true.” 

“Do I? Really? Any suggestion I make on how to combine our things, you shut down!” “I suggested the guest room!”

“Wow the guest room.” She barely managed to conceal the sarcasm. “You said that this is my home. Ergo it should be our home, with our things. Don’t you think?”

Steve held out his hands, palms up like trying to placate a spooked animal. “Romy would you please calm down.” 

“Oh I am calm.” Romy seethed.

“I don’t see what the problem is? The guest room is big enough for all your stuff.” Romy shook her head, why didn’t he understand? “You told me that this was my home. But it doesn’t feel like it Steve. I’m allowed to have my clothes here, but not my life. And now you’re making me put everything into the guest room.” 

“You are not a guest dammit Romy.” Now Steve raised his voice. “What is it with you and all this anyway? It’s just stuff!”

“Well me and my stuff feeling a lot like guests right now.” Romy lifted the painting with a flourish and stalked off into the downstairs guest room, head held high. Leaving Steve standing in the dining room. He flinched as the door banged shut. This was not how the evening was supposed to go, he rubbed his forehead tiredly. He sat down in the rocking chair with a thud, head leaning back he started to swivel. Shit, that thing was comfortable. 

He hadn’t heard anything from inside the room for the last twenty minutes, which was hopefully enough time for Romy to calm down. He stood up and walked over, as his phone started to ring. “McGarrett.” He listened to Chin relaying some new information. “I’m on my way.” He sighed. 

Steve knocked on the closed door “Romy.” No answer, so he knocked again. “Gorgeous. I...I got a call. We’ve caught an update on the case.” The silence was deafening. “I’m gonna head out now. I see you later.” he turned away from the door, but he couldn’t go like this. Steve laid his forehead against the wood and said “I love you.” 

Romy sat against the door on the other side, eyes closed, tears threatening to come. She heard the front door fall in its lock. Slamming her hand against the floor, she let out a scream “Scheiße!” 

——xx——xx——

“Woah!” Lou exclaimed as Steve stalked into their offices, making the other three look up. “Who peed into your Cheerios?” 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Steve pressed out. “What’s new?” he gestured to the images on the screens. 

“Trouble in paradise?” Lou guessed. 

“Can we please concentrate on the case?” 

“Not when you are in this mood.” Danny pointed out.

Kono nodded, “Yeah, boss. Come on can’t be that bad.” 

“Yes, Romy and I had a fight. Happy?” His voice strained. 

Chin swallowed, that didn’t sound good at all. He couldn’t remember those two ever fighting. A squabble or disagreement, definitely, but Steve’s murderous expression indicated more than that. “What did you fight about, Steve?” He wanted to know. 

“Oh I tell you what its about” Danny butted in, a smug grin adorned his face. “Romy’s container came today and he didnt think he needed to make more space for her. Going after the look on his face, Romy disagreed. How right am I?”

If looks could kill, Danny would be dead right now.

“Really Steve?” Kono rolled her eyes. 

“She brought a chair and a bookcase and Christmas decorations, there were like 20 boxes in my house!” It poured out of Steve, indignation clear in his voice. 

“Why are you so surprised by this?” Chin asked. “Didn’t you check with her what she was bringing?” 

“I...I... thought she’d bring clothes and small stuff. But who the heck ships furniture halfway across the world?” 

His three friends shared a look, no one wanted to point out the obvious. Chin sighed, “Well, why don’t we catch you up on the new developments.” 

“Thank you!” Steve leaned forward on the table. 

——xx——xx——

Steve and Danny had parked the Camaro opposite the suspects house, settling in for a long night of observation. For the last 30 minutes Danny had sneaked over glances at Steve, trying to find the right opening. 

“If you want to know, just ask.” Steve bit out “Since when are you trying to not get involved in my private life in any case.” 

“Well, I was trying to find a way to ask without you biting my head off. That’sobviously not gonna happen.” 

Steve harrumphed in response. 

“Come on tell me.” 

After a bit of cajoling, Steve recounted their fight to Danny. His partner shaking his head every once in a while, but not giving any response.

“So?” Steve asked after he was done. 

“So, what?” 

“What do you think?” 

Danny wriggled around in his seat, taking a sip of his coffee. “You need to find a way to apologise. Big time.”

“What? Why? She wanted to get rid off my...”

“Did she actually say getting rid off?” Danny interrupted him.

“I..” Steve thought over their fight “No not exactly.” 

“Did you say to move all her stuff into the guest room?” 

Steve didn’t answer for a second. 

“Steve.” Danny prompeted. 

He shrugged. 

“You did. Wow. That’s cold even for you.” 

“I don’t understand, what the problem is. All the furniture is in great condition, and it fits with the house. Why would we change it?” 

“Babe. You literally told her, that she’s welcome to sleep over but not make the house her home.” 

“A home...a home...what are you so fixated on that word, Romy too.” 

“Because you told her to move in with you, that this place was her home. Now she wants to make some changes and it’s suddenly not her home.” Danny took a sip of his coffee. “Listen babe. That woman gave up her life to be here with you, with us. She left all her family and friends behind. Her home. And now you are telling her she can’t put up a painting or have an armchair?” 

“Ugh!” Steve’s head fell against the car window. “I do have to apologise, don’t I.”

“Yeah, you do.” Danny shrugged. “And maybe tell her why you freaked out so much.”

“What do you mean?”

“Please Steve. Romy will not just let you fly by with an apology. She will want to know why you reacted that way.”

“Who are you now? Our shrink? Have you filled out those workbooks again.” Steve needled, Danny was digging a bit too close for comfort.

“That’s what I get from helping you. You throwing shade at me?”

A minute of silence passed. “Thanks man.” Steve said into the quietness of the car.

“No problem buddy. Talk to her, explain it.”

“I will.” Steve nodded. 

“And apologise.”

“Yeah.”

“And a gesture.”

“A gesture?”

“Yes, a romantic gesture.”

“The last romantic gesture cost me over 5 grand in unused airline tickets.”

“Not my fault if your girl is quicker and better than you at gestures.”

Steve snorted “Any suggestions on what I should do?”

“Nah I leave that to you.” Danny grinned. “You better do it in the right order, though.”

“There is a right order?” Now Steve knew that Danny was starting to take the piss.

“Yes and you better follow it or backfires on you spectacularly.”

“Ok, and what is the right order?” Steve sighed.

“First gesture, butter her up enough so she’ll listen to you. Then apologise, sincerely apologise. Followed by your explanation, promise never to do it again and then...” Danny paused for dramatic effect “the best part. Make up sex.” 

——xx——xx——

Steve unlocked the door the next morning, stiff and tired after sitting the whole night in a car only to race their suspect through the streets of Honolulu at dawn. The house was eerily quiet and ... tidy? Where were all the boxes from yesterday? Even the contentious furniture wasn’t in the living room anymore. 

“Romy?”

Steve made his way out on the lanai, expecting her to sit at the patio table drinking coffee, eating a quick breakfast, but nothing. Slowly he walked upstairs, she must be at work already. He opened the door to their bedroom and stood still. All her stuff was gone, he ripped the closet open, her side empty. Pulling out his phone he dialled, but it went to voicemail. Suddenly a shudder went through him, Steve thundered down the stairs. She wouldn’t, would she?

With huge trepidation he opened the downstairs guest room and of course the room was bursting at its seams. Boxes, wrapping paper, the book case and rocking chair were all crammed into the space, her clothes thrown haphazardly on the bed. 

A note sellotaped to sideboard. 

‘Thought I get started on moving into my part of the house. R’ 

Steve leaned against the door jamb with a thud. She really meant business. As he looked at her possessions pushed together, and reread her note, a chuckle started to bubble in his chest. Evolving into fit of laughter. Who would have thought? Steve shook his head. Romy was a petty little shit when she was pissed. 

——xx——xx——

Throwing all her stuff into the guest room and writing that stupid note. Argh! Sometimes she wished she had a better handle on her temper. He had made her so mad, she’d wanted to smother or throw something, or someone. She wouldn’t have been picky. Instead she channeled her anger into pettiness. Should he see what it looks like when she was gone, the feeling of being sure of something suddenly being yanked out from under your feet. God she usually had a tight lid on that petty bitch... She shouldn’t have raised to Steve’s bait yesterday, but he managed to hit all her buttons at the same time. She groaned in frustration, her head banging against her desk. 

“You know, you’re absolutely no use for me like this.” Steph stood in her office door. Romy leaned back in her desk chair, looking pitiful at her. 

“No, don’t look at me like that. Fighting with your boyfriend and then not making up with him. I don’t feel sorry for you.” Ani stepped into the room and pulled Romy out of her chair, handing her her bag and then leaning over the desk to turn of the computer. 

“You do know that I’m your boss and you’re my assistant, right?” 

“Yes,” Ani nudged Romy in the back and jostled her out of the office “a good assistant knows when the boss is useless for the day. And you my dear are useless until you make up with Steve. So go home and kiss and make up.” 

——xx——xx——

Steve could hear her car parking in the drive way. This was it. He waited, but nothing. No car door closing, no key jangling in the door. He stepped onto the front porch, Romy still sat in her car. Walking the two steps down, Steve crouched in front of her car door. He saw how her shoulders tensed, her chin tilted up, trying not to give anything away. His fingers curling around the edge of the open window tightly, not too sure what to say, how to start. So he settled on, “Hey.” 

Steve took the small smile that fought itself on Romy’s stoic face as good sign, when she answered “Hey.” 

Romy turned to look at him, his face was mirroring her own expression of ‘I’m sorry’ with a little bit of shame mixed in. 

Steve leaned into the car and grasped her hand that was still on the steering wheel. “I’m sorry.” 

Letting out a breath, Romy lifted their hands and kissed the back of his. “I’m sorry too.” 

Steve drew her into his arms after she got out of her car, Romy sank into his embrace. Her head nestled against his chest, his hands rubbing the expanse of her back, trying to get rid of the tension.“Come on, I got to show you something.” 

“Yeah, I got to show you something too.” 

“You mean the guest room?” Mirth swung in Steve’s voice. 

“You saw?” Romy squeezed her eyes shut. 

“You are ruthless when you’re mad, gorgeous.” He squeezed her closer to his side, pressing a kiss onto her temple. Steve moved in front of her when they reached the house door. Resting his hands on her shoulders “Ok, so I want to apologise again. I wasn’t fair yesterday, I should have listened to you. Plus you were right, this is your home and I want you...no I need you to be comfortable here. And if that means hanging a painting or moving furniture around to make it happen, thats perfectly fine with me.” 

Romy let her hands glide on his forearms, “I’m sorry too. I should have told you what is in that container and not just overwhelmed you with it.” They both smiled and met for an apologetic kiss. 

“Now, that this is out of the way. I have a surprise for you.” Steve stepped around Romy and covered her eyes with his left hand, “Steve you’re smudging my glasses.” She giggled, trying to slap his hand away. 

“I won’t. I promise.” He lifted his hand away so it was hovering over her glasses. “Close your eyes. No peeking.” Steve used his right to guide her into the house. He pushed the door close behind them. “You ready?”

Romy nodded quickly, her hand already trying to get his off her eyes. “Welcome Home, gorgeous.” Steve let his hand fall away from her eyes. He watched how her eyelids fluttered open, adjustingto the light and then taking it all in. 

Romy’s hand came up to cover her mouth in shock, as she wandered around the house. There was her painting hanging proudly over the sofa that faced the front door. Her sideboard had made it up the stairs, standing in the hallway leading to the bedrooms. But the best part...Steve had pushed his Dad’s desk and made space for her bookshelf and her rocking chair. Romy smiled as she fingered the throw that used to be over the sofa in the living room, now hanging over the back of the chair. He had unearthed his books from several cupboards and they stood proudly next to hers. She turned around to Steve, she bit her lip, had absolutely no clue what to say or how to say it. Romy could feel the tears coming and she looked up to the ceiling trying to stop it. A shuddered breath broke the silence between them. 

“You...you don’t like it?” Steve worried. 

“No” Romy shook her head, and grasped his hand, interweaving their fingers. She could Steve’s face fall a little bit. “I love it.” So much emotion behind a couple of words. “Thank you.” Her thumb moving back and forth in his palm. Romy slung her arms around his neck and pulled Steve down to meet her lips in deep kiss. Opening his lips with her tongue, she could feel him moan, his hands tightening on her hips, sliding underneath her blouse, mapping her curves. Breathless Romy mumbled against his lips “You have no idea what this means to me.”

“Actually, I do.” 

When he didn’t say anything further, she tugged his hair a little, prompting him to elaborate. Steve sighed, unsure how to continue. Taking a moment to regroup, he sat down in the rocking chair, dragging Romy down in his lap, her feet dangled over thearm rest. He took a deep breath, one hand around Romy’s back, stroking up and down her side, the other playing with her hand. “It was so much change all of a sudden. All these boxes...taking over.” Romy opened her mouth but Steve continued on. “Please don’t get me wrong, I want you here and that means also wanting your things around. I was just overwhelmed...” he let that hangin the air for a bit. 

“I’m sorry too. I should have been more tactful, I guess.” Romy’s brow furrowed as she tried to find the right words. “Talking to you and not just expect you can read my mind...” she shrugged. “I miss my family and friends, and I left a lot of things behind cause the shipping was expensive and short notice, and these are my most priced possessions. You not wanting them anywhere where people can see them. It hurt.” 

“Oh gorgeous.” Steve’s head leaned against Romy’s, his nose burrowed into her hair. “I never wanted to hurt you. I get that your things don’t only include fancy underwear but also paintings and a surprisingly comfortable rocking chair.” 

That got Romy chuckling “It is, isn’t it?” 

The tone serious again, when Steve continued “I never had any other home but this house.” Romy cuddled in closer to him, her head resting against his shoulder. That and the soft sway of the chair felt incredible soothing to Steve. “After my Mom fake died...when I was sent to the mainland... I needed to leave everything behind. There wasn’t much space in military school and after I graduated,it was always Navy provided accommodation. Until I came back and then I just took over all of the furniture from my Dad. Changing it means getting rid of him...” he shrugged as he trailed off. 

“Oh shit Steve, I didnt event think of it that way.” Romy pulled herself up, and his face down to meet her eyes. How could she have missed that? The apology written clearly on her face.

“Hey its ok.” Steve’s lips skimmed over hers. He didn’t want her to feel bad for something she didn’t do. “I should have told you. I behaved stupidly. Trying to push you into the guestroom was cruel and I should have never done that.” 

“I forgive you, if you forgive me.” Romy smiled. 

“It’s a deal.” Steve returned her smile and kissed her, marking their first fight as done. 

“This can’t happen again though.” Their foreheads still pressed together, breaths intermingled. 

“Is there another container coming, that you haven’t told me about.” Steve teased. 

“No.” Romy flicked his earlobe in retaliation. “I just mean, we need to talk about this shit. I didn’t tell you about missing my family and friends in Europe and you didn’t tell me about your Dad. We fought about something that we didn’t need to. I know we both suck at talking about things that affect us. But we are a team now...we need to share...” Romy looked at him. 

“What you are saying is...no secrets?” Steve pushed her hair behind her ear. 

“Yeah I guess so.” 

Steve pulled a face, and Romy could see the wheels turning in his head. “I mean no secrets barring National Security stuff.” The relief on Steve’s face was palpable. “That excuse only counts for two things a year though.” Romy poked him in the chest. “Deal.” Steve laughed. They sat peacefully for a couple of moments, the chair rocking softly, their hands on each other, reassuring themselves that they were still here. 

“Fuck. I completely forgot.” Steve broke the silence and jostled them out of the chair. He opened his desk drawer. “I got something for you.” 

“You don’t need to get me a present just because we fought.” Romy yelped as he pulled them both back in the chair. “That’s setting a dangerous precedent.”

“No, it’s not because of that. I actually got it for you a while ago. Wanted to give it to you when I got to London.” His arms tightened around her waist. Romy’s hands on his forearms, smoothing patterns in his skin. He flipped the box open. Romy gasped, her hands tighten on him. “It’s beautiful.”

The fine bracelet shone in the sunlight streaming in. Steve took it out of the box and fastened it around Romy’s wrist. He set the largest star gently against her skin, the stone winking back at her. “The Northstar is the brightest star on the sky” His voice rumbling “and for centuries sailors and navy men have used it to navigate the seas, to guide them. Just like you guide me.”

“Oh Steve.” Romy cradled his face in her hand, the tears she managed to suppress earlier falling down her cheeks. “I love you.” 

——xx——xx——

The next day, they did something that was way over due. Their fingers linked, Romy followed Steve down the gravelled lane. They came to a stop, and Steve let her fingers loose for a moment and stepped forward. 

“Hi Dad, I can’t believe it’s been one more year.” Steve bend down and brushed some leafs aside. “I know it’s a bit earlier than usual for me to be here, but I have someone I want you to meet.” He stretched out his hand behind him, Romy interlaced her fingers with his and joined him on the ground. 

“Dad, I want you to meet Romy. Romy this is my Dad.”

Romy leaned her head against Steve shoulder “It’s nice to finally meet you,Mr McGarrett.” 

Steve snorted “He’s dead, I don’t think he’d mind if you called him John.” 

Romy pushed herself lightly into his side, Steve tightened his hold on her shoulders so the two of them wouldn’t tumble to the side. 

“Well, John as you can hear he’s still a handful, but he turned out pretty amazing. So thank you!”

Steve hid his face in Romy’s hair, until this moment he didn’t realise how important it was to him that Romy ‘met’ his dad. 

——xx——xx——

** October 2015 **

Renee and Romy were sitting on the Grover’s front steps drinking coffee and waiting for the Five - 0 team finishing their 5 mile run in preparation for the Tough Mudder. “Max your outfit is definitely for the history books.” Romy grinned at the M.E’s bright yellow and green combo. 

“Thank you very much, Romy. I tried to blend in today.” 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart “ Renee giggled now “but I don’t think, you’ll achieve that with your choice.” 

“Really?” Max looked disappointed “Sabrina had assured me, it would.” 

The two women were saved from answering when the others approached the front yard. Danny’s whining could be heard from three houses down. 

“If you excuse me, ladies. This is my cue.” Max turned around and looked at the stop watch hanging around his neck. 

“Yes, when Captain Grover, told me you guys were participating in the Tough Mudder charity event. I happily offered my services as Team Doctor. I will also be your strength and conditioning coach.” 

“Well you got your work cut out with this one.” Kono pointed behind her at Danny. 

“No doubt. And I apologise in advance for what I am about to do to you.” 

The team looked confused at Max. What at the heck was he on about. While Romy and Renee hid their smiles behind their coffee cups. 

“Doctor!” Lou gave the go ahead and Max picked up the garden hose next to him, at the blow of Lou’s whistle he sprayed the team from top to bottom with water. 

“Woah.”

“Yeah”

“Hey” The team exclaimed and tried to escape the spray. 

“Stop it Max.”

“Come on.” 

But Max and Lou just watched them gleefully. 

“Enough, Max. Enough. Enough” Steve tried to get the doctor to turn of the hose. 

Lou gave max a nod and he turned off the garden hose. “Ok folks” he nodded for them to follow him to the front garden. 

“Morning.” Renee and Romy greeted them. 

“What are you doing here?” Steve stepped up to them and greeted Romy with a kiss, keeping a distance as to not cover her in sweat. 

“Couldn’t really miss this, now could I?” She let her eyes rove over his sweat glistening body. 

“Guys please!” Danny whined behind them. 

“Go.” Romy nudged Steve away from her “ I think your coach needs you.” 

“Ok folks, now that we’ve all been sufficiently saturated. Welcome to training camp.” Lou unveiled two pools filled with water and the other one with mud. 

“Tough Mudder is a 12 mile course, with punishing obstacles designed to test both your physical and mental strength.” On cue Max hit play on a video showing on his tablet. Lou went through the obstacles with glee, pointing out their difficulties. Romy and Renee had abandoned the porch steps and leaned now over the porch railing continuing to observe. Romy and Steve however weren’t really paying attention to either Grover, both of them looking at each other small smirks on their faces. Renee nudged her friend with her elbow “Could you please stop eye fucking Steve while we are around.” 

“I don’t know what you mean.” Romy countered, all the while tracing her boyfriends arms with her eyes. 

“You know exactly what I mean. Shouldn’t you be all domesticated now and arguing about dirty sicks and dishes?” 

“Really dirty socks and dishes. Have you met Steve?” Romy pulled a face. “I’m sorry. We only had time for quickies the last two weeks. This is the longest I got to look at him in awhile.” 

Before Renee could tease her about ‘only quickies’ their attention was brought back to the team in the yard.

“Didn’t you do enough of this in BUDS training?” Danny asked Steve. 

Steve shook himself out of his daydream “What’s that got to do with me?” 

“Alright folks, we’ve been concentrating on the tough, now lets see what puts mud in mudder.” Lou gestured to the pool full of mud. “Come on lets get dirty.” 

“Alright. I’m game.” Steve stepped forward, earning him a wolf whistle from Romy. Eliciting a groan from all of them around them, but Steve just smiled at her. It’s been way too long that they spend some proper time together. 

“Ah ah ah. Wait a minute.” Lou stopped him “Tough Mudder is a team sport, as we all know, a team is only so strong as its weakest link.” All eyes went to Danny, and Steve clapped him on the shoulder, tagging him. 

“Williams! You are up first.”

“Why?” Danny complaint. “I don’t wanna do it. He just said, he’d do it. So why are you telling me to do it.”

“Come on, a little mud its not gonna kill you.” Kono butted in with Chin piling on “Yeah you got this, Danny.”

“Nah, I don’t. I don’t wanna do it.” Danny reminded Romy now of a toddler not wanting to do nap time. 

“Ok!” Lou had enough. “What is this. The UN? I’m giving you till the count of three to dive into the mud or everyone gets the hose.”

“I’ll take the hose!” Danny was fed up. Lou’s face was hilarious, he had not thought Danny would prefer the water again. 

He shook his head and started counting “3, 2, 1”

“Alright.” Danny knew when he was beat, and stepped onto the edge of the people. He hadn’t expected Kono, though. She unceremoniously pushed him into the mud. Unimpressed Danny waded through the mud, while the others cheered him on. After everyone had a turn through both pools and hosing the mud off. They shared a big breakfast in the yard. 

“Didn’t you had a meeting or somethin’ this morning.” Steve had showered and dressed for the day, as he helped himself to a bacon sandwich from the table. 

“Got pushed back a couple of hours and I feel like we haven’t seen each other in forever.” 

“Gorgeous we live together...” Steve countered. 

“Yeah, and when was the last time we both were home before 8pm at the same time. Or not too tired to do anything but sleep or a quickie in the shower?” she pouted now. Steve thought back, shit she was right. 

“You know what, the day after Tough Mudder. Just you and me. No cell phones, no outside communication. We just lock ourselves in and...” 

“Sounds perfect!” Romy leaned up to kiss him. 

The ringing of several cell phones interrupted their moment. “Sorry.” Steve mumbled against her lips. “Go I see you tonight.” She pressed her lips against his quickly, before letting him go. 

——xx——xx——

Romy could not believe it - today was the day. No interruptions, no outside world. Just her and Steve. She stretched languidly not willingly yet to join the real world. Her hand met the hard body of Steve next to her in bed. Romy smiled “Morning.” Her voice low and still full of sleep. 

“Morning.” Steve cuddled closer to her, his head resting on her chest. He smiled as he moved her sleepmask off her eyes. “Sleep well?” 

“Hmm.. yeah.” Romy let her fingers bury in his hair. “Do you have a plan for today?” 

Steve lifted his head, “I thought we said no plans.” 

“What, was I born yesterday? You haven’t been idle one day in your life.” Her fingers flexing in his hair. 

“I resent that notion.” His lips finding hers, pulling the sheet over both their heads. Locking the world out for a little while longer. 

When Steve’s phone rang for the 5th time in a row, Romy had enough “Just answer it, Schnuffi. Danny won’t give up until you talk to him.” 

“No! I told him not available today.” Steve huffed as he regarded his phone in Romy’s hand with a wary look. 

“Tell him that in person so he’ll stop calling.” The phone had finally stopped ringing. Steve grinned triumphantly “Later!” He took the phone out of Romy’s hand and threw it on the nightstand, busying himself the creamy expanse that was his girlfriends neck. Both of them groaned as his phone started up again. “What?!” He ground out through his teeth. 

“I’m really sorry Steve.” 

“Chin?”

“Yeah, its me. Who did you expect?” 

“Danny has been calling me non stop.”

“Oh, yeah? Don’t know what that’s about, but we need a hand.”

Steve groaned and fell back into the pillows. “Today?” 

Romy’s head popped up next to him, she gestured to the phone.  Really?! They couldn’t even get one day? 

“A case got flagged by HPD with Navy involvement, but they’re not getting very far.” 

“Chin...” Steve’s voice was all disappointment and frustration. 

“I know, man. I’m really sorry, but your connections could...”

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” He closed his eyes, when he opened them Romy had her phone in hand as well. She looked exasperated. He nudged her until she looked up at him.  What is it? 

Romy pulled a face in response to his silent question and held out her phone. A message from Ani about a big event that has been complaining at the new hotel they had just started managing. 

“Steve you still with me?” Chin asked. 

“Yes. I’m on my way.” 

“Thanks man.” Chin hung up. 

“We really suck at not working.” Steve announced. 

“We do!” Romy shook her head in defeat. 

They got showered and dressed, before heading to their cars, Steve stopped Romy. 

“Tonight, lets stay home.” 

She kissed him “No phones.” 

“Just the two of us.” Steve pecked her lips. 

“No interruptions.” Another kiss. 

“Build a fire outside.” Kiss. 

“No make up.” Kiss.

“Clothes optional.” Steve grinned at her, kissing Romy one more time before separating. 

——xx——xx——

Steve had come home and showered quickly, dressed in sweatpants and his old Navy shirt he joined Romy on the lanai, where she had just opened the bottle of champagne she filched from the hotel. 

“Just so you know, I turned off my phone.” Steve announced himself. 

“Me too.” She brought out the fancy glasses, they found when rearranging their furniture. A Mid Century set with champagne saucers instead of flutes. Romy had fallen in love with it instantly. 

“I cheers to that.” Steve clinked his glass with hers “But actually I’m not thirsty.” He smirked and plucked the glass out of Romy’s hand, setting them to the side, before he pulled her in for a deep kiss. 

A persistent knock interrupted them again, with a disappointed sigh they separated. “Shall we get that?” 

“No.” She grinned at him and continued their kiss. Steve’s hands had just made their way underneath her linen dress and massaged her ass, when a too familiar voice called out. “Guys. I know you’re home. Let me in! Or I’m using my key.” 

Danny!

Steve scoffed, but Romy entangled herself from him. 

“What are you doing?” His hands trailing behind her body. 

“Letting him in.”

“No. We said no interruptions. He will never learn, if we don’t stick to our rules.” 

“Please! I need to talk to you.” 

“He sounds horrible.” Romy made her way to the door. 

“Cause he is horrible.” Steve grouched, following Romy to the door. 

Romy opened the door and revealed a downtrodden but at the same time agitated Danny Williams. 

“Here!” He dumped a white box into Romy’s hands, storming in the house dragging Steve by his arm out to the lanai. Romy just stared after him and then opened the box, a massive selection of Malasadas. Danny must be feeling really horrible. 

——xx——xx——

“Talk! Before I dump you in the ocean.” Steve was not impressed with Danny’s sudden appearance.

“Me and Melissa.” All fight had left Danny, he kind of inflated on himself. “We’ve been fighting, a lot.” 

Now that explains his shitty mood for the last couple of weeks. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Steve wanted to know. 

That fired Danny up again “Well quite frankly cause its your fault.”

Steve couldn’t believe it. How in god’s name could a fight between Danny and Melissa be his fault. “My fault?” 

“Yes. Yours and hers!” Danny yelled, gesturing wildly to the house where Romy waited. 

“Her?” Steve got mad now himself, not enough that Danny interrupted their quality time, but then to disrespect Romy by not calling her by her name. Now that pissed him off. 

“Sorry - Romy.” Danny realised his mistake quickly. “You and Romy. Being all you and Romy.”

“Ok.” Steve was confused “I need a little bit more than that.”

“Melissa pointed out that you guys have moved in together, being all domestic and loved up. And that you have not been together as long as she and I have.” Danny started pacing the length of the lanai. 

“Again that’s my” Steve cleared his throat “our fault how?” 

“Apparently its not ok for us to be on a different page, cause we’ve been together for longer.”

“You do realise, you’re not making any sense at all!” 

“Don’t I fucking know it. I have no clue what she wants from me. I told her that what we have is great, and I don’t want to change anything. Apparently that wasn’t good enough.” His raised voice and his desperate tone now made Romy come back out onto the lanai, she was still holding the Malasadas. Her and Steve’s eyes met. 

“Don’t do that!” Danny exclaimed and gestured between the two of them. 

“What?” Steve and Romy said at the same time. 

“That talking with the eyes thing. That is what Melissa meant. We can’t do that.” 

“Danny?” Now it was Romy’s turn, her voice much softer in her confusion. Danny lapped at the chance, what was he thinking talking to Steve first any way. The dude couldn’t identify his feelings even if they bit him in the ass. Case in point the woman before him actually needed to leave the country before he owned up to loving her. Romy would be much more sympathetic and be able to help.

“Romy!” He took the box of sweets from her and dropped them on the lanai table, before grasping her hands. “Help me.” 

Romy hurt for her friend, and her face showed it. “How can I help.” 

“What shall I do?” 

Romy squeezed Danny’s hands comfortingly “I’m sorry, babe. But it looks like Melissa is looking for different type of relationship than what you are currently in.” 

“But it was working great.” 

“Doesn’t mean she wants something different now.” Romy shrugged. “What do you want?” 

“Everything to stay how it is.” 

Steve sighed behind Danny, and there goes their evening for two, he went inside to get another champagne glass. Danny wasn’t going to leave anytime soon. 

“Doesn’t sound like that’s possible.” 

Danny’s head hung low, as he let go of Romy’s hands. Steve came back out, glass in hand, he kissed Romy’s temple. Their friend lifted his head and picked up the box of Malasadas opening the lid. “Help me eat my problems.” 

“Uh..” Romy and Steve shared another look. They would never send Danny away, with or without sweets. “Of course.” 

They moved back inside and settled on the sofa. Danny in the middle, holding the box of Malasadas.

“When do I get to be happy?” He asked after his third or fourth sweet, but who was counting. Steve patted Danny’s back, his feet on the ottoman and his head resting against the back of the sofa. He loved his buddy really, but this was not how the evening was supposed to go. 

Romy didn’t know what to say either, so she offered Danny another Malasada “Chocolate?” 

“Thank you.” Danny mumbled around his treat. 

“For what?” Romy’s hand was still on Danny’s arm, squeezing it every couple of minutes. 

“For letting me crash your evening.” 

“No problem.” Steve stole a piece of Malasada from the box. “Especially if you’re bringing treats.”

Steve stretched and moved his arm along the back of sofa, catching Romy’s hand in his. They looked at each other behind Danny’s head, their fingers tracing patterns on each other. It wasn’t the evening of champagne drinking, cuddling in front of the fire maybe playing some old records that they planned. But it didn’t matter.

——xx——xx——

** Halloween 2015 **

Steve got out of the car gingerly, his hip smarted a bit and he knew his face was pretty bruised. 

Romy stood in the door way distributing candy to a group of kids. “Your costume is amazing sir!” One of them shouted as they ran past him off to the next house.

“I need you do to do me a favour.” He announced himself 

Sure what is it? Romy waved to the last trick or treaters and then looked up at him. He was beaten up badly, the look in eyes made her shiver.

“Steve !” She came closer, stepping out on the front porch, where Steve was leaning against the railing. Her hand cradled his face, thumb smoothing over his blemished skin. 

“I’m fine.” He tried but Romy’s gave him a look and he conceded. “He killed women that reminded him off his dead girlfriend, so he could sew her back together. I killed him.”

Compassion shone through her eyes, as she pulled him into her arms.

“One of my victims was a German student. She disappeared over a year ago.” Steve mumbled into her neck.

“Ok” Romy had no idea where he was going with this. 

“Can you...can you help me call the family?”

“Steve, I...” she pulled away a little, trying to get a read of his face.

“I know this is highly unorthodox , but I don’t know how well they speak English and the German police is going there,but I want to tell them before. They need to know. They’ve been waiting too long.” He pleaded with her.“Romy.”

“I’ll do it.” She nodded. Of course she would, anything he asked for, especially if he needed to carry the burden of taking the life of another human being. She couldn’t help with that, but she could do this for him.

“Thank you.” Relief seeping through his body. Romy could practically see some off the tension leaving his body.

“You need to tell me what to say though...I have no clue.” 

——xx——xx——

They drove back to the palace. Sitting down behind Steve’s desk, she dialled the phone number that Steve pointed out on the file. It rang three times, until a woman picked up

“Guten Morgen, spreche ich mit Frau Segert?” (Good Morning, am I speaking with Mrs Segert?)

“Ja, ich bin Frau Segert. Um was geht es?” (Yes, this is Mrs Segert. May I ask what’s this about?)

“Frau Segert, mein Name ist Romy Erhardt, ich bin Teil der Five - 0 task force in Hawaii.” Romy swallowed. “Frau Segert...” (Mrs Segert, my name is Romy Erhardt. I’m part of the 5-0 task force here in Hawaii.)

“Hawaii...Monika...haben sie meine Tochter....” (Hawaii...Monika...my daughter...)

“Frau Segert, es tut mir sehr leid ihnen mitteilen zu müssen dass die Leiche ihrer Tochter gestern gefunden wurde.” (Mrs Segert, I’m truly sorry to inform you, that the body of your daughter was found yesterday.)

Silence on the other end of the line.

“Frau Segert, sind sie noch dran?” (Mrs Segert, Are you still there?)

“Ja...entschuldigen Sie...” (yes, apologies...)

“Beamte ihrer ortlichen Polizei sollten” Romy looked at the piece of paper Steve held in front of her. “Jeden Augenblick bei ihnen vorbei kommen. Sie werden alle Informationen von ihnen erhalten. Wir wollten....” (members of the local Police, should be with you momentarily. They will provide you with all detailed information. We just wanted...) Steve shook his head softly, he could hear Romy was going to go off script, he made a gesture to wrap it up. Romy nodded jerkily. “Unser aufrichtigstes Beileid, Frau Segert.” (Our sincerest condolences, Mrs Segert.) She hung up the moment she heard a door bell ring, the German police obviously having reached the house. 

Her hands shook on the receiver, Steve pulled her close. 

“I never want to do that again.” 

“Thank you.” Steve whispered. “Let’s go home.” He pulled her off the chair and lead her out of the office. 

——xx——xx——

Romy had just come back from the bathroom, after a round of intense love making. She cuddled back underneath the sheet, Steve enveloping her in his arms. 

“Should I ever die in a freak plane crash, you’re going to get all crazy and start trying to sew me together out of body parts?”

“What?” Steve lifted his head out of her hair. “Where did that come from?” 

“I mean what he did was inexcusable and horrible. But he loved her so much, he couldn’t imagine living without her. So he tried to rebuilt her.” Romy scooted further in his arms. 

“Gorgeous, the only way you’re dying in a plane crash is with my body under yours trying to shield you from the impact.” Steve said dead serious. How could she even imaging dying and leaving him here on his own. 

“My seal to protect and serve.” Romy turned her head slightly and kissed Steve shoulder. 

“Always.”

——xx——xx——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, wow that was a mammoth chapter...are you still with me? Your comments always make my day!


	20. Happy Birthday to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A birthday, an unwelcome party crasher and Gabriel Waincroft rearing his ugly head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies,   
> How are you all?   
> Can you believe that yesterday was the first birthday of The Romy Files?? So I thought, how better to celebrate our anniversary chapter then with the birthday of our very own Romy.   
> Last year I was posting the first chapter of this little baby of mine from a beautiful beach. This year I’m posting from my bedroom at my parents house (Lockdown always seems to hit when I visit them in Germany).   
> I intended this story to be more of a collection of one shots, but now 20 chapters in it has become so much more.   
> Thank you so much for all your love you have been showing my writing and my characters. Your comments and feedback have made me smile so much, I didn’t think possible this year.   
> Cannot wait to hear your thoughts on this one!  
> Enjoy xx 
> 
> Warnings: Smut, Swearing a lot of swearing, gun shots and violence   
> Episode: Season 6 - Episode 7 & 8

Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you,! Happy Birthday dear Romy! Happy Birthday to you!!

Romy stopped short in the lanai door, the laptop perched proudly on the table, with Steve standing next to it, as the slight off key singing continued. Romy clasped her hands, a big smile on her face “Thank you!! Danke!” her eyes found Steves ‘I love you.’ she mouthed. Steve handed Romy a mug of coffee. “Happy Birthday.” he whispered in her ear, pressing his lips to her cheek.

“Thanks.”

She couldn’t believe, how he had organised this four way video call behind her back. All her favourite people from across the world were on the line. Kristin even had dressed up her nephew with a party hat for the occasion. Together they gorged on pancakes and a cheeky mimosa, while her friends and family had dinner. It almost felt like they were actually here.

“So what’s the plan for you today?” Lars asked after her parents and girls exited the call.

“Dinner with the O’hana here, lowkey, it’s not like its a big birthday.” Romy didn’t stop her digital peek a boo play with her nephew.

“What nothing special planned? Who are you and what have you done with my sister?” Paul butted in.

“Let her be you two.” Kristin elbowed her husband. “Actually I don’t think you want to know what they planned for after dinner?”

The two brothers looked at each other, then the realisation dawned on them. “What no…eww…that’s my little sister….”

Giggling Romy leaned into Steve, who couldn’t decide if he should be mortified or enjoying the obvious discomfort of Romy’s brothers.

“Aww Schnuffi.” she patted his cheek “Are you reconsidering our evening plans.”

Steve captured Romy’s hand and pressed a kiss to the inside of her wrist, making her shudder “Never.”

“And on that disgusting note - we are signing off. Happy Birthday, Schwesterherz.” the telltale ping indicated the end of the video call.

“Finally found a way to shut my brothers up.” Romy let her fingers wander into Steve hair and he didn’t waste a second of pushing the laptop close and pulling Romy into his lap. They kissed lazily, the sun warming their skin, hands exploring. It didn’t matter how often they touched, they revelled in the known, how to make the other shudder and delighted when they found a new patch of skin making them gasp. Their movements slow and steady, no need to rush, hands pushing up dresses, tugging down shorts. Lips connecting and separating to nip and bite. Steve groaned as he felt Romy’s heat enveloping him, his head falling backwards exposing his neck. He felt her clench at the same time as her finger nails scrapped along his torso, down to his stomach and back up again. He grasped her hips, forcing eye contact as he bucked up. Romy’s hands came up to his cheeks. For a moment everything was still. It was almost too much. He rocked softly and revelled in the sight of her. Mouth open, skin glistening in the morning sun, she looked like goddess. Romy moved against him, eyes never breaking contact. His finger at her clit, moving in just the right pattern, she couldn’t hold on any longer, she shattered around him. Drawing him out, squeezing him in just the right way, he shuddered his own release.

Romy slumped forward, her arms around him, her head on his shoulder, her heart beating a mile a minute. Steve brushed her hair away gently, so he could see her face. Kissing her temple, he said “Love you.”

A slow and wide smile grew on Romy’s face “Happy Birthday to me, indeed.”

——xx——xx——

Steve parked the car at Rainbow Bay Marina and turned to Romy “You ready?”

“Are you finally going tell me what’s going on?” Steve birthday present had been cryptic at best. The card he’d presented her at dinner with the others had read:

‘Be ready on Saturday at 8am - Swimsuit and trainers are mandatory.

I love you

Steve’

“Something you’ve been wanting to do for over a year.” He teased her further, still not revealing anything. Romy wracked her brain, but came up blank.

“Come on. You know when we get there.” Steve took the cool box and their backpacks out of the trunk and lead Romy down the Marina.

“No!” she suddenly exclaimed, as they stopped in front of a boat. “No way!”

“What?” Steve decided to play dumb.

“Don’t…please don’t tease me and then suddenly take me to the movies or something.”

“I would never” Steve shook his head at her.

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Romy enveloped him in an exuberant hug, bouncing on her toes.

“You don’t even know what it is. I could still drive this boat to the nearest cinema.” Steve grinned over his shoulder, starting to load the boat with their things.

“Steven McGarrett if you’re not taking me snorkelling…I swear!” 

He laughed, as he extended his hand, helping Romy onto the boat. “I wouldn’t dare.”

——xx——xx——

Romy sat next to Steve, sunglasses perched on her nose and she relaxed. The water, music playing and her man looking incredibly delicious in his off duty look of shorts and a top. She smiled, couldn’t quite believe that this was her life.

Steve turned around looking at her, a content smile playing on his face as well. Romy scooted forward a little, pressing a kiss to his left shoulder before resting her chin on it.

“You good?” he asked.

She let out a contented breath “Perfect.”

“Gotta say you’re ambitious.” Romy broke the silence after a few minutes.

“What?”

“Most guys would just buy a birthday present, not organise surprise video calls, dinner and a secret trip.” 

“Go big or go home, right?” Steve declared smugly.

“I guess so.” Romy shook her head against his shoulder.

“You know” Steve began “I always wanted to snorkel the Northwestern islands. My old man used to promise me, he would take me out here when I was a kid, but you know we never made it.” Steve looked to the side, and swallowed, shit this was supposed to be a fun day out. Romy squeezed his hand on the steering wheel, he didn’t need to say more.

“You’re dad was a good man.”

“He was.” Steve turned his head, his lips brushed Romy’s forehead. “He was a very good man.” He smiled, glad she understood.

“This is the best birthday present.” Romy sat up a little, admiring her surroundings. Happy that they managed to carve out quality time for each other.

“Mind if I take the wheel?”

Steve looked back at her, questioning “You’ve never driven one of these before.”

“And? Now’s the perfect time to learn. Didn’t you say, every Hawaiian should know how to steer a boat?” She reminded him of his argument with Danny on her birthday.

“Come on please.” Romy started to nudge him out of the way.

“Ok..ok..” he nudged her back. “Are you pushing me out of the way, is that’s what’s happening?” Steve laughed.

“Move over.” Romy hip checked him.

“Alright…alright.” His hands on her hips, as he slid behind her. He explained all the different buttons and gauges on the dashboard, but he realised soon that he hadn’t Romy’s full attention.

“Go ahead” he nodded to the gas.

“Really?” Romy’s eyes widened in excitement. “Go for it.” Steve’s hand grasped onto the railing and the other still on Romy’s hips. Romy laughed out loud as the boat sped up.“Whoo!”

“Slow down a bit. I didn’t plan for us to die in a boating accident.”

“Oh come on, Steve! You’re usually the one speeding.”

“On a highway pursuing a suspect.”

“Trust me!” Romy exclaimed.

“I trust you with my life, but not driving a boat.”

“Rude!” Romy pouted as Steve took over the driving again, but to her delight he kept up the speed. Coming to a stop right before a beautiful little island“This is it” he announced.

“It’s beautiful.” Romy was in awe. “and no-one’s living here?”

“No. All these little islands are uninhabited.” Steve watched as Romy shimmied out of her high waisted jeans short, her top had left her during a little kissing break about half an hour ago. The marine blue one piece highlighted her curves and Steve traced her body with his eyes.

“Stop looking at me.” Romy said bashfully. She was sure she had gained another pound or so since coming back to Hawaii, her legs were as bruised and slightly wobbly as ever.

“I love looking at you.” Steve said with reverence. “Can’t believe I got that lucky.” He hugged her to him for a quick kiss.

“You hear that?” he asked leaning against the boat with her in his arms.

“What?” Romy raised her head to him.

“Absolutely nothing” he closed his eyes, savouring the sound. “This place is good for the soul.”

“It really is.” Romy pulled on her flippers.

“The visibility is sick. It should be great today” Steve looked into the water, he could already see the amazing wildlife. “You ready?” he pulled his snorkel and swim goggles on.

“Yep. After you.”

“No..no..after you. Have to pull the chivalry card here, or I’ll never hear the end of it from Danny. Ladies fi…” with that Romy pushed him backwards of the boat and into the water. Laughing she watched him emerge.

“Schnuffi…the Navy made you way too polite.”

“You think you are funny?”

“You think I’m funny.” Romy retorted.

“You got me good.”

Romy sat sideways on the edge putting her gear on, looking up when Steve shouted “Hey!” He hit boat, the force made her tumble into the water too. She shrieked loudly.

“How do you like that?” Steve asked as she came back up. Romy swam over to him laughing, her arms around his neck, they kissed. Breaking apart when air became necessary

“You ready?” Steve asked and the two set off. No words could describe the underwater world here. Sea turtles, fishes, little caves, sting rays and of course reefs as far as the eye could see. Steve had one eye and hand on Romy all the time, it was her first proper snorkelling trip after all. The sun breaking through the water, caught Romy letting her shimmer in all the rainbow colours. Steve smiled at her figure the reflections dancing along her figure, her face despite the goggles was shone with fascination and wonder.

Coming up for air, she was speechless. “That was incredible. I mean … the amount of species. This was…”

“I’m glad.” Steve pulled his snorkel off. “Hey you wanna do some exploring?”

“Yeah.” Romy paddled to stay a float.

“I wanna show you something.”

“Ok..I doubt it can top this part though.” Romy swam closer to him and then towards the boat.

Steve steered them towards the island, sunk the anchor and then off to the island. They started off a trail from the beach through thick rainforest, their hands interlinked, chatting away. Steve’s latest case, Nahele’s making it on the track team, Romy first day as a volunteer with Planned Parenthood. It was nice just to talk, no cell phone interrupting them.

“This is it.” Steve announced as they made it out of the forest onto a clearing.

“This is amazing.” Romy turned on her axis, trying to take it all in.

“Told you.” The views of the mountains around them, a little piece of nature not touched by humanity. “Its incredible, isn’t it?”

“Steve smile.” Romy had pulled her phone out,

“Hah?” he turned around, in the exact moment Romy hit the button. His face pulled awkwardly, she got him mid talk. Laughingly “I have to take another one?”

“Why?” He was nothing if not photogenic.

“Trust me on this. You kinda look like you photobomb Peter Lik”

Steve nodded.

“Ready. Say Cheese.”

He lifted his arms up and smiled big.

“Hows that?”

“That’s a keeper.”

“I’m gonna need one of you.” Steve took Romy’s phone, while she got ready “Now I’m a gentleman and give you time to get ready.”

Romy poked her tongue out “Yeah..Yeah” she attempted to fix her hair, trying not to look like she put her finger in a power socket.

“Beautiful” Steve pressed the shutter.

“Look at that.” Steve handed her the phone. He literally just managed to get her forehead on it.

“Very funny” she laughed.

“I’ll take another one.” he attempted to grab her phone.

“Oh no, Mister you are done taking photos.”

“You gotta be in one photograph from your birthday present.”

Romy scoffed, as she pressed a couple of buttons on the screen. “I will and that’s why god invented the selfie.”

“I bow to your intelligence.” Steve teased and slung his arm around her waist pulling her into his side. Both of them sporting matching smiles as Romy took the pictures.

“So much better.” She proclaimed after checking them out. Steve looking at her phone over her shoulder.

“Send them to me will you?”

“Sure.” Romy frowned “As soon as we have service again.”

He looked at his watch “We should head back…fancy a shortcut to the beach?” Steve extended his hand to Romy, interlacing their fingers and they headed off on another trail.

——xx——xx——

Steve looked around the woods trying to catch his bearings.

“Whats up?” Romy asked as he became a more agitated with each step.

Furrowing his brows, Steve turned, he must have missed a turn. “We should have been back by the beach by now.”

“You want to turn around?”

“I’m sorry. I really thought I had memorised all the trails Kamika gave me.”

“Dont be silly.” Romy squeezed their fingers. “We just turn around and walk back the way we came. What?” Something had grabbed Steve’s attention.

“You see that?” he pointed to something between the trees.

“Yeah.” Romy squinted, she had forgone her glasses today and the shape was a little bit blurry. “What is that?”

Steve pulled her along to the covered area. Inspecting the the foliage he noticed a cover and pulled “Its a plane.” What was plane doing here in the middle of the jungle? What was even more suspicious,“This thing is intact. It’s pristine. Theres no way it crash landed here.” he finished his thought aloud.

“What's it doing here?” Romy wondered. He didn’t had time to answer her, as suddenly gunshots broke the silence. A bullet hit the plane behind them. Spinning around, Steve tried to find the source, but couldn’t see a shooter. He tightened his hold on Romy’s hand and ran in the opposite direction “Move, move!” he dragged Romy behind him, trying to keep them low and out of the sight. “Keep moving!”

“Who is that?” Romy knew this was a stupid question, but damn she was getting shot at. She didn’t think she could come up with an intelligent one if she tried.

“I don't know. Keep moving.” Steve pushed tree branches out of his way. He could feel Romy starting to slow down “Keep moving.” He pulled at her hand a little “We gotta keep moving. Come on, Romy!”

Once he felt they put some distance between them and the shooter, he pushed them into a covered position. Both of them breathing heavily, and he could feel Romy shaking next to him. “Shh…shhh” Steve tried to calm her, while he fumbled in his backpack for this phone. Damnit no signal.

“Let me see your phone.” Romy handed it over, but no luck on hers either.

Finally he turned to her. Her face was pale and sweaty, she was shaking so badly the leafs rustled around them. It tore at Steve to see her so scared, biting his lip he cradled her face gently in his hands. His eyes boring into hers, “Everything's gonna be okay, all right? Everything's gonna be okay.” his hands making it to her hair and upper body, he needed to be sure this was just shock and not her being shot. She wasn’t hit, which made it marginally easier for him to breath. He heard the cracking of tree branches coming closer, next to him Romy was still softly whimpering trying to get her breathing under control. Steve pulled out his knife from the leg holster, with his other hand he covered Romy’s mouth. Carefully he lifted the blade, using the reflection to scope out where the shooter was heading. Romy was still shaking, her breathing becoming almost none existent when the guy passed them. Steve breathed out slowly, they had lost him for now. Now he needed Romy to calm down, he needed her with him and not collapsing into shock, one of his hand still cradled her cheek “Listen to me. Clearly, this guy's upset that we found his plane. Okay?”

“What are we gonna do? He could keep shooting at us all day. No one's gonna hear it.” Thoughts were jumbling in Romy’s head, none of them making much sense right now.

“You're gonna do two things. First of all, you're gonna breathe in for four seconds. Then you're gonna breathe out for four seconds.It's called combat breathing. It helps with the stress.” his hand on her neck, trying to feel her pulse. “Now do what I'm doing, in…” Steve breathed with her and he could feel her pulse settling down.

“Okay. What's the second?” Romy asked.

“Second thing is, you're gonna stay calm.”

Calm? Did he really just told her to stay calm when someone was actively shooting at them. “Yeah, as soon as he stops shooting, I promise.” she snarked.

Steve was relieved. “You just made a joke. That's great. If you're making jokes, we're making progress.”

“No, we are not making progress. Trust me, we are not making progress.” Apparently getting shot at made her punchy too on top of being panicked.

“Listen to me.” He implored. “I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Okay?” Romy still looked ready to faint any moment. “Okay?” He asked again. 

“Okay.” Romy nodded. “What's your plan?”

“This guy's got a gun; we don't have a gun, okay?” Way to point out the obvious here, Steve. Romy’s fingers dogged deep into her leg, trying to keep steady.

“So we need to find our boat and get the hell off this island. That's my plan.”

That sounded simple enough to do. She could do that.

“Okay?” Steve looked at her, waiting for her go ahead.

“Okay.” Romy nodded, getting ready for another mad rund around this island.

“Come on.” Steve grabbed their backpack and her hand, prowling carefully forward. Running through the forest, the only thought in Romy’s head was ‘I’ll never complain about running, ever again.” Out of breath she came to stand next to Steve on the beach.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

“That boat was our only way off the island.” ‘Way to state the obvious there, Romy.’ She berated herself as they watched their boat burn bright.

——xx——xx——

Steve and Romy watched from their hideout, as the guy spoke to a woman on a satellite phone. Steve eyed him carefully, he needed to get Romy off that forsaken island, if that guy had back up coming they would be in even more trouble.

“So we gotta move.” He turned to her “Back to the plane. There could be a weapon there or a radio or at least something that tells us who these people are and gives us an advantage. Okay?”

She usually loved how he checked in with her on things, but this, this was so far out of her skill set it wasn’t even in the same universe.

“You want to go back to the plane?” She wanted to make sure she heard right.

“Yeah. It's the last place these guys are gonna look, unless you got a better idea?” Steve squeezed her hand.

“Sorry, I’m fucking terrified. This is...your playing field. Of course we had back to the plane.” Romy shook her head.

“Okay, good.” Steve kissed her softly, he didn’t know if it was for her or for him. He just wanted to feel her close, a little reminder. They were going to get off that island.

“Let's go.” Romy put on a brave front and got up.

“Wait.”

“What?”

“I know a better way.” Suddenly the map came back to Steve.

“Is this you pitching another shortcut? Cause the last one didn't work out so good.” Steve smiled if Romy was teasing, she was getting over her shock.

“Come on.” He pulled on her hand, directing her back to where they came from.

“Where's this shortcut?” She asked after a couple of minutes clearing the forest and balancing stones set in a river.

“Right up there.” Steve pointed to the waterfall right in front of them. “But we have to cross directly over the falls.”

“Those falls? You gotta be kidding me? Steve!” Romy shook her head, what was he thinking, she’d never make it.

“We need to, Romy.” He stared at the fall as well, he knew it was steep and incredible dangerous, but from what he remembered Kamika telling him, the quickest way to cross the island. “I hate to...but we don’t have a choice, ok.”

Romy nodded bravely “Let’s go.”

Climbing that waterfall was the most dangerous thing she’d ever done, and she ever would do. She tried to smile, every time Steve turned around to make sure she was ok.

“You okay?” He shouted over the noise of the water rushing next to them.

Romy snorted, nope she was not ok. “I'm fine. Keep going.”

“See, it's not that bad, right?” Steve tried to motivate.

“Don’t!” Romy ground out, her arms were aching and she was sure several scrap wounds covered her legs and arms.

“I'm sorry, but it's gonna save us a lot of time.” Steve had reached the top of the waterfall. “First hurdle done.” He pulled Romy the last climb up next to him. “We need to cross here, the current is really strong.” His eyes wandered over Romy, she looked better know, exhausted but no longer like shock was going to claim her any second. “I’ll go first and you follow. Be careful.” He implored.

“Careful and watch my step, right.” Romy attempted a weak smile.

“You got it.” He let go of her and started to make his way from stone to stone, always checking if the stone was secure before setting a foot onto it. Romy followed him more carefully trying to use the exact same stones he did. The next step was too far for her, she stepped into the water, the stone under her back foot started to wobble and give away.

“Romy!” Steve saw her stagger - His breath stuck in his throat.

“I'm okay. I'm good.”

“Good work.” He closed his arms around her, when she made to the other side and kissed her “You hurt?”

“Piece of cake.” Romy pressed her face into his neck for a second. Just breath, she told herself.

“What's next?” She had let go of him and rotated her neck, everything started to hurt.

Steve looked around, getting his bearings. “Through there, it's just another half mile to the plane.” Before he could do anything else they were shot at again! Pop! Pop! Pop!

“Get down!” He pulled Romy down and they took off. She had no idea where Steve was heading, everything started to look the same on this island.

“Ok, he means business.”

“You think?” Romy shrieked.

“Hey!” he shook her slightly, trying to get her attention. “We’ll get off this island, but it seems he’s hell bent on finding us. At the moment he still has the gun, we need to get that off him. Level the playing field.”

“How...how do you plan to do that?”

Steve gave her a look

“Ok..stupid question. What do you want me to do?”

That was his woman “When he drops the gun, you grab it.”

“Me? Grab...” Romy was babbling now “grabbing the gun. Of course, the woman never having held a gun, wields the gun.”

“Romy!” Steve stopped her outburst, they didn’t have time for her to unspool. She could do it tonight at home, but not now.

“Got it...Grab the gun.”

Steve held up his finger, he could hear the guy approaching. He put Romy into position and climbed up the tree himself. They waited with baited breath, Romy tried to smile up to Steve sitting in his perch. She knew she was freaking him out, but fuck of fuck, she was not police or crime fighting material. Taking another steadying breath, she flattened herself against the tree. Leaves were crushed and they could hear the guy coming closer. This was it - showtime!

Romy saw Steve jumping on him, pushing him down. He lost the gun, as Steve started to attack him with his knife. Romy couldn’t follow the fast hand to hand combat. Steve’s knife flew out of his hand as she made the lunge for the gun. The next moment everything went black.

A splash brought her back to the land of the living.

“Romy!” Steve raced the two steps over to her helping her stand up. One hand on her elbow, steadying her, the other gently pushing hair out of her face. “You're bleeding.”

Romy scrunched her eyes close as the wound started to sting, “Yeah, no, I'm okay.” They had bigger things to worry about, she couldn’t see the other man anywhere “Who is that guy?”

“I don't know.” Steve picked up the gun, trying to appear calm “I think he did jail time, though. You see that tattoo on his neck? That cross?”

Romy shook her head, she hadn’t notice it.

Steve started to cut up his shirt, while he continued talking “It looks like something from the inside. All right. Let me see it.” Looking at her head wound, it was still bleeding. Tying the makeshift bandana around Romy’s head, he cringed as she moaned out in pain. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry, but we got to keep pressure on it, okay?”

“He's got to be dead, right?” Romy looked over the waterfall, there were not air bubbles and no previous inmate running around - and well she could hope couldn’t she?

“Let's not celebrate just yet.” Leave it to Steve to shatter that little seed of hope. “He's only half our problem. His partner's still out there.”

Slowly they made their way back to the plane, to hopefully find some clues and a way to contact help. They were greatly disappointed though, sure they figured out that the guy was Dennis Logan a for dead declared former Boston mob boss, who somehow managed to bribe federal agents to help him escape. They also found an Emergency Locator Transmitter, which alerts relay stations across the country of their situation, unfortunately that thing was fried and not even Steve could ‘MacGyver-it’ to function again. A disappointment indeed. They’re only option now, was to find Logan and his partner’s camp, apparently a power source could fix the magic ELT once more. Romy was getting tired, the adrenaline was still pumping but her head hurt and oh god she didn’t do well with pain. She was the woman that got a full blown anaesthesia when she needed to get a filling at the dentist.

Steve pulled at her hand on their track to find the camp. “Romy, stop. Wait. You're bleeding again.”

“We got to keep moving.” She shook her head softly, didn’t he understand if she stopped moving, he would end up carrying her.

“No, wait, wait, wait. Let me see that.” His voice didn’t allow for any more of her protests.

“It's fine, you got more of that shirt?” Romy asked sarcastically “Just make me a new bandage.”

“Just let me see it. Okay, this thing needs more than another bandage.”

Romy watched him as he found a coconut and doused another piece of his shirt in coconut water “ Okay, I'm gonna clean the wound with this.”

“With coconut water??” She cocked her head to the side, now he was just making stuff up to make her feel better.

“Yeah, coconut water. Don't knock it.” He flicked his fingers against her knee.“You know, in world war II, they used coconut water in the I.V. solutions when they ran out of glucose. Did you know that? You of all people, should appreciate this little tidbit of useless information.” He pressed the shirt against her wound. Romy grimaced at the sting. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He mumbled. Removing the piece he allowed himself a quick smile, the bleeding had stopped. He tied another makeshift bandage around Romy’s head. “There you go. All done.” 

“Thank you.” Romy buried her face in his stomach.

“You’re very welcome.” Steve felt Romy’s lips through his top on his skin. He lifted her chin with his finger and let his lips linger on hers for a brief moment. One second of reprieve.

Motor noises broke the chirping of the birds “Steve, did you hear that?” Romy wanted to be sure she didn’t imagine things.

“We got to move.” He pulled her up and they made their way back to the beach.

A boat docked on the beach and Logan came running towards it “Look who's back from the dead.”

“We need to get that boat.” Steve declared.

——xx——xx——

“Hey, McGarrett! I got your girl! You show yourself...or I will kill her!” Nothing ever in his life had Steve scared that much than hearing Logan shouting out over the island. What the fuck was he thinking, getting Romy to steal that boat? Now this lowlife had her, was with her somewhere on this fucking island.

“Steve!” Romy crying out for him, her voice full of pain, helplessness and oh god he loved this woman...fury.

“You don't think I'll do it?” Logan taunted him, firing a shot in the process.

Vickie struggled in her restrains next to him. Steve’s ground his teeth “Let her go.” The radio crackled and he hoped that it was still transmitting. “I said let her go. All right, you've had a good run; now it's over.”

“You are in no position to give orders.”

Steve could see him now, standing on the clearing, he had Romy kneeling in front of him, her hair fisted in his hand. Steve’s jaw worked furiously. That son a of bitch. He pushed the gun into Vickie’s side, prompting her to speak “I'm sorry, Dennis.”

“You hear that, pal, huh? I'm taking Vickie back to Oahu with me.” He tried to keep his voice calm.

“I don't believe you. There's no way you're gonna go..and leave your girlfriend behind.”

“Oh don’t you worry.” Now it was Steve’s turn to taunt. “I’ll be back for her and if just one hair is out of place...you’d wish you’d gone to prison and be someone’s bitch.”

——xx——xx——

Steve watched them approach the beach, his eyes on Romy. She didn’t looked harmed, but he could see the day taking a toll on her. Logan was pushing her to move faster and in her haste she stumbled over her feet and fell in to the sand. He cocked the gun and pointed it right at the back of Logan’s head.

“Don't move. Drop it right now. Drop the gun, get on your knees. On your knees. Hands behind your head.” He saw Romy inching towards the gun and taking it. “Interlock your fingers. Romy...If he moves, you shoot him, all right?”

“My pleasure.”

Steve tied up his hands, unable to resist taunting Logan further “You know, I was saying you look good for somebody who died in a plane crash four years ago.”

“I got money. I could pay you.”

Romy barely held in the snort trying to escape, this guy really had no idea who he was dealing with. The day Steve McGarrett accepted bribes, hell would freeze over.

“Yeah, like you paid the feds off who were supposed to take you to prison the first time, is that right? Get up.”

“Everybody's got a price, McGarrett. What's yours?”

Steve looked up, seeing two criminals tied up and Romy standing before him he said with conviction “This is it. Let's go.”

——xx——xx——

They handed Vickie and Logan over to the waiting U.S. Marshall’s at the harbour and Romy smirked at Steve’s parting jab at Logan “Think of it as trading one island for another.”

Seeing the two being put in the back of the SUVs, Steve hugged Romy close. Tension leaving their bodies, they made it off that island.

“I want you to know... “ Romy leaned back in his embrace, looking up at him “I think that went really well for a birthday present.”

Steve cocked his head to the side, a smile playing on his lips. “Yeah, me, too.” He interlaced their fingers and they made their way back to his car “Me, too. I mean, we're both still alive..It's a great start to the rest of our life’s isn’t it?” They both laughed at the absurdity of the day.

“Come on, lets go home.” He opened the car door for Romy.

He had pulled out of the parking lot, when Romy turned to him “You were pretty convincing back there. Were you really gonna leave me behind?” She saw Steve’s confused look and elaborated. “I heard you talking to Logan.”

Steve shrugged sheepishly. “Yeah, well, it worked, didn't it?”

“Yeah, what if it didn't? What was your plan B?”

Steve turned to Romy, his face serious “Do you really think, I’d leave you behind?”

Grasping his hand in hers, she shook her head lightly “No.”If there was one thing she was 100% certain in her life, something that she would bet anything on, it was this. Steve would never leave her behind.

They turned into their drive way, when their conversation from this morning popped back into her head. “Schnuffi, why don’t we try jewellery as a present next year?”

Laughing out loud, Steve helped her out of the truck “Now that sounds like a solid plan.”

——xx——xx——

An hour later, they had showered, ordered some much needed take out and were sharing a beer when Steve commented. “Never thought I’d see the day that you’re sitting here and I’m patching you up.” He applied the butterfly plasters to Romy’s forehead.

“You gonna do our little ritual as well?” Romy looked up at him through her lashes.

Chuckling Steve smoothed her hair from her forehead “I don’t think my German will extend that far.”

“Please.”

“Stop with that pout of yours.” Steve tapped her bottom lip making Romy grin.

“It’s my birthday, Steve. Please.” The pout became a bit a bigger.

“Ok!” Steve heaved out a sigh and then stumbled through the little rhyme.

“Don’t forget the kiss.” Romy giggled. Steve pressed his lips to her battle wound and then to her lips, his tongue dancing with hers. He held her face gently in his large hands once they parted from their kiss.

“Happy birthday, Romy.”

——xx——xx——

His day had been weird, and in the life of Steve McGarrett that means something. They got a new officer joining them from San Francisco for a while, a conman tried to con him and almost succeeded. Gabriel Waincroft was rearing his ugly head again not only now dabbling in weapon sales but also using the conman to infect their system with a virus. That, however wasn’t even the weirdest thing of today.

“Jerry doesn’t like our newest member of the team.” Steve announced as he came through the door. That was the most random thing that happened today.

“Well, now that’s gonna be awkward.” Romy shouted down from the first floor landing.

“Why?” Steve looked up at her, her elbows leaning on the railing. Her head wound from last Saturday, still protected by a bandage. The belt of her dress was undone, like he had interrupted her getting changed.

“I invited everyone for a bbq this weekend. Welcoming the new recruit.” Romy peeled out of her dress without a second thought, leaving her in her slip. Steve groaned and took two steps at a time to reach her. By the time he got upstairs, Romy had headed to their bedroom, where she was taking off her jewellery.

Plastering his front to her back he growled into her ear “You have no idea what you do to me.”

“Me?” Romy looked up, their gaze meeting in the mirror attached to the bureau.

“Yeah you...greeting me with your dress wide open, taking it off...” he ground his hips into hers, his cock already semi hard.

“Steve?” She had no idea what had gotten in to him, her make up had vanished at lunchtime and she was a hot and sweaty mess from sitting in a room withoutan AC and windows for most of the day. “I didn’t try to start...”

“I know.” He kissed his way down the back of her neck, making her head fall forward.

“Didn’t know that my day old make up would do it for you.” Romy panted the last syllable.

His hands were sliding up her legs pushing the slip up, baring her lace covered ass “You always do it for me.” Their eyes met in the mirror again. Romy sucked in a breath at the intensity of his stare and his hands playing her body. “Look at me.” Her gazed snapped back to his, her mouth forming a perfect O as Steve buried himself inside her.

——xx——xx——

“You alright?” Romy asked after Steve had relayed the rest of his weird day over dinner and a drink.

“I just don’t get how men...married men...committed men would go up to the room with a woman they don’t know. Trying to sleep with her.” He shrugged, pulling her legs further up on his lap.

“And then get robbed.”

“Yeah but I mean their intention was to fucking cheat. I...” he shook his head, his fingers ghosting over Romy’s bare legs.

“Was that what brought on our little session earlier?” She poked his side “You needing to prove to yourself that you wont cheat?”

He squirmed away “Nope.” Steve grabbed her offending finger, holding it tight. “That was just you being way too sexy for me to do anything else.”

“He sacrificed his partner to make some additional cash and infect your systems with a virus.” Romy shook her head. “I thought there was honour among thieves?”

“Not between those two.”

“And Gabriel Waincroft strikes again.” Romy sighed.

Steve had gone inside to grab dessert, when his phone rang. Romy checked the caller ID before answering. “Hey Kono.”

“Romy...sorry did I call you? I thought I dialled...”

“You did call Steve. He’s just popped inside. You guys caught a case?”

“Yeah...No...I don’t know.”

“Kono, what’s going on?” Romy cradled the phone between her ear and shoulder, listening to her friends panicked story.

She hang up the phone a few minutes later, shock clearly written on her face. Steve came back outside with the ice cream carton. “Romy?”

She turned to him, eyes wide, she looked scared.

“What happened? Who called?” He dropped the carton on the table, taking his phone out of her slacked hand.

“That was Kono. She’s at HPD...Adam...Adam he just turned himself in for murder.”

——xx——xx——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you want to get to know Steve and Romy better drop me one of the colours in your reviews and comments and I’ll send you ‘their’ answers: 
> 
> red: describe your favorite shirt  
> yellow: name of an artist you think is underappreciated  
> green: do you have a favourite flower?  
> blue: preferred type of weather?  
> turquoise: favorite sea animal?  
> fuchsia: favorite land animal?  
> sea green: can you fold a fitted sheet?  
> amber: what's saved as your phone's lockscreen?  
> aqua: do you thrift?  
> beige: have any pets? what're their names?  
> black: would you ever try going vegetarian or vegan?  
> grey: how many languages do you speak? do you want to learn any more?  
> coral: an animal you wish hadn't gone extinct  
> maroon: do you care for clothing brands?  
> rose: favourite scent on a person?   
> charcoal: have you ever been camping?  
> claret: do you play an instrument? do you want to learn to play any?  
> copper: gold or silver jewelry?  
> cream: any piercings or tattoos? do you want any?  
> salmon: how many pairs of sunglasses do you own?  
> ebony: would you ever want to play a game on television? (jeopardy, family fued, etc)  
> emerald: if you had the option, would you choose to move and live in another country? which one?  
> lavender: relationship status?  
> erin: what was/is your best school subject?  
> mauve: any unpopular opinions?  
> fulvous: another name you think would suit you  
> frost: a chore you enjoy  
> porcelain: an tv show you used to love  
> fawn: any interesting family stories?  
> gold: do you wear your socks mismatched?  
> honey: your thoughts on magic- does it exist?  
> rust: form of art you enjoy doing?  
> cherry: YouTubers you enjoy watching?  
> wine: do you have a 'type'  
> mahogany: your sun, moon, and rising signs  
> blood: twin beds, queen, or king?  
> hot pink: did you/do you had/have strong feelings against the color pink?  
> plum: a food you've never tried  
> lilac: dogs, cats, or fish?  
> amethyst: do you collect anything?  
> mulberry: earbuds or headphones?  
> azure: jean jackets?  
> denim: kill the spider or take it outside?  
> sapphire: do you think you can sing well?  
> mint: favourite flavour of gum?  
> pecan: shuffle your playlist, what's the first song that comes up?  
> penny: icecream or cake  
> ash: can you do your own makeup?  
> jade: ever written fanfiction?  
> grape: how many blogs do you follow?  
> umber: do you brush your teeth before you eat?  
> chestnut: type of phone you have  
> prussian blue: what's your first choice at the vending machine  
> aquamarine: beach or pool  
> brass: least favorite food condiment  
> mustard: how much sugar in your tea/coffee?  
> silver: ever broken a bone?  
> rose quartz: rings or necklaces  
> burgundy: ever ridden a motorcycle?  
> scarlet: favorite holiday  
> apricot: opinion on 3 in 1 body wash/hair wash   
> platinum: do you follow politics?  
> magnolia: your Instagram handle?


	21. Three makes a family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Description of murder, emotional upheaval   
> Episode: Season 6 - Episode 9 
> 
> Hello my lovelies,   
> I do hope you are all ok! My life has been turned around something crazy since posting the last chapter. My best friend has been diagnosed with Covid and new restrictions mean, I don’t know if and when I’ll be able to get back home, as Germany has banned all flights going and coming from the UK.   
> Anyway, I took this as an excuse and wrote another chapter...Parts of it are over a year old and I’m absolutely giddy that I finally got to the point in the story.   
> Thank you so much for all your comments for the last chapter and I hope you all liked your colour blurbs. Anyone who hasn’t send me a colour yet, check out the end notes of Chapter 20.   
> As always, I cannot wait to hear your thoughts and comments! You make my day with them.   
> Stay safe & Enjoy xx

——xx——xx——

“German Rose, you gotta second for yo favourite Kama’aina.” Romy frowned at the subdued greeting from Kamekona.

“Sure, Kame.” She shook her head at Ani, who was hovering in the door with some papers. “What’s up?”

“Ahem...I...I didn’t know if I...you know its about the keiki....”

“Nahele? Is he hurt?” Romy started to panic.

“What...no?! No!” She let out a breath. “He’d gotten a visitor yesterday.”

“Ok? Nahele is allowed visitors though, isn’t he? Or has he been slacking?” “No..no...German Rose. Nuthin like that.”

“You got me worried here, Kamekona.” Romy stressed when he wouldnt come to the point.

“His dad...his father came to see him.”

Well shit! Had he gotten out of prison already? She thought he had another year on his sentence.

“I gather it didn’t go well?”

“You could say that...” Romy’s imagination went wild, incorporating shouting matches and fist fights.

“We’ll talk to Nahele, see whats up.” Romy played with her pen, then she said “Thanks Kamekona.”

“All good. Thought you’d need to know what’s going on with your boy.”

——xx——xx——

Nahele had chosen a bench, which looked out to the sea. His head low and a piece of paper crumbled in his hand.

“Hey - how are you doing?” Steve ruffled his hair before slinging his arm around Romy’s shoulder, joining Nahele on the bench

“Kamekona said you had a visitor?” Romy nudged carefully.

“I guess he told you about my father.” Nahele was not looking at them, his voice quiet. 

“You wanna talk about it?” Romy continued to prod. 

Nahele just shrugged “There is not much to say.” The pair shared a look, what was going on?

It took a second of silence, before it blurted out of the teenager “I haven’t seen him since I was 8! Does he really think a couple of letters from prison make him a good father? And now I gotta live with this guy.” Nahele balled the letter in his fist again, before he threw it at them.Romy took it and smoothed the crumpled paper on her legs. Steve read the piece over her shoulder “This is a court hearing, nothing has been decided.”

“No! I rather go back on the street before I live with him.”

“Nahele.” Romy sighed, the image of Nahele with the McDonalds bag and the tag still hanging out of his shirt flashed through her mind. She met Steve’s eyes - No. He would never get back to that, not while they were alive.

“No chance he’s changed?” Steve wanted to know.

“No, no…no.” He shook his head vehemently.

“Hey, ok. We believe you.” Steve squeezed Nahele’s arm. 

“Shit!” He exclaimed having caught the time on Steve’s watch “I’ve got track practise in 15 minutes.”

Romy chuckled “I’ll drive you.” She lobbed her car keys to him “Pop your kit in the car. I’ll be a sec.” She checked that the teenager was out of earshot, before turning to Steve with pleading eyes. “Can you talk to him?”

“Who?” Steve held out his hand to help her off the bench.

“Nahele’s father.”

“Of course.” What for a question. “I’ll drive over to his parole officer” a quick glance at his phone, but no updates on the case “now to get his details.”

“Thanks.”

“Romy.” Steve got serious, he tugged at her hand to make her face him. “He’s not going back on the streets.” She bit her lip, ready to argue. “We won’t let that happen.” He slid his hand along her jaw and into her hair, slanting his lips over hers. “I promise.” He whispered when they separated.

“Call me when you got something.” She demanded before getting into her car.

“Of course.” Steve leaned into the car through the open window, pressing a kiss to hercheck.

“Run fast.” He nodded to Nahele signing the Shaka.

——xx——xx——

She had dropped Nahele at school for practice and contemplating going back to the office, but on autopilot she got out of the car wandering over to the bleachers. Romy smiled at two women sitting there already, moms from other kids on the team she assumed. Settling down a couple of rows behind them, she messaged Ani, that she would be working out of house for the rest of the day. Watching the practice while answering some emails, she looked up as a shadow spread over her.

“I’m sorry.” A man, her age she guessed smiled at her. “You’re not one of my regulars” his eyes flickered to the women behind her “so I thought I’d introduce myself. I’m Coach Peterson.”

“Nice to meet you Coach Peterson.” Romy shook his outstretched hand. “Romy Erhardt.”

“Pleasure Ms Erhardt.” His smile brightened even further.

“Romy!” Nahele jogged over to them “What are you still doing here?”

“Thought I’d give you a ride home.” Romy gathered up her things. “You good to go?”

“Yeah.” Nahele nodded “Coach.” He acknowledged his trainer.

“See you next week Nahele. Ms Ehrardt, do join us for practice more often.” Coach Peterson turned around and walked to the school building.

“Not that I don’t love the lift, but shouldn’t you be at work?” Nahele dumped his sport gear in the trunk.

Romy shrugged “Sometimes its nice to be the boss.”

“You’re playing hooky!” He exclaimed. “That’s so unfair when I do that, I get detention.” Nahele groused.

“It’s called being an adult, not playing hooky.” Romy corrected primly. “And I’m gonna pretend I didn’t hear about the detention.” Their conversation lulled for a moment, she tried to gather her thoughts and then started with “Nahele, about the co...”

“I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Hele...” she tried again.

“No!”

Romy let out a breath “Ok then.”

She parked in front of the social flat, watching the teenager go inside. Her head rested in her hands and her thoughts flicked back to Nahele, how could this happen to him again. He just started to get along in his social services flat, and now this. She’d didn’t know what she would do, if his father... if he ever hurt her…. her …her mind wanted to fill the blank with the word son, but...‘Where the heck did that come from!’

——xx——xx——

She swiped her permanent visitor pass at the entrance and went upstairs to the Five - 0 offices. Steve wasn’t back yet, but Chin and a woman were standing at the computer table.

“Hi Romy!” Chin greeted her with a kiss on the cheek “I don’t think you’ve met Inspector Dunn yet. Abby this is Romy, Steve’s girlfriend.”

Romy forced her hotel smile on her face, meeting new people was not what she needed today. “Nice to meet you, Inspector.”

“Please call me Abby.”

Abby’s open smile and kind eyes made her feel horrible to try to fob Abby off with her work persona. Romy closed her eyes for a second and said warmly “I’m so sorry. We had a full welcoming bbq planned for last weekend but with everything happening at the moment it kinda slipped...”

“A BBQ?” Abby looked between Chin and Romy. Chin shrugged, Abby was in a for surprise, a meal at Romy and Steve’s was always a treat.

“Yeah” Romy nodded. “Nothing big or fancy just some meat on the grill in our backyard.”

“Don’t let her fool you, Abby. It’ll be plenty big, and their backyard is fancy.”

“Well, I’m looking forward to it.” Abby definitely had enough of room service.

“Hey guys!” Steve greeted them. Romy looked up at him expectantly, but Steve pulled her close and kissed her, savouring the feeling of her lips.

Forehead pressed against Romy’s trying to get his mind to calm down “Would you excuse us for a minute?” He said to Abby and Chin, who’d turned away at the display of the affection from the couple.

“Sure, sure.” Chin waved him off.

——xx——xx——

Steve leaned against his desk and pulled Romy to him, she nestled between his legs and her hands interlacing behind his neck. He closed his eyes as he felt the gentle tug of Romy playing with his hair.

“How did it go with Nahele’s father?”

“Ah well...it’s...he’s saying all the right things, got himself a job. He seems to be trying to turn his life around and he said he wants Nahele to be a part of it.

“You don’t believe that, do you?”

“I think Nahele is not telling us everything.”

Romy nodded “I tried again this afternoon, but he completely clamped up.”

“The background check came clear to. Model prisoner, no fights, no suspicious visitors.”

Romy pursed her lips and shook her head “All of this doesn’t add up. Are we too over protective?” She asked after moment of enjoying Steve’s hug.

“No, we want to do right by him.” Steve rested his forehead on Romy’s.

“I love that you’re so protective of Nahele.” Romy brushed her nose against his.

“Thanks for always being there for him.” He returned her gesture “Why don’t you go home, gorgeous. I’ll wrap up here and then I’ll be right behind you.”

“Ok, you want anything special for dinner?”

“How about we take Nahele out for some Thai?”

“Sounds good to me.”Romy popped onto her toes to kiss him, when Chin knocked on the door. “Sorry to interrupt, but we have an update.”

Sighing Steve let go of his girlfriend “Be right there.”

“Come on, Schnuffi. Duty calls.” Romy pecked him on his lips once more before disentangling herself. Steve led her out of his office and to the door. “See you later. I love you.”

“Be careful, Commander. Love you too.” A kiss goodbye and the glass door swung close after Romy. Steve made his way back to the computer table.

“So what’s the news with Nahele’s father?” Chin asked.

——xx——xx——

Steve hadn’t been able to join them for dinner. Romy had handed her phone to Nahele, after she’d spoken to him. Steve sounded truly sorry on the phone, the case was heating up and they had a lead on a suspect. Nahele had fulfilled Steve’s request to gorge himself on Thai food on his behalf with glee. He even send a picture to Steve of him and Romy and the table full of plates. Romy did not need to persuade him much when she suggested a walk at the waterfront and a shave ice for dessert. The best surprise however was Steve leaning against his truck, waiting for them. Wandering down the waterfront Romy and Steve’s fingers interlaced, Steve’s other hand sitting on Nahele’s shoulder affectionately. The teenager watched them from the corner of his eyes.Why did his father needed to come back now? He had finally hoped with Romy settled in, that maybe this...could be it...he could finally feel safe. But he was never lucky was he?

Sitting down on one of the tables Romy pushed her shave ice over to Steve after a couple of bites. “We need to get you a suit.” She said to Nahele.

“For what?”

“The court hearing, Kiddo.”

Nahele scoffed “No way, I’m dressing up for this man.”

Romy suppressed a grin and tried to keep a stern expression but Nahele’s disgruntled face made it really difficult. She leaned back into Steve’s arm “It’s not for your father. It’s for the court. If you want them to take you seriously, you need to dress that way. Board shorts and flip flops ain’t gonna cut it.”

“Steve!” Nahele turned to him with a pleading tone.

“She’s right, buddy. Dress to impress.”

The teenager groaned before mumbling “ok.”

“Perfect, I’ll pick you up after school tomorrow.” Romy ruffled through his carefully arranged curls happily.

“My hair, Romy!”

——xx——xx——

Romy paused the audiobook she had playing to fall asleep, when Steve appeared in their bedrooms doorway.

“I’m sorry, I left you guys at the Shave Ice.” He moved into the room, sitting heavily down on his side on the bed. Setting his badge and gun down on the bedside table. “It’s ok.” Romy kneeled up behind, her hands starting to massage his shoulders. His head lolled back against her sternum.

“Still, I missed dinner and then I cut short dessert.”

“You made it to dessert.” Her hands moved from his shoulders up his neck to his head, purposely moving along his body, trying to relax him. “No need to apologise, but I forgive you anyway.”

Comfortable silence filled the room, Steve concentrated on the movement of her hands, sinking into her touch. His breathing adapting slowly to hers. Peace.

“Steve.” Romy whispered.

“Yeah.”

“The background check. Did it really come back clear?”

“Yeah.”

Romy sighed and Steve felt her breath hitch. Together they laid down on the bed, his head nestled against her breasts.

“If anything happens to him while he’s in the care of this man, I’m gonna kill him.” Despite her tone being soft, the steel behind Romy’s words cut through the quiet night.

“Nothing’s gonna happen to him, Romy.” He tried to calm her, but who was he kidding, if anything happened to the kid, he’d do exactly the same.

“You heard him today, didn’t you? He’d rather go back on the streets.” She sounded so distressed and Steve couldn’t help the flash of Nahele when he first met him to appear in front of his eyes.

“We’ll not let that happen. I promise you, Romy. I’ll always protect him... Nothing bad is going to happen to Nahele or you, while I’m breathing.”

Romy smiled and squeezed Steve tightly “My Seal, to protect and to serve.”

“You bet your cute little butt.”

——xx——xx——

They took their places right behind Nahele in the courtroom. Romy felt the nervous energy radiating off him and off Steve next to her. She couldn’t reach Nahele from her spot, so she satisfied herself with drawing circles on Steve’s hand that rested on her knee. Nahele had been great on the stand, he made it very clear, he didn’twant to live with his father. Romy was sure that the court wouldtake his wishes into account. He was 15 and not 5 after all.

The moment the judge announced her decision, Nahele tore out of the courtroom.

Sharing a look with each other, Steve pressed a kiss to her forehead. “This was not supposed to happen.”

Sitting through the ruling and not going after Nahele, took all of Romy’s patience. When they finally were allowed to leave, Kailua Huikala tried to stop them. Steve pushed passed him, holding tightly onto Romy’s hand. He had no regard nor time for a man, that would ignore his own sons wishes so disparagingly. Sitting in his car, he stared at the key in the ignition, it almost dared him to turn it and rush into the afternoon traffic. Steve let out an angry breath, then he pushed his feet against the floor board and hammered his fist against the roof “fuck fuck fuck!” Romy watched from the passenger seat, letting him get the energy out that has been bubbling below the surface. Trying to convince Stevenot to blame himself would be useless, so she kept quiet, until his forehead came to rest on the steering wheel. Rubbing her hand softly up and down his back, she could barely hear it when steve mumbled “I failed him.” He sounded so defeated.

“You didn’t fail him - the system did.” her hand massaging his neck “Again.”

Steve turned to her “We need to talk to him.”

“Need to find him first.”

“I think I might know where he is.” He drove our of the parking lot, Romy’s hand securely enclosed in his.

——xx——xx——

Just as he thought, Nahele had found refuge in their garage, huddled on the passenger seat of the Marquis. Steve opened the drivers door to the Marquis and sat down “I thought I might find you here.”

Romy stayed back, this was a Steve conversation. She fiddled with some washing in the basket, trying to keep her hands busy, so she wouldn’t pull Nahele out of that car into a hug.

“Look Nahele, I know things didn’t go down the way you wanted to.” Steve started.

“I...I...don’t care what that judge said, they can’t make me live with’im.”

Steve took a deep breath, it hurt him to even think what he was going to say “Actually they can.”

Nahele sniffled, refusing to look at Steve.

Steve turned to him “I know there’s something you’re not telling us.”

Steve’s heart broke at the sight and the anger at Kailua grew even more. “And I...we want to help you. But if you don’t let us in, we can’t.” Nahele still averted his eyes, the dashboard his visual anchor.

“Look at me.”

Slowly Nahele turned toward him, his eyes haunted, scared, sad. It cut Steve to the core “I will always protect you. Alright. Alright?”

A soft nod and then Nahele told his story. How his dad drove with him and another guy to the woods. Him in the back seat reading his comic books, looking forward to the shaved ice. How his father and friend got out of the car, a loud bang, birds rushing up into the sky. His dad had returned alone, the other man never to be seen again. Halfway through his story, Nahele started to cry. Steve pulled him close, trying to comfort him. Inside he was furious, how dare this man take his son along for a murder. What kind of father would do that to their kid? He didn’t deserve to be in Nahele’s life! He turned his head slightly and met Romy’s gaze in the rear view mirror. Silent tears streamed down her face. Her expression fierce, no one was going to take Nahele anywhere.

“What happens next?” Nahele hiccupped.

“Do you remember where it was?”

Nahele nodded again, tears still sitting in his eyes. Steve face pinched in anger for a moment, before squeezing the boy to him. Letting Nahele out of his arms, he said “You’re going to stay here with Romy and I’ll deal with your dad.”

Nahele wiped his eyes with the back off his hand, he wanted to object but Steve beat him to it.“I promise you, Nahele. It will all be ok.”

The two of them got out of the car and Romy stood from the stairs as well. She gathered Nahele into her arms and whispered softly to him “We’ve got you. I promise.”

Steve kissed her forehead, as he passed the two and headed into the house. His phone already out, dialling Max and his team. This was personal, that man messed with on of their own. His anger bubbled too close to surface, he needed to create some distance between him and his family. He stormed upstairs into the bedroom, discarding his suit, tie and shirt violently.

Romy manoeuvred an apathetic Nahele out of the garage and into the house. She sat him onto the sofa and said “Don’t move. I’ll be right back.” She grabbed some snacks from the kitchen , fairly certain that Nahele hadn’t eaten anything all day. Setting it down on the coffee table, she smoothed his hair back gently, before climbing upstairs. Steve was already dressed in a shirt and cargo pants, he just clipped his badge on when Romy joined him.

“You ok?” Her question floated in the room.

Steve closed his eyes and let out a huffed breath “No. You?”

Romy shook her head. “Are you arresting him?” She handed him his gun from the night stand.

“Yeah. I’ve send Kono and Max already to the crime scene, as soon as they recover the body, I’ll be arresting the son of a bitch.” He took the gun from Romy, checked the magazine and the safety before putting it in his holster.

“Romy, no one knows about this yet. If the social workers come to...”

“I won’t answer the doors. He’s not going anywhere with them.”

“They might use force...”

“They need to go through me to get to him! You worry about his father and I’ll handle the situation here. No one is taking Nahele.”

Steve smiled sadly “Maybe I should call Danny, just for some back up.”

“If it makes you feel better.” Romy said indulgently.

“Thanks!” He squeezed her hand in passing.

Nahele still sat on the sofa where Romy left him. She was relieved to see that he had opened the soda and that the crisps packet was empty. She’d let the disregarded apple slide for the day. Steve perched on the coffee table in front of him. “I’ll be back in a little bit.”

“What if they...”

“Romy is here and Danny is coming over, and believe me Romy is a lot more scarier than him.”

Nahele nodded and Steve pulled him in another hug. Romy followed him out to his truck, she wrung her hands, not too sure how she should say it, but Steve beat her to it.

“After dropping that excuse of a father of at the station. I’ll be paying the governor a visit. He can expedite some papers so that Nahele can stay with us for the time being. At least until we talk to him if he wants us to be his legal guardians or whatever they’re calling it these days.”

Romy let her head fall to his chest, how did he know her so well. An arm came around her shoulders to hold her firmer against him.

“That’s what you want isn’t it?” She could feel his voice rumble through his chest.

“Yes, but only if it’s something....”

“Gorgeous, of course I want! Made the mistake once to let him go back in the system. Ain’t ever happening again. As long as he wants us to.”

“I love you!”

“I love you too.”

Heading back inside, she locked all outside doors, before sitting next to Nahele on the sofa. “It will all be ok.”

Nahele dropped his head onto her lap in defeat and Romy started to comb her hand through his curls. She didn’t know if she tried to soothe him or herself. This is how Danny found them a bit later. He squeezed Romy’s shoulder in a greeting before settling down in the arm chair an eye always on the door. There was no talking, only the rhythmic motion noise of Danny rocking in the chair broke the silence once in a while. The three of them startled when they heard a car approaching about two hours later, but breathed out a sigh of relief when the door was actually unlocked by a key - Steve.

Danny got out of his chair and they did their manly bro hug with lots of slaps of the back. “Everything sorted.” Danny whispered. Steve tilted his head “Almost.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Danny bend down to press a kiss to Romy’s cheek and squeezed Nahele’s shoulder. “Bye guys.”

Romy blinked up at Danny “Thank you, babe. Really.”

“We’re family.” Danny winked at her as headed out of the door.

Slowly Nahele sat up, eyeing the greasy bag and the heavy Manila envelope Steve had dropped onto the coffee table. “I’m gonna...” he gestured towards the bathroom. Steve took his spot on the sofa next to Romy, after Nahele went down the hall. His hand finding hers, his anchor in a stormy sea. Romy studied his profile “Did everything go alright?”

“Yeah.” Steve nodded “No bail and an expedited trial. Ellie is on it.”

“Good. And the governor?”

Steve jerked his head, Nahele stepped back in the room. “Why did you needed to talk to the governor?” He took a seat in the love seat, watching them both warily.

Romy and Steve shared a look, how should they approach this. Hadn’t he been through enough today? But Romy couldn’t help herself and blurted it right out “We want you to live with us.”

“With...” Nahele turned over the sentence in his head “with you?

“Yes, as your... “Romy looked at Steve, she had no idea what he’d discussed with Governor Denning.

“As your foster parents.” He supplied.

“For how long?” Nahele squinted his eyes, foster parents could mean anything he learnt that the hard way.

“For as long as you want us to be.” Steve leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees.

Nahele bit his lip, could that really be true? For as long as he wanted?

“We have all the paper work here. That’s why I took so long.” Steve pulled the papers out of the envelope. All three names standing proudly on the top of the page.

“The social care flat? Do I need to go back until this has been approved?”

“No!” Steve pushed the papers over to Nahele. “You don’t have to go back if you don’t want to. The Governor made a judge sign an emergency decree and I went to the flat to pick up some of your things. We can fill it out tonight and then get it filed tomorrow, if you want.”

Nahele couldn’t believe it, this was real, right? He looked over to Romy, she had not said anything yet. Was she ok with this? Or was this is just Steve’s doing?

“Really? And you’re ok with that?” Nahele’s voice shook.

Romy swallowed heavily “We wouldn’t want it any other way.” She said with reverence.

“We are still subject to a house visit or two but otherwise...” Steve started to say, but Nahele had thrown himself at both of them.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” He chanted.

They eaten the Loco Moco, Steve had brought and filled out the amassing paperwork for the foster process. Romy needing to slap away both of their hands several times, so they wouldn’t cover them in grease stains. Steve had carried in a duffel and Nahele’s school bag and Nahele had chosen one of the upstairs guest rooms for himself.

Standing under the spray of water, she was so lost in thought she didn’t realise when Steve joined her in the shower. She jumped has he pressed his front to her back.

“I’m sorry babe, but I’m not in the mood. I’m fried.’” She yawned.

“Me neither.” Steve responded with his own yawn. “I just needed to hold you.” He kissed the spot were her neck met her shoulder. Sighing she leaned back into him, relishing in his strong arms around her. “Yes, please.” The water beating down on both of them letting the stress of the day be washed away.

——xx——xx——

The sight of Steve in the middle of the living room arms crossed defensively while getting berated by a small woman with a clip board, greeted Romy two days later as she came home from work.

Nahele noticed her first “Romy, finally you are here.” He shouted out relieved. He bounced to her, pushing her over to Steve. “Miss Bowers from social services dropped by to assess the situation.” Nahele supplied, while trying to dodge the side squeeze she was trying to give him. No wonder Steve was on edge and on the defensive. This was the woman who tried to place Nahele with his dad, against his will. Romy made her way over to Steve’s side, and he smiled tightly before greeting her with a kiss on the cheek. “Glad you’re home.”

“Hi!” She smiled brightly at the woman and extended her hand “I’m Romy Erhardt.”

“Julie Bowers.”

“It’s lovely to meet you. I see you are already in the midd..”

“Excuse me, Ms ....” the social worker seemed to struggle with her German last name. “Romy is just fine.”

“Commander McGarrett, you didn’t tell me we were waiting on someone else.” Her pen tapped against the clipboard.

“Well, she’s on all the paperwork.” Steve responded with a tight face. Didn’t read this woman anything before coming over.

“Well the paperwork only reached us this morning. Not everyone has a direct line to the governor.”

Romy sucked in a breath, Ms Bowers really did not just accuse them of favouritism. “Well, we wouldn’t have had to expedite anything if you hadn’t suggested Nahele lives with someone he doesn’t want to, a murderer nonetheless.” And there it goes, Romy groaned internally, they’d had a plan. Be nice, be polite, don’t mention the trial, but Steve just shot that to hell.

The smile on Ms Bowers face turned saccharine “So, Romy tell me. How long have you been in the country?”

“Kiddo, why don’t you go in the kitchen and get some coffee going?” Steve turned to Nahele, he did not need to hear this. Nahele took the hint and hightailed it out of the room quickly. Romy looked up at Steve, trying to convey, its fine, but Steve’s face told a different story.

“I came to Hawaii in June 2014.”

“Mhm”

Romy furrowed her brows, what does ‘Mhm’ mean?

“I returned to Europe for 8 weeks to organise my permanent move. I’m in this country on work visa, and on the green card trail.”

“So you are not a citizen?”

“What does that have to with anything.” Steve had enough. Romy wasn’t here illegally and that woman dared to insinuate, she couldn’t be part of Nahele’s life.

“No, but I have all the legal required documents to work and live here in the US...” herhand brushed over Steve’s ‘It’s ok’.

“Mhm”

Now Steve and Romy shared a look of panic, again with this ‘Mhm’. Steve’s hand moved from her hip to hold her hand tightly.

“Do you have documents to prove your immigration status?” Ms Bowers scribbled on her clipboard.

“Of course.” Romy let go of Steve’s hand and started rummaging in her bag.

“This is my current visa and this” she opened her Filofax. Steve needed to chuckle, she was really the last person to use one of those. “is my case number for my green card and the immigration officer in charge of my case.”

“Hmm” Again with the humming - couldn’t this woman just give them an answer.

“Commander, before we got interrupted, we were discussing your job.”

“You mean keeping the state, you’re living on, safe?” Romy shot back quickly.

Steve squeezes her hand. He got this.“What are you worried about, Ms Bowers?”

“You work difficult cases, correct?”

“Thats why this task force got established.” Romy grunt out.

Steve pursed his lips to stop the smile. You could say whatever you wanted about themselves, but don’t you dare to question something about the other. All hell breaks loose. “Yes, Ms Bowers. It’s difficult cases.”

“With long and infrequent hours?”

“Sometimes.”

Romy could just about hold in a snort, that earned her a warning glance from Steve.

“How often is sometimes.”

“It all depends on the case.”

“So you couldn’t guarantee that you’d be home every evening to make sure Nahele has dinner. Does his homework. Goes to bed at a reasonable time.”

“Well, criminals aren’t adhering to a 9 to 5 schedule, but I can send a memo out if you want.” Steve snarked.

A groan could be heard from the kitchen and Romy rolled her eyes. Great this woman had Steve goaded now, this wasn’t going to end well.

“So that’d be a no?”

“I don’t think criminals will listen to a memo, when they don’t care about the law.”

“Commander!”

“At least I’m not a criminal, you had ordered him to live with one not even a week ago, remember?”

Romy wanted to hit her forehead against something. The whole visit was derailing fast. “I’m here!” She blurted out.

“Excuse me?”

“You asked who’ll be here, when Steve isn’t.”

“Yes.” Ms Bowers answered carefully.

“Well, my name is as much on this paperwork as his, isn’t it? One of us will be here.”

“If that’s the case, care to elaborate how this would work.” Was this woman kidding her? Does she not want her involved at all? “I work office hours, weekends are usually off.” Romy tried to portray a calmness she didn’t feel.

“And what do you do?”

“I head up the Commercial team for a group of hotels on O’ahu.”

The social worker prompted her to expand.

“The company I work for owns and operates hotels worldwide, I have taken over the commercial team for the hotels here on the island a couple of months ago. I deal with everything from revenue analysis to sales and marketing.” Romy could see she had lost the woman.

“You said a couple of months ago, so you are still in your notice period?”

“No, I’ve been working with my employer for over 6 years, previously in a different role.”

More notes where made on that clipboard. “I’d like to see the house now.” Ms Bowers stood up, and motioned for the couple to follow her. After one hour of more questions and the most in-depth tour of the house, the woman really wanted to see everything. The house, Naheles room, the garage, the shed and their bedroom. Steve put his foot down at that, “This is our room, this is our private space, Ms Bowers.” He stood in front of the bedroom door protectively.

“I need to see everything, Mr McGarrett.”

“That’s Lieutenant Commander McGarrett to you. And its called privacy. I’ve read up on your rules, and seeing the bedroom of prospective foster parents is not part of it. You delved into Romy’s immigration status, in my work life and don’t think I don’t know you requested access to my military file. So no - I’m drawing the line on our bedroom.” He herded Ms Bowers back through the sun room and into the hallway. “I just wish you’d spend just half the time vetting Mr Huikala that you spend vetting us.”

Hook, Line and Sinker, Ms Bowers had no response to that. Romy tugged at Steve’s hand, making him slow down. “That was hot! You’re so getting laid tonight.”

Steve chuckled at her antics. “Com’on before she starts to go through our garbage.”

It took 30 more minutes of Ms Bowers filling out forms, before she was finally ready to leave. Steve closed the door behind her with a big sigh. “Wow, that was intense.”

Romy sank down the door, resting her face on her knees. Steve sunk down next to her, pulling Romy’s head on his shoulder “Thank you!” he mumbled in her hair.

“I’d say you’re welcome, but I don’t know how much help I actually was.”

“You have no idea.” He pressed a kiss to her head, closing his eyes. He’d never thought that it’d be this hard, Ms Bowers was ruthless in her assessment.

Romy lifted her head to look at his profile. It struck her once more, he was so fucking handsome “I bet you, that this wasn’t the last visit of the lovely Ms Bowers.”

“Son of a bitch”Steve dropped his head against the door with a thud.

“Guys.” Nahele stepped out of the kitchen “how did it go?”

“You are still here, aren’t you?” Steve smiled and got up.

He helped Romy off the floor and pulled Nahele into a side hug “Welcome to the family, kiddo.”

A little while later the three of them sat on the lanai, sipping coffee. Romy had her feet in Steve’s lap and he was drawing circles on her bare leg.

“We’ve got some ground rules in this house, Nahele...” Romy started, earning herself a groan from both Steve and Nahele. Romy kicked Steve lightly.

“Ground rules got it.” He placated her.

“The first one is - No Secrets.” She pointed at both of them. “We need to know if something is up in your life, if there are issues at school or here at home. If you’re happy.” Romy looked at Nahele and he nodded.

“Romy, you know...” Steve started, but Romy cut him off before he could say anything else. “Your National Security exception twice a year, still stands.” She assured him.

“National Security exception...cool. Do I get one too?” Nahele asked.

“No!” The two answered him unisono.

“Another one is going to be school.” Nahele groaned again.

“This is non - negotiable, Nahele. Don’t think I forgot your little quip about detentions.”

“She’s right, schools important. Do your homework, stay on top of your grades and we will be fine.” Steve leaned forward, resting his arms on Romy’s legs.

Nahele pulled a face but then relented. “Ok.”

“Rule Number 3” Steve continued.

“You’ve got rules?” Romy smirked at him.

“Yeah I’ve got rules!” He tickled her foot and Romy giggled while trying to shake him off. “It’s important, Nahele.”

The boy nodded seriously. “There are weapons in this house, under no circumstances are you to touch any of the guns or any other weapons. Understood.”

Nahele nodded again.

“We need to where you are, cause my job can be dangerous and we might need to pick you up.” Steve let that sit in a little. “You know all of these people already, next to the two of us” he gestured between him and Romy “that’d be Danny, Chin, Kono, Lou or Jerry. No one else! If anyone else ever tells you that I” Romy cleared her throat. “We” Steve corrected “sent them to pick you up. You walk away and call us immediately.”

Nahele swallowed this was a lot to take in.

“I need you to tell us that you understood.”

“I understand! Don’t get in to strangers cars. Call you, if someone approaches me.”

Steve seemed satisfied with his answer and leaned back “anything else?”

“Yes, even so we have Mr Clean freak here...” she nudged Steve lovingly with her foot “you’ll have chores.”

“What for chores are we talking about?” The teenager didn’t look convinced.

“Telling us where you are, adhering to your curfew, keeping your room tidy and cooking dinner once a week.” Romy ticked off her fingers.

“Cooking?” Nahele looked at her “You want me to cook for you?”

“Yes, once a week - dinner. You can choose a day of the week.”

“And you’ll eat it?”

Romy laughed “As long as you don’t try to poison us, we’ll eat it.”

Nahele mulled this over, it was doable....”What do I get out of it?”

Romy and Steve shared a look and smile. “A decent allowance.” Steve leaned back on the lanai chair.

“Sweet!” Nahele grinned happily. “Hey, what happens, if he doesn’t do it? I mean I’ll get my allowance cut and Steve?”

The answer ‘no sex’ was on Romy’s tongue but she held herself back, no need to scare a teenager. “He’ll get acquainted with the sofa.” she saved instead.

“Hey!” Steve said indignantly “That sofa is way too small for me.”

“Don’t break the rules then” Romy winked.

——xx——xx——

The next morning Nahele woke up early, again. The bed in the spare room was comfortable but it still felt weird. Going from home to street to another home to almost living with his father to living in an actual house with people who cared about him, was messing with him. He got up carefully and made his way downstairs, the house was quiet and you could only hear the waves crashing. Steve and Romy must still be asleep. He wandered downstairs, through the living room into part of the dining room that was used as an office. A lot of Navy paraphernalia hung on the wall, he spend some time studying them. All the McGarrett men were Navy men, accomplished Navy men, but none as much as Steve. His medals hang right next to his dads and grandfathers. It made him feel inadequate, what did he have to offer? A dead mum, a murderer as a dad.

“Morning ‘hele.”

He jumped up startled. “I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to pry.”

Steve came to stand next to him “You aren’t prying. This is your home now.”

“It’s very impressive all that.” Nahele gestured at the wall in front of him.

“Yeah my dad and grandpa were heroes.” Steve nodded and touched a picture of his dad gently.

“You too.”

“Nah.” Steve waves him off.

“You served in a war, right?”

“Yeah, Afghanistan and a couple of others that are still classified. That’s what this one was for.” Steve pointed to a medal to Nahele’s left.

“Why did you hang them up, if you don’t think you’re a hero.”

“I didn’t. Romy did.” Her insistent ‘You have never let down a person in your life.’ aftershe hammered the final medals and pictures into the wall. He smiled as he told Nahele what Romy had said to him.

“She’s right, you know.”

“Thanks kiddo. Anyway what are you doing up so early, it’s just gone 7am”

“Couldn’t sleep anymore.” Nahele shrugged.

Steve looked at him empathetically, he got it new bed, new surroundings. A lot of things had changed in the last week for Nahele. He remembered how he tigered around military school the first couple of weeks, trying to make sense of all the changes. “I’m gonna go for a run, want to join me?”

“Romy not joining you?”

“For a run” Steve laughed “nope. She’ll join me later when I go for swim and I don’t have a death wish waking her up before 8am on a Saturday.”

“Let’s go for a run!” Nahele agreed.

“I’ll meet you outside in a second. Just leaving Romy a note that you are with me.”

——xx——xx——

Steve scribbled a quick note and stuck it to the fridge. He was about to head out of the door, when he thought one better and headed upstairs quickly. Crossing the sunroom that lead to the upstairs lanai and into their bedroom. “Gorgeous.” he pressed his lips to Romy’s shoulder “I’m taking Nahele running with me.”

Romy smiled sleepily “Ok.”

Steve kissed the corner of her mouth before heaving off the edge of their bed, he was stopped by a hand that shot out from underneath the sheet and grabbed his wrist.

“Stop.” Romy opened one eye and fixed him with a stare “He’s 15 and not a Navy Seal. Go slow with him, please.”

Steve grinned stupidly down at her “I promise.” the hand let him go and Romy snuggled back under the sheet. One more look at her curled up form and then he headed back downstairs, a jump in his step.

——xx——xx——

“Look at you, following the rule of telling her where we are.” Nahele teased him as Steve joined him on the front porch.

“That sofa is murder on my back, kiddo, and I like my bed very much.”Especially with Romy naked in it, was completely silently though. Both of them laughed and set off at an even pace. Steve tried to match his pace to Nahele’s no need to make the kid keel over on their first outing and risking Romy’s wrath. During the run he tried to get Nahele to open up. His favourite subject at school? Chemistry.Had he thought about getting his license soon? He’d love to. If there’s a girl? That got Steve a blushing and stuttering Nahele, which amused him greatly. Then after a second of glee, scared the shit out of him, he was raising a boy, a teenage boy. He was going to be responsible for making sure he treated other people with respect and not turn into a little dick. And fuck, he would need to give Nahele ‘The Talk’ too. Oh God!

The final meters they raced to the house. “Winner!” Steve exclaimed as he reached the front porch.

Nahele almost toppled onto the wood, he was so out of breath. “The next time I’ll get you!”

“I believe that when I see it!” Steve crowed before opening the door. The smell of coffee reached them at the front door. They both tracked into the kitchen. Romy stood at the little island, just pressing down on the french press in front of her.

“Good Morning!” She greeted them both.

“Morning, gorgeous.” Steve smiled at her and bent down to kiss her. Romy sighed and slid her hands into his hair, deepening the kiss slightly.

“Hey...impressionable teenager standing right here.” Nahele grinned. He knew that they were affectionate with each other, but never something like this. The two broke apart and grinned sheepishly. Romy ruffles his hair “Sorry, Nahele.”

“Don’t apologies! Just cause we tone it down in public doesn’t mean we need to down in our home.” Steve squeezed Romy’s back to his chest and grinned at the teenager “Better get used to it, kiddo.” And kissed Romy’s ear.

“Ugh”

“Coffee is ready and there’s water in the fridge.” Romy started pouring herself a coffee and waited for the guys to chug their water.

“You gonna join us for a swim, Nahele?”

“Nah, he almost killed me with that run.”

Romy swatted Steve’s chest lightly “I told you to go slow if he goes with you. Not all of us are navy seals in this house.”

“I did I swear! Nahele tell her.”

“It was real fast, Romy. I almost keeled over.”

“Really Steve!”

“He’s kidding, gorgeous! I promise I was going almost as slow as if I had you out there with me.”

That got him a raised eyebrow. “You are never slow with me, that’s the reason I don’t go running.”

“Ah come one, we are almost going for a stroll when we’re ‘running’”

Nahele giggles, Steve was digging his hole deeper with every word.

“You are on McGarrett. Let’s see if you need to stroll down for me in the water as well. I’ll race you.”

“Wanna bet.” Steve wiggles his eyebrows.

“I’ll make breakfast once we’re back.” Romy said to Nahele.

“I jump in the shower and maybe lie down. Need to recover.”

“Eat a banana, if you’re feeling that weak.” Steve sassed right back.

“Come on McGarrett, last one’s a rotten egg.” With that Romy turned tail and raced out of the kitchen, whipping her T-shirt over her head, revealing the bathing suit underneath.

“See you in a bit.” Steve shouted over his shoulder and tore behind Romy.

At the two beach chairs he caught up to her and threw her over his shoulder, Nahele could hear Romy’s laugh in the kitchen. Once Steve was knee deep in the water he threw Romy in. A second later Romy came back up and she was still laughing.

Nahele was munching on the aforementioned banana and still watched them from the kitchen window. The two were now in each other’s arms and were kissing, no they were snogging like teenagers, Nahele corrected himself. He really didn’t need to see this, turning away from the window and heading upstairs. The two in the water separated and dove right back into the sea for their swim. Half an hour later the two re-emerged and ambled into the kitchen. Still sharing the odd kiss, Romy started to prep the pancakes while Steve started another coffee round. Nahele came back into a kitchen, smelling of pancakes and coffee. Romy and Steve leaned against the island, coffee mug in hand waiting for the next pancake ready to be flipped.

“And who won?”

“Someone decided to cheat.” Steve pouted.

“Don’t be a sore looser.” Romy chided.

“Pulling someone’s legs is cheating.”

“All is fair in a race.” Romy smirked “I think your pancake is burning.” She pointed at the pan.

“Cheating is cheating.”

“You have a little sister, Steve. We fight dirty cause that’s how our big brothers taught us.”

Steve still grumbled over his pancakes.

“Fine, let’s call it a draw.” She huffed before standing on her tiptoes and kissing his pout right off of him.

“What’s the plan for today?” Nahele enquired once the sat down for pancakes.

“Shopping.” Romy declared.

“For what?”

“You need some furniture, don’t you?” Steve pointed out.

“Maybe you want to repaint the room?” Romy added on.

“Really?”

“It’s your room, Nahele.”

“How I want it?”

“Sure.” Steve couldn’t say no, not when Nahele looked so thrilled to finally have his own room that he could decorate. Hell, he’d even paint a checkered pattern all over it as long as he continued to beam at him that way.

——xx——xx——


	22. Christmas Time is Ohana Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas the time for love, fights, family and therapy?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut  
> Episode: Season 6 - Episode - 10 & 11
> 
> Hello lovelies,   
> How are you all?   
> Yes, I managed to get this chapter out, it fought with me a lot. I hope you had a wonderful Christmas if you’re celebrating. Mine was much quieter than usual but it made for a nice change of pace. Changes also for Romy and Steve, how do you celebrate Christmas when you need to accommodate way too many traditions?  
> Your reviews and messages make my day so please keep them going.   
>  Enjoy xx

——xx——xx——

Thanksgiving had been last week and she’d truly enjoyed delving head first into turkey, pick up football games and all the American traditions that Steve and Nahele came up with. Now though, with Christmas approaching Romy missed the sharp edge of winter in the air, the promise of lit fires and mulled wine. Maybe even snow. She wiped sweat from her brow as she stretched to reach the archway between living and dining room. The chair wobbled precariously underneath her and she still couldn’t reach the spot she wanted.

“What are you doing?” Steve caught her just in time before she ended up on the floor.

“Decorating for Christmas!” Romy held out the mistletoe as an explanation.

“It’s the 30th November. Aren’t you a bit early?”

Romy shook her head “Not according to my mother.” The tone of her voice had Steve not enquiring further, he knew better than to comment. Romy added“Apparently last weekend was the first of advent and my lack of decoration and advent wreath was an insult to my upbringing.”

“Advent?” He quirked an eyebrow, what the heck was Advent?

“It’s a big thing back home.” Romy waved him off “It’s literally the 4 Sundays before Christmas, kinda like a countdown, you light a candle each Sunday.” Steve had never heard of it before. “And obviously Advent calendars from the 1st December.”

“Now, that I’ve heard of.” Steve smiled his arms still around Romy’s legs. “You gonna do anything about this?” He tapped the mistletoe in her hand. Grinning Romy leaned down to him, she grasped his face between his hands, bending at her waist. She pressed her lips to his left cheek, his right cheek, tip of the nose before nipping at his lips softly. Steve tightened his hold on her legs and lifted her off the chair, never breaking contact of their lips setting Romy down on the floor.

“Let me.” He murmured against her lips. He took the twig out of her Romy’s hand and hopped onto the chair to fix the mistletoe on the archway. He eyed her from his perch, she looked exhausted but her eyes sparkled. Climbing back down his arms wound around Romy’s hips, Steve’s lips ghosting over her neck. Romy melted into his embrace, letting his lips chase away all thoughts of Christmas and her mother. The decorating needed to wait for a little bit longer.

——xx——xx——

Their drive was full of cars as Romy pulled in, she was running late, and she hated being late. The house lit up in front of her in all its Christmas glory, lifted her mood though tremendously. Steve and Nahele had strung the fairy lights under Romy’s instructions earlier this week. It made her smile seeing the house twinkling at her when she came home every evening.

“Hey guys!” She unlocked the door and almost fell over Nahele’s legs, who sat on the floor. Jerry, Chin and Abby on the sofa, while Flippa and Kamekona had moved the dining room chairs into the living room. Danny had claimed the footstool and Steve lounged on his arm chair. Lou observing the whole scene from the back, a cigar in his mouth he looked pretty happy with himself.

A chorus of “Hey Romy!” greeted her back.

Romy perched onto the side of Steve’s armchair. “Sorry I’m late.”

“All good.” Steve gave her a kiss hello and pulled her further into his side, offering her some of his burger.

“Thanks! I’m famished.” Romy moaned as she bit into it.

“Homework all done, kiddo?” She ruffled Nahele’s hair.

“Almost.” His eyes trained onto the TV.

“Good day at school?” She tried again, but Nahele’s focus was not to be divided.

She took another bite of the burger and Kamekona could not stop himself now “Could use a bit more...” 

“What did I tell you about backseat barbecuing in my house!” The exasperated tone in Steve’s voice told Romy that this wasn’t the first time they had this argument.

“It’s delicious.” She placated Steve at the same time as throwing Kamekona a conspiratorial wink.

“I saw that.” Steve poked her in her side and liberated his burger “For that treacherous act I’m no longer sharing!”

“Ahem” Romy took a look around her overflowing living room, with the dining room table acting as a buffet squeezed in on top of that “Not to criticise your set up, but why are we crammed in the living room and not outside on the lanai? We’d have more space.”

“The weigh in, Romy. We want to watch the weigh in and you guys don’t have a TV outside.” Danny turned to her. 

“Aha” Romy frowned “You do realise the TV is not actually screwed onto the sideboard. You could’ve carried it outside.”

“Well...” Danny and Steve shared a look, they obviously did not think of that. Romy chuckled “Next time then.”

“Here comes my boy!” Flippa directed the attention back onto the screen. Romy slid next to Abby on the sofa as Steve and Chin got up for some more food. “I’m sorry. First we need to postpone constantly and now the boys repurposed this into a weigh in watch party instead of a proper bbq.” She handed Abby another beer.

“It’s ok.” Abby smiled “This is perfect.”

“No its not.” Romy shook her head “And I promise the next time we invite you, we’ll actually have a party and you wont be caged in on the sofa.” She lowered her voice. “And you never know, maybe Danny’ll show you his hibiscus bush trick.”

“Hey!” Danny shouted and threw a beer cap at Romy “I heard that.”

A knock stopped them from bickering further “I’m sorry, I’m late!” Max stepped into the house laden with bags and a menorah “I’ve got the candles.”

“Hey Max!” Steve welcomed his friend. Abby got herself some more food while Max set up the candles and explained his family situation. Steve settled Romy onto his lap, as Jerry and Max delved into the beautiful story of Hanukkah. Romy put the TV on mute, and Max started to sing the prayers, handing out the yarmulkes to the men in the room. A peaceful atmosphere laid itself over the team, while listening to the prayers sung in the ancient language of Hebrew. The peace was over quickly though, as soon as the tone of the TV went back on and the opposing teams decided to have a little pregame fight.

The rest had left a few minutes earlier leaving them with the clean up, Steve wasloading the dishwasher and Romy straightened out the living room. Nahele cleared his throat getting their attention. He was already in his pj’s, a notebook tightly gripped in his hands. “Can I...can I ask you a question?” He sounded nervous, Romy and Steve shared a look before nodding at the same time.

“Sure what is it?” Romy put down the last dirty plates and hopped onto countertop.

“The thing is...well...every couple of months or so...well...”

“Nahele” Steve wiped his hands on a kitchen towel “Just tell us.”

“My track team...they are doing a camp every semester and last year I couldn’t go.” He pulled out a leaflet of his notebook, handing it over. Steve skimmed the details until his eyes landed on the price $450 for a 3 day camp, his eyes bugged out. “I know its expensive!” Nahele scrambled to say as he saw Steve’s reaction. “But I’ve almost got enough money with my work at the shrimp truck and my allowance, but I need to sign up by the end of the week and pay for it. So I need an advance on my allowance for the next two months.” He bit his lip. He really wanted to go. Last year he was the only one of the team not going. He’d been saving for it ever since, he was not going to be the poor system kid again.

“Take a breath.” Romy said to him once his rambling monologue finished. “Is this important for the team?”

“Yes! We do like training for the championships and stuff.”

“And it’s obviously organised by the school, right? It’s not just the team going, the coaches come as well?” Steve wanted to know.

“Of course. We’re not the only school going either.”

“Then sure. Of course you can go.” Romy smiled at the massive grin spreading over Nahele’s face.

“Thank you! You just need to sign here and if you can give me my advance soon so I can pay at the school.” He started to ramble.

“Hele,” Steve interrupted “You’re not getting an advance.”

Nahele’s face fell “But Romy just said...”

“What Steve means is, we’re paying for it, all of it.”

“What?” Nahele couldn’t believe he heard correctly. “Are you sure? All of it?”

“Yes.” Steve nodded and a moment later Nahele barrelled into him and Romy hugging them.

“Thank you!”

“It’s what parents do.” Romy returned his hug “Now off to bed with you!”

“Good night!” Nahele bound out of the kitchen happily.

“Leave the paper on the desk.” she shouted after him.

——xx——xx——

“Can you believe it $450 for a freaking 3 day camp.” Steve complained to Danny while walking over to the crime scene. Lou and Danny shared a grin, oh boy Steve was in for a ride.

“Yeah man, kids ain’t cheap.” Lou shrugged.

“I get that, but $450, what are they gonna do? Stay in a 5 star hotel or what?”

“Be glad you don’t have a girl. Cell phone, make up, clothes....its like a nirvana for your money, right Lou?”

“Right!”

“You know its not even about the money...”

“Not even about the money?” Danny interrupted “Who are you? Where is Steve? You are complaining about every little bit you need to spend and now its not about the money?”

“Would you shut up for a minute?”

“No, I won’t shut up. You are never paying for anything and suddenly you’re not about the money? What is Romy putting in your coffee?”

“You should really get a refund from your Therapist.” Lou commented, lifting the police tape for them.

“He wanted an advance.” Steve said quietly.

Danny turned around to him “A what?”

“An advance on his allowance, so that he could pay for this camp himself.” Steve shook his head “he didn’t even think to ask us. Cause he never had someone that could do something like that for him.” It had cut Steve to the core, when he realised that Nahele never had the option of asking an adult for help.

That shut Danny up “He’s a good kid.”

“Yeah he is.”

——xx——xx——

The murder of Ben Nakano was Gabriel Waincroft again. Getting the access pass to the arena so he could take out three major crime bosses was a daring plan. They succeeded to protect them, but Steve didn’t know if protecting notorious crime bosses could be counted as a win.

“I think that was a hell of a job, gentlemen.” Lou sounded relieved “Three shooters down, minimal collateral damage.”

“Let’s not pat ourselves on the back just yet. This is only the beginning.” Steve pulled the com link out of his ear “Gabriel took a swing at three families tonight and he missed. I got a gut feeling he’s not gonna stop. A lot of blood will be spilled between now and the end of this thing.” He caught the time on his watch. “Shit I need to go home.”

“Hot date with Romy?” Danny teased.

“Nah, Nahele is cooking tonight.”

“You make the kid cook?” The three men walked out of the arena together.

“Romy’s idea.” Steve shrugged “Something about teaching him life skills instead of just making him do chores.”

“She ain’t wrong.” Lou threw in.

“Yeah, last week we had fish fingers and fries.” Steve pulled a face.

Danny laughed at that “He could come up with something better, couldn’t he?”

Steve shook his head, Danny was right but he’d rather swallow nails then to admit that. “Says the man who only learnt to cook after Rachel left.”

“Burn” Lou muttered.

“Yeah, yeah!” Danny rocked on his heels. “Go home to your home cooked meal. I hope it tastes horrible.”

——xx——xx——

“Hi!” Steve shouted into the house. 

The house smelled good, some spices were definitely involved in this weeks meal and Steve followed it into the kitchen. “I hope its ok I brought another mouth to feed.” He looked at Nahele, who stood at stove concentrating incredibly hard over a pan.

“Hey, I’m not just another mouth.” Danny elbowed Steve in the ribs making his own entrance in the kitchen. He hopped up on the counter next to Romy, bumping her shoulder in greeting. “I’m the honorary uncle.”

Romy watched Steve and Nahele at the stove, they were chatting back and forth, her heart grew another size or so, seeing them together. She smiled as Nahele swatted Steve’s hand away from the pepper grinder. “You’ve got it bad.” Danny whispered in her ear. She couldn’t deny it, the last couple of weeks with Nahele in their house had added something to them that she didn’t realise was missing. The secret ingredient that made an amazing meal to a one of a kind experience.

“Dinner is ready!” Nahele declared a couple of minutes later. Danny helped him carry out the plates and Steve used the time to properly say hello to Romy.

“You ok?” She asked after they seperated from an intense kiss. Steve shook his head. “You want to talk about it?” Their fingers finding each other on their own, intertwining,the soothing feeling of the person you love the most holding you.

“Later.” The word was heavy with innuendo and not the sexy kind. It was more of a ‘I’m gonna toss and turn tonight, because I couldn’t stop something that was out of my control’ kind. Romy tugged his hand a little making Steve turn around. “I love you.”

Steve closed his eyes, how did she know what he needed to hear “You’ve got no idea how happy I am about that.”

“You guys coming or what?” Danny poked his head inside, interrupting their moment. They settled on the lanai and all looked at Nahele. He cleared his throat nervously “So I had a look online and found this. It said simple so I thought, maybe I could manage.”

“What is it?” Danny poked his fork against the green sauce on his plate.

“Pan fried Uhu (Parrottfish) with salsa verde and baguette.”

“It smells lovely.” Romy smiled.

“Yeah well.” Nahele scratched his head embarrassed “The fish kinda fell apart while I tried to flip it but....”

“It’s really good.” Steve complimented after trying a couple of bites.

“Really?”

“Yes.”

They all looked at Danny waiting for his verdict, but Danny was too busy shovelling in the food. Romy kicked him under the table.

“Huh?”

“The food, its great right?” She asked pointedly.

“What? Oh yes! I’m coming every week now for dinner.” Danny mumbled around his mouth full of food.

Nahele let out a breath of relief, maybe this whole cooking thing wasn’t too bad after all.

——xx——xx——

Turning into the road leading to Halawa Prison the others joined their little car convoy. Lou, Chin, Jerry and Danny had the same somber expression as Romy and Steve. The drive had been quiet and tense, today was going to be a horrible day.

They watched as Adam took off his wedding band and dropped it in Kono’s hand for safe keeping. Romy’s hand tightened around Steve’s, she didnt want to imagine how Kono must feel right now. She hoped that Kono and Adam could find the right words to make it hurt just a tiny fraction less. Letting your partner go like that, knowing you wont be able to hold him, to kiss him, to fuck him for two years. She shivered despite the warm Hawaiian sun, just thinking about it. Heaviness in the air as the stepped out of the car and making their way slowly over to Kono. One after another enveloping their friend into a hug, trying to make her feel less alone. Romy wiped Kono’s tears away as she let her out of her arms. “There is nothing I can say that will make it better or hurt less.”

Kono nodded, she appreciated her friends honesty. Taking the key out of Kono’s hands she said “I’ll drive.”

The guys formed a protective circle around their friend, guiding her to the passenger side of her car.

“Call us if you need anything.” Chin whispered to Romy as she got into the drivers seat.

“Thanks. I will.”

Steve had finished clipping Kono’s seat belt and looked up to his girlfriend ‘I love you.’ was said without words this time. Romy reversed back out of the road, her hand holding Kono’s the entire drive back home. Renee stood on the porch waiting for them to come back, she opened her arms to Kono. The moment Kono leaned into it, she broke. What a ‘Mom’ hug could do.

Steve and Nahele found the three women later that day curled up together and asleep in the hammock strung between the two trees next to the shed.

“Come on.” Steve clasped his hand on Nahele’s shoulder guiding him back inside “Let’s get dinner started. They must be famished.”

——xx——xx——

Romy wiped her hands on the apron she was wearing, before knocking on the closed door. She opened the door, after what she assumed was a mumbled “Yes.”

“You want to give me a hand downstairs?” She leaned against the door jamb and surveyed the room. It was surprisingly tidy for teenager, Steve must have rubbed off on Nahele already. The wind coming through the open windows let the abstract patterned curtains dance. Nahele lounged on his bed - phone planted firmly in front of his face. Romy rolled her eyes, the lounge chair they’d bought in their initial furniture haul almost invisible beneath what she assumed was clean laundry. She knew better than to say anything, if she remembered her own teenage years correctly.

“What do you need a hand with, Romy?” Nahele’s head popped up behind his phone screen.

“Baking Christmas Biscuits.”

“Christmas Biscuits?”

“Cookies...I mean cookies.” Romy let out a laugh, damn American English.

“Why are you baking cookies? We can just buy them.” Nahele shrugged as he shuffled up against the headboard.

Romy gasped her hand flying up to her heart “The heresy.” She teased.

“Why do you need my help?”

“I don’t know...thought it’d be something fun to do together.”

“Why?”

“It’s a Christmas tradition in my family.” Romy pushed off the door jamb, stepping further into the room. At the word family the teenager stiffened. It had been a lot about family in the last weeks. Christmas traditions being shared, trying to combine all three of theirs to create their own. He hadn’t been able to contribute much, couldn’t remember most of the things he did when his family was still complete, before his father went to prison, before his Mom got sick and the money got tight. The only thing he remembered was the tight face of his Mom when he presented her his letter for Santa. And then the last two years...in the homeless camp...Christmas had not been the source of happiness for him.

“Me and my Mum used to bake together.” Romy added cheerily.

“You’re not my mother!” It broke out of Nahele and he shoved off the bed.

Taken a back, Romy watched him pace the space between his bed and desk. “I know that.” Her words hesitant.

“Then stop trying to be!” He shouted and whirled around to face her.

Romy took a step back as if Nahele struck her. “I...I...I can’t” She stuttered out.Turning on her heel, she left Nahele standing in his bedroom. She closed the door to the sunroom quietly, her mind was racing. She knew she wasn’t his mum, god she knew that! She knew that he loved her and that there was no way she ever could replace her. She sounded like a wonderful woman who did her utmost best with a horrible hand she’d been dealt with. She had wanted to make this Christmas special, their first Christmas as a family of three, her first Christmas on Hawaii. But what did she do? She had forced herself and her Christmas cheer onto Nahele. She should have realised that he had a hard time, that he was missing his Mom. God, how stupid could she be! Romy sank onto the sun lounger on the first floor lanai, her forehead sinking into her palm. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

——xx——xx——

Nahele did not know what to do. Romy had shot out of his room but he still saw the stricken look on her face. He hadn’t meant to make her sad and now the door to the bedroom was closed. Now what? Should he knock on the door? Would Romy be angry? Would she shout at him, like he had shouted at her? He sat down on the bottom step, head in his hand. She wouldn’t send him back, would she?

“Nahele?”

Nahele head jerked up. The moment his eyes met Steve’s his bottom lip started to quiver. “I...I’m so sorry.” He stuttered.

“What are you sorry for, kiddo?” Steve sunk down next to him. His mind racing as Nahele moved closer to him.

“I...said something stupid.”

“Ok?” Steve asked, adjusting the gun holster from digging into his hip. When Nahele didn’t say anything further, he nudged him “I need a bit more than that.”

“I shouted at Romy.” Nahele mumbled and he refused to meet Steve’s eyes.

“Did you guys had a fight then?”

“She’s gonna send me back...” fear clawed at Nahele’s faces.

Steve wanted to laugh, now this is the most ridiculous thing he’d ever heard “Never! Romy would never sent you away and me neither. You want to tell me what happened.”

Slowly the teenager retold what happened this afternoon. “I’m so sorry!”

Steve massaged his forehead “Why don’t you tell her?” He slung his arm around Nahele’s shoulder. Nahele studied the tips of his sneakers, he was scared, what if Romy didn’t forgive him?

“Shall I see what the situation is?”

Nahele nodded.

Steve squeezed his shoulder and got up “It’ll be all right.”

——xx——xx——

Romy was still sitting on the lounger, arms wrapped around her legs and her forehead resting against her knees. Sliding between her and the backrest he pulled Romy into his front, without a word she curled into him. Her head rested on his shoulder with a shaky breath. He could see the tear tracks on her cheeks and used the pad of his thumb to wipe them away. “Nahele told me what happened, gorgeous.” He whispered into her hair.

A choked sob escaped her, and she snuggled deeper into his embrace her cheek rubbed on his shirt, smearing her tears all over him.

“Do I make a good tissue?” Steve’s mouth curved into a soft smile against her temple.

“I’m so stupid.”

Steve lifted her chin so Romy would meet his eyes and saw how serious he was “You are not stupid! I never want you to say that ever again.”

“But...”

“No.”

“I just prattled on about Christmas traditions and cookie baking with my Mum and...he said I wasn’t his mother.” She swallowed “I know I’m not...but I love him, like he’s...”

“Like he’s ours.” Steve finished her sentence.

Romy nodded, glad he understood.

“He’s worried that you’ll send him back.”

“What?” Romy pushed herself up, trying to scramble out of his arms.

“Hey, relax. I told him that would never happen.”

She fell back into him “Thank you.”

Steve held her to him for another moment “You good to go back down?”

“Yes.” Romy smiled shakily and held out her hand for him to pull her up. Steve’s eyes fell onto her arm, red scratches marred its skin. He pressed a kiss to the irritated area. “I love you.”

——xx——xx——

Stepping into the kitchen, Romy’s breath caught in her throat. Nahele was bent over the kitchen island, her recipe cards spread out and he typed furiously into his phone. “Kiddo.”

Nahele’s head snapped up and he stared at Steve and Romy for a moment before he moved around the island hesitantly. “I...I thought we could bake Christmas cookies, but your recipes are in German and I can’t find translations for everything.” He gestured behind him.

The smile breaking onto Romy’s face was almost blinding “I’d love to.”

Nahele took that as a good sign and stumbled into her arms “‘M so sorry.”

“Oh kiddo. It’s ok.” Romy squeezed him to her.

“No.” He shook his head. “I was mean and rude and I didn’t...”

“I forgive you. And I’m sorry too. Christmas is my favourite holiday and I just wanted to make it the best for all of us. And I just went overboard.”

“I forgive you.” Nahele echoed her.

“Good.” Romy held Nahele at his shoulders. “I need you to listen to me. We love you. We’ll never send you away, ok.”

Nahele nodded sincerely.

“Good, now lets bake some cookies.” Romy clapped her hands.

They spend the evening making way too many cookies, traditional German family favourites, snickerdoodles and delicious coconut meringues. The whole house smelled delicious once they finished. They arranged all the different kinds into tins, and Romy started to make separate little bags for their friends. Nahele haddisappeared into bed, it was a school night after all. Steve clicked the last tin shut and watched Romy tie a bow around the goodie bags. “You know I really need to get a private viewing of this apron.” He nipped at her earlobe.

“What?” Romy giggled and moved away from his tickling teeth.

“You and this apron.” He murmured. His breath fanning over her neck, making Romy shivered.

“You’ve got a Martha Stewart fantasy?” Romy teased back, her hand caressing his chest.

“Not really...just’ve been imaging you wearing nothing but this apron for the last hour. The way it ties so snuggly, accenting your boobs.” He played with the bow tied underneath her breasts. Romy laughed out loud and got up on her toes to kiss him. “Now thats a fantasy I can work with.” She started to wiggle out of her jeans, trying to leave the apron in place.

——xx——xx——

In the end their Christmas turned into a massive Hodgepodge of traditions. They finally had decided on a Christmas Tree, Steve and Nahele had vetoed Romy’s idea of a palm tree and they settled on a Norfolk Pine. Finding a proper space for it in the house wasn’t easy either. Steve suggested the living room but Romy and Nahele convinced him that the reveal on Christmas Eve would be more impactful behind closed doors. So they moved the desk and placed the tree in the corner behind the french doors separating the dining from the living room.

“You know you always have a place with us.” Romy repeated for umpteenth time.

“Exactly what you need on your first Christmas as a family.” Kono scoffed and handed Romy another ornament for the tree “Someone encroaching on your family holiday.”

“Come off it!” Romy gave her a friend a look. “Steve! Please tell Kono she’s welcome to join us for Christmas.”

Steve chuckled, watching the little stand off between the two friends. He handed both women a glass of Prosecco “Join us for a Christmas. That’s an order.”

“There you go” Romy grinned sweetly “Order from your boss, now you can’t say no.”

Kono shook her head, she knew when she was beat. “I’ll be here bright and early on Christmas Day. Gives you Christmas Eve for a bit alone time.”

“We’ve got a teenager. What is alone time?” Steve scoffed good naturally. Romy slapped his arm, before she snuggled into his side “We had alone time yesterday.”

“Ugh.” Kono pulled a face “I’m still here, you know.”

“Is this a German thing decorating the tree only a day before Christmas?” Kono asked after a while.

“I think so. We’ve been doing it since I can remember. We also celebrate on Christmas Eve.”

“I’ve heard that. You gonna do that as well?”

“Combination of everything.” Romy smiled.

“Don’t let her nice face fool you!” Steve interjected from the other side of the room. “Her negotiation tactics are ruthless.”

Romy stuck her tongue out at him “I didn’t hear you complaining.” She turned back to Kono. “Christmas Eve will be German Traditions. Christmas Day American and on Boxing Day we’ll do our own.”

“Well then I’ll see you Christmas Day for an all American Christmas.” For the first time since Adam went to prison, Kono looked forward to something.

——xx——xx——

“Stop right there!”

Nahele froze with his hand on the french door handle. “What?”

“You’re not allowed in there until this evening, when the bell chimes.”

“What!”

“It’s Christmas Eve - German traditions today. And in my family we are not allowed to see the tree until we come back from church and the angel rings the bell. Be glad I’m not making you go to church and we just listen to some Christmas carols instead.”

“I just wanted to see the tree.” Nahele moaned.

“Tonight.”

“But...”

“No buts.” Romy steered Nahele away from the covered French Doors towards the kitchen.

Steve was making breakfast “You got caught as well?” He greeted Nahele.

“She’s ruthless.” Nahele nodded towards Romy.

“I heard that.” She slapped the back of their heads.

——xx——xx——

Nahele’s face once she opened the door to the dining room in the evening was one full of wonder. The tree sparkled and twinkled in competition with the candles on the dining table.

“Merry Christmas!” Romy stood with the bell in her hand, dressed in a forest green off shoulder dress, patterned with gold stars along the bottom hem.

“Frohe Weihnachten!”

She smiled before pulling them both into a hug, she hadn’t realised how much she could miss her own language. She handed Steve a glass of champagne, even Nahele was allowed a sip of champagne today and they clinked glasses “Mele Kalikimaka!”

They settled on the floor in front of the tree, where next to all the presents they had laid out a spread of cheeses, pate and German sausages. Romy kneeled with the skirt pooling around her, poking at the presents trying to figure out who gets which. Christmas music was playing softly in the background as they exchanged presents. A new watch for Steve from Romy “Turn it around.” She whispered and Steve traced the engraving on the back ‘When you meet the love your life, time stops.’ Steve settled Romy between his legs, holding her close.

Nahele unwrapped his smallest present first “Ahem?” He held up the plastic card that fell out of the artfully wrapped enveloped. “It’s a bank card, ‘Hele.” Steve explained.

“But I don’t have a bank account...I wasn’t allowed to” Nahele held the bank card carefully in his hands.

“We set one up for you. Not everyone accepts cash anymore, and it’s always good to have a bank account.”

“Does that mean I can get my wage in there too?” He had never felt safe walking around with his two week wages from Kamekona in cash and then needing to hide it away from the other boys in his old flat.

“Sure.”

“Thank you!” The next thing he unwrapped was much more bulky and he pulled out a massive blanket.

“Every kid in my family gets a blanket at birth.” Romy shrugged at his questioning look.

“You made this?” Nahele fingered the blanket in his hand appreciatively.

“Yes.” Romy spread out the blanket, revealing several different fabrics that made the blanket.

“What’s this.” Steve had bent around Romy pointing to a bright coloured square.

“Tea towel.”

“What!” Nahele grabbed the square inspecting it further.

“My gran used to make these for us. After she died, I took over. When I made Kristin’s I’d run out of fabric, and the only thing I hadwas the inherited tea towels from Gran. Do you know how hard it was to find one that wasn’t covered in florals?” Romy giggled. Steve and Nahele joining. They were still chuckling when Steve handed Romyanother meticulous wrapped boxed. She tore into the wrapping paper without hesitation revealing a stack of books “For our secret book club.” Steve whispered in her ear. “Thank you!”

“Your other present is outside.”

Romy turned around in his arms “Now that sounds ominous.”

“It’s from both of us.” Steve opened the door to the lanai, leading Romy outside. Standing proudly against a lanai chair, adorned with a massive red and golden bow was a surf board. She turned around to them, her hands covering her mouth “Is this really for me?” Romy hopped excitedly on the spot.

Clearly amused by her antics, Steve smiled. “You do know you’re allowed to touch it.” She narrowed her eyes at his teasing, but stepped forward to inspect her new board. It was beautiful shades of blue with her name written on the front of the board. Steve let his hands rest on Romy’s hips, she was still admiring her present. “Happy?”

“I love it! Thank you.”

“Thought that could be our new tradition” Nahele supplied standing on her left “Surfing on Boxing Day.”

Much later when the wrapping paper was folded away and Nahele had bid them good night Romy and Steve were still lounging in front of the tree. All the lights in the house were turned off, only the Christmas tree was still shining bright illuminating the room. They had found an old record with Christmas music, Frank Sinatra and Bing Crosby were crooning through the speakers. Romy sat between Steve’s legs, her fingers trailing on his legs, circling his knee cap, dipping to the inner seam of his jeans. Steve sucked in a breath, spilling some champagne he was topping up. “Stop it.” He scolded, handing Romy her champagne coupe.

“You really want me to stop?” She raised her eyebrows and turned in his hug. Her fingers dipping into the waistband of his jeans, making his breath hitch once more. Steve’s lips captured Romys in a deep kiss, their tongues dancing. Steve buried his hands in her hair, lifting the curls of her neck, letting them fall through his hands. One of his hands coming to settle at the base of her head, the other finding the zipper of her dress, pulling it down slowly. The dress falling open, revealing Romy’s bare breasts. He rolled a nipple between his fingers and Romy let out a gasp “Steve.” She looked at him with desire “Off!” She tugged on his shirt. Steve grinned, helping Romy with the buttons of his shirt. Making quick work of his shirt and jeans, he helped her out of the dress. Carefully he moved them back, so he was hovering over her. Steve smiled down at her “You good?”

“Perfect.” Romy’s palm against his jaw, tracing his lips with her fingers. He bit her thumb, eliciting another moan. He braced on his elbows, and with a thrust of his hips he slid into her. Romy’s lids fluttered shut at the familiar feeling. He felt so good filling her, thrusting in and out of her, hitting all the rightspots. She arched into him, her toes curling as he sped up. “I love you.”

Steve’s hand wandered down her body, finding her clit, circling it increasing the pressure the tighter he drew the circles. “You gonna cum?” He whispered in her ear. “Close.”Romy tightened her legs around his hip, squeezing him, matching his rhythm frantically. “Fuck, Steve!” Romy’s hands wandered over his back, down to his butt.

“Shh...” Steve clamped his hand over her mouth “don’t wake up Nahele.”

She nuzzled his neck, her mouth attaching itself, swallowing her moans. Tasting his skin, the saltiness of sweat, his aftershave. He was intoxicating.

“Come for me.” Steve’s voice low, laced with arousal, his finger stilling on her clit, finding just the right spot to press down.

“Oh god yes. Right there, Steve” Their mouths met in a sloppy kiss, Romy’s fingernails digging into his shoulders. She started to clench around him, drawing him in further. Her whole body shaking, as he made her see stars again. Her hands and legs clapping down, enclosing him in her embrace. Her orgasm triggered his climax . Growling, he drove into her deeper, wanting to feel every inch of it, every spasm. Her legs tightened on him, holding him closer. Her climax triggered his release, holding Romy to him as the tremors slowly disappeared. Their breaths mingled as they tried to calm down their heartbeats. Touches turned soft, no longer insistent, but the need to have their hands trace each other’s skin hadn’t vanished. Romy closed her eyes, feeling Steve’s weight on her, anchoring her in the moment of magic.

——xx——xx——

The rest of the Christmas break passed with more presents, foods and video calls. Spending Christmas Day with others, carving turkey and opening overfilled stockings, had everyone even Kono and Danny in a good mood. On Boxing Day Steve and Nahele took Romy to the North Shore to christen her new board.

New Year’s Eve had Romy at work. The hotel had been hosting a New Year’s Eve gala for decades and she couldn’t miss it. She managed to escape only a couple of minutes to midnight to toast in the New Year with Steve. Standing on their stretch of beach in a ball gown with her heels dangling off her fingers, they shared a tame midnight kiss, very aware of the audience they had. After one of Nahele’s friends got grounded, he and his friends as well as Grace and Will Grover had reconvened to their house for a small party. Having the house full of teenagers was not Steve’s ideal night but seeing Romy in her dress, all made up, swaying with her in the sand to some music he had never heard off, made up for it.

——xx——xx——

Nahele and Romy shared another look. The could hear Steve’s and Danny’s squabbling all the way into Business Class.

“I’m feeling really sorry for the woman sitting between those two.” Nahele took sip of his coke.

“Oh yeah.” Romy nodded. She smiled gratefully at the air hostess filling up her wine glass.

“This is really sick, Romy.” Nahele stared outside the window “The first time on a plane and straight away business class.”

“Don’t get used to it. The next time we fly, we’ll be back in Economy.”

“So what are we actually going to do on Maui?”

“You will be laying on the beach and I’ll be inspecting a hotel and sitting in stuffy conference rooms.” She winked at him.

Nahele nodded “I can deal with that.”

“I thought so.” Romy rummaged into her bag and found Steve’s wallet in it. “Oh for fuck sakes, Steve.” She grumbled under her breath.

“I can give it to him.” He held out his hand and was already starting shimmy over Romy.

“Thanks, kiddo.”

Walking back to where Steve and Danny sat, Nahele caught the last couple of words from Steve “So, Aliza what brings you to Maui today?”

“Just visiting some friends. And you guys?”

“That’s a funny story, Danny and I are attending a workshop...” he trailed off when he saw Nahele approaching. “‘Hele is everything alright?” His mind going straight to worst case scenarios.

“Yeah, sure.” Nahele’s eyes narrowed at the young blonde woman who’s hand was still sitting on Steve’s arm. “You forgot your wallet in Romy’s bag.”

“Oh thanks!” Steve took his wallet.

“And who are you?” The blonde now turned her attention to Nahele.

“Me...” he shared a look with Steve, how to explain the whole foster situation to a stranger “I’m his kid.” He smiled and saw how the woman started to retract her hand. “My mum, his girlfriend” Nahele nodded to Steve “is sitting a couple of rows ahead. She has a business meeting, something about buying a hotel “ Nahele’s eyes shone proudly as he said this. “While these two attend their workshop.”

“Well I see you later, Dad. I got promised more peanuts.” With a cheery wave Nahele turned around and walked back into his seat.

——xx——xx——

“He did what?” Romy giggled sitting down on the chaise lounge in her hotel room. “He really called us Mum and Dad?”

“I didn’t know what to say.”

“Well. Maybe you should stop flirting with women who aren’t me.”

“Yeah.” Steve scratched his head. “I didn’t mean to, honestly. I didn’t even realise I was...”

Romy laughed out loud at his obvious discomfort. “Schnuffi, I know you. I know that you can be a bit flirty sometimes without meaning to, but Nahele doesn’t.”

“I talk to him. Tonight dinner at the steak house?”

“Sounds perfect. I’ll see you later.”

“See ya.”

“Romy really needs to convince her boss to buy shares in this place.” Steve had just finished reading all the amnesties on their way to their seminar.

“You just want to come back here for free.” Danny scoffed.

“Hey did you see this?” Steve pointed to Dolphins “Of course I want to come back.”

Stepping into the conference room they were greeted by Lorraine their therapists for the next couple of days. Making small talk with her, Steve almost missed her saying “kindly place your cell phones in the box.”

His head shot up, nope he needed his phone to text a live commentary to Romy, he’d promised her. “I’m sorry?” He hoped he heard wrong.

“It’s this rule I have. We are about to take a deep spiritual journey into the inner world that you two share and we can’t have any distractions.” How was he not supposed to text this verbatim to Romy?

“I see” Danny mumbled reading a piece of paper in front of them. “Why...why...what is this, Lorraine?”

“Oh that is our itinerary for this week.”

“Ahaha, cause it says overcoming sexual incompatibility.”

Lorraine nodded seriously “Sex is a vital component for a loving relationship.”

Steve’s head whipped over to the poster next to Lorraine’s chair, the realisation sinking in.

“Aha.” Danny turned to Steve unimpressed “You signed us up for couples therapy?”

“Oops.” Maybe losing his phone to Lorraine was for the best, Romy would never let him live this down.

——xx——xx——

Romy had not been able to contain her glee once Steve told her how they wound up in couples therapy. She had send him back slightly tipsy to Danny, so they could make up. Next morning Danny was still in a funk, and also in a sassy mood when Lorraine asked him for his opinion he didn’t held back.

“I don’t know when it became so important to overanalyse everything in our lives. To talk about everything within our relationships, ok? You guys love each other, that’s enough, to me. You know, you are there for her, she’s there for you. That’s, that’s commitment, right? This...this... everybody is poking at everybody. Poke, poke, poke. It’s like an open wound, you know, eventually you’re gonna say something that you can’t take back. You’re chipping away at all the good and in the end of the day there’s nothing left but the bad. And then let me tell you what happens. You are sitting alone in a one bedroom apartment, putting a futon together for your daughter coming over every Wednesday night. You got pizza on speed dial and not the good kind, ok. And that’s not a place you wanna be. Please trust me.” The room shared a look, but Danny wasn’t finished. “You know who’s got a great relationship? This guy.” He pointed at Steve, who looked surprised. “He and his girlfriend. Somehow they figured it out, and by that I mean mainly Romy. But you know why? Cause they do things for each other and they somehow managed to come up with a way to let the other know how they feel about each other, with them actually hearing it. And that say’s something, cause he’s the most closed off person I know.”

“Well guys...what can I say” Steve spread his arms “I think we made some progress here today. That was really good.”

Walking out of the conference room Steve held Danny back “Did you mean that?”

“What?”

“About me and Romy?”

Danny shrugged, he knew he shouldn’t have said anything. Steve was never going to let him live this down.

“Thanks. That means a lot.” He pulled Danny into a hug.

“Hey guys!” Romy waved from a table situated in the middle of the lanai.

“Hey you.” Steve bend down to kiss her “How was your day?”

“Boring.” She waved him off “I want to know all about yours. How was therapy? Any decent tips?”

Steve and Danny shared a look, an understanding passing between the two of them. “Nah, Romy. Nothing to report.”

She pouted “That’s boring. Anyway I ordered us some burgers, Nahele should be back from beach volleyball any moment.”

“Perfect!” The two sank down into chairs opposite of her. Danny resting his ankle on the edge of Romy’s chair. She took some ice out of the bucket next to her and laid it carefully onto Danny’s swollen ankle. He groaned as the cold hit him, and the throbbing lessened. “Love you, Romy.”

“Love you too, Danno.”


	23. Love is a powerful thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunt Deb’s visit brings a to do list, some soul searching and lots of tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: death, grief  
> Episode: Season 6 - Episode - 12
> 
> Hello lovelies,
> 
> Happy New Year! Let’s do this 2021.
> 
> I created a banner for this fic, you can find it in the notes on the first chapter. Check it out. I loved this episode, so it got its own chapter. You just want to wrap poor Steve into a hug by the end of it.
> 
> Cannot wait to read your comments and reviews!
> 
> Enjoy xx

The devastating phone call reached them on the first day of school after winter break. Romy had been in the downstairs guest room finishing the last stitches on her new skirt, when she heard the landline ring. It weren’t many people calling it anymore, mainly her grandma and Aunt Deb. Steve’s deep voice reached her through the ajar door. His voice dipped even lower for a second, then silence. She found him on the rocking chair, phone still in his hand. He looked up when he felt her presence in the room “Leonard died.” 

——xx——xx—— 

Romy waited alone at Honolulu airport for Deb, Mary and Joanie. Steve had been called in on a case and Nahele still at track practise. It was a solemn group that reached the McGarrett Family home, even the weather mirrored their mood. The sky dark and stormy, threatening to break loose in a thunderstorm any moment. Romy had cooked some comforting pasta dish, and wine was distributed a bit more generous than on an usual midweek dinner. Steve was on clean up duty that evening and Deb offered her help, despite everyone’s protests. They were washing the final dishes, watching Mary and Romy outside on the lanai. The two women were bend over a cell phone, their laughter floating into the house. 

“Have I told you that I’m really happy for you.” Aunt Deb squeezed Steve’s soapy hand. 

Steve smiled bashfully “I don’t know what you mean.” 

“Oh Stevie. I mean this” her hand gesture enveloped the whole house “Last year when I was here for my wedding. I...I must admit, I was really worried about you.” 

He rolled his eyes, but didn’t dare to interrupt his aunt. 

“Yeah, yeah. Let an old woman be. You might not see it, but I do. You are more secure...” she appraised her nephew fondly once again, trying to find the right word “You are unabashedly you now, you wouldn’t let yourself before...” Aunt Deb leaned against the sink, taking the serving bowl of him and started to dry it. “You gonna ask her to marry you?”

Steve gasped, a quick glance outside, making sure Romy and Mary hadn’t heard them. “What...no...?”

“Why not?” Deb frowned. 

“It’s to soon.” Steve sighed - it wasn’t that the thought hadn’t crossed his mind but what if that’d be the beginning of the end? 

Deb mouth pursed and she said plainly “You’ve taken in a teenager.” 

“I know...”

“Stevie, please. You both are so lucky to have found each other earlier in life. Look at me and my Leonard” she took a deep breath “What would have happened if we waited last year...”

“We are happy.” Steve interrupted her. He truly appreciated his aunt but this was not the same “We love each other, we’re raising Nahele together. We know what we want from each other.”

Aunt Deb nodded, she knew her nephew to well. She had pushed enough buttons for tonight. “I’m glad, but please tell me you’re going to think about it.” 

Steve sighed “I promise.” 

“Thank you! That’s all your old aunt wanted to hear.” She laid her head against Steve’s arm.

——xx——xx—— 

Aunt Deb, dressed in her beautiful wedding gown, stood in the garden of the Royal Hawaiian holding the urn tightly. Voice strong, laced with the deepest love and sadness, as she bade her final farewell to Leonard. Her family stood watch, Steve and Romy together, holding hands leaning on each other, Mary with Joanie perched on her hip, truly found herself as a mother. She could not be prouder of her niece and nephew. 

“I remember this day, I was wearing this wedding dress. The trade winds had settled, there wasn’t a cloud in sight. The water as blue as the sky, it was magnificent. But compared to you” she sighed “you were standing there in your tuxedo, so...so handsome, so dapper. You called me your angel. Your one in a million. I’ve never been so happy. I miss you darling.” She kissed the urn one last time. Steve stepped forward to take the urn to Tamika “take care of my Leonard.” 

“Yes ma’am.” He hugged her tightly. Taking the lei from Romy, Mary and Debbie he walked down to the beach were Kamika was already waiting for him. Romy moved to the side making space for Steve next to Debbie. He slid his arm around his aunt pulling her close, his other hand finding its way to Romy, hooking their little fingers together. Watching Kamika paddling away, taking Leonard on his final journey. 

They waited in front of the hotel for Steve’s car to be brought around. “The morning is yours Aunt Deb, what do you want to do?” Steve asked. 

“What do I want to do?” She hefted her handbag on her shoulder, “I want to spend it with my family.” Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Romy nodding to a member of staff indicating she’d be there soon. “And that includes you, young lady.”

“Deb, I should go back to work...have a McGarrett family morning.”

“You are family, sweet girl, so you better tell that efficient assistant of yours that you won’t be in today. And while we’re at it we could pick up....”

“No!” Romy now pointed a finger at her. “As much as I love the sentiment, Nahele has school.” She bumped her hip into Steve. “Don’t look at him, he’s the softie. He’d get Nahele out of school for a good wave.” 

Steve shrugged sheepishly. “It was one time and an amazing wave.” Neither he nor Nahele had a pleasant day when Romy found out. 

“Ok ...ok ...then I want to drive your truck.” Deb relented under Romy’s mum glare. 

“What?” Steve’s eyes bugged a little.

“Your pick up truck. I want to take that bad boy for a spin.”

“Oh my” Mary let out.

“Do you even know how to drive, Aunt Deb?” No way in hell would she drive his car. 

“Honey, I lived in L.A. my whole life, I was driving before you were in camo diapers.” That and Steve’s facial expression gave Romy the giggles. The image of a baby Steve in camo diapers was just too hilarious. Did he had aneurysm face back then, too?

“I know.” Mary interjected “but why the sudden urge to drive a truck.”

“You know actually, it’s for Leonard. Last year we got together and we made up a list of things each one of us wanted to do before we died.”

“Like a bucket list?” Steve had recovered from the initial shock.

“Yeah.”

“What was on it?” Romy wanted to know. 

“Well, we wanted to see the pyramids, learn to ski and I wanted to get a tattoo.” Deb answered way too innocent.

“Oh don’t.” Steve said. “Don’t get a tattoo. Trust me it’s not that...”

“Too late” proudly she showed off her forearm a red heart with D + L. “Yeah sorry, kiddos. Now you’re not the only one in the family with ink.”

Steve rolled his eyes, like he did when Nahele said something incredibly ‘teenage dumb’ “Yeah good, I’m glad you got ink.”

Romy bit her lip, he played the disapproving dad so well, but she didn’t dare to point it out. 

“Well, we never did get to finish the list, but one of the items on Leonard’s list was to drive a police car.”

“Such a boy thing.” Mary groaned.

“So, how many ponies under that hood.”

Steve crossed his arms “I really...I really prefer you didn’t find out.”

“Steven, I hate to play this card but I just lost my husband. You are really not going to me deny me this.” With that she pushed past Steve heading to his car.

“Come one Schnuffi” Romy kissed his cheek, letting her hand rest on his lower back guiding him to the car, “How bad could it be.”

——xx——xx—— 

How bad could it be, my ass. Romy had slightly miscalculated from where Steve got his driving skills. Debbie was flying over the freeway, siren on and a massive smile on her face. Steve however clung to the handle above his car window. 

“We are flying!” Joanie giggled. 

“We are indeed.” Romy tickled her belly, then reaching forward to squeeze Steve’s shoulder. “You ok there?” 

He swallowed before answering ”I’m good.”

“You look a little green.” Deb commented, turning to him.

“Can you please watch the road. Please keep your eyes on the road!”

“This is torture for you isn’t it?” Needled Mary as only a little sister could. 

“Mhm” Steve pressed out and Romy couldn’t hold in the giggle, her hand still on his shoulder. But his discomfort was just too funny to stop Debbie from excalerating further. 

Mary’s tone could not contain the glee at her big brothers pain “Are you gonna puke?”

“I’m not gonna puke.” Steve defended himself, but he swallowed twice, trying to keep his composure. 

That initiated a chorus lead by Joanie from the back seat “puke...puke...puke...”

“Joanie don’t...I’m not gonna puke, Joanie....I’m not gonna puke...tell her to be quiet.”

A sharp overtaking manoeuvre made Deb cheer and Steve’s knuckles turned even whiter. The only good thing was that it stopped the chanting from the back seat. He was so glad when he made it out of his car in one piece on the HPD Crime Lab car park. Romy got out with him “I promise, I’m gonna drive now.” She tried to be reassuring. 

“And no sirens.” Steve stressed.

Romy mimed a cross over her heart “I swear.” 

They kissed, earning themselves a wolf whistle from their audience in the car. “Thanks.” Steve whispered.

“Anytime. And do me a favour drink a ginger ale or something, you do look a bit green.”

——xx——xx—— 

“So ladies!” Romy adjusted the mirrors of the car “Where to next?” 

Debbie pulled out her list “Epic Shopping Trip!” She announced. 

That elicited a cheer from all the ladies in the car, even Joanie joined in. They were in the second store, when Romy’s cell phone started ringing. 

“Erhardt.” 

“Almost as bad as Steve.” Mary mumbled to Deb, who chuckled in response. 

“Sorry ladies. But my day of fun has been officially cut short.” Romy quickly stepped back into the changing room, missing the ‘I told you so’ eye roll from Mary. She removed the champagne coloured polka dot dress (<https://www.lucyparis.com/products/kiliana-polka-dot-dress>) quickly, slipping back in her navy culottes and oversized light blue and white striped tailored shirt. Ready for work.

“I’ll see you ladies at home.” Romy gave each of them a kiss on the cheek, she headed out to catch a cab back to the hotel. 

Once she was back in her office, she dialled Steve but only reached his voicemail, switching over to what’s app

R: Was needed back at work. So sorry. Don’t know if I can make if for after school with Nahele. You gonna be home on time? 

S: Sure, home by 4pm. Where is my car?

R: with Mary and Deb...booster seat. They promised no speeding and no siren. 

S: I’m awaiting the call from HPD

R:  😂😇

R: See you tonight

S: Kick ass!

——xx——xx—— 

Steve knocked at Jerry’s door. His colleague still bend over the table going through case files. “We closed the case, you know that right?” 

“Yeah, Chin texted me.” Jerry answered, still distracted by the file. 

Steve crossed his arms “Yet you’re still going through the old files.” 

“Yeah its not everyday you get unreducted government files from the Forties.” 

Steve smiled “Ah so this is like Christmas morning for you” he teased. 

Jerry looked up at him, deadly serious “No this is better.” 

“Yeah, Ahem Jerry you’re not gonna find anything about Roswell in there.”

“Of course not, don’t be ridiculous, these are Navy files. Everyone knows the Air Force covered up Roswell.”

“Right, well..” Steve had no idea how to respond to that, as so often with Jerry, “I just wanted to say. Good Job and ahem...good job.” 

“Hey did you know that the Naval Investigative Services” Jerry stopped Steve in the door way. “Kept Musaka under surveillance even after the war was over.” 

“No, I didnt know that.” Steve was intrigued. 

“Check this out. Obviously, they only knew him as Youshi Tamuro, but they considered him a person of interest.” He handed Steve the file. “Kept tabs on him for years. But the guy was a model citizen put down roots, even married a local girl. Olina Hoku. They actually met before Pearl Harbor, but they stayed in touch the entire time even when he was in the internment camp.” 

Steve studied the photo of Mosaka and Olina, they looked very much in love. “Wait a minute. She’s the reason he changed his mind.” Steve smiled. “Look Musaka came here for one purpose and that was to do us harm, right. Then he fell for this girl and he let his love for the girl outweigh his love for his country.”

“It’s funny isn’t it...” Steve trailed off. 

“What?” 

“This could have been me and Romy in the forties.” Steve shook his head. “She German, me American...it makes you wonder what would have happened to us.” Steve let his own words sink into his mind. What would they have done....

“Love is a pretty powerful thing.” Jerry broke the silence. 

“That it is.” 

——xx——xx—— 

“Hello!” Romy called into the house, as she finally came home from work that evening. 

“Hey gorgeous.” Steve wiped his hands on a dish towel, then sliding his hands into her hair for a kiss. Romy sacked into him, letting him carry her weight for a second, letting her lips melt with his. 

“Long day?” 

“You have no idea.” 

“Did you kick ass?” 

“I wanted to kick someone’s ass. Does that count?” Romy let her handbag and laptop bag fall to the floor with a thud, glad to be rid of the weight, rid of the day. The urge to reach under her blouse to remove her bra was huge. She wiggled her shoulders a little, trying to get the straps back into place. 

“Hold on.” Steve murmured, his hands sliding up her back, undoing the clasp of the offending piece of garment. A sigh of relief escaped Romy, the pressure lessened and she managed to get out of her bra with her blouse still in place. 

“Better?” 

“Much.” Her thumb caressed his cheekbone “thanks. I’m gonna get changed quickly.”

The rest of the family sat outsideo the lanai, when she came back down, dressed in black leggings and Steve’s button down of the day tied at her waist. “I haven’t missed dinner, have I?” Romy looked at Steve, who was busy staring at her breasts moving underneath his shirt free from any restrains not hearing her question at all. 

“No!” Deb piped up, when Steve didn’t answer. “We waited for you.” 

“Thanks!” Romy smiled. “I’m starving.” 

She made a beeline to Nahele, his school books still out on the table, standing behind him she squeezed his shoulders, checking out the work he was doing at the same time. “Lots to do?”

“Can you help me later with my history assignment?” He leaned his head against Romy’s tummy looking up at her. “Of course, when is it due?” 

“Day after next... its about Europe and...” 

“After dinner then?” 

Dinner was a boisterous affair, with Joanie doing most of the entertaining. Steve and Nahele served a delicious seafood risotto, that had everyone swooning. 

Afterwards, Nahele pulled his history book out again asking Romy questions about 19th century Europe, while Mary and Steve cleaned up. Deb was sitting in her chair watching her family, they all had found their place, she thought. How different was it to her first announcement that fateful thanksgiving? If she needed to pinpoint, it was exactly that day she realised that Steve & Catherine wouldn’t last. It had filled her with so much sorrow, seeing her boy trying to wrap his head around the situation, while supporting his sister and not getting support himself. She shook herself back into the present, history lesson must be over, because Nahele’s school bag had disappeared and been replaced with a card game. Joanie dozed on Steve’s lap for while now, but neither of the adults wanted to disturb her, also the game had just gone into the final round. In the end Mary managed to snap the win right under Deb’s nose, while Steve complained that he only lost cause they didn’t play after the rules, waving the instructions around. 

“Schnuffi, do me a favour,” Steve looked over to Romy “shut up.” She said fondly. Steve gaped at her, and that had Mary and Deb guffawing. 

It was already close to 10pm when Deb approached Romy. “Do you have a Moment for me?” 

Romy looked up at her then over to Steve, who shrugged in response. “Sure?”

“Would you mind a walk?” Deb played with her rings, an energy about her that didn’t fit with the time of day. 

“Not at all.” Romy got up and slid into her Flip flops. “Streets or beach?” She asked. 

A wistful smile on Deb’s face. “Beach please.” 

Romy hooked her finger underneath Steve’s chin kissing him “I’ll see you later.” 

“Got your phone?” He whispered against her lips. 

“Yep.” 

“Have fun.” He pressed his lips against hers once more, patting her hip sending her off. 

Romy linked arms with Deb, setting off on the private beach stretching along their neighbourhood. They walked in silence for a few minutes, Romy had slipped off her flip flops, let them dangle from her fingers. The sand squishing between her toes every step. 

“It’s a beautiful isn’t it?” 

Romy eyed Deb suspiciously, has she really asked her for alone time to chat about how beautiful the island is? She voiced her doubts and had Deb laughing. “You got me. I...I just wanted to say that I appreciate everything that you’ve done...for me...” 

“Deb, please cut it out. What it is?” 

“I went to the bank today.” 

“Ok?” 

“I wanted Joanie and Mary to be taken care off. And also Steve and you”

“Deb!” Romy exclaimed, Deb better hadn’t transferred them any money. 

“I just want my family to be taken care off.” She defended herself. 

“I understand that, but we don’t need” Romy scolded. 

“Not with money.” Deb interrupted her. “I know Steve and you don’t need any money. But you guys just barged ahead with everything, moving in, taking in Nahele...”

Romy chuckled “It was quick wasn’t it?” 

“For some...on the other hand, I’d say you two took forever.” Deb teased her “Steve’s happy and that makes me happy. All my babies taken care off.” Her voice going quiet at the end. 

Romy stopped short “Deb!” Her tone serious “What are you trying to tell me?” 

“Wow! You’ve got the Mom Voice down, sweet girl.” 

“Don’t try to change the topic.” 

“You need to promise me not to tell Steve.” Deb sighed. 

Romy let out a breath, she knew it, something was up. “If whatever you’re going tell me is affecting him...then I can’t.” 

A sad smile graced Deb’s face “No secrets, hu?” 

“Yes, no secrets.” 

Deb looked out to the ocean, collecting her thoughts. “I can respect that. Just do me a favour.” 

“Of course.” 

“Don’t stop being his strength and do marry him.”

“Definitely yes to the first one and the second one“ Romy shrugged “lets see, ok.” 

Deb groaned “You and Steve are horrible to an old woman.” 

“Marriage is not the making of a relationship.” 

“Fine...” Deb said petulantly “I guess I just need to be happy seeing you as parents.” 

“I’m sorry” Romy smirked at Deb’s attitude “Come on, let’s go back before your nephew sends out a search party.” 

——xx——xx—— 

“That is beautiful, Joanie!” Steve complimented his nieces artwork “Do some spirals do another one.” He turned to Mary, who was standing at the stove. “Hey you should flip that.”

“I know my pancakes. And I flip it when I’m ready.” 

“It’s bubbling. It’s just when its bubbling its ready, its meant to be flipped.” 

“Wow...micromanaging much?” 

“Hey you know...”

“Morning.” Romy and Naheles appearance the kitchen interupted the sibling squabble. “These look amazing, Joanie.” Romy pointed at the artwork. 

“Don’t get all Danny Williams on me, I’m just trying to be helpful.” Steve directed at Mary, making a step towards to take the spatula out of her hand. 

“Nahele why don’t you set the table.” Romy steered the teenager back out of the kitchen and out of the firing line. 

“Well, if you’re trying to be helpful why don’t you go and wake up Aunt Deb and tell her breakfast is ready?” Mary shooed her brother away.

“You mean burnt right?”

“It’s not gonna be burnt. You gonna love it.” 

Steve started to whisper with Joanie on his way out of the kitchen, about not letting Mary burn breakfast and pressed a kiss to Romy’s hairline. They could hear im jogging up the stairs. 

“I don’t know how you can live with him and his micromanaging.” Mary groused. 

“Ah you know sometimes his micromanagement can come in handy.” Romy said with a lear.

“Ugh! No!” 

Romy laughed at Mary’s reaction, handing her a coffee in apology. “I learnt to fight for the things that are important to me and the others I let go. Otherwise we’d be fighting constantly. Compromise.” 

“What for a boring grown up relationship.” Mary teased. 

“Totally. We are the most boring people ever. Just ask Nahele.” 

Mary plated the pancakes “Steve’s been taking a freaking long time to get Aunt Deb.” 

“I’ll check on them.” Romy said with a bad feeling.

“Steve, Deb?” Romy knocked on the upstairs guest room. Steve crouched next to the bed, Aunt Deb’s hand in his the other holding a piece of paper. 

“Steve?” 

He turned slowly to her, his face anguished “Deb...she’s...she’s...” 

——xx——xx—— 

Two days later, they hiked Mount Ka’ala, fulfilling Aunt Deb’s final wish from her list. Mary with the urn in her backpack, Steve shouldering Joan in a carrier. Romy and Nahele right behind them. The hike was somber, knowing that they will need to say a final goodbye once they reached the top. Standing at the edge, the pacific as blue as the sky spread out in front of them, ready to welcome Aunt Deb. Mary trembled as she opened her backpack, lifting out the urn, tear tracks visible on her face. He felt Nahele shifting closer, slightly pushing Romy forward, so he could stand next to Steve. Steve extended his right arm, letting Nahele rest his head on his shoulder. Mary buried in his other side trying to get as much solace from her big brother as possible. Letting no one come close to them, just like he did now. His family huddled together around him, relying on him. He could not break down, he could not let them see. He drew a shattered breath, when Mary opened the urn. Romy tilted her head back slightly, she regarded him carefully. The stoic expression a constant on his face, since she found him kneeling next to Deb. The thread he was hanging on becoming weaker with every minute they stood here. Romy shuffled closer, unable to hug him, with Mary, Nahele and Joanie attached to him, she pressed her back to his front. His chest rose and fell against her and after a moment he allowed himself to be weak. His forehead coming to rest against her head, shielding his grief away from Mary and Nahele, finding solace in her scent. 

Letting Deb’s ashes fly over the mountain and ocean, the wind carrying it further and further away. Hopefully reuniting with Leonard, somewhere. 

Sitting in the hanging chair on the lanai, he was exhausted. The funeral, supporting Mary, holding onto his own grief, fulfilling Deb’s last wish, it felt like someone had pulled his plug and he collapsed into himself. He played with little trinket bag, Deb had left for him. He let it slide into his jeans pocket, when he noticed Romy walking over. She handed him a beer and then curled up with him in the chair. Her hand resting on his stomach, legs slung over Steve’s lap. The condensation of the bottle leaving a wet mark on Romy’s dress, he traced it with his fingers. The soft wind swaying them forth and back, soothing frail nerves and red eyes. He held Romy a bit tighter, moving her legs up on his lap, he would not have managed to juggle everything without her quiet strength and her ability to catch the balls that he was about to drop. His thoughts circling back again and again to Aunt Deb ‘Thank you for being the first one who believed in us. Even before we believed in us ourselves.’


	24. Glow me up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine’s Day has come around once more bringing a black eye, a fight, and Nahele’s first official date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies,   
> Are you ready for another slice of Steve & Romy? I’m so sorry for the delay and for not posting last week. I’m back in London after a month with my parents and needed to quarantine for 2 weeks. Who would have thought that not going for my daily walks would kill my creativity?  
> Cannot wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter. You guys are the absolute best.  
> Enjoy xx 
> 
> Warnings: fluff - so much fluff  
> Episode: Season 6 Episode 14

  
——xx——xx——   
  
Steve was surprised to see Romy kneeling in the front yard. She bent over a flower bed, next to her disregarded weeds and some cut off Pink Protea stems. She wasn’t usually one for gardening, preferring to watch him do it instead. Something must have happened if it drove her to weed some flowerbeds. He hadn’t made it two steps towards her, when she rushed over to him, a panicked look on her face. “You need to talk to Nahele.” Romy bunched the front of his shirt tightly in her fist, lifting herself onto her toes in the process  
“Hello to you too, gorgeous. I had a good day and you?” Steve smirked, kissing her quickly. “Ok?” He peeled her fist off his shirt. “What about?”   
Romy looked around quickly like she was checking no one was listening in. “I think...” her tone hushed, “I think he plans to ask a girl out for Valentine’s Day.”  
Steve chuckled again “Really?”   
“Yes!” Romy’s eyes went comically wide, her reaction amused Steve way too much, but it wasn’t very often he had more information than her. He was going to enjoy this! “What gave you that idea?”   
“He...” again she turned around, making sure Nahele was not within earshot “he was acting all cagey when I picked him up from school today. Like I saw him with this girl but when I asked him, he clammed all up. And I swear I saw a text message between him and Joel...”  
Steve dropped his chin to his chest to catch her eyes and smiled teasingly. “Did you spy on him, Romy?”   
“What! I would...never!” Romy blustered, she had a thing about privacy for teenagers. “It was an accident.” Her hand flew to her forehead. “I’m a horrible person. I’m like Danny, spying on my teenager.”   
Steve’s hand moved to the small of her back, guiding her through the side gate into their backyard. “Would you please stop it?” He sat her down on their hanging chair on the lanai.   
Romy sighed dramatically, pulling her gardening gloves off “I don’t know if I can!” She declared turning towards him, her right knee bend underneath her.   
“So is it Madison?” Steve wiped some dirt off Romy’s collarbone.   
“How...How do you know?” Romy frowned. “Steve, please don’t tell me you’ve installed a spy thingy in his phone.”   
Steve leveled his girlfriend with a look, who did she think he was? “What do you think we do on our runs, be silent?” He asked instead.   
“Ahem yeah... you both aren’t two for small talk.” Romy picked on her gloves.   
“Talking with Nahele ain’t small talk.”  
Romy swallowed her sarcastic reply and stared at Steve for a second.   
“What?” Steve grew conscious under her eyes.   
“Thank you for being such a great parent.” Her voice full adoration.  
Steve squeezed her hand, returning her gaze “Right back at ya.” A moment or two passed, smiling at each other, love in both of their eyes.   
“I can’t believe he didn’t tell me.” Romy hit his arm in mock outrage.   
“Some things you can’t share with Mom quite yet.” Steve pulled her to him, kissing her softly.   
“So what are we going to do?” Romy got off from the swing.   
“We let him go.” Steve shrugged, before adding quickly. “With rules of course.”   
“Nice safe.” Romy scoffed. “What rules have you got in mind?”   
“Someone drives them and picks them up.”   
“Definitely, and home by 11 pm or whatever earlier time Madison’s parents are setting.” Romy opened the lanai door, leaving her Flip flops on the doorstep.  
“Sounds good. Now he just needs to ask her out.”   
“Aw, that little detail.” Romy waved him off “If the girl knows what’s good for her, she better say yes.”   
“Or what? You gonna go all Momma Bear on her?” Steve teased her again, tossing his shield and gun on the sideboard in the dining room.   
“Safe or Bedside table.” Romy’s voice rang out from the kitchen.   
“How?” Steve leaned against the door jamb, watching her snipping off the ends of the flowers she collected, before depositing them in the vase.   
“Cause I know you, you wally.” She rolled her eyes at him with a grin, then concentrated back on her task.   
Steve holstered his gun and stepped behind her, his hands on her arms while his chin rested on her left shoulder. “You do know there are more weapons stashed around this house, don’t you?”   
“How could I forget the gun in the bread box?” Romy countered. Steve laughed, letting his breath tickle her skin. Romy swatted at him, making him loosen his arms a little bit. She turned around, her lips barely concealing a smile. “It did scare me for a moment. You stay over at a guy's place for the first time and the first thing to greet you is a bloody gun.”   
“Not my fault, you didn’t wait for me to make you breakfast.” His fingers were drawn to the patch of skin that was revealed every time Romy moved and the t-shirt slipped further down her shoulder.   
“You had a freaking gunshot wound! You couldn’t even carry two bottles of beer, how the hell were you going to make breakfast?” Romy pinched him in the chest. “Can you believe that this was a year and a half ago?” She asked quietly. How can it be that their time had flown by so quickly, but at the same time it felt like they knew each other forever?   
“Steve? Romy?” Nahele’s voice broke the moment of reminiscing. The two of them turned to him, he was toying with his fingers and a blush had started to make its way up to his neck. “I need to ask you something.” He began but seemed to lose his courage straight away again.   
“Sure, kiddo. What’s up?”   
“So...well about...Valentine’s Day.” He cleared his throat. “There is this girl.”

——xx——xx——

There were several reasons why she didn’t like Valentine’s Day, and today was one of them. Romy rubbed her face harshly while contemplating her outfit choices for tonight’s dinner. After disregarding 4 dresses she bit the bullet and dialed Renee, hoping she wasn’t interrupting any of the Grover’s Valentine’s plans.   
“Hey girl!” Renee greeted semi enthusiastically as the video call established connection.   
“You sound to be in the same mood as me.”   
“Well, my husband forgot Valentine’s Day and tried to make up for it with flowers and chocolate from the convenience store down the block, dressed in a 1970’s suit that I’ve been trying to give to the Salvation Army for the last 20 years and his golf shoes.”   
Romy chuckled “I hope he’s in the dog house.”   
“Yep, 24 hours and no parole. I kicked him out.”  
Romy’s eyebrows shot into her hairline.   
“Oh no, don’t look at me like that!” Renee wagged her finger at Romy. “He forgot my birthday and our anniversary the last year. I thought he’d make up for it on Valentine’s Day. I’m all dressed up!” She pointed the camera at her and Romy let out a whistle, Renee did look hot in a wine red dress with a plunging neckline. “I doubt that you called to hear about my Valentine’s woes. So what’s the matter, hun?”  
“Steve and I had a fight this morning. A massive one.” Romy scrunched up her face, as their argument played back out in her head.   
“And you guys canceled your evening plans?”   
“I wish!” Romy pouted. “He’s insisted that we still go for dinner. And anyway we need to drop Nahele and his date off at the movies.”   
“You want to tell me what the fight was about?” Renee fumbled with her phone for a second, then she sat back on her sofa, now both hands free for her wine glass.   
“Catherine.” Romy sat down with a thump on the floor.   
“Wow. Now that is a name I haven’t heard in a while.”  
“That’s what I thought, too.” Romy smiled scathingly. “But apparently she’s been calling Steve on and off for weeks.”   
Renee wanted to smack Steve, what for an idiot! “And I gather he didn’t tell you about it?”   
“Correct.” Romy snapped her finger. “I only found out by pure accident. This morning his phone was ringing and he asked me to pick it up. So I did.”   
“Did you talk to her?”   
At that Romy let out a strangled laugh “Oh no. We don’t talk to me. She hung up straight away. And you know what Steve’s reaction was?”   
Renee shook her head, dreading the answer already.   
“Oh yeah, Catherine always does that when she calls.” Romy imitated Steve’s deep voice on point. “That’s just her way of checking in.”   
‘Oh, Steve. Poor, deluded Steve.’ Renee shook her head.   
“This has been going on for weeks, Renee, since before Christmas actually. How did I not notice this?” Romy’s head fell into her hand, dejection written all over her face.   
“Can I ask you a question?” Renee sounded hesitant, making Romy sit up again.   
“Sure.”   
“Are you mad cause she’s calling him or for a different reason?”   
“He broke a promise to me.”   
“That sucks.” Renee leveled a look at her friend. “What are you going to do now?”   
“Now, I’m gonna get off this floor, dressed, and go on a date with my boyfriend. And if only for the reason that Nahele gave us that dinner for Christmas.” Romy harrumphed as she got out of the crisscross seat slowly.   
“Atta girl! If nothing else, do it for the kids.” Renee cheered her on, making Romy laugh in the process.   
“Care to help me figuring out an outfit that says, you’re a prat but you’re my prat?”   
“I’ve got no idea what a ‘prat’ is, but Revenge dressing my favorite pastime.” Renee grinned, pointing to her outfit as proof.  
——xx——xx——  
“Hey kiddo, you ready to go?” Romy knocked onto Nahele’s door, before opening it slightly.   
“Yes, I think?”   
“You think?” Romy cocked her head to the side, looking him up and down. “You look really handsome tonight.” She shoved her hands into the pockets of her jumpsuit, to stop herself from straightening out his artfully arranged hair.   
“Thank you.” Nahele rubbed his hands on his jeans again.   
“Don’t be nervous.” Romy tried to sound encouraging, but hell a first date was always nerve-wracking, it didn’t matter the age.  
“Easier said than done.” The teenager walked past her, leaving behind a cloud of deodorant and perfume. Romy inhaled sharply, teenage boys smell when they were going out had not changed in the last twenty years. She used to be the teasing little sister, she bit down on her lip, swallowing the words that were ready to pop out. Now she needed to be the supportive parental figure. Life was not fair sometimes.   
Slinging her arm around his shoulder she steered Nahele down the stairs. “You looking forward to tonight, kiddo?”   
Nahele shrugged, but his thumbnail spoke volumes, slightly red from all the picking he did.   
“I’m sure Steve dispensed with all the important advise already, such as read her clues, don’t do anything that makes either of you uncomfortable.”   
He nodded jerkily and Romy pulled him into a quick hug. “Please don’t forget to have a bit of fun tonight.” She framed his face in between her hands. “Ok?”   
“I promise.”   
Romy squeezed his cheeks, making Nahele trying to recoil out of her grip. “You got enough money?”   
Nahele just opened his mouth when Steve interjected “You got already some from me.”   
“Worth a shot.” The teenager smirked.   
“You look...wow...” Steve stared at Romy, she looked absolutely sinful in her black jumpsuit, the cut V in the front giving a tantalizing glimpse of her cleavage.   
“Thanks.” Romy smiled at him. “You look pretty handsome yourself.” She reached out smooth the lapels of his shirt down, then held onto his shoulders while she slipped into her cherry red sandal heels. Steve’s arm snaked around her back, while his lips found hers for a deep kiss.   
“Excuse me! I don’t want to be late to pick up my date?” Nahele jested from behind them.   
“Watch and learn, ‘Hele.” Steve grasped Romy’s hand in his. “You should always greet your date properly and tell her how good she looks.” He turned to Romy. “You’re stunning.” Romy grinned and wiped a bit of her red lipstick from the corner of his mouth. “Now you hand over a gift, should you have one.” He handed Romy an envelope.   
“Thanks.” She put it in her purse to open later.  
“And then you help her into her jacket, offer her your arm and lead her to your preferred mode of transportation.” Steve finished with a flourish. Romy suppressed a little giggle at his over the top demonstration and shrugged into her jeans jacket, Steve was holding for her.   
“So ‘the sticking down my tongue down her throat on the front steps’ part, I should just skip then?” Nahele grinned at his wise-ass remark. Steve closed his eyes in defeat and threw his keys at him. “Go heat up the car.”   
“He’s going to mess this up, isn’t he?” He turned to Romy with a rueful grin.   
“Have faith.” She pulled him out of the house with a wink.   
The ride to Madison’s house was quiet, Nahele was way too nervous and what Romy wanted to talk about was not a topic to be discussed in front of him. They let the radio fill the silence instead. Steve and Romy both got out of the car, as Nahele bounded off to pick up his date. Leaning against the car next to each other, they watched as he rung the doorbell, handed over his flowers, and then offered his arm to Madison. “See, you trained him well,” Romy murmured to Steve while waving back at Madison’s parents.   
“Hi, Madison” Romy greeted the girl warmly.   
“Hi.”   
Romy breathed a sigh of relief, she was as nervous as Nahele. “Shall we?” She nudged Steve with her elbow and he geared into action.   
“Yes, let’s go.” He held open Romy’s door and nodded at Nahele to do the same for Madison.   
“You look lovely, Madison.” Romy turned around in her seat to make conversation.   
A smile bloomed on the teenager's face “Thank you, so do you, Mrs. McGarrett.”   
Romy chuckled “We’re not married. It’s Ms. Ehrhardt, but please Romy is perfectly fine, when someone calls me Ms. Ehrhardt I always turn around looking for my mother.”   
“Oh...I thought...Nahele always says...I’m sorry.”   
“Sweetie, don’t be sorry. A common mistake.” Romy could see Steve wanting to say something out of the corner of her eye. She fixed him with a glare “Don’t you dare thinking about proposing.”   
Steve snorted “And get a 2 hours long lecture about how marriage is a construct of the dark ages? Who am I? A Beginner?” He took her hand from the central console pressing a kiss to it.   
Nahele leaned over to Madison whispering something in her ear, making her giggle in response. Romy squeezed Steve’s hand directing his attention to the back seat and he snuck a look in the rearview mirror. A proud smile etched on his face.   
  
——xx——xx——  
  
After dropping the teenagers off at the movie theatre, Steve took the road into downtown Honolulu. He was looking forward to tonight’s dinner, Marimoto was always delicious, and having a private room was only going to make it more special. Nahele did have a knack for picking presents.   
Settling down and after ordering some Appetizers and wine, Steve said, “Would you do me a favour and open the envelope I gave you earlier.”   
Intrigued Romy pulled the envelope out of her bag “Sure.” Carefully she opened the card inside  
‘I love you.   
I’m sorry I hurt you and I’m sorry I broke our promise.  
I’m an absolute idiot, but I’m your idiot.   
Forever.’  
Romy looked over the edge at the card at him, a small smile on her face.   
“I am sorry.” He said. “I wanted to tell you but I kept forgetting about it. I can’t deny that she’s is an important part of my past, but she isn’t of my present or future and...” Steve leaned across the table.   
“You’re forgiven.” Romy met him halfway and they shared a sweet kiss. “Next time, just tell me.” She said as she leaned back. “It’ll stop all the...” she tried to find the right word “the Kopfkino.”   
“The what?” Steve chortled.   
“Kopfkino. Head cinema.” Romy shrugged. “Like when you imagining things, not just little things, but like a whole movie scene plays out in your head.”   
Steve laughed so much his sides hurt and he only stopped when the waiter brought over their first course of food. “German really has a word for everything.”   
——xx——xx—-  
“Steve, please” Romy moaned and pushed her bum against Steve’s crotch, while she tried to get the house door to open. His hands pulling at her waist, grinding against her. His lips feasting on the bare skin of her shoulder’s and neck, nipping and licking making her shiver.   
“Please, what?” His voice rough.   
“Finally.” Romy pushed the door open and turned around. She practically jumped into his arms, pulling his lips down to hers for a passionate kiss. They made it into the house barely in one piece and collapsed onto the sofa. Kissing, touching, trying to get closer to each other, trying to get rid of their jackets, finally feeling skin. With a sly grin Romy ground into his lap once more, then she got up, moving out of the reach of Steve’s hands. “What are you...” his question interrupted by the slow music that Romy turned on. Her hips starting to move to the beat sensually, not taking her eyes off him. He liked where this was going, and relaxed further into the sofa, just in time to catch her first heel flying towards him. Romy bit her lip, she couldn’t believe how much she enjoyed putting on a show for him, and gaging from Steve shifting the front of his trousers so was he. Swaying her shoulders seductively, making the cleavage of her jumpsuit slip a bit further, she slid out of her other shoe and  
Fuck  
“Ow!” Steve’s hand flew to his eye instantaneously.   
“Shit! Steve! Oh, God!” Romy dropped onto her knees in front of him. With a wince, she pulled his hand away from his eye. It was completely red. “I’m gonna get some ice.”   
“Ok.” Steve let out a groan and his head fell against the sofa with a thud. This day really sucked!   
Romy came back with some ice and a towel “I’m so sorry.” She sat down on the other end of the sofa and handed him the towel filled with ice. Steve let out a hiss as the cold fabric made contact with his eye. He turned over to Romy and started laughing, how else could this day end as with a striptease that ended with a black eye.   
“I can’t believe you’re laughing about this.” Romy tried to stop her giggling, biting into the knuckles of her forefinger.   
“You’re laughing too.” Steve retaliated, tucking her into his side.   
“I think we just completed our transition into the parents camp.” Romy sighed kicking her feet up on the coffee table.   
“What? Why?” Steve was scandalized.   
“Our teenager might see better action than we did tonight.”   
“Oh no Romy, please!” Steve begged. “Don’t say that.”   
“We used to fuck on the kitchen counter or outside on the lanai.” Romy shrugged “Haven’t done that in a while.”   
“Well, we do have a teenager.”   
“Proving my point there, Schnuffi.” She kissed the underside of his jaw.  
“Are you saying we have turned boring?” Steve tried not to sound offended. Romy did not have time to answer as the lock turned in at the same moment, revealing a very happy looking Nahele.   
“Hey ‘Hele.” They both greeted him. “Did you have a good night?”   
“What? Oh hi,” Nahele looked at them a little out of sorts. “Yes, I had a great night.” He smiled widely with a faraway look on his face. “You ready to tell us how your date went?” Romy asked, her head still resting on Steve’s chest.   
“It went well. We kissed.” He said with a small grin, that had Romy squeaking in excitement.   
“Mo...Romy, please be cool.” He groaned at her.   
“I’m cool...I’m cool...” She tried to reassure him, but the grin on her face told a different story.   
“Don’t embarrass him, Romy.” Steve tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.   
“Thanks, D” Nahele swallowed “Steve.”   
“You asking her out again?”   
“Yeah, would it be ok if we’d hang out here?”   
“As long as it’s long as it’s ok with Madison’s parents.” Romy agreed.  
“Thank you! I’m gonna text her straight away.” He squeezed his body between Romy’s and Steve’s for a quick hug. “I think I’m going to bed.”   
They both watched him almost floating up the stairs and shared a look as he disappeared. “Well, at least he had a good evening,” Romy commented drily. “So good he didn’t even notice your injury.”   
Steve stood up, holding his hand out to her. “And we have a second lanai off our bedroom.” He grinned.   
Taking his hand with a big smile, Romy let herself be pulled off from the sofa “I knew I loved you for a reason.”

——xx——xx——

Steve had disappeared early the next day, a murder in a beach rental requiring his attention. Romy felt kinda bad for sending him off with a black eye and overtired, they did make great use of the upstairs lanai last night. Her day puttered along nicely until she got a message from Steve. ‘Stakeout tonight, don’t know when I’ll be home.’  
‘Ok, I’ll keep the home fires burning. How many questions did you get about your eye?”   
‘Too many...but Lou turned up in a purple velvet suit from the 70s. Kinda diverts the attention.’   
‘If you can make his day a bit miserable, Renee would highly appreciate it.’   
‘Done! You might get a call from Kono about the eye.’   
‘I won’t tell her, that story is almost more embarrassing for me than it is for you.’   
‘???’  
‘Can’t even do something sexy without messing it up.’   
‘You’re plenty sexy.’   
Romy hesitated for a second, a quick look through the glass wall of her office assured her no one was looking. She pulled at her blouse and angled her phone just right, snapping a picture of her dark blue lacy bra and the swell of her breast. She quickly pressed the button to send it to Steve before she lost her courage.   
His response came straight away ‘You are killing me.’   
‘Your present is in the white bag in the pantry. I completely forgot last night.’   
‘Gotta go.’   
‘I love you.’  
Romy smiled at his barrage of texts. ‘trying this whole sexy thing again. We said no presents! Stay safe love you too.’   
Racing into the pantry as soon as she got home, Romy’s smile could lit up a whole block. Hugging the bag to her she snapped another selfie sending it to Steve. ‘I love you almost as much as Haribo’s.’   
A knock on the door interrupted her rifling through the bag and deciding which she should eat first.   
“Melissa? Hi!” Romy was confused, she had not expected Danny’s girlfriend.   
“Hi! I’m sorry for barging in, but...” she gestured into the house.   
“Of course. Come in, come in.” Romy opened the door wide, letting Melissa come through.   
“Can I get you anything? Tea, coffee” a glance to her watch “wine?”  
“Tea, maybe?” Melissa sounded indecisive.   
“Why don’t you sit out on the lanai and I’ll grab some ice tea from the fridge.”   
Romy watched Melissa make her way out to the lanai, then she headed to the kitchen. What did she want? She met Melissa a grand total of three times, and everything single one of their meetings had been slightly awkward. She grabbed the tray with tea and some cookies, took a deep breath, this time would not be an exception.   
Melissa was worrying the table runner between her fingers before she moved onto the candle holder and then back to the table runner “It’s beautiful.” She complimented Romy, who was sitting down on the bench opposite her.   
“Thanks. I made it myself.”   
“You sew?”   
“Yeah, curtains, clothes, blankets, and table runners.” She nodded to Melissa’s fingers with a smile.   
Caught in her actions, the other woman let go of the piece of fabric and took hold of the glass Romy handed to her.   
“What can I do for you?” Romy tried to make her voice kind, but inside she was dying to know, what the hell made Melissa seek her out. She could see that it cost her quite an effort to pull something out of her handbag. “This” she handed a Valentine’s Card over to Romy.   
‘Oh, Danny!’ Romy wanted to say it out loud but managed to hold it in. “I guess yours said something else?” She started to nibble on a cookie.   
Melissa smiled sadly “It said ‘I love you.’”  
Pained Romy pointed out, “Danny is my friend, Melissa. I don’t want to be in the middl...”  
“I’m not part of the group!” she interrupted her, it literally broke out of her, and then there was no stopping. “I never get invited. You...you have parties here all the time.”   
“Danny knows that you’re more than welcome to co...”   
“But that’s it isn’t it? He doesn’t bring me.” Melissa looked miserable now. “He couldn’t even say it to me. I’m not his priority or a part of his life.”   
“You need to be happy with what he gives you.” Romy shrugged.  
“What?”   
“I’m sorry. I know this sounds harsh, but you and Danny have been having this fight for months now.”   
“How...How do you know?” Then it dawned on Melissa. “Danny told you.”   
Romy shrugged sheepishly at that, she leaned over and grasped the other woman’s hand “You need to figure out if what he gives you is enough, and if it isn’t you need to be prepared to walk away.”   
“I don’t know if I can.” Melissa bit her lip. Romy smiled at her sadly unsure what else to say.   
Melissa jerked up, making the chair scrap along the stones as she stood “I’m sorry - I shouldn’t have come.” With that, she practically flew off the lanai and out of the house.   
Romy looked after her and commented drily as the door fell shut “Well that was weird.”

——xx——xx——

Steve had been home when she came back from work the next day. He hugged her closely “Let’s sit out on the beach.”   
“Sure. You ok?” Romy looked worried.   
“Yeah, I just want to relax with you.” He peppered her shoulder with small kisses.   
“Then, who I am to refuse. I’m gonna grab us a beer.”   
“I’ll see you out there.”   
She handed Steve his beer and sat down on the other Adirondack chair. He made a big show of putting it against his black eye. “Jerk” she kicked his leg playfully.   
“I love you too.” He replied with a silly grin.   
The soft sea breeze ruffled the palm trees and the sun seemed to set Romy’s hair on fire. Steve looked over to her, she was practically glowing in the winter sun. Sometimes he needed to pinch himself that they found each other, that they were able to form this amazing hodgepodge family together. He loved her, and the best thing, he knew that she loved him too, and it didn’t matter all the teasing he got from Danny or Chin, he wore that love proudly, like a stamp on his forehead, like her glow had transferred over to him, making him glow as well.   
“I haven’t even told you the best thing of the last two days. They knew Danny by name in Victoria’s Secret today. He bought Melissa perfume and a corset couple of weeks ago.”   
Romy chuckled at that, of course, Danny would be into that.   
“That was exactly my reaction too.” Then he frowned “Do you want a Victoria's Secret perfume?”   
“Schnuffi, do you know me at all?”   
“Good...good...” Steve nodded.   
“So I need to ask” her chin balancing on her hand. “Did you like anything that they had in there?”   
“Where?” Steve tried to play dumb, he knew there was no right answer for this. “Victoria’s Secret.”   
“Oh...ahem...I...”   
“You’re allowed to say if you did.” Romy winked at him.   
Steve sighed “Some of the styles looked nice.” He moved on his chair so uncomfortably and Romy took pity on him. Sliding off her chair and onto his lap, she played with his hair. “I’m not gonna be mad if you find something sexy. But please do me a favour and never buy me something from there, ok?”   
“I like the things you wear,” Steve mumbled. “Especially the navy blue ones from yesterday.” That earned him a kiss. “But to be honest I didn’t like it in there, everything was just too much.” He pulled a face, he couldn’t imagine Romy in any of the things there, and actually, he didn’t want to either. He preferred the stores she took him to, well his credit card didn’t, but it was definitely worth it. He didn’t think the dressing rooms in Victoria Secret would hold up, with what they did in La Perla a couple of weeks ago.   
Romy let out a sigh of relief “Thank god! I find it garish in there too.” She pressed the cold beer bottle against his black eye again. “Can we please get back to Danny Williams buying corsets?”   
“He’ll never live this down.” Steve shared her grin, glad he had her on his side to make fun of Danny.   
“Oh, definitely not” Romy laid her head on Steve’s shoulder, while his finger’s brushed patterns over her jeans-clad leg.   
“Do you think they’ll sort it out?” She asked after a beat of silence.   
“Melissa and Danny?”   
“Yeah” she sighed and told Steve how Melissa had come over the other day.   
“She really shouldn’t involve you in this!” He growled. What did Melissa think that would achieve? That Romy would force Danny to declare his love or involve her in his life?   
“She sounded so defeated like we were this exclusive club and the bouncer won’t let her in.”   
Steve snorted “Has she met us? We’re not exclusive at all.”   
“I just...maybe I should invite her?”   
“Romy” Steve sighed, his hand finding its way through her hair, pulling her towards him “I don’t want to talk about Danny and Melissa anymore.” His lips claimed hers, moving against each other, tongues dipping in and out only separating when air became absolutely necessary. Their foreheads touching, breath intermingled, his hand still in her hair. “I do need to ask you one more question though.” His voice raspy.   
“Ask away.” Romy’s fingers traced the shell of his ear lovingly.   
“How much intention was behind your shoe hitting my eye.” He wasn’t mad at her, he deserved worse. Romy jerked her hand away from him, her expression shifting between mortification, confusion, and indignation.   
“I know you, gorgeous.” Steve singsonged, oh he was right on the money, he tickled her sides, making her wiggle away from him.   
“Ok, ok” Romy cuddled closer to escape his fingers. “Maybe that much” she held her forefinger and thumb a fraction apart. She looked up at him, her teeth worrying her bottom lip. Apologies were written plainly in her eyes.   
His thumb released her lip from her teeth, pressing a little kiss on it he mumbled “You’re ruthless, god I love you.” Romy giggled against Steve’s lips, her hand cupping his face, pressing her lips firmly against his.


	25. Ride the highs and mute the lows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vendetta against 5-0 turns much more personal than Romy and Steve ever imagined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: fluff, smut, angst   
> Episode: Season 6 Episode 15, 16 and 17
> 
> Hello, lovelies,   
> Here is another slice of Steve and Romy. Those two are in for a rough ride this time around. Cannot wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter. Your comments and messages always make my day.   
> Enjoy xx 

  
Steve paced the dimly lit parking garage, an eye on Neil, who worked his To-Do list step by step, not sparing a second thought to anything else. Steve heaved a sigh, this was going to be a long night. Pulling his phone out, he smiled at the screen saver - Romy kneeling in front of their Christmas Tree, skirt pooling around her, looking over her shoulder with a wide smile on her face.   
“Neil, do you mind? I’ll need to call my girlfriend quickly.”   
“Why?”   
“Why?” He asked back before his brain caught up with him. “Oh, ahem I need to tell her that I won’t be home tonight.” Steve stepped away and dialed the house.   
“Hello.”   
“Hi gorgeous, it's me.” He could hear pots banging in the background, Nahele must be cleaning up after dinner.   
“Hi, you.”   
“I’m not gonna make it home tonight. We’ve got a new case, and the only witness is someone on the spectrum.” He whispered the last part.   
“It's rude to talk about someone behind that person's back.” Neil piped up suddenly next to him, making Steve jump almost a foot in the air.   
“Is that him? Romy giggled “Tell him that he’s right.”   
“Yes, that is Neil. I’m hanging with him at his work.”   
“Ok.” Romy knew what that meant. Neil was in danger. “Stay safe, commander.”   
“Always. Love you.” Steve smiled. Then it suddenly occurred to him “Oh by the way, did you suggest to Hirsch that crime scene cleaning would be a good job for him?” Her typing stopped suddenly, and she asked way too innocently “What me?”  
“Yes. His logo has you written all over it.” Steve accused lovingly. Really only the person who cooked up marketing schemes with Kamekona would help Hirsch with his business ideas.   
“It looks good, doesn’t it?” Romy’s voice became excited.   
“So not the point.” Steve shook his head. He turned and saw Neil putting out traffic cones, a look on his watch confirmed 8.58pm. “I gotta go, but this conversation isn’t over.”   
“If you say so” Romy teased, then serious for a second. “Love you.”  
  
——xx——xx——   
  
“When did you guys decide to have a shoot out with Gabriel?” Romy dabbed some ointment on Kono’s forehead graze.   
“Why are you looking at me like this?” Steve asked suspiciously.   
“Because 9 times out of 10, you’re the reason a shoot out happens.” Romy grinned over at her boyfriend.   
“Not this time.” Steve clarified while avoiding to sound like a toddler. He wasn’t that successful if Romy’s eye roll was any indication. “He washed money at the bank that was robbed and in retaliation killed the guys who robbed the bank.” Steve leaned against the french doors, for once he was not injured, he really thought he’d get brownie points for it, not the third degree. He knew Romy was worried, especially when they all came home with no heads up looking pretty banged up. The least he could do was tell her what actually happened. Once he got to the part where Gabriel disappeared, she interrupted him.   
“He had a fight with Chin, who threw him out of a window, landed on his back on a car, and then managed to just walk it off? Is he like the evil version of Superman or something?”   
“Something like that,” Chin muttered, currently under the care of Renee.   
Romy continued as if she had not heard him, “And then you thought it was a great idea not call ahead, scaring Nahele’s girlfriend in the progress.” She turned to Steve once more. “You do know he’ll never talk to you again if Madison’s parents won’t allow her to come over anymore.”   
“That’s why we came,” Kono muttered.   
“Care to say that out loud?” she flicked her friends ear.   
Kono hugged Romy, letting her head rest on her friend's stomach. “We came for that…someone to snark us out, bandage our wounds and give us cookies.” Romy squeezed Kono’s shoulders lovingly until it clicked and she shoved her off. “You came here for a Mum!”  
“And you make such a good one.” Kono winked at her.   
Steve walked up behind her, pressing a kiss right under Romy’s ear “You know exactly what I came here for.” he whispered in her ear making Romy shiver in the progress. Earning them a disgusted groan from the others, “We’re still here you know.”   
“You know where the door is.” Steve gestured behind him.   
“Definitely not!” Kono exclaimed “We came for cookies. I want cookies! I can smell cookies!” her eyes wandered to the kitchen, where the cookies were already in the oven. The oven timer dinged not 2 minutes later, igniting a happy wiggle and a chant of ‘Cookies, cookies, cookies!’ from Kono, that followed Romy all the way in the kitchen. She was sliding the cookies onto several plates when the front door opened and shut. Danny shouting a greeting “Guys, hey!” Into the house. Romy needed to giggle as she heard Madison ask Nahele in wonder “Is everyone just coming in?”   
“What do you mean?” Nahele turned to her, not really sure where she was going with this.   
“It’s like an open door...” Madison was stopped from answering when Charlie burst out onto the patio, closely followed by Romy.  
“You guys fancy some cookies?” She hadn’t put the plate yet and Nahele already grabbed 2 cookies off it. “Sorry Madison, it's a madhouse today. I promise it's not always...” Romy looked up “Charlie Williams, you come back here right now!” She managed to catch the youngest Williams before he dove right in the water. She settled him onto her hip and strode back up to the house.   
“Don’t forget it's your turn to cook dinner tonight, Hele.” Romy directed at him before she closed the patio door behind her and Charlie.   
“This is what I mean.” Madison shook her head. “My Mom would go crazy if so many people just dropped in and not make cookies for everyone.”   
“It’s always been that way.” Nahele shrugged, his fingers playing with Madison’s “This house is always open.”   
“Doesn’t that drive you crazy?”   
“Nah, it's home.”   
Romy knew she shouldn’t listen in, but she could not help herself. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, this was home indeed. His response made her deliriously happy. She managed to tune back into the adult conversation just in time to hear Danny recount his troubles with the FBI today “My mother wasn’t the target, she was just the bait. Matty set her up with an account, she never knew about it until after he died. She paid for her airplane ticket with it. They used this to get me into an interrogation room, in the end, they only wanted to talk about us.”  
“Us, who?” Chin asked.   
Danny sighed “5 - 0”   
The team shared a look, and Lou summarised for all of them. “Someone is trying to shake us down.”   
“Shit.”   
“Now I really need a cookie.” Kono turned to Romy, holding her hand out for the plate of cookies in Romy’s hand that wasn’t occupied by Charlie at the moment.   
“And a drink.” Romy added, “Steve, roll out the bar cart.” 

——xx——xx—— 

A quietness settled over their lives after that day, it was suspiciously quiet some would say. Steve had reached out to his contacts in several agencies and the Navy trying to figure out who had them in their sight. But so far nothing had come up. The decision was made, that Danny would play ball with the FBI, returning the money Matty had left their mother and hoping that the agents would slip up again. 

——xx——xx——  
Romy smiled as she saw Steve’s face popped up on her phone screen. They had not spent much time together these last couple of days. Somehow Sang Min managed to get accused of a murder he did not commit and the whole 5-0 O’hana tried to rally for him.   
“Long time no speak.” She greeted him.   
Steve groaned “Tell me about it.” He missed her. “So, we need a place to lay low for a while.”  
“Ok?” Romy was a bit confused “Don’t you have the palace for that?”   
“Yeah, can’t really use that anymore.”   
“Steve, care to elaborate?” Romy was smiling in the receiver and spun on her desk chair to look out over the ocean.   
“I convinced Odell to be his lawyer, but I can’t have them here over the weekend.”   
“And what do you need my help for?” Romy had a feeling where this was leading, but she wanted to hear it from him. It wasn’t often he asked for help.   
“Do you have a room available at the hotel?”   
“You are asking me to house a criminal at my place of work?”   
Steve kept quiet, he needed what he asked wasn’t really fair, but he could hear her typing in the background, pretty sure she was searching for a free room.   
“The only thing that I’ve got is our Kamehameha suite.”   
“I was more thinking of cheap and cheerful.” Steve countered a suite sounded expensive.   
“Then I suggest you try the motel down the road and not the Royal Hawaiian.” A little bite in her tone.   
“No, nobody is going to suspect that’s where he’s hiding out.”   
She tried to push him. “Ok, I’ll put your credit card on the reservation?” Romy needed to bite her lip to not let the chuckle escape. She was sure Steve was about to break out in hives, at the prospect of spending money alone.  
“Ehm, now that I think of it don’t you still have a room at the hotel?”   
“You mean the one I never moved into, because you were all, ‘You’re living with me. Your house is my house.’”   
“Yes!” He was relieved, he didn’t want to imagine what the suite would cost him. He needed a plan, dropping his voice slightly he said, “I’ll even throw in dinner tonight. Even if it’s not on my chore chart for this week anymore!” He smirked. Romy was a sucker for a home-cooked meal, especially his. But unfortunately, Steve had no clue how the hotel business worked. “Schnuffi, you do realize that this was 6 months ago? That room has been sold to other guests several times since then.”   
“They don’t keep this on a retainer?”   
“We are a hotel, not a prison. A hotel room is free, it's getting sold.”   
“Oh fuck...maybe I can stash him at home...” Steve thought out loud.   
She took a steadying breath, twirling in her chair once more. As much as Sang Min grows on you, she did not want him in her house for a full weekend, especially not around Nahele. “If you want Song Min around Nahele without supervision and within touching vicinity of my underwear, then be my guest.”  
“What! No!” Steve did a double-take, no way he wanted that creepy little shit anywhere near the lace Romy put on a daily basis. A vision came in front of him Romy in her high waisted, bum grazing pure lace panties and then the leering face of Sang Min.   
“Put it on my card.” He said defeated.  
“Don’t pout, Schnuffi” Romy teased. “I’m sure I can find a government discount somewhere for you.”  
“To kind of you, gorgeous.” This was going to hurt, he just knew it.  
“And don’t think you can get out of cooking me dinner.”   
“I wouldn’t dream of it.” A plan formulated in his mind and definitely involved lace panties.   
“You know, maybe we can send Nahele to one of his many friends.”  
“Now you’re talking!”   
“I’ll see you tonight then?”  
“Nah, ask for me when you come to the hotel and I get the key and stuff sorted for you.”   
They were about to hang up when Steve burst out “Romy!”  
“Yeah” he could hear her getting distracted at something in front of her.  
“Thanks”  
“You’re very welcome!”

——xx——xx—— 

A knock interrupted Romy an hour later, her assistant poked her head in “Ehm, Miss Erhardt...”   
“Romy, my name is Romy.”   
Ani shifted from side to side “Yeah, that’s not gonna happen.” She smirked “Front desk just called up, a guest has arrived and it seems the system had a note in to call you.” Her assistant looked confused.   
Romy stood up and slipped into her heels “Thanks, Ani. I’ll pop down right away. Grabbing her phone from her desk and her master key she moved to the door.   
“You know, Miss Erhardt, you’re supposed to tell me that kind of stuff. The hotel staff should not be calling you to deal with difficult guests.”   
Romy smiled “I requested to be called. It’s ok.”   
Her assistant got indigent “No it’s not. You have other things...”   
“I’m literally going to be 5 minutes.”   
“I’ve gotten to know your 5 minutes.” Ani pushed the button for the lobby. “I’ll be coming with you to make sure it’s only 5 minutes.”   
“Really, you don’t trust me that much.”   
“I don’t trust the staff when they see you on the floor, and I need you to leave you here on time today. You’ve got Nahele’s athletic team thing tonight.”   
“Oh gosh yes! Thanks, I completely forgot.”   
“That’s what you have me for.” Ani grinned smugly.   
——xx——xx——   
Stepping out of the elevator, the two women saw Steve filling out the paperwork at the desk. Romy managed to step behind the desk without him noticing and motioned for the clerk to help another guest.   
“Shall I swipe your card for incidentals, Mr. McGarrett?”  
Steve’s head shot up when hearing her voice. The two exchanged a fond smile “Nah, there won’t be any incidentals.”   
“What McGarrett, no minibar?” The man next to Steve piped up.  
“Shut up, Sang Min” Steve hissed, his hand itching to his gun. Romy took the form back from Steve, pressed a couple of buttons on the keyboard.  
“The Service in this place is going down.” Sang Min muttered under his breath. The machine beeped twice, indicating it had cut two new keys for the suite.   
“Maybe you should try the service of the Motel 6 down the block if that’s more your fancy.” Romy smiled saccharinely.   
“Meow.” Sang Ming made cat hands at her “just saying, sugar.”   
“If you follow me.” Romy stepped out from the reception desk and motioned them to follow her to the elevator on the other side of the lobby. “Kono and Lou are already here, securing” Romy frowned trying to remember what her friend had said, made a throwing away hand gesture “whatever. They’ll be up in the room shortly.”   
“Thanks.” Steve smiled but tried to keep his distance. He was not in a mood that could handle Sang Min calling Romy sugar or spicy.   
“Oh Romy, thank you so much for my new Beer Stein. It has a special place in my apartment.” Odell smiled at her.   
“I’m glad you like it. Sorry, it took so long.” Romy inserted the key to activate the elevator and pressed the executive floor button.   
“Nice, little side beef right there.” Sang Min gave Romy another once over. “A little bit on the Howlie side, but I mean if your available, sugar?” He winked at Romy.   
Steve’s reflex was immediate, hitting his informant over the back of his head and drawing his gun.   
“Sorry mate, I think I’d be too much to handle for you.” Romy’s nose crinkled.   
“Don’t underestimate me, gorgeous.”   
“Would you shut up, dude!” Odell whispered to him. “McGarrett’ is going to shoot you.”   
Steve stepped in between Sang Min and Romy when they got off the elevator, he didn’t know what pissed him off more than he dared to call her gorgeous ‘that was his name’ or that she managed to actually laugh about it. Walking next to her, he let his hand settle on the small of her back. Romy looked at him and quirked up an eyebrow, Steve shrugged his shoulder and pulled her closer.   
“Whoah Ho.” Odell exclaimed as they entered the suite. “This place is money. We can stay here till the trial?”   
“Yep.” Steve ground out.  
“Oh that’s correct, counselor. They don’t call it the King Kamehameha suite for nothing. We can live like royalty, baby.”   
Steve and Romy shared an exasperated look, while Odell and Sang Min explored the balcony. “You owe me so big for this.” She whispered to him.   
“I know...I know.” His hand still on her back, slipping his little finger under the seam of Romy’s blouse. “Dinner tonight and a massage. I promise.”   
“You better.” A beep interrupted Romy from saying more, with a sigh she looked at her phone. “I gotta go.”   
“Ok. I’ll see you tonight.”   
“Yes, please don’t forget Nahele’s athletic parents' thing tonight. They start thinking I’m a single parent otherwise.”  
“I’ll be there, I promise.”   
“Thanks.” Romy chanced a glance to the other two, who were still fascinated by the view, she leaned over and pressed her lips to Steve’s. Raising her voice again she pinned Sang Min with a finger and stare “If I hear one complaint from any of my staff about you, you’re out. Understood.”   
“She asked if you understood.” Kono’s voice held even more contempt.   
“Oh spicy!” Sang Min greeted her with a swagger.   
“Do not make me shoot you and answer her.”   
“I promise.”   
With a final squeeze to Steve’s hand Romy left the team in the suite. The less she knew what happened in there, the better. 

——xx——xx—— 

Romy bopped her leg nervously, Steve was running late - again, she looked at her watch for the third time in 5 minutes. Romy wiggled her finger at Joel’s mother in greeting, the ‘Where’s Steve?’ Implied in the other woman’s expression.   
Romy shrugged her shoulders sheepishly and rolled her eyes, eliciting a giggle from Joel’s mother in response. After a way to in-depth discussion if teenagers were able to drive themselves to meets, they were finished with the official part of the evening and the parents mingled with the coaches. Coach Peterson had a gaggle of women standing around him, but he made a beeline over to Romy, when he saw her standing alone at the small buffet. “You know Romy, I still hadn’t had the pleasure of meeting your husband.” He grinned at her charmingly.   
“Well” she took a step back perusing the sad pastry collection “that’ll be difficult. I don’t have a husband.”   
“Oh really?” Coach Peterson’s smile got wider “I could’ve bet Nahele mentioned...”  
“Me,” an arm snaked around Romy’s waist, extending his hand to the other man. “Commander Steve McGarrett. Nice to meet you...” Steve shifted, drawing attention to his gun and shield still clipped to his hip.  
“Coach Peterson.” The coach reciprocated the handshake with a slight wince.  
“So, how is our boy doing this season?” Steve plucked the half eaten danish out of Romy’s hand, taking a bite, his eyes never leaving the Coach.  
“Ahem...he is...” it took the other man a second to gather himself. “He is doing very well. His endurance has gone up the last couple of weeks, now he just needs to work on his personal best and I’m confident he could have a shot at regionals this year.”  
Steve nodded along with the coach's assessment “great, great. Our runs seem to be helping then.”  
“Oh you run with him?”  
“Every morning.” Steve grinned at the gobsmacked face of his opponent “It’s perfect bonding time.”   
Coach Peterson looked almost relieved when another parent beckoned him over. “Well, it was lovely to meet you. Romy always a pleasure.” He practically sprinted away.   
“You are late.” Romy was not impressed at all.  
“I’m sorry. Getting everyone settled took longer than expected.” He leaned down to kiss her.   
“Was intimidating Nahele’s teacher really necessary?”  
“He flirted with you!”  
Romy scoffed “Oh please.”   
“How did you not notice? He was all over you when I came in.” Their hands intertwined asthey walked out of the classroom to their cars.  
“That was not flirting.” Romy looked at him, with her heels she was almost eye to eye with Steve. “That was him doing his job.”   
“Romy.” His voice exasperated “he was asking if you have a husband.”   
“A perfectly valid question at a Parents evening that I’ve been attending alone again.” She leaned against her car door and shook her head at Steve’s antics. Coach Peterson was not flirting with her.   
“I’m sorry.” He really was. He didn’t intend to run late but once everything got rolling it was very hard to remove himself from the investigation, especially after they handed the prosecution a star witness.   
“I know.” Romy grabbed the lapels of his shirt, pulling Steve close. “You still owe me dinner.” She mumbled against his lips.   
“Yeah and a massage.” He closed the Millimeter distance and pulled her body flush against his, their mouths fusing together.   
“I’ll see you at home.” she breathed once he let go of her lips, kissing him once more before getting into their respective cars.   
——xx——xx——   
“This was absolutely delicious.” Romy pushed the plate away from her a little. She had all but inhaled the Pink Snapper Steve had served her.   
“I’m glad.” His fingers gliding along hers across the table. “But now I think, I’ve got uphold another part of this evening.” He held eye contact while getting up, his fingers trailing up her arm. “Why don’t you go upstairs and ready on the bed.” His lips right next to Romy’s ear. “Naked.”   
“I ca..I can do that.” How did he manage to turn her on with just his voice?  
Her legs were a bit wobbly as she made it up the stairs. She could hear Steve cleaning up in the kitchen, as she lightened some candles.   
A groan made Romy turn her head slightly from her position on the bed. Steve stood in the door, a bottle of massage oil in his hand. His other moved to adjust his trousers. “You are a goddess.” The lights and shadows from the candles hitting Romy’s curves, making her skin glow. She hid her face back into the pillows, shaking her face softly.   
“Don’t disagree with me.” Steve’s words reverent and his finger ghosted a line down her back to her bum, making her skin erupt in goosebumps. A moan escaped Romy. Steve quickly undressed to his boxers, straddling her bum. He warmed the oil in his hands “This might be a bit cold.” His big hands spread along her shoulders, drawing big circles down her back, warming up her muscles before digging into her shoulders, right where Romy carried most of her tension. She groaned into the pillow in relief. Romy lost herself in Steve’s touch, how he knew when to be gentle and where to dig in deep. His hands moving down her sides, to her legs, kneading her bum and back up her sides and her arms, even her fingers were left behind. She felt herself go slack, sinking into the mattress even further. Romy couldn’t tell where she ended and Steve’s hands began. The bliss of pure relaxation.   
She felt him pulling her panties down, he pressed a kiss on each of her cheeks, and her relaxation turned into want.   
Steve nudged her legs further apart and then he covered her back entirely with his body. Pressing Romy further against their bed, restricting her movements at the same time. “This ok?” His voice was deep with want.   
“Please don’t stop, Steve.” Romy almost whined. “I need you, please. Take me.” She wasn’t lying, she was going to combust if he didn’t fill her up soon. The way his body covered every inch of hers, made her shiver. She’d never felt him this close, it was breathtaking. Every nerve in her body quivered.   
He peppered her neck with kisses, “I need you too.” Steve tilted her hips just right and slid home. “God, I love you. Romy.”   
A moan escaped both of them, he rocked softly into her. Her face turned to the side feeling the heaviness of his body pressing her into the mattress. Grounding her. Her hips matched his steady rhythm, making her clit rub against the sheets with just the right pressure. Her hands reaching behind her, pulling him closer, fingernails leaving crescent shaped indents in his arse. A choked sob and she trembled with her release, squeezing his cock. Steve groaned into her neck, biting into the fleshy part of her shoulder trying to hold back, snapping his hips once, twice before succumbing to his orgasm. Melting against her.  
“Don’t move!” Romy held onto him, loving the feeling of his weight against her.  
“I’m crushing you.” He whispers into her skin.   
“No, feels good” her head rubbed against the pillows.   
He murmured “Ok, two minutes.”, closing his eyes already. Two minutes became a twenty minute nap. Only the closing front door startling them awake.   
“Must be Nahele.” Romy pushed her tangled mess of hair out of her face.   
“You go pee and I’ll check in with the kid.” Steve rolled off her and the bed, grabbing some sweats to shrug in to. Romy stretched and clambered off the bed as well “Steve?”   
“Yeah?” He turned around, hand already on the doorknob. Romy hopped over to him, throwing her arms around his neck and her fingers finding purchase in his hair. She pulled him down for a smacking kiss, with a silly grin she declared “I love you.”   
Steve held her naked body to him, sporting a very similar grin. “Good. Cause I love you too.” Pressing a soft kiss to her nose. “Now go pee.” He let her go but not before swatting her bum. 

——xx——xx—— 

The team sat around a table at Kamekona’s watching Odell giving Sang Ming a well needed haircut. There was a lot of jeering and laughing. She hated to interrupt that. “Romy!” Lou shouted and waved her over. Steve turned towards her, a smile blooming on his face.   
“Hi all.” Romy waved, then she leaned down to Steve. “Can I talk to you for a second?”   
“Of course, what’s up?” He tried to pull her onto his lap.   
“In private.” She tugged at his hand. With a frown, Steve got up and stepped away with her.   
“Gorgeous what is it?” Steve was getting worried now. He did not like Romy’s facial expression at all.   
“I got a visitor today.” Her voice was shaky.   
“Ok? You get visitors...”  
“Someone from Immigration services came.”   
“Your caseworker Mr Mikoa?”  
“No, a...” Romy rubbed her forehead. “Shit, I forgot their names. They gave me a card.” She squeezed her eyes shut, this was one of the scariest visits that she has ever gotten.   
“Romy” Steve grabbed her shoulders. “Come on, breath. What happened?”  
“They told me that something was wrong with my visa and that they put my green card application on hold…and that they’ll...and” it bursts out of her, along with the tears “They’re investigating if I got my visa legally and if....They told me they’ll send me back to Europe.”   
He didn’t know what to say, what to do. He watched how she cried, her body shaking, how scared she was. And something died a little inside of him, making space for something else, something feral. He’d hurt any single one of these people who made her hurt like this. Steve drew her into his arms, holding her close. He could feel her shaking against him.   
“We will sort this, Romy. I promise. You are not going anywhere.” His chin came to rest on the top of her head and Steve caught the worried glances off the other. His jaw set in stone, this was not a coincidence. He was going to find out who was behind this.   
——xx——xx—— 

His effort in figuring out who was trying to shake down the team doubled over the following days. His dreams were haunted by Romy’s scared face and the sound she made when she got the official letter, denying her the green card. It took all his strength not to burst into the Governor's office and demand an explanation. He knew they couldn’t show their hand, couldn’t tip off whoever was behind this as long as they didn’t know who was involved and what they wanted.   
Finally, his Navy connections came through, providing him with a name and pictures. The team had assembled in their living, pouring over the photos that Steve had laid on the coffee table.   
“So this is the guy who’s after us?” Lou flipped through a small stack of pictures, before handing them over to Abby.   
“Yeah.” Steve sighed.  
“Who is he?”   
“He is Federal Prosecutor Robert Coughlin.” Silence greeted his announcement.   
“Coughlin?” Chin bend forward.   
“Coughlin.” Steve confirmed. “Yeah, he’s Rex's brother, recently transferred to Oahu from Boston.”   
Abby shifted on the couch “How do we know him?”  
“Rex Coughlin was an I.A. Detective who investigated me a few years back.” Chin explained. “And more recently he accused me of protecting Gabriel Waincroft.”   
Romy perched on the armrest of the easy chair Steve occupied, her mind wandered while Chin recounted his run ins with Coughlin in the past. It was exactly a year ago that he had Chin arrested and Danny had been sent to a Colombian prison, was that a coincidence? Coughlin and Waincroft, two bad pennies that they just couldn’t lose.   
Lou took over from Chin, “He was so desperate to bring Chin down, he made a deal with the devil.”  
“Gabriel Waincroft.” Kono supplied at Abby’s questioning face.   
“Well, while they were still hammering out the deal, Rex made the mistake to have Gabriel temporarily transferred out of Halawa. Gabriel killed Rex Coughlin and fled.” Steve continued.   
“So what do we do about this guy.” Danny broke the silence between them.   
“First of all we need to figure out if this is an official investigation or a personal vendetta.” Steve squeezed Romy’s hand. “If it is an official investigation, Robert is going to have people working for him, right?”   
“That’s a lot of ifs.” Abby noted.   
“Yes, but he threatened not only us. He threatened our families. Danny’s Mom and...” he looked over at Romy.   
She took a deep breath “I had a visit from the immigration service last week and a letter yesterday. They denied my application for a green card.”   
“What?”  
“We wanted to figure out if it all belongs together. Or if it's just a coincidence.”   
“He really wants to take us down.” Lou shook his head.   
“We are fair game.” Steve’s voice betrayed the fury he tried to keep buried. “But not our families. That’s too far!”   
His phone interrupted him, “McGarrett. All right. We’re on our way.”   
That was the cue and everyone jumped up from their seats. Kono hugged her friend closely “Why didn’t you say anything?”   
“Honestly, I kinda hoped this was a bad dream.” Romy exhaled loudly. Kono squeezed Romy’s arm in support before she headed out to her car.   
“I’ll call you if it's an overnight case, ok?”   
Romy nodded, and popped onto her toes, kissing Steve quickly. “Be safe, Commander.”   
“Love you too.” Steve pressed her knuckles to his lips and then disappeared after his team.   
Romy closed the door behind and counted to 10 in her head, this should give him enough time. Her knuckles rapped against the door jamb and it took a moment before she got the “Yeah.”   
Opening the door, Romy stepped into the room, suppressing a smile. Nahele had obviously thrown himself onto the bed in a hurry, trying to appear like he’s been reading his English book for the last hour.   
“You not sleeping yet?”   
He shook his head “Wanted to read this.”   
“Of course. I just wanted to tell you that Steve headed out on a call.”   
“Oh ok.”   
“I’m gonna head to bed. Don’t make it too long ok?” Romy tousled his hair. She was almost out of the door when Nahele stopped her.   
“Romy?”  
“Yeah.” She turned around. Nahele sat up against his headboard, his English book forgotten on his blanket.   
“I...I...” he didn’t really know how to start. “You’re in trouble or?”   
Romy let out a breath and perched on the edge of Nahele’s bed. “A little bit.”   
“Why didn’t you tell me. I thought we have no secrets here.” This cut Romy to the core, he sounded hurt. She looked up to the ceiling, trying to gather her thoughts.   
“You’re right.”   
Nahele opened his mouth, but Romy continued “but, we’re the adults here. You need to trust us and not listen to our conversations.”   
“I’m 15!”   
God, he never sounded more like a teenager. “I know.” Romy looked over the rim of her glasses at him. “You’re still our kid and we want you to not worry about things if there is nothing to worry about yet.”   
“I still worry.” Nahele bit his lip.   
She smiled at him sadly, she hated that they worried him. “They declined my green card application, but not my visa. So at the moment, nothing has changed.” She waited for Nahele to nod before she continued. “This is not only about me, Nahele. This involves the whole O’hana. Someone is taking shots at us.”   
“But Da...Steve he’ll sort it, right?”   
Romy nodded, Nahele’s unwavering trust in Steve made her heart burst. “He’s on it.” She leaned over to him and pressed a kiss to his forehead “Good night, kiddo.”   
Nahele grabbed onto her T-shirt “Can you stay? Until I’m asleep?” He asked shyly.   
“Of course.” Romy settled down next to him, his head leaning against her shoulder. Her fingers moving through his hair, trying to lull him to sleep. She had no idea, how long she sat there with him, the last thing she heard was Nahele murmur “I don’t want you to leave me, Mom.”   
“Never kiddo.” Then sleep claimed her too. 

——xx——xx——   
A dreaded sense of deja vu hit Romy as she entered the Palace with several coffees and croissants the next morning. She had a very similar coffee run a year ago, when they were trying to get Chin out of custody and Danny back from Colombia.   
“Thanks for calling me.” She handed Kono her coffee.   
“Anytime. I think he’s getting bad news right now.” Her friend jerked her head to Steve’s office. He was in an intense conversation with another man.   
“Someone stole classified information about CIA operatives.”   
‘Fuck! That could mean his Mom or ... Catherine.’ This day was getting worse every moment. Steve stormed out of his office fuming. He stopped short when he saw Romy giving her an automatic kiss. “Hey, what are you...”  
Romy brandished his cup of coffee “Here.”   
“Thanks!” he drained half of the cup before storming off to the holding cells.   
Then everything turned black.   
“Use your legs. Use your legs.” Lou helped Romy getting up. Around them everyone was groaning and completely disorientated.   
“Romy!” Steve stormed back into their offices, taking over Lou’s position as support “You guys alright?”  
“Just a little woozy.” Romy leaned against him for a second, her arms tight around his midsection.   
“The same thing happened to you?” Chin supported himself on the computer desk. “What about the people downstairs?”  
“I’ll check on them.” Lou staggered towards the doors.   
“Dalton’s gone.” Steve loosened his grip on Romy and checked her pupils. “Kono pull up the palace security cameras.”   
“What about Jerry? Anybody checked on Jerry?” Danny asked.   
“Dudes!” Jerry burst through the doors. “The craziest thing just happened to me.”   
“We know, Jer. The same thing happened to us.”   
They watched how a woman walked through the palace with a gas mask, returning with Dalton a couple of minutes later, disappearing into the streets.  
“We gotta find her before she convinces Dalton to decrypt those files.” Steve was all action now. His hands framed Romy’s face “You ok?”   
“I’m fine. Go!” She pushed herself out of his hold, kissing him quickly.   
“Danny! Grab some earplugs.” Steve walked towards the doors.   
“Why?” Danny rubbed his forehead, this did not sound good.  
“Cause you gonna need them.”   
“That’s not really an answer.” With that the two disappeared.   
“I think I better go back to work as well.” Romy waved to Kono, Chin and Jerry.  
——xx——xx——   
Steve knocked at Romy’s office door “You busy?”   
“Come in!”   
He settled in the chair in front of her desk, just staring at her for a while. Not really sure what to say.   
“All operatives save?” Romy asked him.   
“Yeah.”   
“So who was in trouble, your Mom or Catherine?”  
His head jerked up, how did she know.   
“Catherine.”   
“Fuck. She’s really ok?”   
“Yeah.”   
“I’m glad.”   
“Thank you.”   
Romy waited for another beat, she was sure he didn’t only come to see her telling her that. That could have waited until tonight until they were both home. He didn’t disappoint, leaning forward his elbows balancing on his knees, he recounted what Abby and Chin just told him. It was a lot to take in, it almost blew Romy’s mind. When he was finished, she said, “So let me get this straight. Abby was planted into 5-0 to find dirt on you all. And when she didn’t or wouldn’t find any, they started to put pressure on me, on Clara, trying to make you crack. Trying to make you break the law?”   
“Yes.”   
“That’s just sick.”   
“Yeah.” Steve leaned back in his chair, this day absolutely sucked.   
“You know we really need to stop repeating this kinda shit every year.”  
“What do you mean?”   
“This year, last year, always around your birthday, the world conspires against us.”   
Steve chuckled at that, a look at her desk calendar proved her right, today was the 10th March, his birthday was tomorrow. “Well compared to last year, we are definitely in a much better shape.”   
A knock saved Romy from answering, Ani was standing at her door. “A courier is here and will only let you sign.”   
Romy got up from behind her desk, scribbled her signature on the teenagers' clipboard, and took the letter. The return address made her forgot how to breathe, with trembling fingers she opened the envelope.   
“Romy.” Steve got up and strode over to her “Romy, what is it?”   
She handed him the letter, her face pale beneath her freckles and a slight tan. He needed to read it twice, three times, and then just once more to make sure he properly understood.   
Depart this country within 10 days or risk being deported  
That sentence played over and over in his head, as he looked back at Romy. Tears had gathered in her eyes, her mouth was moving, but couldn’t hear anything over the rush in his ears. Why would Coughlin do this? Why would he rip a family apart? He needed to fix this. This could not happen, he could not let that happen. She belonged here, she belonged with him, with Nahele on this island. All at risk because of a stupid vendetta from a petty man. How was he supposed to live when she was gone? How could he be some sort of father figure to Nahele without her? Thoughts were jumbling through his brain, scenarios on what would happen, where he could hide her, who he needed to talk to, but one never stopped appearing. Steve took Romy’s hands in his, intertwining their fingers, stopping her monologue with two words that have been swirling his brain for way longer than today.   
“Marry me.” 


	26. You fill up my senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marry me - as if it was that easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none...for once   
> Episode: Season 6 - Episode 19   
> Songs” The Strumbellas - High / James Blunt - Bonfire Heart / John Denver - Annie’s Song 
> 
> Hello lovelies,   
> You’re still here after last weeks cliff hanger? Thank you!  
> Without further ado I give you another slice of Romy & Steve!   
> Cannot wait to hear if you think I did them justice.   
> Enjoy xx 

“Romy.” Steve got up and strode over to her “Romy, what is it?”   
She handed him the letter, her face pale beneath her freckles and a slight tan. He needed to read it twice, three times, and then just once more to make sure he properly understood.   
Depart this country within 10 days or risk being deported  
That sentence played over and over in his head, as he looked back at Romy. Tears had gathered in her eyes, her mouth was moving, but couldn’t hear anything over the rush in his ears. Why would Coughlin do this? Why would he rip a family apart? He needed to fix this. This could not happen, he could not let that happen. She belonged here, she belonged with him, with Nahele on this island. All at risk because of a stupid vendetta from a petty man. How was he supposed to live when she was gone? How could he be some sort of father figure to Nahele without her? Thoughts were jumbling through his brain, scenarios on what would happen, where he could hide her, who he needed to talk to, but one never stopped appearing. Steve took Romy’s hands in his, intertwining their fingers, stopping her monologue with two words that have been swirling his brain for way longer than today.   
“Marry me.”   
“No.”   
“What do you mean - no?”   
“What do you mean - marry me?” They faced off in the middle of her office, looking at the other warily, the dreaded letter still clutched in Steve’s hands.   
“Ok.” she let out a deep breath “This here” she gestured around her office encompassing Ani who tried very hard not to appear as if she was listening in “not the place for this.”   
Steve rubbed his hand over his face “Yeah, you’re right.” Both of their eyes drawn to the letter. “Beach?” He suggested.   
“Beach sounds great.” Romy bit her lip, she could feel herself tearing up. She held out her hand looking up at Steve, not sure if he’d take it. She did just turn down his proposal. Hearing Romy let out a shuttered breath, moved Steve into action, pulling her out of the office, outside into fresh air.   
The beach was their place. A stroll along the beach was the first thing they did after getting Shave Ice. They walked for hours that evening, feeling a connection that almost was too much too soon. The beach stretch at their house, was the place they would go to chat, to relax, to be together. It had always been kind to them, the waves managed to calm then and the soft breeze took the sharp edge out of their words.   
They walked for a bit, fingers linked together so naturally like puzzle pieces.   
“You know how I feel about marriage.” Romy broke the silence.   
“Did you read that letter, Romy? They’re going to deport you, and you wont be able to enter the US again for 10 years.” Steve couldn’t believe her “Nahele would be 25 years old! What about us?”   
“I...I...”   
“Gorgeous, I love that you’re principled and want to stick with them even when its hard. But this...?”   
“What they are doing is wrong, Steve!” Romy ground out.   
He let out a sigh “I know that...”   
“Then do something about it, talk to the governor, or arrest Coughlin or something.” Her hand flew out, gesturing wildly. Steve pulled her to him, embracing her loosely.   
“We’d play right into Coughlin’s hand. He’d have solid evidence of 5-0 abusing their power for their own gain.”   
“This is such bullshit. Getting married because of immigration issues isn’t quite legal either.”  
“Marrying you is not illegal.” Steve clenched his teeth. “It gets you to stay here. It’s the logical thing to do.” He tried to appeal to her pragmatic side, but honestly he had no idea why she was making this so difficult.   
“I know, but this is so wrong. We shouldn’t be forced to do this.” The turmoil clear in her voice. “Why would a marriage count more than our committed relationship?”   
“Romy, I don’t want to argue with you about immigration laws, but in this case it does.”   
“Well, it shouldn’t.”   
This was really bothering her, but he still had not clue why. Her general aversion to marriage could not be the only reason. “If you really don’t want to marry me, then we’ll find a way.” His hands rubbed up and down her arms, unwilling to let go of her. “It might be tedious and maybe you need to go back for a while, but we’ll sort it.”  
Romy shook her head, she didn’t want to leave. Leave him, leave Nahele again for god knows how long. “No.”   
“Romy, talk to me please. I always understood your arguments about not needing to get married. But this now...this is a reason. A damn good reason that wouldn’t tear our family apart.”   
He sounded so desperate, what was she doing to him? To them? Why the fuck could she not just throw it all overboard? Romy turned in Steve’s embrace, keeping his arms around her she looked onto the ocean.   
“It will sound so silly, taking our situation into consideration, but” she swallowed “I always promised myself I wouldn’t get married until my brother could.”   
“What?” All the scenarios in his head, this one was not even in the top 10.   
“Gay marriage isn’t legal in Germany at the moment.”   
Steve frowned, did he miss something? He thought it was.   
“Oh you’re allowed a civil partnership, but not a marriage.” Romy explained snidely. “And with that you ain’t getting many of the rights, like certain tax reliefs, making decisions for your deceased or sick partner or adopting a child.” She talked herself into a rage. “How can I even think of getting married if he can’t?”  
“I don’t know, but please do.”   
“I always promised myself...” she trailed off, her head coming to rest on his shoulder. The rage had left her at Steve’s sincere request.   
“Would Paul ever ask this of you?”   
She shook her head, cheek rubbing against his shirt. Of course he wouldn’t, Paul would be absolutely appalled by this, he’d never asked her for it. That decision was entirely Romy’s, her little defiance against the injustice her brother and so many more faced on a daily basis. He’d tease her relentlessly about not jumping Steve the moment he asked, then telling her if she’d not marry him, he’d do it in a heart beat.   
Steve pushed her back a little, needing to see her face, a dreadful thought had just entered his mind. “You want to stay don’t you?”  
“Of course! What is that even for a question?” Romy slipped out of his embrace.   
Steve crossed his arms defiantly. “Well you are not doing the most obvious thing that allows you to do that. So I’m sorry for asking.”  
“Yes, but you’re just asking me cause this is a solution to a problem. Not because you actually want to marry yourself.”   
“Wait.” He was going to get whiplash from their argument today. “Are you saying you said no, because I proposed after reading that letter.”   
Romy shrugged sheepishly, before adopting a slight haughty tone. “Well, no-one wants to get proposed to out of necessity or cause it will make things easier.”   
“Please do not tell me, you, who’ve been railing about marriage since I’ve know you, objects to a pragmatic proposal? You’re the pragmatic one, god dammit! This is the easiest way to make this whole thing go away.”   
“The most pragmatic thing would be to go to the governor.”  
“Yeah” Steve scoffed “not gonna happen with Coughlin breathing down my neck. Unless you want to visit me in prison, and conjugal visits are only for spouses.” He added as an afterthought.   
“I just feel...” Romy shrugged. Not too sure what she wants to say and how she wants to say it. “This is not how...argh! I don’t want to trap you. Marriage is...serious...it binds people together for life...or well at least until divorce.”  
Steve chuckled “Gorgeous, you’ve got me trapped since we went for that very first shave ice together. And I’m not planning to divorce you. Wanting to marry you isn’t something that just popped into my head. I’ve been thinking about it...but I do know how you feel about that topic.”  
“So, you thought you’d use this to trap me instead.” Romy teased, trying to mask the emotion that crept into her voice.   
“You got it.” He kissed her temple, reciprocating her smile.   
“You never wanted to get married or mentioned marriage to me ever. I thought we’d be on the same boat.” Her hands loop around his neck, pushing herself onto her toes.   
Steve shrugged “What can I say, you make me want to do things I never thought I’d want.”   
Romy did not look completely convinced.  
“And hey, we’d finally put a positive spin on this time of the year.” He echoed her earlier sentiment.   
“So, thats it? We’re getting married?” Romy asked.  
“We’re getting married.” Steve confirmed, his eyes crinkled happily. Romy fisted his shirt and slanted her lips over his. They just agreed to get married! The thought left her giddy, despite her earlier misgivings, she giggled against his lips. Steve pulled away when he started to feel eyes on them, he didn’t let her go though. His thumbs tracing her cheek bones, unable to believe that this is how the day ends. “Tomorrow.” He whispered, his lips brushing against her forehead.   
“Tomorrow.” Romy echoed. Their moment broken quickly by Steve’s sudden jolt into action   
“I’ll need to call Danny!”  
“What? Why?”   
“We’ve got a wedding to organise. It’s all hands on deck.”  
Romy grabbed his hands, before they had the chance to reach for his cell phone. “We can’t tell him. None of them.”  
“Of course, we tell them. They’re family.”   
“And what about mine in Europe?”   
“I…” Shit. She was right, it was either all of them or none of them. It wouldn’t be fair for that part to miss it, because they couldn’t be on a flight within 12 hours. “You’re right. So just us?”  
“And Nahele.” Romy added.   
Steve gave her a duh look “I would not have left him at home.”   
“We are really doing this?” Romy asked.   
“Hell yeah!” 

——xx——xx—— 

To say Nahele had been ecstatic when they told him, was an understatement. The smile on his face did not disappear the whole evening. The next morning a knock woke them. “Are you decent? Can I come in?”   
Romy had pushed her sleep mask out of her face, darted a looked over at Steve, who snorted with laughter.   
“Come in you brat!” Steve called out and not a second later the door opened. Nahele set the tray down on the nightstand before he hopped onto the bed. Romy handed Steve a cup of coffee and sat up against the headboard.   
“Thanks.” Their fingers brushed on the cup, a shared smile in the soft morning light, then they turned back to Nahele, who had pulled out a piece of paper from his jeans pocket.   
“Your court appointment is at 4pm this afternoon, that gives us enough time for everything.”   
“Everything? Kiddo, it’s just gonna be the three of us.” Romy curved her body against Steve’s, sipping her coffee contently.   
“Doesn’t mean we don’t do this the proper way.” Nahele chastised.   
“Ok, ok ok!” Steve lifted his arm, the one not currently being laid on by Romy, in surrender. “What have you got on that list, kiddo?”   
“I called Odell to come here to do our hair and I called your hair lady, Romy.”   
“Its called stylist, Hele.” She chuckled at his choice of words.   
He waved her off and continued down his list from flowers, to even making a dinner reservation in disguise of celebrating Steve’s birthday, to calling the German embassy to find out how to recognise the wedding with them. Steve and Romy kept staring at him in wonder, he somehow managed to organise them a wedding.   
“How...When...Nahele. This is amazing.”   
The teenager looked at them bashfully “It wasn’t much, just some googling.”   
“It’s everything.” Romy pulled at his arm until he landed right between them. “Thank you, kiddo.” Steve pushed his hair out of his face affectionately, his other arm snaking around Romy’s shoulders pulling the two off them closer to him. They laid like this, quietly sipping coffee, munching on the cookies Nahele deemed nutritious enough for breakfast. He’d always thought he’d be nervous on his wedding day, anxious about the commitment he was about to make. He grinned to himself, he was happy, like this was supposed to happen.   
“Crap!” Nahele startled up “I forgot the rings!”   
After a quick glance to his nightstand, Steve assured him “I think I got us covered on that front.” Two sets of wide eyes turned to him. “What can’t a man have some secrets?”   
——xx——xx——   
Steve and Romy had separated after breakfast and only saw each other again, while getting ready for their appointment.   
“You going to reveal your secret rings soon?” Romy stood in the bathroom applying her make up. Steve standing behind her, tying his tie. He had considered his dress uniform quickly, but then settled on the dark navy suit that always gave Romy a hungry look in her eyes.   
“Wouldn’t you like to know?” His hands ghosted over her sides, dipping in the opening of her light bathrobe, caressing her curves.   
“I’d like to very much.” Her face turned slightly towards him, bumping her nose against his ear, making him shiver.   
He pulled a small jewellers bag out of his trouser pocket, emptying the contents in Romy’s hand. Two simple gold rings.   
Steve’s chin came to rest on her shoulder, his arms around Romy’s waist. “These were my grandparents. Aunt Deb gave them to me. Just in case.”  
Romy looked at the vintage gold rings, they were beautiful. “She was such a meddler, your Aunt Deb.”   
“What do you mean?”   
She detangled herself from his arms and reappeared a second later, a champagne coloured dress covered in tulle and polka dots, in hand. “I tried this on when I went shopping with Deb and Mary. I needed to leave early, remember?” Steve nodded, of course he remembered, it meant Deb drove his car. “This appeared in my closet the same day, a little note attached to it ‘Just in case.’”  
Steve looked up to the ceiling ‘I hope you’re happy, Aunt Deb.’  
“You guys ready? We are leaving in 5 minutes!” Nahele shouted from downstairs.   
“He’s worse than any of my drill sergeants in Basic.” Steve raised an eyebrow at her unimpressed.   
“Oh come of it, you love it. He’s a Mini You being all pedantic with time keeping.”   
He grinned proudly at that.   
With a big smile herself Romy held out her hand to him. “Come on Commander McGarrett let’s get married.”   
“Let’s do it Mrs McGarrett - to - be.”   
Hands intertwined they walked down the stairs together.   
——xx——xx——   
They stood in front of the judge with bright smiles and shaky hands.  
“Have you prepared your own vows or would you like the standard ones?”   
Sharing a startled glance, how could they forget about the vows? “Stand...”  
“Can...Can I say something?” Nahele interrupted Romy shyly.   
“Sure?” Steve looked over to the judge, needing a bit of guidance. It’s not like they’d done this before.   
The judge nodded, encouraging Nahele to go ahead “Please son.”  
“Ahem” he fiddled with his lei, the same that Steve and Romy were wearing. “When I asked each of you, how you knew you loved each other. Steve told me that he knew after your car accident, that you wanted to go home and home was with him, or how you wear a sleep mask so he can sleep with the curtains open. Romy said that no one makes her as at ease in her own self as you do. How you endure listening to audiobooks and podcasts to fall asleep, even if they’re in German.” A chuckle went through the room. “Home, strength, laughter, favourite person and guide were words that you both used that day.” Tears were flowing freely down Romy’s cheeks and Steve kept fingering the star on her bracelet. “But I’ve got one more for you. Family. My family.”   
“Oh Nahele.” Romy let go of Steve with one hand and they grasped Nahele’s hand.   
“Well, I don’t think I was ever upstaged by a witness.” The judge tried to break the tension with a joke. And then suddenly they were married, shared their first kiss as a married couple. Gold bands adorned their right ring fingers, a homage to her birth country, where wedding rings are worn on the right hand. 

——xx——xx—— 

They were holding hands standing at the beach behind their house. Both still in there get up for the court house, they let the water lick at their bare feet. Romy looked over at Steve her eyes tracing his profile.   
Her husband.   
What for a weird feeling, but one that made her chest expand in the most delicious way.  
“You know, one day I wouldn’t be opposed to a proper proposal.”  
“Yeah?”  
”Yeah. You make me want to do things, I never thought I’d do.” She repeated his words from yesterday.   
They sunk into a kiss when a shout from the lanai interrupted them   
“Stop it! Let’s go to celebrate the Neanderthals birthday!” Danny waved at them from the lanai.   
“Lets go celebrate your birthday.” Romy grinned and they made their way up to the house.   
Steves finger slid along the gold band sitting on her finger. “Best birthday present ever.” 

——xx——xx—— 

“So girl you’ve been incredibly tight lipped what you and Steve did for his birthday and this surprise trip you guys went on.”   
“Really this is what you want to talk about today?” Romy’s hands went to her hips. “After everything that happened today?”  
“Yes, take my mind off of things, please.”   
Romy shook her head at Renee’s antics. Her friend had run for her life today. Her family was in mortal danger and for a while she thought she’d lost her husband. After today, she had a feeling packed go bags were going to feature in her and Nahele’s future. Renee deserved some details.  
“Well, we had a long weekend alone at a beautiful place with room service, before Nahele joined us for half term.”   
“Oh, pul-lea-se.” Renee stretched out the word ironically.   
“What do you want to hear?” Romy stared at her over the rim of her glasses “How we almost broke the bed, because we got a bit too excited!”   
“Huh!” Kono made puking sounds beside them. “That’s my brother you’re talking about.”   
“Hell yes!” Renee high-fived Romy. “That’s the details I live for.”   
Kono sunk further into the sofa, trying very hard not to listen “At least you’re getting some.” She mumbled and squeaked straight after, as two sets of arms scooped her up.  
“I get ‘Being married for over 20 years sex’, not the unmarried fun this one gets up to.” Renee’s voice had gotten louder, attracting the boys attention on the other end of the lanai. Steve caught Romy’s eyes and threw her a wink, unmarried sex indeed. She scrunched up her nose and smirked, it was nice to have a little secret in a family that has no secrets.   
Adjusting her hold on Kono and Renee, she poked Kono in the side “Have you tried the vibe I recommended?” She turned to Renee “Its great for couples, too.” A chortle could be heard from the guys, maybe she wasn’t as quiet as she thought, but fuck they were all adults and they were on their way from tipsy to drunk. Renee perked up at this “Really?”   
“Steve likes it.” Romy shrugged lightly.   
“Ok!” Steve appeared in front of them, extracting Romy out of the group hug, swooping her up in his arms “I’m taking her home, before we all can’t look at each other anymore.”   
“Ah boss, that ship has sailed ages ago.” Kono giggled into her cocktail glass.   
“Don’t worry Steve.” Renee leaned up, to press a kiss on Romy’s temple, trying to placate him at the same time. “It was all complimentary.”   
“Romy!” He exclaimed scandalised.  
“What do you think we talk about? The best way to get gunpowder out of clothes?” Romy leaned back in his embrace.   
“Well we do, do that too.” Kono piped up from the sofa.   
“Let’s get you home.” Steve hoisted Romy further up, her legs tightened around his waist. 

——xx——xx—— 

They dropped Kono off at her place and snuggled up on the upstairs Lanai. The day had gone from great, Pancakes with Lou and making fun of Danny, to an absolute shit show.  
“You gonna have us packing go bags, aren’t you?” Romy’s head tucked under Steve’s chin, hands idly wandering along their bodies.   
“Never bad to be prepared.” His arms tightened around her.   
“I’ll make you a deal.” Her chin now propped onto his chest. Steve smiled and started to play with a strand of her hair. “I’ll pack a go bag, if you tell me all the cases why I need one.”   
Steve looked at Romy, contemplating what she asked, what his wife asked of him. His WIFE. He could do this fo her, highly redacted of course, but if she’d trust him to keep their family safe, he could trust her with National Security.   
“Deal.” Sealed with a kiss and Romy snuggled back into him.   
A thought popped back into Steve’s head and he poked her side “What do you mean you’ve got Grace on instagram?”  
“She added me last year ago.” Romy mumbled into his t-shirt.   
“Why don’t I know this? I’ve been trying to get pics of Danny with the Beliebers for days now.”   
“I mean they are hilarious.”   
“Lemme see”   
“No!” Romy grabbed her phone quickly to get it out of his reach.   
“Common gorgeous!” Steve pleaded with her.   
“No”  
“I just want to tease Danny. Let me see those posts.”   
“Nuhu! Not gonna happen Steve!”   
“Why not” he was pouting like a pre schooler now.   
Romy threw her phone behind her on the floor and straddled Steve’s lap. His hands straight away to her hips stroking upwards. She framed his face with her hands, thumbs softly stroking his cheeks.   
“I make you a deal.”   
“Ok” Steve squinted at her, he could negotiate, dinner, massage or even taking her to the spa, he wanted those pics.   
“I’ll take screenshots of them and send them to you.” She nibbles on his bottom lip before slanting her mouth over his.  
Steve moves his hand up into her hair scraping her scalp the way he knew she loved and not a second later he was rewarded with a moan. But then it clicked, why would she send him the pics.   
“Why would you send me screenshots?”   
“Huh?” Romy had moved to his neck and found his pulse point.   
“Why not just give me your phone.”   
Romy leaned back “What is this, an interrogation?”   
“Just wondering...”  
“You Commander McGarrett are never just wondering.” Her right eye brow rose.   
“Just a little fishy...”   
“And here I thought I had your mental capacity rendered useless.” She pressed a kiss underneath his jaw and ground lightly in his lap.   
Steve groaned “you do.”   
“Then why don’t we concentrate on this?”  
Well, she had a great point, he could work on getting those pictures tomorrow. He had more important things to concentrate on now. He carried her into their bedroom and set her down on the bed. Steve pulled his shirt over the back of his head, stalking towards her, joining Romy on the bed.   
“Oh by the way, tomorrow you’re learning how to shoot a gun, Mrs McGarrett.”   
——xx——xx—— 


	27. You are my son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Some horrible news for Nahele...a beautiful moment for Steve… insecurities for Romy and Renee and & Kono are back due to popular demand   
> Warnings: Minor Character Death, Grief, Sullen Teenager, Insecurities  
> Episode: Season 6 - Episode 21 & 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies,   
> Another chapter of Steve and Romy, unfortunately one day - I hope you can forgive me. Nahele is one of my favourites and a cinnamon roll, I’m sorry what I’m gonna put him through in this chapter. I’m so sorry.   
> If you feel the need to shout at me, my inbox is always open.   
> Enjoy xx 

——xx——xx—— ——xx——xx—— 

Receiving the 911 text from Nahele had set off all alarm bells within Steve. The scenarios that popped into his head, were not helpful as he abandons the tools to fix the shed. Speeding up the coastline, the sirens blaring, his thoughts raced in competition with his car.   
What if there was an accident? Was he on his way to the hospital already? Nahele inside a burning shrimp truck made him push the gas pedal all the way to the floor. Fuck! What was he going to tell Romy?  
With squealing tires, he pulled up next to the shrimp truck. There was no ambulance, no fire, no other police. What the fuck was going on?   
Kamekona stood way to calmly next to his van, for this to be a 911 situation.   
“Hey!” He climbed out of his truck and made his way over to him.  
“Thanks for coming bruh.”  
“Yeah.” Of course, he was going to come! What did Kamekona expect? “Is Nahele all right?” He was still tense! They walked around the truck and there he stood, all healthy, no scratches, and what he could see all hairs were accounted for. His heart literally sunk back from his throat into its right place in his chest.   
For fuck sake, he was going to get grey hairs!   
“Your text message said it was an emergency.” He accused Nahele.   
Nahele’s and Kamekona’s eyes shifted and Steve followed their gaze. He couldn’t believe it! All this for a flat tire?  
“That’s the emergency? Unbelievable.” He groused.   
“I’ll …” Nahele started, but Steve wouldn’t have it.   
“That’s not a ... an emergency!” He interrupted.   
“I was just following orders.”, Nahele defended himself   
“It is an emergency brother,” Kamekona butted in. Steve turned to him, hands on his hips, hoping his friend would come up with a real good explanation, otherwise he might shoot him three other flat tires. “If I don’t get to Waikiki Food fest within the hour, Sammy’s shrimp shack is gonna grab my spot.”  
“An Emergency is a life or death situation. You understand that? This is...This is a flat tire.”  
“Let’s call it an economic crisis.” Kamekona shifted gear.   
“An economic crisis?” Steve exclaimed. Ok, that was it - forget the truck, he was gonna shoot Kamekona.  
“If I don’t sell shrimp, Nahele don’t get paid.” Nahele grinned sheepishly at that, while Steve continued to frown. “Nahele don’t get paid. He looks for alternative sources of income, which might directly impact your and German Rose’s financial situation.” Kamekona looked incredibly pleased with his explanation.   
“Is that right?” Steve asked, oh was his friend in for a wake-up call.   
“Trickle-down economics bruh.”  
Steve looked over at Nahele, who still tried to look as innocent as possible. “Well, you better hope Romy ain’t finding out about this, otherwise there’ll be hell to pay.”   
Nahele visibly paled, he hadn’t forgotten her mood after Steve took him out of school for surfing, even Kamekona shifted uncomfortably.   
“She loves me too much.” The big native said with confidence, but Steve could hear a sliver of doubt creeping into his sentence.   
“Yeah not after this stunt, Kame.” Steve patted him on the shoulder and send Nahele to his truck “There's a jack in the toolbox in the truck.”  
“What did I tell you kid superman to the rescue.” Kamekona was pleased with himself, his little plan had worked perfectly.   
Steve did not even bother to say anything else, his friend got what he wanted, he wouldn’t listen to reason. His phone started ringing and he patted his pants pockets for the device. “McGarrett.”   
“You need to go?” Nahele came back with the jack.   
“Yeah.” Steve frowned, unsure if he should tell Nahele. He decided not to, what good would it do, it’s not like he had much information himself.   
“Have fun at the festival, ‘Hele.” He pulled his boy into a one-arm hug and then jogged over to his truck.   
“See ya later!”

——xx——xx—— 

The whole area was carnage, burnt bodies, injured inmates and the leftover piles of the bus left a stench in the air, that Steve would not forget anytime soon. What looked like a horrible accident, turned out to be a planned hit on one specific prisoner. On top of it, Adam was on the run with several incredibly dangerous men, including a rapist, murderer, and cannibal. That he was chained to Jason Duclair a convicted serial arsonist, was almost a relief.   
They couldn’t wait for the dogs and for S.W.A.T to finish assisting the prison with rehousing the other inmates. They needed to act now before they lost them in the woods. The team and HPD had divided out the jungle into manageable pieces to search. They were traipsing through their part of the jungle when Chin called with an update from Max on the double-tapped victim.   
“Listen Steve there’s something else you should know.” Chin sounded almost nervous.   
“What?”   
“Nahele’s father was one of the inmates on the bus. He didn’t make it.”   
The chatter behind Steve stopped, they all had heard Chin over the comms. Steve swallowed - fuck!   
“Does Nahele know?”  
“No. I thought you and Romy wanted to be the one to tell.”   
Steve stared straight ahead, how could he tell his kid that his father died?   
“Chin, can you do me a favor and call Romy, patch her through?”   
“Sure.”   
“Alright.” Steve moved forward with purpose, while the team shared a worried look. Not even 10 minutes later, Chin’s voice came back on the comms, “I’ve got Romy for you, Steve.”   
“Steve. Everything ok?” Her voice spilling over his rattled nerves like honey.   
“There was a chemical accident in Halawa and then a bus with inmates exploded.”   
“Yeah, I saw on the news. Is Adam ok?”  
“We’re looking for him now.”   
“What do you...”  
“Romy, please.”  
His tension must have carried over the phone, as she conceded quickly. “Ok.”  
“Nahele’s father...he died in the crash.” His voice almost echoed through the jungle, he could hear the sentence multiple in his head, like his mind refused to accept the fact, but there was no reaction from Romy either. Had he lost connection again? Or did he not say it aloud?  
“Romy...Romy. You there?”  
“Yeah, I’m here...does...does Nahele know?” She sounded shaken.   
“No.” Silence filled the call once more. How could they tell him? How could they be the bearer of such horrible news? In the end, there was only one way.   
“We tell him together, tonight.” Steve decided.   
“Call me when you’re back and I’ll meet you in the office.” He could hear her taking some deep breaths.   
“Steve?”  
“Yeah.”   
“It will be ok.”   
“Yeah.” With that he hung up, unsure if that would be the case. But god, he just needed to hang onto her words for a little while. 

——xx——xx—— 

Romy was pacing up and down in Steve’s office waiting for him and Nahele. Her nails had found a little patch of skin on her wrist, scratching back and forth. She didn’t need to wait long for Steve to arrive. He wrapped her up in his arms, burying his face in her neck. Romy let out a breath at the impact of his body colliding with hers, she tightened her hold on him. Her hands moving up and down on his back. Lifting his head slightly, Steve murmured “I should take a shower. Getting rid of the jungle.” His hand finding Romy’s “Come with me?”   
“We ain’t having sex in that dingy shower you’ve got here, McGarrett.” Romy had a strict ‘no sex at the office’ rule. She brushed over his eyebrow lovingly.   
“I know, McGarrett.” He loved how the soft smile grew on her face, hearing her new last name.   
“But I’ll keep you company.” She leaned back into his hand on her lower back, letting him guide her out of his office.  
Steve had just settled back into his office chair, with Romy sitting on his desk, her legs between his, when he spotted Nahele entering the office.   
“Hey!” Steve shot up from behind his desk. Romy pressed her lips to his, a silent   
‘We can do this!’  
Steve opened the door to his office, a pained smile on his face.   
“What’s up?” Nahele grinned at him, and the two engaged in their handshake - hug combination they had come up with, eliciting a smile from Romy.   
“Yeah, sorry about the whole tire thing this morning. The 911 really wasn’t...”  
Steve pulled a face, he had completely forgotten to mention that to his wife, and the sound she made at 911 did not bode well.   
“Hi, kiddo.” She had turned on Steve’s desk facing them.   
“Romy. Hi!” Nahele glanced back at Steve, he was so screwed. “I didn’t mean to...”   
“Don’t worry about it.” Steve interrupted, and Nahele got the hint and switched the topic immediately.   
“Anyways, the food festival was amazing. I made so much tips and ahem Kamekona, he ah, he won best original dish for that...ahem... that Three Alarm Chilli Shrimp Dog. Yeah, it was so good.” Steve and Romy looked at each other. How could they tell him? He was so excited right now. This was so unfair.   
“So, ahem why am I here? What do you guys want to talk to me about?”   
“Sit down for a second.” Steve nodded to the chairs in front of Romy.   
“Romy?” Nahele turned to her questioningly. Her smile turned sad in an instant.   
“Nahele listen, ahem, your dad. Your dad was involved in an accident.” Steve started, but then his throat closed up, he couldn’t say it. He couldn’t ruin his kid's day.   
With a squeeze to his forearm, Romy took over. “There was a chemical leak at Halawa today. Your dad was being moved to another facility after it, to keep him and a bunch of other prisoners safe. One of these busses got hit by an IED.” She closed her eyes for one final reprieve. Taking Nahele’s hand in hers, she said calmly “Nahele, your father. He died.”   
They watched him closely, waiting for the tears, for any reaction, but nothing. Nahele sat in his chair, unmoving, his face turned to a mask.   
“Nahele, is there anything…”   
“Why are you making this such a big deal?” Nahele shoved his arm out of Romy’s hand.   
Steve tried again “He’s your father.”   
The teenager snorted at that. “Yeah right” he mumbled. He saw Steve and Romy share another look and scoffed once more. What did they want from him? It’s not like he liked the guy. “Can we go now? I’m actually starving.”   
“Of course.” Romy hopped off the desk. She shrugged at Steve helplessly, they were just going to go with the flow on this. 

——xx——xx—— ——xx——xx—— 

The next couple of days in the house were tense. Nahele had moved from stoic silence to snapping at them when they mentioned anything to do with his father. He didn’t want to talk about it, he didn’t want to think about it. It’s not like his father ever thought about him, ever worried about him. So why should he?   
He watched Romy pacing along the Lanai while pretending to look for a book. He had avoided both her and Steve in the recent days. It was easier to avoid them completely instead of just dodging their questions. They could be like dogs with a bone if they wanted to. He knew he couldn’t avoid them forever, he overheard them plotting last night.   
One of her hands held the phone, the other gesticulated wildly - Romy was not happy with what the other person was saying. Nahele inched the french door open and slipped out on the lanai. She had not noticed him yet, too busy arguing. Words like arrangements and funeral were being said, making him curl even further into the rattan swing. Of course, she was organizing the funeral. His father's funeral. Not that he’d be attending it - for all he cared they could just dig a hole and throw him in. He was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn’t notice Romy sitting down next to him. He squeaked when she bumped his shoulder.   
“Haven’t seen you in a while, kiddo,” Romy said. She was right, except for meals and school he had holed up in his bedroom. Even skipped his almost daily runs with Steve.   
“Didn’t want to talk,” he mumbled.   
Romy pursed her lips and nodded, her feet making the swing move. Not saying anything else, she kept her eyes straight ahead, waiting for Nahele to continue.   
“I don’t want to go.” his arms had found their way around his knees, pulling them tightly to his chest. His cheek resting on his knees, he watched Romy’s reaction. Her brows furrowed for a moment, and he could see her trying not to turn to him. She wasn’t quite successful though, her body reacting almost automatically to his voice. He missed her, she always made sure to look at him. He had lived for way too long in social care and on the street, no-one ever looks at you there. They just glance, pass you over, like they can’t believe they see someone that young homeless. When she met him, in Steve’s office, waiting with him, chatting, he had felt seen for the first time in years. He took a shuttering breath “Please don’t make me go to his funeral.”   
He could see how Romy’s eyes became glassy, he couldn’t quite make the expression, but it was a mix between sympathy and pity.   
“Are you sure?”   
“Yes.”   
“We won’t force you, Hele.” The ‘We’ shouldn’t have startled Nahele as much as it did, of course, Romy and Steve had talked about this. “But please think about it. It’s not something you can take back.”   
“You think I’d regret it?”   
“I don’t know,” Romy admitted. “I’m in such a privileged position, with my parents. I just don’t want you to look back on this one day and wish you’d made a different decision.”   
“I…I” Nahele chewed on his lip, suddenly a bit unsure.   
“You don’t need to decide right now.” Romy pulled him into a side hug. “The funeral isn’t until Saturday.”   
Nahele nodded against her shoulder “I guess so.”   
He could feel Romy making moves to get up, his hand shot out over her stomach “Can … can you stay?”   
“For as long as you want.”   
Nahele sunk further down into her hug, his head onto her shoulder, his arm tightened around her midriff. He closed his eyes when he felt Romy’s hand started playing with his hair, the motion of it and the chair swinging forth and back should not have been as soothing as it was. That was how Steve found them an hour later. He let out a sigh of relief, seeing Nahele for once not barricading himself away. He squatted down before the swing kissing Romy hello, and brushed over Nahele’s back. “You guys alright there?”   
“Just perfect.” Romy smiled at him, then mouthed ‘He sleeping?’   
“Yeah.”   
She closed her eyes in relief briefly. Nahele had been pacing his room a lot during the last few nights, making it difficult for Romy to sleep either.   
None of them seemed to be in the right frame of mind to worry about dinner. “I’m gonna order some pizza for us.” Steve decided.  
“I love you.”   
Steve’s knee joints creaked when he got up, eliciting a giggle from Romy “Love you too, Mrs. McGarrett.”   
“Erhardt - McGarrett.”   
He groaned at her come back, “I still can’t believe you hyphenated. You gonna run out of space whenever you need to sign something.”   
Romy poked her tongue at him in retaliation, she watched Steve disappear back inside then her gaze wandered back down to her son. She wished she could just take away all the sadness and anger he was feeling right now.   
The sound of Steve setting the table and paying the Pizza Delivery guy woke Nahele an hour later. He had slipped down to Romy’s lap during his nap.   
“Feel better?” she smiled down at him.   
“Yeah.”  
“Good.” she winked at him, her fingers never stopped playing with his hair.   
“Romy, I think I know what I want to do on Saturday.”  
“What is it?”  
“Do you think, Steve would be ok going on a hike with me?”   
Romy looked disapproving ‘What is that even for a question?’  
“The one we couldn’t finish last year, you know when we discovered the body.”   
“I’m gonna call for a permit right away” Steve popped up behind the swing, making both of them jump “and dinner is ready.” 

——xx——xx—— 

Nahele stood at the top of the ridge looking over Oahu when he felt the tears come. Steve’s hand on his shoulder made them come faster. “I don’t know why I am crying. He wasn’t a really good person.”   
“He was still your father.”   
Nahele began sobbing in earnest. Steve pulled him into a hug, his hand cradling Nahele’s head to his shoulder.   
“You know last year when we did this hike?” Nahele sunk onto the grass.   
“Sure.” Steve followed him, his arm still around the teenager's shoulders. Keeping him close.   
“I kept thinking” he wiped his nose on the back of his hand “I kept thinking, what I would give that this was my normal life? Like, would we do these hikes every other weekend? Would you and Romy always hold hands? Would we catch waves on the North Shore and you’d show me how to shoot a gun or drive a car. That day, I thought it was possible. Us, being a family.” He sniveled again. “And then Romy left and everything was wrong. When she came back, you guys lived together. I thought maybe now. Maybe now I can ask them.”   
Steve pulled Nahele closer, trying to squeeze the pain out of him. He would be lying if he hadn’t felt exactly the same. Even when everything was unclear and up in the air, they were a family.   
“And then he came back.” Nahele’s voice broke. “He didn’t care what I wanted. He just wanted to prove to everyone how much he had changed. I don’t know what I would’ve done...”   
“You would have been on a plane to Germany with Romy and a fake passport.” Steve interrupted.  
“What!” Nahele stared at him wide-eyed.   
“You didn’t want to live with him, and you going back on the streets was not going to happen.”   
“Did Romy know?”   
“Of course she did!” Steve frowned “Not about the fake passport though.” He bumped Nahele’s shoulder “Better not tell her that.”   
Lifting his head, Nahele looked out over the magnificent view again. “You’ve been more a father than he ever was.” He mumbled.   
“And I’ll always be your father, Nahele. But that doesn’t mean you aren’t allowed to grief the one you wish he was.” 

They had taken their time hiking back down to the guides station, where they left the truck. The hike had been quiet, Steve could see Nahele trying to work through some things in his mind. He’d just put the key in the ignition when he’d heard Nahele clear his throat. Apparently, he was ready to share what was he’d been mulling over. Maybe he did want to go to the graveyard after all.   
“Thanks for today, Dad.”   
Steve’s hand stilled, hovered right over the key. He turned to Nahele slowly, staring at him, unable to process what he just heard. A split second later he leaned over the console and tackled Nahele in a bear hug.   
“Anytime, son.” 

Romy was sitting on the front step when the truck pulled in, her eyes puffy with worry and maybe a little bit of fear. Even through the windshield, Steve could see the exact moment when she swallowed it down, her shoulders squared ready to face whatever mood they brought back from the hike. She was still dressed in a black T-shirt and black trousers from the funeral.   
“I’ve got cinnamon rolls in the oven.” Her announcement was met with an excited cheer from Nahele.   
“Do I have time for a shower?” he asked over his shoulder.   
“I just put them in. You got 45 minutes.”   
“Yas!” Nahele bounded into the house.   
Steve tugged her into his side, his hand settling on her hip, Romy smiled up at him and slung her arm around his waist.   
“Did you guys had a good day?”   
Steve relayed his hike with Nahele while watching Romy whipping up the frosting and boiling some water. “He called me Dad.”   
His sentence hung in the air, the two staring at each other so intensely, that they didn’t realize how the icing dripped off the spoon onto the kitchen top. The spoon joined the splatter and Steve staggered two feet back to support Romy, who just launched herself at him. She dragged his head down for a passionate kiss, that left him breathless.   
“You are his Dad.”   
Nahele found them 20 minutes later, still in a deep embrace. “Teenager in the room, please keep it PG-13.” he teased.   
“Oh shut up. Nothing you haven’t don’t with Madison.” Steve teased him, not letting go of Romy.   
“Doesn’t mean I want to see it from my parents, Dad.” Nahele sassed back.   
Romy let out a small squeak of happiness, before she disentangled herself from Steve. Opening the oven and prodding the cinnamon rolls, was a good way as any to hide her tears off joy. “5 more minutes.” she declared.   
“Well, that’s my cue for a shower. Better not eat those without me.” Steve swatted Romy on the bum on his way out. He returned not 10 minutes later, taking a shower without Romy joining him was boring as hell, he saw no point in dragging it out. Standing in the kitchen doorway, he felt like he was transported back in time.   
Nahele and Romy both stood in his kitchen, making cinnamon rolls again, just like they did after he was pulled into a day full of wrecking balls from Joe. He had wished then that this was his life - how unbelievable that it now was. 

——xx——xx—— ——xx——xx—— 

“Thank god you are here!” The utter relief in Romy’s voice was palpable.   
“I’m so sorry!”   
“I really don’t care right now. We’ve got a hoard of teenagers outside, who’ve been clamoring for burgers for the last hour. They already tore through the buffet and it took all my negotiation skills to dissuade them to fire up the bbq themselves.”   
“Thank you!” Steve walked over to Romy, grasping her wrists in his hand. “Hey.” he tried to catch her eyes, she had a bit of a wild look going on. “I’m going outside, put the barbecue on, and feed the hoard some meat.”  
Romy nodded “Ok.”   
“Have you eaten anything today?” He knew how nervous she’d been over Nahele’s birthday. Steve tsk’d at her negative answer.   
“Don’t at me, Steve.” Romy grumbled, “It’s not like you’re the poster boy for a healthy eating schedule.”   
“Come with me!” he dragged Romy outside, ignoring her protests about the cake, and parked her on the lanai bench. The noise out here was deafening, Nahele and his many friends, including Grace, Will, and Melissa were entertaining themselves in the ocean and garden.   
“Dad!” Nahele shouted in greeting.   
“Happy Birthday, ‘Hele! Sorry I couldn’t be here this morning.” Steve wrapped him in a hug, pretty surprised the teenager let him do that in front of all his friends.  
“Thanks and don’t be silly. You’re here now. Any chance for some burgers. Mo…Romy wouldn’t let us light the BBQ.”   
“Right she was! You know the rule.” Steve bumped Nahele with his hip, perusing the buffet in the process. Romy was right they had pretty much torn it apart.   
“I know…I know…no one touches the bbq but you.” Nahele lamented.   
“Let me get this plate of food to Romy and then I’ll get right on that.”   
“Can’t she wait?” Nahele whined. “My friends are getting hungry.”   
“No, she can’t. Your m…Romy hasn’t eaten all day, cause she prepped everything you guys been devouring so far and she’s been picking up my slack on top of that.”   
“Ok, ok.” Nahele shrugged his shoulders, he guessed they could wait. 

Steve had fired up the barbecue ten minutes later and it seems the smell had attracted the rest of his team to join them for the party. The music was blaring and everyone seemed to be having a blast. When the sunset, Romy and him lit up the torches and lanterns dotted around the garden. He had felt better once she had started to nibble on the food he brought her, but she still looked a bit tired and withdrawn. He breathed a little sigh of relief when Kono and Renee dragged her down to the beach. 

“Does it bother you?” Kono handed Romy a bottle of beer and a can of coke to Renee.  
“What?” Romy furrowed her brows.   
“That Nahele calls Steve Dad and not you Mom.” Leave it with Kono to just blurt out what had been on her mind for some weeks now.   
“Honestly, I love it.” Romy lifted the bottle to her lips, taking a sip.   
“But?” Renee prompted her.   
“Hey” Kono put her hand on Romy’s shoulder, sensing her friend's hesitation. “It’s us - you can tell us anything. We won’t judge.”   
Romy squeezed her eyes shut “It sucks. Fuck I feel like I’m begrudging them their moment. But I don’t, believe me.”   
“Hey, we believe you.” Renee’s arm now made it around her waist, with Kono nodding along.  
“It feels like there’s this wall now…you know. The father and son and then there is me.”   
“Have you told Steve?”   
“For what? So I not only sound like a bitch, but be a bitch? No, this has nothing to do with him and everything with me being insecure.” Romy declared.   
The three women looked out on the ocean, Renee and Kono didn’t know what else to say. They hated the way Romy appeared, dejection seeping through with every word. The sound of someone clearing their throat made them all twirl around. Danny stood behind them a beer bottle dangling from his fingers “Steve send me, apparently I’ve been made messenger. He’s asking if it’s time for cake and presents?”   
Romy checked her watch “I think it’s cake time!” She pasted on a happy smile, squeezing her friends' hands thankfully, and walked back up the house with Danny.   
“You know I actually wanted to talk to you.”   
“What troubles you, Daniel?” Romy linked her arm with him.   
“I cannot believe you’re serving beer to teenagers!” Danny’s voice could only be described as a screech.   
“Would you please be quiet!” she tried to shush him.   
“How can I? When you’re serving beer to teenagers!”   
“Would you please just read the god damn label!” She groaned and twisted the bottle of beer in his hand. “It’s a non-alcoholic beer, you Stinkstiefel.”   
“I hate it when you insult me in German.” He pulled her into a quick headlock, making Romy shriek. “Why are you serving non-alcoholic beer then?” He let go of her again.   
“Those boys don’t know left from right with their alcohol. At least this way we’re cool parents and they don’t smuggle in the shit from their parents' liquor cabinets.”   
Danny looked almost impressed “Smart...smart indeed.”   
“There you are!” Steve met them halfway. “What took you so long?”   
Romy stepped into his side, letting herself be pulled closer by Steve’s arm. “Needed to educate Detective Williams over here on Non-Alcoholic Beer.”   
“Ah!” Steve’s lips caressed her hairline.   
“She called me a German name again!” Danny complained once more.  
“And you put her in a headlock. Don’t think I didn’t see that.”  
“This so unfair!” Their friend continued to pout.   
“Come on, Stinkstiefel. I’ll sneak you the second biggest piece of birthday cake.” Romy tried to appease Danny.  
“You did it again!”   
“Danny, you want your cake or not?”  
“Of course!”  
“Then please, either learn some German to insult me back or zip it.” Romy patted Danny’s cheek. 

The cake Romy had made was a three-tier chocolate dream with sprinkles and two different kinds of chocolate icing. It had taken her 3 days, 5 tries, and a frantic phone call to her Mom to finally get the result she wanted. Carefully she and Steve carried it outside, making sure that the lit candles weren’t blown out. They started singing Happy Birthday and quickly the rest of the party joined in. Arm in arm they watched Nahele cut into the cake with a massive smile and distributing it among his guests.   
“You gonna tell me what case almost made you miss your son's birthday party?” Romy pinched Steve’s butt through the back pocket. He pulled her close, poking her side, hitting her ticklish spot perfectly in retaliation.   
“A guy kidnapped a college girl, to broadcast her confession about an accident she caused all over the internet.”  
“Fuck.” Romy breathed out. “Did he succeed?”   
“Yes, for the broadcasting, luckily no for him pushing her to kill herself.”   
“Thank god.”   
“She was a fighter. Already trying to escape, when we got there.”   
“Good on her.”  
“Yeah...”  
“Steve, you don’t think she deserved it, do you?”   
“What? No?” He didn’t sound very convinced.   
“This will never go away again. She’ll be forever judged for her worst mistake. I don’t wish that on anyone.”   
“Well, Toast is working on burying it so far down in Nirvana, it will hopefully never resurface.”   
Romy smiled at him proudly, of course, he would try to make it disappear. That was her husband. She kissed his jaw. “You are a good man, Steve McGarrett.”   
Their moment was interrupted by the birthday boy bounding up to them, holding out two plates of cake. “Romy, Dad! Thank you so much for today. It’s been awesome.”   
“You’re very welcome, kiddo.” Romy passed one plate to Steve, keeping hold of the other one. “We wanted you to have the best day.” She kissed Nahele’s cheek.   
“I did!”   
“So, you’re ready for your present then?” Steve asked around a fork of cake. “This is amazing, Romy.”   
She smiled at him gratefully.   
“Present?” Nahele looked between the two of them. “I thought all of this was my present?”   
“Well then, you don’t want this then?” Steve pulled out something from his jeans pocket, dropping it into Nahele’s hand.   
“Is this?” The teenager stared at it in wonder. “Are these the keys for the Marquis?” He looked up at the adults, making sure this was not a dream.   
“Yes.” Romy added, “Of course you need to pass your driving test first.”  
“Of course, of course!” Nahele hopped a little up and down before he launched himself at them. “Thank you so much! For everything!”   
“Happy Birthday.” Steve ruffled Nahele’s hair. “Now go enjoy your party and let me and Romy find a quiet and dark corner.”  
“Eww...I’m outta here.” He bounded back to his friends.   
Romy turned to Steve, her hands wounding behind his neck “You’ve got a quiet and dark corner in mind?”   
“Oh definitely. We haven’t had much time for ourselves recently.”   
“And Nahele’s 16th birthday party is the right spot for that?”   
“You spend the last week perfecting a chocolate cake, that you don’t even like yourself. I think that deserves a reward.” Steve leaned down to kiss the tip of Romy’s nose. “Come on!” He took her by the hand and they strolled further down the beach, settling on one of the Adirondack chairs. Romy had her arms looped around Steve’s neck and shoulder, his hands wandering over her legs.   
“You think Nahele had a good day?” Romy murmured against his skin.   
“Gorgeous, listen” Music playing, teenagers laughing, the voices of their friends echoing down from the garden. “I think he’s having the best of days.” 

——xx——xx—— ——xx——xx—— 

Romy could not believe what she just heard, how dare they! The plastic cup in her hand bore the brunt of her fury.   
“Oh, Romy! Hi!” One of the women had turned around to her. “We didn’t see you...”   
“If you had seen me, you wouldn’t have said that you think I stole my partner and son away from another woman or did I miss something?”   
Two of the other moms had the decency to look ashamed, trying to avoid her gaze.   
“Well, you can’t be surprised?” The ring leader continued. “It’s not like you can be Nahele’s real mother, now can you?”   
“Excuse me?” How much of an arsehole do you need to be to say shit like this aloud.   
“You’re way too young and not...” a judging look across Romy’s features “very native.”   
“The makeup of my family is not any concern of yours.” Romy bit back.   
“How did you manage to snag such a nice piece of man in any case?”   
Un - fucking - believable! Were these women for real? Romy thought these things only ever happened on TV-shows, not in real life.   
“And Nahele does he spend every weekend with you or every second? Poor boy, a broken home is never the best starting point in life. Don’t you feel guilty at all?”   
The only reason why Romy didn’t launch herself at that woman was Steve’s shout across the Track field for her.   
“Nahele’s home isn’t broken.” With that, she turned on her heel and stalked over to Steve.   
It took him half a bag of gummy bears to talk Romy down from her rage to finally tell him what happened. His tirade was luckily interrupted by Nahele, she did not think she’d be able to hold him back, not that she wanted to.   
“What’s going on?” Nahele looked between Romy and Steve. Steve was furious and Romy looked uncomfortable as hell.   
“You ready to go?” Romy asked, pasting on a fake smile.   
“All showered and ready to go, but what happened?” His medal proudly hanging around his neck.   
“Everything is fine.” Romy tried to downplay Steve’s frown, but that just got her a scoff in return from her husband.   
“Coach Peterson, didn’t try anything did he?” Nahele shoved his bag in the back of the truck, climbing in after it.   
Steve turned around to him “What do you mean?”   
“Oh, ahem nothing I guess.” Nahele tried to cover his slip up.   
“Not gonna happen. Talk to us.” Steve pinned him with his Dad glare.   
“Dad, come on.”   
“Nahele!”   
“Not while you’re driving.” Nahele crossed his arms defiantly, making Romy snort out a laugh.   
Shrugging at Steve when he turned his glare on her, that was his first lesson while teaching Nahele how to drive. Do not drive angry or agitated - who was she to disagree with him.   
“Fine.” Steve turned off the car and lifted his hands of the steering wheel.   
“I think he wants to score with Romy.” Embarrassment flushed Nahele’s face.   
“Coach Peterson” Steve needs a moment to translate teenage speak in his head, “told you he wants to have sex with Romy? Did he say that? In front of you?”   
“What! No! He was talking to some of the other men, I overheard them when I came out of the changing room and M...Romy was standing at the drinks stand. He talked about her all inappropriately. If that had been me, you’d give me the longest lecture of my life.”   
Steve stared over to Romy, who shrugged again. It’s not like she could control what some guys were saying about her. He contemplates to sick the IRS on Coach Peterson, or maybe his old SEAL Team would do a better job. He was ripped out of his revenge plans when he heard Nahele said.   
“Then he touches her.”   
“He touches you?!” He shouted at Romy, seeing red.   
“No, he hasn’t. Steve, I would have told you, if he made me uncomfortable.” Romy tried to calm him down. Coach Peterson had never touched her inappropriately, yes, he tried to flirt, but nothing else. Steve was halfway out of the car before she was able to stop him.   
“I’m gonna kill him, Romy. He has no fucking business touching you or anyone else.”   
“Steve, I need you to take a breath. I’m telling you the man hasn’t touched me.” Romy clamped her hand on his leg, her fingernails leaving crescent shape rounds on his tight. “Nahele, where did you get this from?” She turned around to him.   
“It’s almost every single time at pick up, a hand on your shoulder and no matter what you say he laughs....and you’re not that funny.” He shrugs sheepishly.   
“Hey!” Romy exclaimed insulted. She was funny. “Thank you for telling us, Nahele. We’ll take care of it.”   
“Just like we gonna deal with those PTA Moms,” Steve added menacingly.   
“What did I miss?” Nahele leaned forward between their seats.   
“Nothing.” Romy bopped his forehead, making him fall back into his seat.   
“Some of Oahu’s finest mothers decided to voice an opinion on our parenting skills,” Steve explained.   
“Oh please, your fathering skills were highly commended. It was rather my mothering style, that was pulled into question.”   
Nahele could see Romy’s jaw tighten, there was definitely more to it and he was disappointed when she did not continue. They sat in the car for a couple of heartbeats in silence, the aired dirty laundry tensed them all up.   
“Am I allowed to drive now?” Steve tried to lighten the mood. 

——xx——xx—— 

Nahele couldn’t sleep, the day’s event still playing in his mind. They had celebrated his medal at Kamekona’s with everyone, even Madison was allowed to join them, despite her being grounded for the last week. It should have been a great day, but instead, he lied in his bed, his thoughts going in circles, his coach, Romy, Steve, those weird other Moms. With a groan, he gave up and went to get some water. Voices made him stop short in the hallway. It seems like Romy and Steve couldn’t sleep either, he knew eavesdropping was bad, but he inched closer to their bedroom anyway. The sunroom door was open and the door to the upstairs lanai, as well. He could see their silhouettes outside, perched on the sun lounger they had up there.   
“You wanna talk about it?” Steve grasped her hand.   
“It’s nothing.” Romy tried to placate him.   
“Gorgeous don’t do that. Talk to me.”   
“As soon as I say it out loud, you gonna think I’m such a bitch.”   
“Never!” Steve swung her legs over his lap.   
“It feels like it’s Dad and son now, and I’m just standing on the outside, not quite belonging.”  
“Romy ...”  
“I do know how bitchy that sounds and please believe me when I tell you that I love nothing more than when he calls you Dad. Or how you light up when he does.” she shook her head at herself.   
“I believe you.” And he meant it, Romy would never be able to begrudge him or Nahele their bond. He just hated that it made Romy doubt Nahele’s love for her. The boy loved her, so much.   
“And the PTA Moms today didn’t help either.”   
“You’re nothing like them!” Steve whispered furiously. “Any of their kids' step or otherwise would be lucky to have you as their Mom. Just as lucky as ours is.”   
Romy curled further into him, her hand fisting his T-Shirt tightly. “Thank you. I needed to hear that.”   
“Anytime - we are each other’s cheerleaders. That’s what we do.” He kissed her temple several times in quick succession. “You ready to go to bed now?”   
“No.” Romy shook her head. “But you go, I’m gonna stay out here a little while longer.” She stroked his cheek and kissed him lovingly.   
Nahele could hear Steve getting up and he made a hasty retreat into the hallway. 

“I’m sorry.”   
Romy’s head snapped around at the sound of his voice.   
“Nahele, what are you doing up?   
“Couldn’t sleep.” He stepped further onto the lanai. “You neither?”   
Romy shook her head, then patted the sun lounger prompting Nahele to join her. He mirrored her cross-legged position, their knees touching.   
“What are you sorry for?” She wanted to know.   
“That...that...” it took him a moment but then the damn broke within “you feel excluded cause I call Steve Dad now. And whatever those PTA women said and the whole thing with Coach. I didn’t want any of this to...”  
“Stop it!” Romy interrupted him, getting hold of his hands in hers. “I want you to listen to me closely. That you call Steve Dad is the best thing. Don’t let anyone tell you any different, ok. What I guess you just heard” she said with a knowing smile “has nothing to do with you and Steve and everything to do with my own insecurities, that came out in full force today. You are not responsible for it, ok?” Romy implored him to believe her, this was not his chip to bear and she was relieved when she saw a small nod.   
“Was it the other Moms?”   
The face Romy pulled gave her away instantly.   
“What did they say?”   
She almost needed to giggle, he concealed being mad almost as bad as Steve did.   
“It’s nothing, really.”   
“We have no secrets in this family, Romy. Especially if it’s something that affects you this much.” He quoted her words back to her.   
“I knew my rule, would bite me in the ass one day.” Romy moaned playfully “Apparently I somehow ruined your original family with my womanly ways and seduced your Dad away and now you’re stuck with the young wannabe Mom on weekends.”  
This was the craziest thing Nahele ever heard - what utter bullshit! He could see it in Romy’s face that it hit her hard, being accused of something like that. “You know they’re just jealous right?”   
“What?” Romy appreciated his effort to cheer her up, but he didn’t need to lie, and she told him that.   
“I’m not lying! None of their husbands look at them like Dad looks at you and believe me sometimes I wish he didn’t. And their kids? Why do you think we’re always here? Cause they want to be here and it's not just because of the beach. It’s actually quite embarrassing how many of my friends have a crush on you.” He shuddered at that thought. “Don’t listen to them, please.”   
Romy smiled at him “Thank you, I needed to hear that.” She flicked his shoulder with her fingers “When did you become so perceptive?”   
“Learned from the best.” Nahele grinned at her cheekily. They sat on the lanai for a while, no words exchanged, just the two of them. They both felt lighter now, having shared what was weighing them down. When the wind began to pick up, Romy draped some blankets around them, neither of them ready to go inside yet. 

“I do want to call you Mom, you know.” Nahele’s voice small, as he looked down at his hands, still in Romy’s grasp. “But I feel like, like I’m betraying my Mom somehow.”   
Her heart broke a little for her boy. How could she have been so careless for him to hear her, that was nothing he needed to carry. She squeezed his hands, making Nahele look up at her.   
“One day, if you feel comfortable and you feel ready to call me Mom, I’d be truly honored. But if that day never comes, Nahele, I don’t care either. Nothing could change the way I love you, ok? Not if you call me Mom or Romy. I could not love you any different if I’d born you myself, ok? I thank your mother every day for you.” Romy brushed away a stray tear from Nahele’s cheek, then wiping her own “She’ll never see you grow up, be the man she helped raise, and I’ll never experience you as a kid. Somehow you’re mine in a way you’ll never be hers and you’re hers in a way that’ll never be mine.” Romy pressed a kiss to his forehead. “You’re my son, Nahele.” 

——xx——xx—— ——xx——xx—— 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote Romy paraphrases at the end is from Denise Woodall   
> Stinkstiefel - literal translation Stinky Boot - someone who’s constantly in a bad mood or complaints a lot and tries to ruin the fun for others. 


	28. He closed his eyes - he was home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Steve deals with the scars that his job and the past left behind...Nahele looses a friend...and Romy tries to hold them all together
> 
> Warnings: Smut, gun violence, gun shot wounds
> 
> Episode: Season 6 - Episode 23 - 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies, 
> 
> I’m so sorry I’m a day late! The final episodes of Season 6. Your comments and messages always make my day - keep them coming!
> 
> Enjoy xx 

——xx——xx—— 

She had no idea how it happened, somehow she ended up being the commercial adviser to all 5-0’s informants. Here she was, sitting on her lanai reviewing Gerard Hirsch’s latest forecast, that he needed to submit to the government in order to keep his start up subsidies. 

“Honestly Gerard.” Romy twirled a lock of hair around a pencil “A new milk container is not business expenses.” She pointed to one of the item lines “Especially when that thing costs $100. Is it made out of gold?” 

“It’s vital to my business. The hours are erratic, I need to be well caffeinated.” Gerard shifted on his seat, when Romy pinned him with a glare over the rim of her glasses. He hated it, how did she manage to convey irritation, disappointment and ridicule with one pointed look. He needed to ask the kid how he could stand it. 

“This is literally the thing you pour in milk to foam it up, not the freaking coffee machine in itself. Loose it and buy a french press for your van.” Romy stroke through the line on the spreadsheet. 

“I...I...” Gerard stuttered. “You are ruthless.” He admitted defeat and leaned back in his chair, trying to ignore Romy’s grumbling about his other business expenses. 

“Hey gor...” Steve stopped short when he saw Gerard Hirsch lounging on his lanai. “What is he doing here?” 

Romy didn’t even look up from the spreadsheets “How was your day, babe?” 

“Ok” Steve came closer, eyeing Gerard suspiciously, not letting him out of his sight even as he leaned down to brush his lips across her cheek. “Doesn’t answer my question though.” He perched right next to her on the arm of the bench “Why is he here?” 

“Rude!” Gerard protested before Romy could answer Steve. 

“I told you. I’m helping Gerard with his government funds application.” She gestured to the papers in front of her.

He frowned, of course he listened to her, especially if that meant she spend time with Gerard Hirsch voluntarily. “I thought that was done?” 

“When the government loans you money, the paperwork is never done!” Gerard lamented, stretching back in his chair. 

Steve looked at Romy, ‘Seriously?’ His wife shrugged innocently at him, pressing her lips against his arm. Steve groaned, he was such a sucker for her. “You gonna stay for dinner, Hirsch?” The question pained him deeply. 

“Oh if you insist.” Hirsch grinned at him. 

Dinner turned out surprisingly pleasant, despite Steve glowering at Hirsch every 2 minutes, Romy stopped counting how often she kicked his shin to get him to stop. Nahele thought this thing was absolutely hilarious, not even bothering to hide his grin. It was always fun when someone tried to flirt with Romy with Steve in the vicinity - nothing brought out the caveman quicker in his Dad. 

——xx——xx—— 

Later in the evening Romy and Steve sat out alone on the lanai, Romy’s head was nestled on Steve’s lap, his legs swinging the swing softly. His fingers playing with Romy’s locks absentmindedly. 

“You ready to tell me what happened today?” Romy pulled him out of his thoughts. 

“How?” he looked down at her, the candles casting long shadows across her face. 

Romy’s chuckle almost drowned out by the pitter patter of rain hitting the roof above them. She reached up, rubbing across his 5 o’clock stubble. “I know you. You had your ‘I had a weird and crazy day, and I’m not sure what to do’ face on all evening.” 

Steve captured her hand in his, lifting it to his lips kissing the back of it. “I’ve got a face like that?” He murmured against her skin. 

“You’ve got a face for everything, Schnuffi.” Romy said affectionately. 

Steve let out a sigh, his fingers resuming their previous play with her hair, trying to sort his thoughts. Carefully he recounted the whole day, from Vanessa’s death, Michelle Shioma’s involvement, Sara being Chin’s niece, Chin being shot while the little girl got abducted, to the horrible shoot out.

“That was a full day indeed.” Romy commented once he was finished, her hand had made its way to his neck, massaging his tense muscles. Silence settled over them for a while, the only sound the creaking of the swing and the wine glass that was handed back and forth between them. 

“So Chin got a niece now?”

Steve took the glass back from her, taking a sip of the white wine “Yeah.” 

She shook her head, rubbing it along his leg “Our Ohana is weird. We’ve got kids popping up randomly every couple of months. Charlie for Danny, Sara for Chin.” Grinning up at him, she asked cheekily “Any kids popping up for you, I need to prep for?” 

Steve laughed at that “Nah, we were the first ones. Let the others have their moments.” 

——xx——xx—— 

“She’s just a kid” he tried to reason with Brigante. His gun trained dead centre on him, drowning out the taunting. He took a chance and shot, before he could do anything Brigante moved and Steve hit Sara instead. The little girl collapsed on the floor, blood pooling around her, dyeing her dark hair red.

Panting Steve shot up, gasping for air he checked his surroundings, trying to get his breathing under control. He stared at his hands, he could have shot Sara. She could have... his thoughts swirled and wired around his brain like on a merry go round with no way to stop or getting off. 

“Steve! Steve!” 

His eyes forcefully moved up. How did Romy end up in his lap?Her hands framing his face. He could feel her fingers, smoothing over his worry lines, ghosting over his lips and eyes. They warmed his cold skin, making him return to the here and now, leaving the nightmare behind. 

“You back with me?” Romy eyed him carefully. 

Steve nodded “Yeah.” His voice raw. Did he scream during his nightmare? He shifted back against the headboard, taking Romy with him. Her arms and legs looped around him, enclosing his body completely in her hug. He never felt more protected in his life. 

He shook his head trying to get rid of the cobwebs his dream had left behind. “I make so many shots almost every day. Why this one?”

“Maybe because it was a little girl. Chin’s niece twice removed or something, O’hana.” 

“I could have killed her.” 

“You didn’t. You saved her life.” 

No words were spoken after this, their lips and hands did all the talking. Reassuring and all consuming at the same time. It didn’t move further somehow, just some good old fashioned kissing, hands in each others hairs, nibbling on jaws and lips and neck. Slow, almost lazy, enjoying each other until they fell back asleep, in each other’s arms unwilling to let go. 

——xx——xx—— 

Romy wandered through the lobby of the Moana Surfrider Hotel, the meeting had gone well. Better than well actually, as of this autumn they were the management company for the property. Mr Khan was over the moon, another piece of the Hawaiian hotel landscape now part of his portfolio. 

“Hello! Shouldn’t you be catching bad guys?” She approached a table where Steve and Max were sitting, a letter laid next to Steve’s plate. 

Max stood up and kissed her on the cheek “Romy how wonderful to see you. I was just informing Commander McGarrett of my intention to take a sabbatical, to work with the Medical sans frontiers.” 

“The MFS? Max that’s amazing. Congratulations for getting accepted.” Romy squeezed her friends arm happily. 

“Thank you!” 

“When are you leaving us?” She asked him, while giving Steve a kiss hello. 

“In a couple of weeks.” 

“Well you will be missed.” 

“Yeah, Max.” Steve stood up now as well, his little finger intertwining with Romy’s. “We will miss you.” 

As always, it did not take long for Steve’s phone to interrupt the moment between friends. 

“McGarrett.” A pause while he listened to the other end. “We be there in 10.” 

“You gotta go?” Romy 

“Solid tip on Gabriel Waincroft.” 

“Well of you go then!” She shooed him away and Steve moved halfway through the lobby, before he turned around and jogged back to where Romy and Max were still standing. 

“Ste...?” He slid his arms around her and gave his wife a solid kiss. 

“For good luck.” He smirked at her, leaving her standing gasping for air, and made a beeline through the lobby to his car. 

His phone binged, when he sat in the car. 

‘Stay safe, Commander. Love you.’ 

——xx——xx—— 

She hadn’t heard back from Steve since her initial text message, not that this was unusual, but something niggled at the back of her mind, not leaving her alone. With a sigh Romy packed up her stuff at 4pm heading over to the Palace, she just arrived when Jerry directed the guys to a bus ‘Line of Duty’ Style. Romy grasped onto the table when the guys got shot at from all angles, only to be rescued by Lou, who sounded like he had the most fun in a very long time. 

Just that day they shaved at least 10 years of her live and should she get any grey hairs, her hair stylist bill would go straight to the Palace. She only managed to breath properly again when she heard Steve over their comms “Chin its over, you hear me. Its over. We got him.” Her head sinking to her chest, her hands easing on the white knuckle grip she had on the table. 

“Jerry to 5-0, roll cal guys. You all alive?” 

“Yeah we’re all alive and accounted for, Jerry. Good Work.” Steve came back straight away. 

Lou followed up, giddiness clear in his voice. Romy needed to have a chat with Renee what their husbands understood as good fun. “Mr Ortega, we couldn’t have done this without you buddy. Good work.” 

“You didn’t get us killed, I give you that Jerry.” She needed to chuckle at Danny’s obvious struggle to say thank you. 

“Mahalo Jerry.” Leave it to Kono to soften Danny’s response. 

“I feel a badge coming my way.” Jerry looked up at Max, who nodded back at him encouragingly. 

“Any chance for a good word, Romy?” Jerry turned to her. 

“Sweetie, you know I don’t get involved in this. Otherwise Steve would think he could help him in my job, then I’d be screwed.” She panned back making the other three laugh. “You’ll get there. Give it time.” 

——xx——xx—— 

They drudged through the door of the Palace, guns shouldered and their vests still on. The only one missing was Chin, but Romy didn’t pay that any thought, as she pushed past Jerry and flew into Steve’s arms. Steve held her close one hand splayed on her back the other cradled her head to him. Letting out a relieved breath. Her feet skimming along the floor with the force that Steve had pulled her against him. 

“What are you doing here?” He murmured into her skin. 

“Wanted to pick you up for an impromptu dinner date.” 

“Yes, please.” Nothing sounded better right now then having someone else cook for them and bringing them Longboards, especially after they just exchanged one fugitive for another. 

Romy drove to them to their usual little pub, a couple of blocks away from their house. After a burger, two beers and his hand constantly somewhere on his wife, Steve felt better. He checked his watch and phone, still no news from Chin. 

“You ok?” 

“I think, I should check in with Chin at the hospital.” 

“Come on. I’ll drive you.” Romy grabbed her bag and scooted out of the booth, Steve following closely behind her. 

——xx——xx——

She waited in the car, watching Steve approach Chin, who sat on the front steps of the hospital, staring into the distance. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey.”

“Michelle Shioma is gone. She’s in the wind” he hated being bearer of bad news, especially when he saw Chin’s surprised and resigned face. 

“The FBI is on it” Steve continued “but ah she’s got the resources to disappear.”

Chin nodded solemly “Yeah she does.”

“Any word on Gabriel?”

“He went into cardiac arrest in surgery. He didnt make it, Steve.” 

Steve nodded, unsure what to make with this. They were after Gabriel for so long, and now he’s dead and they’ve got another criminal on the run. 

“You know, it’s strange I thought I wouldn’t feel anything.” Chin shook his head, trying to make sense of his thoughts. 

“Hey buddy, you could have never changed that guy.” Steve said with conviction. “Prison wouldn’t have changed him. You need to know that.” 

Chin nodded softly, “He wants me to look after Sara.” 

“Just because he had a kid, did not make him a father.” Steve implored, man he had the best example at home. “You and I both know the best thing for the kid is that Gabriel is put into the ground. At least now she’s got the chance at a normal life.” 

Chin let out a breath and the two friends shared a look. “Am I ready to be a Dad?” 

Steve almost laughed at that question, if the mood hadn’t been so somber. “Come on man, that question definitely needs a beer or two.” 

Steve pulled him Chin up, directing him over to where Romy was waiting for them. 

——xx——xx——

Sitting on the beach in the adirondack chairs. Chin repeated his question again. 

“I don’t know man.” Steve stretched out his legs. “I’m telling you I wasn’t ready. I don’t know if I’ll ever be.” 

Chin scoffed, Steve was a great Dad to Nahele, and he said so. 

“I mean the kid makes it easy.” Steve turned around, watching Romy behind them on the lanai, reading a book. Chin followed his line of sight and saw the smile blooming on his friends face. “And I’ve got Romy.” Steve looked over at Chin “I wouldn’t give it up for anything.” 

——xx——xx—— 

Steve let his backpack fall when he saw Romy at his gate, with one big swoop she was in his arms. He had not anticipated being gone for three day, but when getting shipped to a CIA black site, you really weren’t in charge. 

Romy’s arms looped around his middle, her face burying in his neck. She had missed him, and she’d be lying if she said that she hadn’t worried about him. Silly she knew, he was a bloody Navy Seal, he could take care of himself. God, needing to tell Nahele that she didn’t knew when his Dad was going to be back, was not something she wanted to ever do again. Gathering herself for one more moment in his arms, she said “I have exactly one hour before my flight leaves.” She looked up at him, her chin rested on his chest. 

“Come on then, I fill you in.” They moved over into a little cafe. He waited until they had received their drinks and a little semblance of privacy before he started recounting his last couple of days “They really thought I wouldn’t figure out where I was. I mean did they think I’m stupid? The timing of the flight, all spices, saffron and cumin in the market. Our driver was speaking in Burba to his wife apologising for an argument.” Romy chuckled at that. The CIA really underestimated him at every freaking turn. 

“And was it worth it, whatever was on the other side of the door?”

Steve grasp her hand lying on the table, twisting her fingers with his “Yeah.” 

Romy looked at him prompting him to go on. 

“It was Wo Fat’s father.” 

“Fuck! What did he want?” 

“He told me I’ve got my mothers eyes.” 

“Steve!” Romy pinched his hand covering hers. “He did not ask you to be brought thousands of miles to compliment your eyes, did he? 

“No” he shook his head still completely baffled at what had happened. “He forgave me.”

“What?” This kept blowing Romy’s mind. 

“He forgave me, for killing his son. He said that his sons obsession for with revenge was his ultimate undoing.” 

“So you flew all the way for that?”

“Apparently...” Steve shrugged, its not like he could make much sense out of this either. 

“What else, Steve?” Romy could tell at his body language that this wasn’t all. 

“He said he still loved Doris. Despite everything he still loved her. She took in his son for as long as she could and well...” 

Romy rubbed her forehead, trying to gauge Steve’s reaction to all of this, especially to the mention of his mother. Doris was a sore subject in the McGarrett house, she had learned that lesson repeatedly over the last two years. 

“I don’t want to talk about her anymore.” He declared resolutely. 

“Sure.” There it was, she should have made a bet on his reaction. “What do you want to talk about.” 

“Tell me about your week. What happened while I was gone.” Steve lifted her fingers to his lips for a quick kiss. Romy filled him on the latest office gossip, her day out with Kono, Renee and Abby, and her days with Nahele, the newest recipe they tried out and how he aced his history exam. Hearing her recount her week, hearing her weaving the picture of domesticity with Nahele, cooking with him, her pride on his good grades made him drag her up and out of the cafe. 

“Steve!” Romy tried not to fall over her own feet, while she struggled to drag her work bag and carry on suitcase along. Steve pulled her in the nearest bathroom. Pushing her flush against the door, his lips attaching to her neck, making Romy arch into him. She had no idea what brought this on, but god she was not going to complain. Their bed had felt lonely and too big without him. Her hands made their way into his hair, pulling him closer to her neck, god his lips felt so good, gliding over her skin. “Oh god Steve! I missed you.” 

“I missed you too.” Steve pushed her blouse out of her skirt, his hands cupping her breasts through her bra, making her breath hitch again. Her hands fumbled with his belt, lowering the zipper. 

Steve’s hands abandoned her breasts, hitching her skirt up and pulling her panties to the side in one swift move. “You’re so wet already.” He groaned against her mouth, as his fingers made contact with Romy’s wet core. His tongue swept across her bottom lip demanding entrance, tangling with hers. 

“Been wet since the moment I saw you today. Please, Steve.” Romy begged, nibbling his jaw trying to get Steve moving. He moaned at Romy’s words and her wetness spreading over his fingers. She was as ready as he was. Romy couldn’t wait anymore, lifting her leg over his hip, grinding against him, making them both moan with want. She could feel his length straining against the confinement of his jeans, she lowered his zipper to release his cock, stroking him, her thumb spreading his pre cum across its head. Steve’s forehead fell to her shoulder with a thud “Fuck Romy! Please.” 

They kissed hungrily, their teeth clashing, as Steve pulled her underwear aside once more, and Romy gripped his cock and guided him into her. Their foreheads rested against each other’s, both of them breathing heavily. This - this feeling was everything. The first thrust was delicious always, pulling a long moan out of Romy, Steve slanted his lips over hers quickly. As much as he loved hearing her, they didn’t need to attract any attention. His thrusts became faster, driving them both to their highs. 

“God I love you. You feel so good!” Romy rambled her head hitting the door with a soft thud. 

“I love you too, wife.” Steve grabbed her leg, pulling it higher on his waist, deepening the angle. 

“I’m so close, Steve. Make me cum, please.” Romy whined, her head falling forward, lips attaching to his neck again. Her fingers making their way down to her clit, rubbing tight circles, right above it, making her quiver around Steve. 

“Shit, gorgeous. You’re squeezing me just right. You close? I’m gonna cum soon.” His fingers digging into the soft flesh of Romy’s upper thighs, sure to be leaving some bruises behind. 

Romy pressed her thumb to her clit, right at the same time as Steve twisted his hips, making her climax hard. She was squeezing him and her hands scraping along his back and scalp pushing him over the edge. 

Their breath intermingled for a second, and Steve put Romy down gently. He pushed her hair out of her face, dropping little kisses all over her face., as they came down from their highs.

“I love you.” 

They helped each other to clean up and righten their clothes, soft touches and kisses accompanied it.

“Not that I’m complaining” Romy tried to smooth the wrinkles of his shirt. “but what brought this on?” 

“Glad to hear that I can still perform my husbandly duties without complain.” Steve teased, turning earnest a moment later. “Just you, being you. There is never a moment you’re not turning me on.”

Steve accompanied Romy to the gate, hands intertwined as he pulled her suitcase behind them. He didn’t want to let her go, and he was glad that Romy felt the same way. She finally let herself out of his hold “I’ll see you in two days. Try not to get killed.” She popped onto her toes, kissing him chastely, acutely aware of the audience around them. 

“No promises.” he mumbled against her lips. “Now, go before I’ll take you back home.” 

——xx——xx—— 

“Dad! Dad! Dad!” Shouting from the hallway interrupted Steve’s recount of Moroccoto Danny. They both looked up, seeing Nahele racing through the palace straight into his office, chased by one of the guards on duty. 

Nahele burst into his office followed by the guard. “Sorry Commander, he went just right by my desk.” He apologised. 

“That’s ok, he’s my son. I got it, Chief.” 

“Nahele what’s wrong?” 

“He’s dead!”

“Who’s dead?” All his alarm bells went off ringing. 

“You need to come with me, please. Now, Dad.” Nahele grabbed Steve’s arm pulling him out of the office. 

“Nahele, talk to me what’s going on.” 

“Makai - he’s dead.” 

——xx——xx——

Steve had driven them over to Max, he had left Nahele in the hallway as he went in to get all the details from his friend.

Seeing Nahele crying killed something inside of Steve, as he sat next to his son, holding him closely. He wished Romy was here, she knew how she could make this better. What to say and especially how to say it. He had the emotional range of a teaspoon, according to Romy, he did not want to mess this up. 

“He was passed out. He wasn’t moving.” Nahele sniffled and Steve tightened his hold around him, trying to make him feel better somehow. “I had no idea Makai was doing drugs. He was my friend. I just don’t know...” 

“You remember when I told I was never gonna let anyone hurt you? 

I made the same promise to the people of HAwaii, when I put this badge on. These sons of bitches who are selling this stuff, might not know this yet, but I am a man of my word.” 

——xx——xx——

Steve’s blood was boiling, what the fuck happened on his island. This Meth epidemic was killing kids. Those drug dealers didn’t know it yet, but he was going to be their worst nightmare. Finding the dealer was not that difficult, and it only took smashing the guys car and threatening lifelong prison sentence for himto roll on the pilot. The pilot left the Palace with a broken arm, curtesy of Steve and they managed to secure the undercover gig with Dae Won, the man behind the operation. 

——xx——xx——

"We got a bogey at 8 o'clock." Danny announced after checking the radar. The three of them turning to the left, watching the helicopter approaching. 

"Yeah I got him."

"DEA?" Dae Won asked.

"I don't know. No markings."

"Take her down just in case we have to dump," Dae Won turned around and placed a tracker on his drugs, so he’d be able to find it later again. 

Steve had taken off his glasses, trying to combat the glint that came from the helicopter, before he could do anything else, the first bullet hit the plane. 

“Down!” He and Danny shouted at the same time.It didn’t help, the bullets were flying wildly through the cockpit and suddenly he jerked forward, he could feel how hegot hit twice in rapid succession. Warm blood spreading over his abdomen, was the last thing he felt before he slumped forward. 

“Buddy! Buddy!” Danny’s voice sounded incredible far away and he groaned in pain as he was forcefully pushed back into his seat. “Oh no. Buddy.” the tone in Danny’s voice told him everything he needed to know about his injuries. He heard Danny’s attempt to get help "Mayday Mayday," then everything went black. 

The next thing he felt was a slap to his shoulder, he moaned in pain, trying to swat away the offending hand. "Stay awake, buddy, stay awake." 

He could hear Danny speaking into the radio "Switching to channel 17." It sounded like he was underwater. Fuck everything hurts! 

"You're gonna be alright buddy, just hang in there."

Was Danny kidding him, didn’t he realise how serious his injuries were. "I'm dying Danny."

“No you are not! You are not dying on my watch.” Steve wanted to chuckle, leave it to Danny to make his final moments about him. 

"Hey, Steve, I know you've never been any good at listening to me, but now you've got not choice. You stubborn son of a bitch, do not die!" Danny shouted at him, dammit it was so hard to concentrate or to come up with a clever retort. "Hey, listen to me. Do not die, okay? I'm not landing this thing for you to die on me. You understand? Huh? Good. Good."

“I’m gonna die...” he gurgled out. 

“No you’re not gonna die.” Danny pressed his hand to his wound, making him flinch in pain. 

“Tell...Tell Romy...” he needed to get this out, she needed to know. She needed to know how happy she made him. How he never thought he could have the relationship they had. That she made him a better man, that she made him a father, when he thought he was condemned to be just Uncle Steve forever. His wife, his best friend, his soulmate! He’d never see her pregnant, glowing while she grew a life they both made. He wouldn’t see her grow old, teasing her about her first grey hair. How they would hold hands, even when they were old and wrinkled. 

“No don’t you dare. You are not gonna die.” Danny was panicking. “You will tell her yourself. Not that she’ll forgive you getting shot, but hey you deserve to be yelled at once in a while.” 

Oh yeah, she’d yell at him and then she’d kiss him. The last thing he saw was her face, the way her eyes crinkled when she smiled. How her red hair reflected the sun and the freckles were most pronounced on her shoulder. He could feel her body against his, arching up against him, her soft lips covering his in a wonderful kiss. He closed his eyes - he was home. 

——xx——xx—— 

Romy was disembarking the plane, turning on her phone, checking it periodically while making her way through the airport. She hated that she was gone exactly those days when her son needed her. It was already 7pm, she was tired from a long two days in negotiations. She wanted a hot shower, a meal and a glass filled to the brim with alcoholic beverage. If she could work in a hug from her son and some sex, cuddles and kisses from her man, she’d be a happy woman indeed. Steve had said he’d message if he couldn’t pick her up. She was waiting in line for a taxi when her phone pinged. Romy smiled, as she saw a voicemail from Nahele. 

“I’m at the hospital. Dad is hurt... I think....they won’t tell me anything. Please come home. Please, please, please. Mama, I need you.”


End file.
